


Trystane in Meereen

by Salamon2



Series: Game of Thrones Script Rewrites: The Dornish Tales [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Braavos, Braavos Arc Rewrite, Canon Rewrite, Dorne, Dornish Arc Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Horn Hill, King's Landing, King's Landing Arc Rewrite, Meereen, Meereen Arc Rewrite, Multi, Reach Arc Rewrite, Storm's End, Stormlands Arc Rewrite, Volantis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 82,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamon2/pseuds/Salamon2
Summary: A sequel to Dorne with Arianne. Written in script format with the assumption that these would be the scripts from which these scenes would be shot for Season Six.As Dorne prepares to fight for its independence, Meereen receives a new arrival, and the intrigue in King's Landing intensifies.Episode Eight: Arya confronts herself. Tommen receives an unexpected visitor. Arianne takes a risky gamble to escape Storm's End. Trystane faces the dragons with nothing left to lose. Edric steps up to the role demanded of him.





	1. Episode One: The Red Woman

**Author's Note:**

> As I was planning what was to come in Season 6, based off of the cliffhanger I left Season 5's Dornish plot on, I realized that I would have to change a whole lot more than just Dorne. I'd have to rewrite King's Landing where Tyene was heading. With Dorne about to go to war, it made little sense to have Samwell simply have a nice family dinner without mentioning that in the conversation or be a deciding factor on whether or not to leave Gilly and little Sam at Horn Hill, so that had to change. I also had ideas on how to make the Stormlands actually exist on the show and have a purpose. But most of all the poorly written scenes in Meereen had to go, and with Trystane sent there to throw a kink into the works, I was ready to go. And so, from having had one arc having be rewritten in Season 5, I now present you with the fall out from that in Season 6. As mentioned previously in Season 5, if a particular scene does not appear rewritten here, assume that it was as it was in the show. Do enjoy. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varys and Tyrion are saved by a mysterious man. Olenna pulls out all stops to rescue her grandchildren. Tyene arrives in King's Landing and makes a new deal. Arianne marches for war and receives an offer she cannot refuse.

**Previously on Game of Thrones...**

****  
OLENNA  
Your father, in his infinite wisdom left Ser Reynard Florent as castellan of Highgarden, and he's been writing to Lord Randyll Tarly about aiding Stannis Baratheon, or so Lord Randyll tells me by sending on Ser Reynard's letters. And I intend to do something about those Florents once and for all. Your cousin Garse and I shall see to Ser Reynard, while his brother Garlan will clean out Brightwater Keep of any and all foxes.  
  
MARGAERY  
Sounds like quite the adventure, I almost envy them. _(BEAT)_ I shall miss you grandmother.  
  
OLENNA  
No doubt, given Lord Oaf's companionship. _(sighs)_ The important thing is to secure that Tommen wants what you have, then nothing can touch you, not even Cersei.  


~~*~~

 ****  
  
EPISODE ONE: THE RED WOMAN  


 

**EXT. STREETS OF MEEREEN - DAY**

 

We see VARYS and TYRION, dressed as merchants, walking down a street in Meereen.

 

VARYS  
I cannot understand how you can be so flippant with safety after your kidnapping.

 

TYRION  
The word you’re looking for is flagrant, and no I’m not. Are we dressed as two Westerosi?

 

VARYS  
The Sons of the Harpy had the city nearly on its knees a few weeks ago.

 

TYRION  
Aye, a few weeks ago. Since we’ve brought in food from outside the city and upped the number of patrols there are, attacks have plummeted.

 

VARYS  
It is still extremely dangerous to be out beyond the Pyramid alone and unguarded.

 

TYRION  
We’re just two merchants, out for a stroll in the city.

 

VARYS  
Let’s say for one moment that they happen to believe that, and what if they ask for all our gold in exchange for our lives?

 

TYRION  
You, my friend need to leave the pyramid more often.

 

VARYS  
I do, but when I do it’s usually in better disguises than this sorry affair. And no disguise will hide you, you’re too distinctive.

 

TYRION spots a woman with an infant on the side of the road up ahead of them.

 

TYRION  
You said I had a good hand at ruling a city, and in order to do that, I need to know what that city is thinking. Which means seeing how things lay myself.

 

TYRION approaches the woman, as he does so, he pulls out a coin and holds it out to the WOMAN. The WOMAN looks confused.

 

TYRION  
_(in Gschari)_  
For your baby. To eat.

 

BEAT. WOMAN pulls her baby away. VARYS approaches.

 

VARYS  
She thinks you want to eat her baby.

 

VARYS  
_(in Gschari)_  
Excuse my friend, his Gschari is terrible. He merely wanted to give you money so that you and your baby could eat.

 

WOMAN looks between VARYS and TYRION and then cautiously takes the coin. TYRION nods. They continue on their way. The camera cuts to the perspective of someone hiding in a building that they’re passing, watching them as they stroll down the street.

 

VARYS  
You stick out like a sore thumb.

 

TYRION  
I’ve had sore thumbs, rarely do they ever stick out.

 

VARYS  
Your Gschari is barely comprehensible, your disguise is laughable, and you walk like a rich man.

 

The camera cuts back to TYRION and VARYS directly.

   
TYRION  
And how does a rich man walk?

 

VARYS  
As though he owns the street. When I was a boy I would have stolen from you—picked you right out of the crowd and picked your pocket without you ever knowing.

 

VARYS holds a purse in his hand and TYRION notices that it’s his coin purse, looks at his belt, finds it missing and then takes it from VARYS.

 

TYRION  
Your point?

 

VARYS  
You don’t know the first thing of how to blend in in Essos.

 

TYRION  
Well, it’s time I learned then.

 

BEAT. VARYS stops.

 

VARYS  
I can’t argue with that.

 

They continue until they come across a wall where written in blood is: _Death to the Masters. Mhysa is a Master_ , written in Gschari.

 

TYRION  
Ahh, ample practice for my atrocious Gschari.

 

VARYS stops and looks at the wall.

 

TYRION  
I recognize the word Death… and of course Mhysa means mother in Gschari… hmm… Death masters mother?

 

VARYS  
Death to the Masters, and Mhysa is a Master.

 

TYRION  
Ahh, you know Gschari could use smaller words like _to_ and _is_ in its vocabulary.

 

VARYS  
They’re implied as part of the verbs.

 

TYRION  
Still, that doesn’t bode well for our Dragon Queen.

 

VARYS  
To say the least.

 

VARYS notices a small gathering of freed men and merchants around a priest, and points it out to TYRION. They approach the gathering and listen at the back.

 

RED PRIEST  
_(in Gschari)_  
Daenerys is R’hollor’s chosen, Azor Ahai come again, to bring an end to darkness and everlasting night. She was born beneath a bleeding star among salt and smoke…

 

TYRION and VARYS move away. As they do, one of the merchants, whose face is covered, follows after them, keeping a distance at first, so as to be inconspicuous. The MASKED MAN walks with what appears to be a walking stick with a piece of cloth wrapped around the top. As they walk through the streets, the camera cuts to the perspective of someone observing TYRION and VARYS walking down the street from behind the corner of a building.

 

VARYS  
More fire priests, a growing concern.

 

TYRION  
A people without a leader soon look to fill the void left without with something, anything.

 

VARYS  
Fundamentalism needs only the promise of something better to spread.

 

The camera cuts to another view of someone watching TYRION and VARYS pass beneath a window.

  
TYRION  
Did you catch what they were calling her?

 

VARYS  
Azor Ahai.

 

The camera cuts back to TYRION and VARYS proper. VARYS notices the masked merchant who is following them.

 

TYRION  
Aye. There was that priestess on Dragonstone who declared Stannis to be Azor Ahai.

 

VARYS  
Melisandre of Ashai, aye. That entire prophecy comes from Ashai. (VARYS drops his voice) We’re being followed.

 

TYRION starts to look back, but Varys stops him from doing so.

 

VARYS  
Keep walking. We can take a turn up here and lose him in the market.

 

They turn into the market and find it oddly abandoned.

 

TYRION  
I don’t like the looks of this.

 

From one of the shops emerges a masked Son of the Harpy (FIRST HARPY) appears. He notices TYRION and VARYS and begin to approach, spear in hand.

 

TYRION  
Run!

 

TYRION and VARYS turn around to see a SECOND HARPY approaching from behind. They turn a third direction and see a THIRD HARPY approaching.

 

VARYS  
I told you it was reckless to leave the pyramid!

 

Just then the MASKED MAN charges in, unwrapping his stick to reveal a spear of his own, spearing the SECOND HARPY by surprise. VARYS and TYRION take the opportunity to hide behind an abandoned market cart. The FIRST and THIRD HARPY move to engage the MASKED MAN. A battle ensues in which it looks clear that the MASKED MAN is likely to lose, when suddenly a knife comes flying and kills the THIRD HARPY. TYRION and VARYS look up and notice a small boy, WEX, ready with another throwing knife.

 

TYRION  
One of your little birds?

 

VARYS  
No. Though I will be sure to make an inquiry.

 

The MASKED MAN and the FIRST HARPY continue to duel, with eventually the MASKED MAN winning. VARYS and TYRION, who took cover behind an abandoned cart during the fight come out from hiding.  
  
VARYS  
_(in Ghscari)_  
Thank you friend, we humble merchants—

 

The MASKED MAN signals VARYS to stop.

 

MASKED MAN  
I speak the Common Tongue.

  
VARYS  
A Westerosi it would seem.

 

TYRION  
Fair fortune indeed, for we hail from those lands. (he pulls out his purse of coins) I wish I had more silver with which to repay you for saving our lives, but I’m afraid I have invested most of my gold in a ship bound for Volantis.

 

TYRION tosses the bag to the MASKED MAN.

 

TYRION  
Tell me, do they still parade a cloth dragon through the streets of King’s Landing to celebrate the Conquest?

 

The MASKED MAN tosses the bag back to TYRION.

 

MASKED MAN  
You may keep your silver. I have no need of it, myself. If you could but point me in the direction of where her grace Queen Daenerys is, that would be all I require.

 

BEAT. TYRION and VARYS share a look.

 

VARYS  
Her grace, I am afraid to say is not in the city.

 

MASKED MAN  
Where is she?

 

TYRION

The last any man has seen of her, she was atop her great black dragon flying North.

 

MASKED MAN  
North to where?

 

VARYS  
Nobody knows, least of all two merchants such as we.

 

TYRION  
Mayhaps you should inquire of her advisors, who rule the city in her absence.

 

MASKED MAN  
And where could I find these advisors?

 

VARYS  
They live atop the Great Pyramid. You can’t miss it, it’s the largest one—with the dragon banner flying atop of it where once the Harpy stood.

 

MASKED MAN  
Again, I thank you, and wish you well.

 

The MASKED MAN whistles, and WEX comes running up to him and the two EXIT.

 

TYRION  
See, our disguise worked.

 

VARYS  
We should return before that Dornishman arrives at the pyramid.

 

TYRION  
Let Missandei and Greyworm meet with him first. That way he cannot say the Queen owes him for saving the lives of two of her most valued advisors.

 

BEAT.

 

VARYS  
If you thought like that more often, I wouldn’t need to worry about walking the city with you.

 

TYRION stops, and notices a rising smoke column not far off.

 

TYRION  
Smoke.

 

From off screen we hear screams. TYRION runs in that direction. VARYS hesitates, sighs and follows after. We cut to the harbor and see Sons of the Harpy running from ship to ship with torches. Several ships are in the process of leaving, only for Sons of the Harpy to shoot flaming arrows at ships attempting to escape.

 

TYRION  
Her grace’s ships!

 

VARYS  
We need to return to the pyramid, now!

 

 

 

**EXT. A SHIP DECK – BLACKWATER BAY OFF KING’S LANDING**

 

We see JAIME and TYENE atop deck as they approach King’s Landing. We see a close up of TYENE and then a close up of the Great Sept of Baelor. We see a close up of JAIME and then a close up of the Red Keep.

 

TYENE  
What will you do with me?

 

JAIME  
You were to take holy vows, weren’t you?

 

TYENE  
Aye, but that was before I had value as a hostage.

 

JAIME  
Don’t flatter yourself. Do you really think your Uncle would bother ransoming for his _bastard_ niece? The man didn’t stir himself when his sister was brutally murdered.

 

TYENE  
So then?

 

JAIME  
So then, you will proceed to the Sept of Baelor, where you will take your holy vows, unimpeded or whatever it is that novices do before becoming Septas. Out of the affection Princess Myrcella had for you, I will not tell my uncle of your presence in King’s Landing.

 

TYENE sighs in relief.

 

JAIME grabs TYENE by the elbow and leans in close to her to whisper.

 

JAIME  
And in exchange, I want you to work your way into this High Sparrow’s good graces and tell me everything you can find out about him. Last I’d heard, he’d imprisoned my sister and Queen Margaery. You will inform me personally of how they are faring, of where he keeps them locked away, and who guards their cells. You will inform me of what strength and support the High Sparrow has in King’s Landing among the smallfolk and Faith Millitant. You will inform me if any other Septon starts talking about how wonderful it would be to see the Sparrow out of the way. I don’t care if you send ravens to your Uncle as well, but _you will_ keep me informed.

 

TYENE nods her head, and JAIME lets TYENE go and leaves.

 

 

 

**INT. OLENNA’S PRIVATE COMPARTMENTS – THE RED KEEP  
**

 

We see MACE joining his mother at a table in her private compartments.

 

MACE  
What are you doing in King’s Landing, mother?

 

OLENNA  
Saving our family from your oafish blunders.

 

MACE  
Who is running Highgarden?

 

OLENNA  
You run off to Braavos with a Kingsguard, and what happens? The utter ruin of our family! And on top of that you manage to lose the Kingsguard as well.

 

MACE  
Is it Ser Reynard?

 

OLENNA  
What are you talking about?

 

MACE  
Is Ser Reynard Florent, _our castellan_ , running Highgarden?

 

OLENNA  
You’re still muttering on about that? No. I gave that treacherous fox the boot the moment I returned to Highgarden after the wedding.

 

MACE  
But he was our castellan!

 

OLENNA  
He was Stannis’ brother-in-law, and he was plotting with Lord Tarly to overthrow our house and declare for that mad fool. _(BEAT)_ That is, he _assumed_ Tarly would support his cause.

 

MACE  
Then who is running Highgarden?

 

OLENNA  
_(groans)  
_ I tell you that while you’ve been absent we’ve faced the near ruin of our house twice and still you prattle on about who bloody well sits in a castle answering ravens.

 

MACE  
My ancestor was named the Lord Paramount of the Reach because he was the castellan when the last of the Gardner kings died. Everything else is inconsequential. Who sits at Highgarden?

 

OLENNA  
Inconsequential? Was the voyage that boring that you happened to read a dictionary while sailing?

 

MACE  
Who sits at Highgarden!

 

OLENNA  
Garse.

 

BEAT.

 

MACE  
You left Highgarden with _him_ there?!

 

OLENNA  
I like it as little as you do, if not less, but when foxes plot and lions prowl, sometimes a bastard rose is better than no rose at all.

 

MACE  
A _crippled_ bastard rose.

 

OLENNA  
And how many cripples have you seen leading an army?

 

MACE  
Don’t forget about Garlan. Garse may not be able to lead an army, but his twin can.

 

OLENNA  
Garlan I sent to take Brightwater Keep and put an end to those false Florents once and for all.

 

BEAT.

  
MACE  
You gave _Garlan_ an army?!

 

OLENNA  
I gave an overgrown boy drunkard a few toy soldiers to play at having a siege. It isn’t the first time we’ve done that after all.

 

BEAT.

 

MACE  
I distinguished myself in the rebellion by holding Storm’s End under siege for over a year!

 

OLENNA  
And then bent the knee to Eddard Stark. Garlan, bastard nephew though he may be, managed to _take_ Brightwater Keep in a little less than six moons.

 

MACE  
That means… he’ll be returning to Highgarden with that army!

 

OLENNA  
No, he’s bringing that company of toy soldiers _here_.

 

MACE  
To the capital? Whatever for?

 

OLENNA  
To rescue Margaery and Loras!

 

MACE  
What do you mean rescue them?

 

BEAT.

 

OLENNA  
It’s times like these that convince me that we’d have been better off as a family if one of your elder sisters had been born a boy.

 

 

 

**INT. THRONE ROOM – MEEREEN**

 

MISSANDEI and GREYWORM stand at the top of the dais where DAENERYS’ bench was stationed in Season 5. Standing at the base of the steps l below is the MASKED MAN. WEX is seen hiding out in the corridor. Elsewhere we see TYRION hiding behind a pillar in the room.

 

MISSANDEI  
What is your business here in Meereen?

 

MASKED MAN  
I have come to speak with her grace, Queen Daenerys, on a rather serious matter.

 

GREYWORM  
And what be this serious matter?

 

MASKED MAN  
Marriage.

 

BEAT.

 

MISSANDEI  
Your interest shall be noted, but I should warn you that her grace is but recently widowed.

 

MASKED MAN  
If she wishes to take back the Seven Kingdoms, she’ll want to marry me.

 

GREYWORM  
And how help you with that?

 

The MASKED MAN takes off his mask to reveal himself as TRYSTANE.

 

TRYSTANE  
Tell her that marrying Prince Trystane of House Martell would bring her not only the Seven Kingdoms, but I will do so while riding a dragon at her side.

 

BEAT.

 

MISSANDEI  
Your request will be delivered to her grace, you may leave.

 

TRYSTANE turns and leaves. The camera cuts to out in the hallway outside the throne room, where TRYSTANE motions for WEX to stay where he is as he continues to walk past. WEX leans in closer. The camera cuts back to MISSANDEI and GREYWORM.

 

MISSANDEI  
That’s all the petitioners.

 

GREYWORM  
The Queen would never marry a little worm such as he.

 

MISSANDEI  
It’s her choice.

 

TYRION steps out from his hiding spot.

 

TYRION  
On the contrary my friends, her grace will need to make marriage alliances when she returns to Westeros.

 

WEX pokes his head around the corner, peering into the throne room for a few seconds before pulling it back.

 

GREYWORM  
To leave Meereen would give it back to the masters.

 

MISSANDEI  
And the people of Meereen wouldn’t take kindly to her marrying a foreigner. They already resent us for being foreigners.

 

TYRION  
Shouldn’t there be an elected freedman on our council? I seem to recall discussions on that near a moon ago. And a representative from the former wise masters too, since Hizdar has died.

 

GREYWORM  
The Harpies have been killing any who dare declare interest in such positions.

 

TYRION  
Then it’s time we chose them.

 

BEAT.

 

GREYWORM  
Without elections?

 

MISSANDEI  
Her grace would be seen to be going back on her promises to the freed people of this city.

 

TYRION  
And as long as our council is only made up of foreigners, we shall be seen exactly how the Sons of the Harpy wish to see us: Invaders who care little for their lives. I don’t care how it’s done, find a freedman and a master who are amenable, and drag them onto our council if you have to. Quarter their families in the pyramid, send Unsullied to guard their property—I don’t care what has to be done, simply that it is done.

 

BEAT. MISSANDEI and GREYWORM eye one another.

 

GREYWORM  
It shall be done.

 

GREYWORM departs the throne room, taking a few Unsullied guards with him.

 

TYRION  
Good. Now, as for the business of that young man you just saw, we need to have him lodged here in the pyramid.

 

MISSANDEI  
Whatever for? You’re not suggesting we actually consider his betrothal on behalf of her grace, are you?

 

TYRION  
Normally, I would agree with you. If he wants to stay and woo her grace, then he should find his own accommodations, but that man just claimed he could ride dragons, and I would like to learn how he came to think he could without ever meeting a dragon.

 

MISSANDEI  
You have a point, but he has already left.

 

TYRION  
The throne room, aye, but it’s a long way down to the bottom of it, and he just so happened to have left us a little bird behind.

 

MISSANDEI  
What do you mean?

 

TYRION  
Come in boy.

 

The camera cuts back to WEX, who pushes his back against the wall.

 

TYRION  
Unsullied, could one you bring in that boy from out in the hall? (BEAT) Please?

 

(BEAT)

 

An UNSULLIED drags WEX into the room.

 

TYRION  
Thank you. _(to WEX)_ Now, you’re Prince Trystane’s servant, aren’t you?

 

WEX looks about the room. The camera cuts to show plenty of Unsullied standing guard about the room from WEX’s perspective. The camera cuts back to a medium shot of WEX who then nods his head.

 

TYRION  
Good. Now, run along and tell him that her grace’s advisors wish to host him in the Great Pyramid.

 

WEX nods, rises slowly, wary of the Unsullied, and then runs out of the room.

 

MISSANDEI  
I hope you know what you’re doing.

 

TYRION  
So do I.

 

 

 

**EXT. THE BONEWAY – THE RED MOUNTAINS – NEAR YRONWOOD CASTLE**

 

We see the speared sun banner of House Martell fluttering in the wind, and below it the rotting severed head of BRONN. The camera pulls back to reveal ARIANNE and OBARA riding at the head of an army marching up a narrow desert canyon, the Boneway, both dressed in armor. OBARA looks determined and ARIANNE is smirking.

 

ARIANNE  
I don’t know why you’re so unhappy, cousin, you got the war you wanted.

 

OBARA  
Then why are we headed up the Boneway instead of the Prince’s Pass?

 

ARIANNE  
Are you still upset that we’re not going to sack Oldtown _first_? I told you—

 

OBARA  
Aye that Lord Yronwood sent you a raven saying he had an offer that you couldn’t refuse, instead of his banners.

 

ARIANNE  
And I just so happened to bring the rest of my bannermen with me to hear this offer. I hope it’s a good one, I would hate to lose such an old and strong house such as the Yronwoods to a simple misunderstanding.

 

OBARA  
You should sack and burn his castle to the ground.

 

ARIANNE  
I fully intend on doing so, should his offer prove the least distasteful. House Martell does not negotiate with its own bannermen.

 

The camera cuts back to give a wide shot of the army making a turn in the Boneway and revealing a small party of riders not far up ahead of the approaching army. The camera cuts to a medium shot revealing Lord ANDERS Yronwood, his son Ser CLETUS Yronwood, and several guards all bedecked in the surcoat of House Yronwood and displaying its banner, which is a sable portcullis on a sandy field. Lord ANDERS peers through a Myrish Far-Eye.

 

CLETUS  
Has she brought the rest of Dorne with her?

 

ANDERS  
I’d have thought less of the girl if she hadn’t. _(to one of the guards)_ Be ready at my signal should anything go awry.

 

The camera cuts back to OBARA and ARIANNE. ARIANNE signals for the army to halt.

 

OBARA  
I like this less and less. _(looks up to either side of the canyon)_ There’s likely archers up there, hidden among the cliffs. This is a trap!

 

ARIANNE  
No, Lord Anders would not leave the security of his castle were this a trap... especially with his only heir. Come, let us hear this offer.

 

ARIANNE urges her horse forward, OBARA and a handful of guards follow. The rest of the army stays put. When ARIANNE is halfway between her army and ANDERS, she halts and stops. ANDERS then approaches with CLETUS and half his guards. The other half remain back, guarding a cage that was previously hidden from view. Inside the cage is a man dressed only in his smallclothes whose identity is obscured by a bag over his head.

 

ANDERS stops his horse a few feet in front of ARIANNE. The two stare at one another for a few seconds.

 

ANDERS  
My Princess, may I introduce my son and heir, Ser Cletus.

 

ARIANNE  
Lord Anders, Ser Cletus, this is my cousin, Obara Sand.

 

OBARA  
It is customary for a bannerman to bend the knee when entering the presence of the Princess of Dorne.

 

ANDERS  
And it is customary for a bastard girl to hold her tongue until spoken to.

 

CLETUS  
Peace, father. _(to Obara)_ You must forgive my father, his knees have come to bother him with age. But I shall bend the knee in his stead.

 

CLETUS dismounts and takes the knee in front of ARIANNE.

 

ARIANNE  
I thank you for your loyalty, Ser Cletus. _(to Anders)_ What is your offer, Lord Anders? I tire of this mummer’s farce as much as you do, I expect.

 

CLETUS  
I stand before you.

 

BEAT.

 

ARIANNE  
You are offering me your son and heir?!

 

OBARA  
Is this some kind of trick?

 

ANDERS  
You are a woman grown and all but thirty namedays old, without any heirs of your own. My son Cletus is ten namedays your junior, but what he lacks in age he makes up for in martial skill. I taught him as well as I did your brother, if you need a witness to that. Take him, wed him, and bed him and you shall have my banners alongside of yours as you ride to take the war to the Lannisters.

 

ARIANNE  
You would merge our houses, bringing an end to centuries of feuding, war and bloodshed so easily? Why?

 

ANDERS  
Cletus is my only surviving heir. After him my lands would go to my brother’s son, Archibald—and I hate Archibald. He’d be the ruin of my house should he ever get his hands on the castle—and he has it in mind to do so.

 

ARIANNE  
But you need not marry your heir to me to keep your house’s line going, my Lord.

 

ANDERS  
No, but by marrying you, House Yronwood would return to its _rightful_ place as the rulers of Dorne. And that I would not pass over for all the gold in Casterly Rock.

 

ARIANNE  
I would not give up my family name in marriage, nor would our children.

 

ANDERS  
Then quarter your house banners with mine and upon my death, give Yronwood Castle to your firstborn heir to rule until your own demise, and I would call it even.

 

BEAT.

 

ARIANNE  
What have you to say for yourself, Ser Cletus? You’re very quiet.

 

CLETUS  
I listen, my Princess, and watch.

 

ARIANNE  
_If_ we are to be wed, you will call me by my name, do you understand?

 

CLETUS  
Yes, my… _(smirks)_ my Arianne.

 

ARIANNE gives a small laugh. OBARA rolls her eyes.

 

ARIANNE  
And?

 

CLETUS  
And in my own defense, I know I am not that handsome with my lazy eye, but I am loyal and good with a sword, and good friends with your brother. Is he back at Sunspear?

 

ARIANNE  
You do yourself a great injustice. You are handsome in spite of your lazy eye, Ser.

 

CLETUS  
Cletus. If I am to call you Arianne, you must call me Cletus.

 

ARIANNE smirks.

 

ARIANNE  
_(to Anders)  
_ You give a tempting offer, my Lord, extremely tempting.

 

ANDERS  
If you need more convincing, I have brought you your wedding gift.

 

ANDERS whistles and the guards near the cage pick it up and begin bringing it closer.

 

ARIANNE  
That’s rather presumptuous of you.

 

ANDERS  
Tell me, when you’ve married my son, do you intend to march straight on for King’s Landing?

 

ARIANNE  
That would require me to travel through the Stormlands, and last I had heard they were pledged to Stannis who wasn’t too fond of Dornishmen marching through his lands.

 

ANDERS  
That’s where my gift will aid you, my Princess.

 

The guards drop the cage in front of ARIANNE. ARIANNE looks at the caged man with a bag over his head.

 

ARIANNE  
And how will _he_ do that?

 

ANDERS  
Stannis is dead, and the Stormlords now face the wrath of King’s Landing for supporting him as long as they did. They lack a ruler, and many of them find bending their knees to that incestuous bastard boy king sitting on the Iron Throne to be repulsive. _He_ , shall give you the Stormlords, and then you can march straight on to King’s Landing or wherever else, and Dorne would have marches of their own to keep those northern bastards at bay.

 

ARIANNE  
I would see the face of this _miracle_ that would bring Stormlords and Dornishmen together.

 

ANDERS nods to one of his guards, who then reaches in and pulls off the bag to reveal the man as GENDRY. He looks gaunt and tired.

 

ANDERS  
One of my smallfolk found this boy and his rowboat smashed to pieces upon my shores. From what my men have gotten out of him, he got lost trying to row away from Dragonstone, lost one of his oars in a storm, and then was adrift for over a moon at sea before he washed up on my beaches nearly half-drowned. I fought against Robert Baratheon at the Trident during the Rebellion. I knew the boy to be his bastard on sight. Been keeping him in my dungeons ever since in case he should prove useful, given that Stannis and his daughter were the last legitimate Baratheons and all.

 

CLETUS  
Is there such a thing as a legitimate Baratheon, father? Recall, Orys Baratheon was a bastard himself.

 

OBARA purses her lips. ARIANNE turns and looks at CLETUS and laughs.

 

BEAT.

 

ARIANNE  
And how do I know this boy is what you say he is?

 

ANDERS  
Believe me or not, that's your choice, Princess. All that matters is what the Stormlords will believe. And one look at that face is all the excuse they'll need to declare for Dorne.

 

BEAT.

 

ARIANNE  
I trust you have a Septon at Yronwood, Lord Anders?

 

ANDERS smiles.

 

ANDERS  
I do, and a feast prepared for the occasion.

 

ARIANNE  
Good, for I’ll have a want of fine food and wine after taking my vows. Cletus, we will wed this eve, _(BEAT. She eyes GENDRY)_ and we will march for Storm’s End on the morrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the main scenes that have stayed the same are Jaime and Cersei's reunion, Margaery's questioning after her brother to Septa Unella and The High Sparrow, and Cersei's run to the shore of King's Landing. Beyond that, everything else involving Dorne, King's Landing, and Meereen has been rewritten or added for the benefit of the season arcs I have planned.
> 
> I decided to bring Garth the Gross' bastard sons into the picture and merge them with Willas and Garlan Tyrell's personalities from the books as a way of expanding the Tyrell faction without going back and rewriting Seasons three and four to include them in conversations or cameo appearances. Here instead Willas is Garse Flowers and Garlan is Garlan Flowers. Their being bastards keeps the continuity with past seasons consistent of Loras being heir and the high stakes that D&D wanted to give his character by being "the last legitimate male Tyrell", while also providing for me the opportunity for these characters to play with and give importance to. I imagine if D&D had actually taken this solution to their eliminating and then resurrecting Willas and Garlan in the show that there'd have been tremendous fan outrage, but quite frankly the idea that the Queen of Thorns rules the Reach at the end of Season 6 without someone else to be her puppet was a worse offense IMO. Beyond that fig leaf, all I'd say is that I hope my use of them here will prove entertaining enough to forgive the outrage.


	2. Episode Two: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyene arrives at the Sept and meets someone new. Meereen is balanced on a knife's edge. Tyrion tests Trystane. Tommen finds himself while Margaery waits. Melessa learns that Sam is coming home. Arianne grooms Gendry for his role.

** EPISODE TWO: HOME  
  
**

  
  
**INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – EVENING**  
  
We see the HIGH SPARROW, TYENE, and SEPTA UNELLA speaking as members of the Faith Militant carry out a dais and place it in the middle of the Sept.  
  
SPARROW  
So hearing of our cause, you decided to come and pledge your services here?  
  
TYENE  
Your care for the poor and downtrodden is an inspiration and an example to us all.  
  
SPARROW  
Of course.  
  
SPARROW and UNELLA share a look.  
  
SPARROW  
May I see one of your shoes?  
  
TYENE  
My shoe?  
  
SPARROW  
Yes.  
  
Rather awkwardly TYENE takes off a shoe and hands it to the SPARROW. As this is being done, UNELLA and the SPARROW continue to share looks between themselves.  
  
SPARROW  
Thank you, my dear, bending down is hard on my knees.  
  
SPARROW examines the shoe.  
  
SPARROW  
Good craftsmanship. Plain looking, but of the finest leather—strong but sill rather supple. The cobbler who made this shoe has much to be proud of. _(BEAT)_ How long did you know the Princess Myrcella?  
  
BEAT.  
  
TYENE  
I…  
  
SPARROW  
I urge you to speak the truth, my dear. The gods do not take kindly to liars in their house.  
  
TYENE  
I knew her rather well, ever since she came to Dorne. I am Tyene Sand, daughter of Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand.  
  
UNELLA  
A bastard.  
  
TYENE  
A sandsnake!  
  
SPARROW  
But your Princely father’s by blows none the less.  
  
TYENE  
I… yes… I am my father’s bastard with his paramour.  
  
SPARROW  
One bastard is like any other, whether they are born to paramours, nobles, or smallfolk, the offense to the Gods still remains.  
  
TYENE  
Offense?  
  
SPARROW  
Marriage is a holy office, one designed by the gods as a compromise for our baser natures and holy aspirations. Those who cannot take the holy path and deny themselves the satisfaction of carnal delights are free to turn to marriage where within the confines of marriage such pleasure can be had and the sin from such acts contained. Your father, by laying with your mother outside of those holy bonds made a mockery of it—which was his sins to bear and have marked you. _(BEAT)_ But, like a starving child, knowing nothing of true holiness and salvation, and yet desiring it, you’ve come to us for such salvation, am I correct?  
  
BEAT. TYENE looks at the glaring SEPTA UNELLA and then nods.  
  
TYENE  
Yes. I was surrounded by nothing but liars, deviants, and perversion in Dorne. I’ve known nothing else and partook of it until I grew sick of it myself. Sick of my mother, my sisters, my cousins, all of them. I come… I come to take the first steps to salvation, to purify my soul. If my existence be an offense to the gods though, how may I begin?  
  
The HIGH SPARROW smiles.  
  
SPARROW  
Humbly, and without pretention. Strip away your pride and your vanity, and then begin from there. You cared for the Princess Myrcella?  
  
TYENE  
Yes. She was sweet, kind, and faithful. It was her faith which inspired me to consider becoming a Septa.  
  
The HIGH SPARROW nods his head.  
  
SPARROW  
Then your first task will be to help prepare the Sept for her wake. There are floors to scrub, candles to replace, and many other details that I’m sure Septa Unella here will be able to instruct you in. Furthermore, before you take your vows, you will follow Septa Unella in her duties and learn them. After you’ve proven yourself truly penitent and free from all pride and vanity, we will have you take your vows and join your desired sisters in the Septry.  
  
TYENE  
And how may I begin to walk this road?  
  
SPARROW  
By giving me your shoes. Others will have greater need of such a fine pair of shoes than you, and you should have little need of them since you shall remain inside of the Sept.  
  
TYENE takes off her other shoe and hands it over to the HIGH SPARROW.  
  
UNELLA  
Come along, I have a bucket and a brush for you.  
  
  
  
**INT. QUEEN’S CHAMBERS – GREAT PYRAMID – MEEREEN – EVENING**  
  
We see VARYS and MISSANDEI sitting on a shay’s lounge, GREYWORM standing nearby, and TYRION pouring wine.  
  
TYRION  
Our Queen’s fleet is burned, what other good news must there be?  
  
VARYS  
Astapor and Yunkai have stopped asking for our help.  
  
TYRION hands VARYS a cup of wine and then goes to pour another.  
  
TYRION  
Mayhaps they might tell us their secret.  
  
VARYS  
They’ve been retaken by the Masters, with help from Volantis.  
  
MISSANDEI  
Then all of Slaver’s Bay has returned to slavery except for Meereen.  
  
TYRION  
And what of our council members, Grey Worm?  
  
GREY WORM  
A man named Skahaz has gained popularity with the freedmen of Meereen. He has been organizing a band of freedmen called the Brazen Beasts to fight the Harpies when they find them. He agreed to join the council.  
  
VARYS frowns.  
  
TYRION  
Just what we need, the leader of a gang of vigilantes. But I suppose he’s the only man who’ll take the position at this point. And for the nobles, Varys?  
  
VARYS  
The only noble family who considered placing a member on the council was House Reznak.  
  
TYRION  
When might we expect our noble member?  
  
VARYS  
They offered their youngest son, a boy of ten namedays. They said that they could afford to part with him as hostage.  
  
BEAT.  
  
TYRION  
Clearly the noble and most ancient families of Meereen are failing to take the situation seriously.  
  
VARYS  
I will ask again, though with Skahaz on the council, I doubt even House Reznak will renew their offer.  
  
BEAT.  
  
TYRION  
What do you know of Dorne, Varys?  
  
VARYS  
As much as you do, I’d wager, mayhaps a little less.  
  
TYRION  
How so?  
  
VARYS  
I’m loathe to admit it, but my little birds could never find a foothold in Dorne. And the ones I did send always stopped reporting back whenever they got near the Water Gardens.  
  
TYRION offers to MISSANDEI but she waves off the proffered cup. TYRION then turns to GREY WORM who shakes his head. TYRION then takes a drink himself.  
  
MISSANDEI  
You don’t think they were killed, do you?  
  
TYRION  
I doubt that. I didn’t know Prince Oberyn for very long, but he was incensed at the murder of this nephew and niece, let alone his sister. And he was always insistent that they never killed little girls in Dorne.  
  
GREY WORM  
And what of the boys? Do they kill them but leave the girls alone?  
  
TYRION  
I wouldn’t know. I didn’t think to ask Prince Oberyn when he volunteered to fight on my behalf.  
  
MISSANDEI  
What of their history? There’s much one can learn from their history.  
  
TYRION opens his mouth to begin to speak, but is interrupted by TRYSTANE, whose voice is heard from off screen.  
  
TRYSTANE  
The Dornish were conquered by the Rhoynar. The Rhoynar used to live along the Rhoyne River that runs through Volantis until the Valyrians began expanding their empire leading some Rhoynar like Garin the Great to stand in defiance to the last man, and others to flee to find a new homeland with their warrior Queen Nymeria and her thousand ships. Eventually Nymeria conquered and united Dorne under one ruler joining with a small house called House Martell to create House Nymeros Martell, though these days most simply call us House Martell. Dorne was the only kingdom that the Targaryens couldn’t conquer with dragons, having to intermarry in order to bring them into the Seven Kingdoms.  
  
VARYS  
You’re quite good at sneaking up on people are you?  
  
TRYSTANE  
I was fostered to House Yronwood, if I wanted to send a raven that wasn’t going to be read by Lord Anders, I had to learn to tread lightly.  
  
MISSANDEI  
So you are related to her grace? A cousin of some sort?  
  
TRYSTANE approaches and joins MISSANDEI on the shay’s lounge, causing VARYS to have to move over to make room, upsetting him.  
  
TRYSTANE  
Through my Martell blood? Distantly at this point. Princess Daenerys, our Queen’s namesake, married Prince Derian in the 187th year after the conquest. In celebration of that marriage, Prince Derian built the Water Gardens for the Princess, and they opened it up to all the children of Dorne to play and live in—smallfolk, merchant, noble, and prince. All children were welcome at the Water Gardens to play and forget of the world outside then. Now, it is by invitation of the Prince of Dorne.  
  
VARYS frowns.  
  
MISSANDEI  
_(smiles)_  
It sounds almost like a paradise.  
  
GREY WORM’s eyes narrow.  
  
TRYSTANE  
Yes, _some_ might call it that.  
  
TYRION  
And here you are to follow in Derian’s footsteps it would seem, to be another Martell Prince to wed another Daenerys, is that it?  
  
TRYSTANE  
Yes. That is one reason.  
  
TYRION  
And what of the betrothal to my niece, Myrcella, that I arranged myself? Or has your father set her aside?  
  
TRYSTANE  
My family has done more than set her aside. They have killed Myrcella.  
  
BEAT. TYRION pours another cup of wine and downs it.  
  
GREY WORM  
So much for not killing little girls.  
  
TRYSTANE  
She is also why I’m here. I loved Myrcella. She was sweet, kind, and gentle, and my family killed her like she was nothing more than a bug that had landed on their arm.  
  
VARYS  
So you come to her grace without your father’s permission, or the support of Dorne?  
  
TRYSTANE  
No, my Prince wanted me to woo her grace, that’s why he permitted Arianne to poison her. But I’m not wooing for _his_ sake anymore. Not after that.  
  
TYRION  
And what then, do you hope to achieve in marrying our Queen?  
  
TRYSTANE  
I want to rule Dorne and take everything that they love from them like they did to me. All they care for is power and how to acquire more of it. They killed Myrcella because she could no longer give them as much power as they wanted. They care nothing for the smallfolk. They continue to run the Water Gardens and keep them under lock and key while a drought causes wells to run dry and famine and hardship for the smallfolk. Wex, my squire, his family begged me to take him so that he might live. In my short time here, I’ve heard her grace cares for the least of her people as much as the highest noble, and has set the slaves of Slaver’s Bay free to bring them a better life. If this alone be true, I would gladly marry her and bring such thinking to Westeros, for too many nobles see little more than the walls of their castles, and the smallfolk suffer for it.  
  
VARYS  
A moving sentiment, and one no doubt that would affect her grace, were she here.  
  
TRYSTANE  
It is the truth.  
  
TYRION  
And what of your claim to ride dragons, is this also a truth?  
  
TRYSTANE  
I have Targaryen blood in me, the dragons should respond.  
  
VARYS  
As you said yourself, distant Targaryen blood on your Martell side.  
  
TRYSTANE smirks.

TRYSTANE  
I have no doubt that they will respond.  
  
BEAT.  
  
TYRION  
Let’s test this, shall we?  
  
BEAT.  
  
TRYSTANE  
You said the Queen flew away from the city on her dragon.  
  
TYRION  
Aye, but we have the other two here, locked away and rather hungry if I recall. Grey Worm, how long has it been since the dragons last ate?  
  
GREY WORM  
They stopped eating when her grace flew away on Drogon.  
  
TYRION  
Daenerys is the dragon queen. We can’t very well let the dragons starve while she’s away.  
  
GREY WORM  
And how do you force a dragon to eat?  
  
TYRION  
Who said anything about forcing them? Since Trystane here is the closest thing to a Targaryen that we have mayhaps he can get them to eat where we cannot? After all what is a Dragon Queen without her dragons?  
  
TRYSTANE pauses for a moment and then nods his head.  
  
  
  
**INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – DAY - G**  
  
We see TYENE on the floor of the sept, scrubbing. Elsewhere the dais has been arranged and PRINCESS MYRCELLA’S body in one of her gowns has been laid out. ENTER GARLAN, who is dressed in less fine clothes than we saw him last in. He is stopped at the door by two FAITH MILLITANT, one of which is LANCEL.  
  
MILLITANT ONE  
Name?  
  
GARLAN  
  
Ser Garlan Flowers, son of Ser Garth Tyrell.  
  
LANCEL  
And why have _you_ come?  
  
GARLAN  
To pay my respects to the late Princess.  
  
BEAT. LANCEL eyes GARLAN.  
  
LANCEL  
You’re rather early, Ser, but you may pass.  
  
GARLAN tips his head to LANCEL and then enters the SEPT proper. GARLAN stands before MYRCELLA’s body and attempts to appear like he’s praying, but actually has his eyes moving around the Sept.  
  
CUT to CAMERA angle of GARLAN’s view as he examines each wall of the Sept, lingering on windows, doors, and other objects until his eyes cross TYENE as she scrubs the floor with a brush. The camera tries returning to examining different walls, including the doors and the bars that could be placed to bolt it shut, but his eyes return to TYENE. This occurs once more until GARLAN approaches TYENE. LANCEL takes note of GARLAN’s action. CAMERA CUTS to TYENE scrubbing the floor when a shadow blocks her light. CAMERA CUTS between TYENE and GARLAN for their conversation.  
  
GARLAN  
Either I must be rather early or you’re very late, Septa.  
  
TYENE  
I am not a Septa yet.  
  
GARLAN  
You’re a novice then?  
  
TYENE  
Correct.  
  
CAMERA cuts to LANCEL briefly who whispers to FAITH MILLITANT ONE.  
  
LANCEL  
_(whispers)_  
Get Septa Unella.  
  
FAITH MILLITANT ONE exits quickly. GARLAN grins.  
  
GARLAN  
Good, then it’s not too late.  
  
TYENE rolls her eyes and continues to scrub.

 

BEAT. GARLAN’S grin begins to waver.  
  
GARLAN  
Aren’t you going to ask what it’s not too late for?  
  
TYENE  
I’ve been where you are, master…  
  
GARLAN  
Ser. Ser Garlan. I _am_ knighted.  
  
TYENE nods.  
  
TYENE  
Ser Garlan. I’ve been where you are and all it brought me was betrayal, misery, and heartbreak.  
  
GARLAN  
Ah, a reformed sinner. As good as any game to play, Novice… _(pause)_ Novice…  
  
BEAT.  
  
TYENE  
If you think you can get my name as easily as—  
  
UNELLA  
_(off screen)_  
Is there a problem Novice Tyene?  
  
CAMERA CUTS to show SEPTA UNELLA approaching. In the background we see FAITH MILLITANT ONE return to his post.  
  
TYENE  
No, Septa.  
  
CAMERA CUTS to show TYENE staring at UNELLA’s feet which are wearing TYENE’s shoes. CAMERA CUTS back up to show UNELLA’s face.  
  
UNELLA  
Good. _(to GARLAN)_ I’d ask you, Ser…  
  
GARLAN  
Ser Garlan. Ser Garlan Flowers. Son of Ser Garth Tyrell.  
  
TYENE looks up at GARLAN, then returns to her work.  
  
UNELLA  
_(sneers)_  
Ser Garlan. I’d ask you to finish paying your respects to the dead and to leave my Novice to her work. I would hate for you, born as misfortunately as you were to be mistaken for dishonoring the Princess’ memory. His grace is due later today to pay his respects personally after all, and I would hate for even a rumor to reach his ears of the ill-planted flower who insulted his beloved sister.

 

GARLAN glowers at UNELLA. UNELLA smirks.  
  
UNELLA  
Be glad, Ser, that the Warrior has forgiven the stain of lust you were born with. _(to TYENE)_ That’s enough scrubbing, Novice, set up the candles and then return to the Septry.  
  
  
TYENE  
Yes, Septa.  
  
TYENE picks up her bucket and brush and exits the main part of the Sept.  
  
UNELLA  
Good day, Ser Flowers.  
  
GARLAN glares at UNELLA but returns to the dais and prayer at MYRCELLA’s side. TYENE returns with a collection of candles and begins placing them in a vast candle rack placed at MYRCELLA’s feet.  
  
TYENE  
Whoever your father is matters little here.  
  
GARLAN  
What?  
  
TYENE  
Don’t look up.  
  
GARLAN  
What do you mean?  
  
TYENE

They don’t care who your father is or was. All you are is a bastard, and it’s only by the mother’s mercy that we’re allowed to live past infancy as far as they’re concerned.  
  
GARLAN  
And is that how you think?  
  
TYENE  
A Sand must think how she’s told.

  
BEAT.  
  
GARLAN  
Forgive me, I misspoke.  
  
TYENE  
What’s there to forgive? How should you have known?  
  
GARLAN

It was still discourteous of me.  
  
BEAT. TYENE looks up to see LANCEL welcoming in other visitors come to pay their respects.  
  
TYENE

As I said, there’s nothing to forgive as it does not change that both of our births are insults to the gods.  
  
GARLAN  
Insults?! Is that what they’ve taught you? Do you value yourself so little, Tyene?  
  
TYENE  
It’s what I must say if I want to survive here. We all have our roles to play, Ser Flowers.  
  
BEAT. Some visitors are approaching, so GARLAN rises and picks up a candle from the rack and takes it and walks over to a nearby torch and lights it. He then returns to place the candle in the rack.  
  
GARLAN  
Do you scrub the floors and fill the candles often?  
  
TYENE  
You intend to show that much respect to the dead?  
  
GARLAN  
No, but _you_ might inspire me to pray more frequently to the Warrior.  
  
TYENE doesn’t answer him. She has finished filling the candle rack and takes whatever extra candles she has and leaves. As she leaves we see her fighting to keep a small smile from her face.  
  
  
  
**EXT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – COURTYARD – NIGHT**  
  
We see TRYSTANE, VARYS, TYRION, and WEX walking across a courtyard in the surrounding complex at the base of the pyramid. WEX is carrying a sack that is stained with grease. VARYS carries a torch. The camera follows them as they walk.  
  
TYRION  
You are in luck you know.  
  
TRYSTANE  
How so?  
  
TYRION  
I have made it a point to study dragons. When I was younger I used to beg my uncle to buy me a dragon so that I might ride one like the Targaryens once did. Should you need any advice—  
  
TRYSTANE  
Do you keep them chained?  
  
VARYS  
Her grace chained them herself, I’m told.  
  
TRYSTANE  
The dragons Aegon used for his conquest ranged hundreds of miles for their food. Then his children started chaining them up in pens. A few generations later, the last dragons were no larger than cats. They must be unchained or they shall waste away.  
  
TYRION gives TRYSTANE a look.  
  
TRYSTANE  
You’re not the only one who’s ever dreamed of riding dragons as a boy.  
  
TYRION  
Right, well, the first Valyrians to tame dragons did so with whips and magic horns. I don’t have the latter, but should you need a whip I can have one fetched for you.  
  
BEAT.  
  
TRYSTANE  
That won’t be necessary.  
  
VARYS  
You’re putting a lot of faith on what little Targaryen blood you have.  
  
TYRION  
Varys has a point. Some Targaryens could never get near a dragon without getting burned. Others were eaten while trying to ride a dragon they were not bonded with. Just because you might have a drop of Targaryen blood, does not mean you have the right drop.  
  
TRYSTANE  
If I am burned alive, give me a good funeral and see that my family is given to the dragons when you return to Westeros. Give Dorne to my cousin Nymeria. She was the only sandsnake old enough and wise enough to stay out of Arianne’s plots. Legitimize her as a Martell and she shall be more than loyal to her grace.  
  
TYRION  
Should I fetch some parchment and ascribe some seals to your last will?  
  
TRYSTANE  
I don’t plan on dying.  
  
VARYS  
None of us do, that’s why it’s always a shock when it happens.  
  
  
  
**INT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – DRAGON PIT – NIGHT**  
  
We see the stone roll back to reveal TRYSTANE, TYRION, VARYS and WEX standing in the doorway. When the stone has rolled back TRYSTANE takes the torch from VARYS and enters. He makes a motion for WEX to stand back when WEX moves to join them. TRYSTANE takes a deep breath and enters the dragon pit, descending the steps. As he walks through the dark, we hear chains rattle and clang ominously. TRYSTANE pauses when he comes to the ring where the chains are joined to. He looks to either side. When looking the second way, behind him appears the face of a dragon, VISERION, readying to blow fire. TRYSTANE turns his head suddenly and meets VISERION in the eye, the burgeoning flame reflecting in his eyes. The CAMERA CUTS back to reveal that VISERION is at a fair distance from TRYSTANE, though close enough to cause his hair to be blown back by the wind. All through that TRYSTANE stares at VISERION. BEAT. VISERION closes his mouth.  
  
TRYSTANE  
I’m a friend of your mother, Queen Daenerys. _(BEAT)_ I’ve come to unchain you. _(turns to the darkness)_ Both of you. _(turns back to VISERION)_ And to give you your supper.  
  
CAMERA cuts back to TYRION, VARYS, and WEX. WEX is amazed at the sight before him.  
  
VARYS  
He’s talking to them.  
  
TYRION  
Dragons are intelligent. Some maesters say more intelligent than men. They are kindly to their friends and merciless to their enemies.  
  
VARYS  
And which is Prince Trystane?  
  
TYRION  
That we are about to find out.  
  
CAMERA cuts back to TRYSTANE who puts down the torch on the ground and approaches VISERION, eyes locked together. TRYSTANE manages to touch VISERION’s neck, and begins to stroke it as he makes his way to where the shackle is attached, and unbolts it.  
  
TRYSTANE  
When I was a boy, before I was sent to Yronwood, I used to read every book on dragons in Sunspear’s library.  
  
VISERION shakes his neck. Behind TRYSTANE appears RHAEGAL’s head, which then nudges TRYSTANE’s back, forcing him to turn around. RHAEGAL then presents his chain to be unbolted.  
  
TRYSTANE  
Eager for your chain off too? You’d like Sunspear, it’s warm and sunny, close to the sea and the desert. Kind of like Meereen—only without the pyramids and chains.  
  
TRYSTANE unbolts RHAEGAL’s chain.  
  
TRYSTANE  
Wex! The bag.  
  
WEX rushes down with the bag. RHAEGAL and VISERION roar as WEX rushes down the steps.  
  
TRYSTANE  
Slowly, Wex. Slowly. _(to the dragons)_ This is Wex, he’s also a friend, my friend, and he has your supper.  
  
WEX slowly approaches TRYSTANE and drops the bag at his feet. TRYSTANE reaches in grabs a hunk of meat. TRYSTANE tosses it in front of VISERION first, and then reaches in and tosses another slab to RHAEGAL.  
  
CAMERA CUTS back to TYRION and VARYS.  
  
VARYS  
They’re eating.  
  
TYRION  
Mayhaps the Daenerys who married a Martell would have been a dragon rider, had the dragons lived.  
  
  
  
**INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – SEPT – DAY**  
  
We see MYRCELLA laid out on her dais and stones upon her eyes. At the foot of the dais the candle rack is filled and many candles look like they’ve been lit for a while. TOMMEN and JAIME stand at MYRCELLA’s side. About the room in the shadows we see the FAITH MILLITANT hovering and standing guard by the walls. TOMMEN places his hand upon MYRCELLA’s arm. TOMMEN is silent, staring at MYRCELLA. ENTER TYENE with more candles. She sees JAIME. JAIME sees her before reverting his eyes to MYRCELLA and TOMMEN.  
  
JAIME  
It seems your sister wasn’t the only death to come from Dorne. We’ve received a raven from Sunspear from Princess Arianne declaring Dorne to be a free and independent realm of the Iron Throne as it was in the days of old.  
  
JAIME catches his eye with TYENE as she replaces a few of the candles that have gone out. TYENE takes a piece of paper out of her robes and catches JAIME’s eye. She carefully stuffs it in a slot in the rack along with the candle she’s replacing. JAIME sees this and then turns to TOMMEN.  
  
TOMMEN  
Meaning?  
  
JAIME  
Meaning that Prince Doran, the Lady Ellaria Sand, and likely Prince Trystane are all dead in addition to Myrcella, and that another war is about to begin.  
  
TOMMEN nods his head, clearly not interested. TYENE drops a candle, causing the sound to echo through the sept. TOMMEN glares at TYENE, who picks up the candle and then exits hurriedly.  
  
JAIME  
We should make plans, your grace, in case they should come up either the Boneway or the Prince’s Pass.  
  
TOMMEN  
Of course…  
  
BEAT. CAMERA CUTS to TYENE having gotten to the edge of the Sept proper and leaning her back against a pillar and looking distraught.  
  
JAIME

Your grace, I urge you to consider the threat—  
  
TOMMEN  
Now is not the time.  
  
JAIME  
I beg to differ. Varys might still have little birds loyal to him in the Red Keep for all we—  
  
TOMMEN  
Be quiet Uncle.  
  
BEAT. JAIME is surprised by TOMMEN’s remark.  
  
JAIME  
Your grace?  
  
TOMMEN  
This is _Myrcella’s_ wake, I don’t want to discuss the matters of the realm anymore at her wake.  
  
JAIME  
I meant no disrespect… none at all. To the contrary, I’m only thinking of how we will avenge her.  
  
TOMMEN  
_(yells)_  
What part of _be quiet_ do you not understand?  
  
TOMMEN glares at JAIME.  
  
JAIME  
Forgive me, your grace. But if I may be permitted to ask one last question, why didn’t you let your mother attend Myrcella’s wake? She should be here, _Myrcella_ would have wanted her to be here.  
  
TOMMEN then leans in and kisses MYRCELLA on her forehead. BEAT. TOMMEN’s eyes are full of tears.  
  
TOMMEN  
He said that if she returned to the Sept before her trial, that she would be returned to her cell until the trial began.  
  
In the distance we see the doors opening and the HIGH SPARROW entering and hobbling down the steps.  
  
JAIME  
They’re not throwing your mother back into a cell, not as long as I’m here. You should have known that. _(BEAT)_ She’d have been of comfort to you. We both would have.  
  
TOMMEN  
I don’t need comfort! _(BEAT)_ When the faith militant seized Margaery, what did I do? I took _comfort_ in mother. When they paraded my mother through the streets like a whore, what did I do? I took _comfort_ in great-uncle Kevan. I’m through with taking comfort! I’m not a boy anymore, and I won’t be known as the Boy King.  
  
SPARROW  
_(calls out)_  
Your grace, Lord Commander.  
  
TOMMEN  
_(to the HIGH SPARROW)_  
I want to see my wife.  
  
SPARROW  
The Gods wait for Queen Margaery to confess her crimes and seek their mercy. The King must wait as well.  
  
TOMMEN  
_Must_ wait? _(BEAT)_ I have been more than understanding, High Septon, but tell me that I _must wait_ again and you shall regret it.  
  
SPARROW  
I am but the humble voice of the gods.  
  
TOMMEN approaches the HIGH SPARROW. JAIME follows. JAIME grabs the note from the candle rack as he passes it.  
  
TOMMEN  
You are a man, elected to your position by the Most Devout. Do not stand in _my_ way on this.  
  
JAIME puts his hand on his sword. Some of the FAITH MILLITANT step forward with clubs and maces ready, but the HIGH SPARROW waves them off.  
  
SPARROW  
The Gods wait, but mayhaps a visit from her husband might remind her of her duty.  
  
  
  
**INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – MARGAERY’S CELL – DAY**  
  
CLOSEUP. MARGAERY is sitting along and facing away from the door, which is blurred from view of the camera. In the distance we see the door open and TOMMEN enters.  
  
TOMMEN  
_(to JAIME)_  
Stay outside, I don’t want them to lock us both up.  
  
CAMERA cuts to outside the cell, where JAIME looks both ways down the hall before opening up TYENE’s note and seeing a picture of a shoe and a hammer. The CAMERA cuts back inside of MARGAERY’s cell.  
  
MARGAERY turns her head at hearing TOMMEN’s voice, and the camera switches focus to TOMMEN who stands at the other end of the cell  
  
TOMMEN  
What have they done to you?  
  
TOMMEN hurries to MARGAERY’s side, but she turns away from him.  
  
MARGAERY  
What they’ve done to my brother, I expect. _(BEAT)_ Have you come to set us free?  
  
TOMMEN  
I only have my uncle with me now, but next time—  
  
MARGAERY  
Next time? Do you think they’ll allow you back down here so easily? If you didn’t come to set me free, why did you come at all?  
  
TOMMEN  
I had to see you. I had to be sure you were safe and they were taking care of you.  
  
MARGAERY  
Well, you’ve seen me, and they are _not_ taking care of me. _(MARGAERY glares at TOMMEN)_ Now what are you going to do?  
  
BEAT. TOMMEN says nothing, but maintains eye contact.  
  
MARGAERY  
_(turning her head away)_  
Exactly what I thought.  
  
TOMMEN  
_(stands)_  
The next time I see you, Margaery, it will be to set you free.  
  
MARGAERY  
I’m sure it will.  
  
TOMMEN  
You and your brother.  
  
MARGAERY  
I look forward to the day, _husband_.  
  
  
  
**INT. REACH – HORN HILL – TALLA’S CHAMBERS – EVENING**  
  
We see TALLA is sitting in front of a vanity with some Myrish glass. She is looking at a letter from SAM. The CAMERA CUTS in to show that the letter is from SAMWELL and addressed to their Father. The CAMERA CUTS back to show MELESSA entering quietly and approaching TALLA, catching her off guard until it is too late to hide the letter.  
  
MELESSA  
Talla, do you want me to brush your hair?  
  
TALLA tries to hide the letter, poorly.  
  
MELESSA  
What’s that you’re reading?  
  
TALLA  
Nothing.  
  
MELESSA  
Talla Tarly, what are you trying to hide from me?  
  
BEAT. TALLA relinquishes the letter.  
  
TALLA  
It’s a letter from Sam.  
  
MELESSA  
Addressed to your father. What are you doing with this?  
  
TALLA  
Father called me in to his solar to speak with me about my lessons, but he got called away by Wyl. I didn’t mean to look on his desk, but it was laying out, right on top, and I recognized Sam’s handwriting, so I…  
  
MELESSA  
You shouldn’t have taken it, Talla. I’ll return it to your father, who no doubt will have words with you.  
  
TALLA  
_(sighs)_  
Yes, mother.  
  
MELESSA takes the letter and slides it into her sleeve, she then picks up the brush and begins to brush TALLA’s hair.  
  
  
  
**INT. DORNE – THE BONEWAY – ARIANNE’S CAMP – ARIANNE’S TENT – NIGHT**  
  
We see ARIANNE and CLETUS finishing a round of intercourse. ARIANNE is on top and CLETUS after being spent is clearly exhausted and begins to close his eyes.  
  
ARIANNE  
Tired already?  
  
CLETUS  
Just give me a minute, and I’ll be ready for a fourth round.  
  
ARIANNE smiles and kisses CLETUS.  
  
ARIANNE  
Rest up, husband. I’ll satisfy my thirst while I wait.  
  
CLETUS  
_(mumbles)_  
I won’t need long.  
  
ARIANNE smirks and then dismounts CLETUS who falls off to sleep. She slips into boots and wraps a robe around her, she then picks up an oil lamp and leaves the tent.  
  
  
  
**INT. KING’S LANDING – THE RED KEEP – OLENNA’S COMPARTMENTS – G**  
  
We see OLENNA sitting at the table, sipping wine. GARLAN is standing attentively.  
  
OLENNA  
You’re going to return?  
  
GARLAN  
I’ve seen the main part of the sept, but I know next to nothing of the layout beneath—and if there’s any place where things may go wrong, it’ll be beneath the Sept.  
  
OLENNA  
And how, pray tell, do you propose to get underneath the Sept?  
  
GARLAN  
I have a friend who can map it out for me.  
  
OLENNA  
A friend? And who might this _friend_ be?  
  
GARLAN  
A novice just recently joined the Septry. _(he smiles)_ I charmed her with a few smiles.  
  
OLENNA  
_(rolls eyes)_  
Gods, you’re starting to sound like your father. At this rate all my efforts for our house will be for naught and we’ll truly be a laughing stock.  
  
GARLAN frowns.  
  
OLENNA  
Don’t scowl at me. I sent you to that Sept to do one thing and you’ve done it. Quit playing the charming cad and do what I’m telling you. Gather your men outside the city!  
  
GARLAN  
And how would it look when I lead a host of men through the gates of King’s Landing? Especially to the King?  
  
OLENNA  
The king is little more than a boy who Margaery has wrapped around her little finger. I wouldn’t worry about him.  
  
GARLAN  
Obviously not as much as you think, or he would have done something when Loras was taken.  
  
OLENNA huffs.  
  
GARLAN  
Aunt, I want Loras and Margaery back as much as you do. But in order to do that, you’re going to have to convince the Small Council to let me and my men through that gate and up to the Sept.  
  
OLENNA  
Of course I know that! Do you think me so old to have forgotten that?! That’s easily arranged.  
  
GARLAN  
Good. Then you’ll be able to arrange that while I get that map from the novice.  
  
BEAT. OLENNA sighs.  
  
OLENNA  
Try and keep yourself in your pants around the girl. The last thing my house needs is _your_ arrest for seducing a novice.  
  
GARLAN  
Believe me, I have no intention of being arrested.  
  
  
  
**EXT. DORNE – THE BONEWAY – ARIANNE’S CAMP – NIGHT**  
  
We see ARIANNE dressed in her robe walking through the tents. We hear and see soldiers singing and drinking in the background around fire circles. She eventually comes to a tent set aside from the others and guarded by men armed with spears. ARIANNE pauses in front of one of the guards.  
  
ARIANNE  
Send for a tub, hot water, a brush, some lye soap, and some new clothes for our… guest.  
  
The GUARD nods his head and departs. ARIANNE then motions for the second guard to enter the tent.  
  
  
  
**INT. DORNE – THE BONEWAY – ARIANNE’S CAMP – GENDRY’S TENT – NIGHT**  
  
We see ARIANNE enter with her oil lamp, casting light on GENDRY, who is tied up to a pole. ARIANNE bends over to light another oil lamp with hers, lighting the tent.  
  
ARIANNE  
Cut him down.  
  
The SECOND GUARD does as she asks, and GENDRY falls to his knees, clearly a weak mess.  
  
ARIANNE  
Did he eat?  
  
SECOND GUARD  
A little.  
  
ARIANNE  
Good. You may go.  
  
The SECOND GUARD exits.  
  
GENDRY  
How long until I’m killed?  
  
ARIANNE  
We’re not going to kill you.  
  
GENDRY  
No, you’re just going to place a paper crown on my head and call me Lord of Storm’s End.  
  
ARIANNE  
Who said anything of a paper crown? _(ARIANNE looks GENDRY over)_ You have the build of a blacksmith—if you want a crown of silver, for being a Lord sworn to Dorne, I’m sure you know how to forge one.  
  
BEAT.  
  
GENDRY  
I’ll wear a crown of gold and nothing else.  
  
ARIANNE  
And why should I install a new _Storm King_ in Storm’s End?  
  
GENDRY  
Dorne and the Stormlands everyone knows love each other as much as oil and water. The Stormlords might ally with you, but bow to you? Forget it. They’d kill you and me for even suggesting it. No, they’ll want a King, and only then would they fight with you as an _allied_ Kingdom.  
  
ARIANNE  
Much learned for a bastard.  
  
GENDRY  
The blacksmith I apprenticed for got a lot of Stormlords ordering armor who liked to talk a lot whenever King Robert threw a tourney. You learn to listen and pick things up. And if I’m to be killed for being a bastard pretender anyway, I might as well play the role full hilt.  
  
Servants bring in a tub, some lye soap, and begin bringing in water to fill it.  
  
ARIANNE  
Well, Storm King, strip. If you’re to don a crown, you must needs look and learn the part.  
  
  
  
**INT. REACH – HORN HILL – LORD TARLY’S SOLAR – EVENING**  
  
We see MELESSA enter the darkened room with a candle. She crosses to her husband’s desk to return the letter, but while there she drips some wax onto the table. While she places the candle down and moves to wipe it away before it can harden, she notices a letter sticking out from underneath a pile of letters. MELESSA pulls out the letter and looks at it, her eyes then go wide.  
  
  
  
**INT. DORNE – THE BONEWAY – ARIANNE’S CAMP – GENDRY’S TENT – NIGHT**  
  
We see GENDRY in the water, scrubbing himself with the soap and brush. ARIANNE paces as she talks with him.  
  
ARIANNE  
Three stalks of yellow wheat on a brown field?  
  
GENDRY  
House Selmy. Ser Barristan the Bold was a member of that house. He used to fight in the tourneys with that painted on his shield… though painted with a white border.  
  
ARIANNE  
The white border being added since he was a member of the Kingsguard. Ser Barristan’s cousin, Arstan is the head of the house and Lord of Harvest Hall. When Joffrey dismissed Ser Barristan from the Kinsguard, Lord Arstan declared for Renly, and then later to Stannis.  
  
GENDRY  
Lord Arstan Selmy of Harvest Hall, three yellow wheat on a field of brown.  
  
ARIANNE  
Good. I’ll get your back.  
  
GENDRY leans forward as ARIANNE takes the soap alone from him, ignoring the offered brush, and begins to rub it against his back and along his muscles.  
  
ARIANNE  
Quartered, yellow sun on a red field and white crescents on a blue field?  
  
GENDRY  
House…Tarth?  
  
ARIANNE  
Yes. Their lord is Selwyn Tarth. His heir is Lady Brienne—though what reports I have say she was last seen in King’s Landing bowing to King Joffrey, so Lord Selwyn might not be so friendly to our cause. House Tarth rules the island of Tarth, also called the Sapphire Isle for the blue waters that surrounds it just off the coast of the Stormlands, and their castle is called Evenfall Hall.  
  
GENDRY  
Lord Selwyn Tarth of Evenfall Hall on the Sapphire Isle known as Tarth. Yellow sun on red and white crescent on blue, quartered.  
  
ARIANNE begins to bring her hands around to GENDRY’s sides.  
  
ARIANNE  
A forked purple lightning bolt on a black field speckled with four pointed stars?  
  
GENDRY  
_(darkly)_  
Dondarrion. Lord Beric is the head of their house.  
  
ARIANNE  
_Was_ the head of their house. He’s most likely dead now given the war, which means his young son, Dael is their lord, with his mother Allyria as his regent. Allyria was a Dayne before she married Lord Beric, she should support our—your claim with our backing as a fellow Dornish woman. They rule Blackhaven which is in the Dornish Marches of the Red Mountains that border Dorne. _(BEAT)_ You knew that one rather quickly. Did you know Lord Beric?  
  
GENDRY  
I fought for him, defended him, knighted for my trouble, and promised that I could join his Brotherhood without Banners.  
  
ARIANNE stops cleaning for a moment.  
  
ARIANNE  
That’s important to mention when we arrive at Storm’s End. Having fought with and been knighted by Lord Beric will help you with your claim.  
  
ARIANNE continues cleaning, now working her hands around to his chest, despite it being clean. GENDRY looks rather uncomfortable at her wandering hands.  
  
GENDRY  
He then sold me to the Red Woman in exchange for supplies for the smallfolk and his _brotherhood_.  
  
ARIANNE  
I wouldn’t mention that to the Dondarrions. _(BEAT)_ Who was the Red Woman?  
  
GENDRY  
Some priestess from Essos. She was in service to Stannis.  
  
ARIANNE drops the soap into the water.  
  
ARIANNE  
Did you meet Stannis?  
  
GENDRY  
_(snorts)_  
Aye.  
  
ARIANNE  
Were you recognized as Robert’s bastard son by Stannis?  
  
GENDRY  
Aye. And for having Robert’s blood he wanted to sacrifice me to whatever Essosi god the Red Woman preached to secure his throne.  
  
ARIANNE smirks.  
  
ARIANNE  
That is very important to mention—not the part about him wanting to burn you, but the part where he recognized you will be _extremely_ important.

  
BEAT.  
  
ARIANNE  
A black stag on a golden field?  
  
GENDRY  
King Robert’s banner.  
  
ARIANNE  
No, your banner… Gendry Baratheon….  
  
  
  
**INT. REACH – HORN HILL – ROOKERY – EVENING**  
  
We see MELESSA attaching a message to a raven’s leg, and then a second message to the other leg. MELESSA then picks up the raven gently, and walks over to the edge of the tower, and throws the raven out and up into the air. The CAMERA CUTS to seeing the rookery from a short distance as the raven flies from MELESSA’s hands and up and into the camera, causing the camera to go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking away Cersei's scene with Tommen in this episode as I've chosen to go with a Tommen who's found his claws--kitten though he may be--so her scene is largely pointless in this revision. Let's say Lena Heady got a few days off from shooting.
> 
> Sam's scene on the ship with Gilly remains the same so I didn't portray it, but now there's something happening at Horn Hill which has to deal with all of that intrigue going on in the Reach that I hinted at with the "Previously on Game of Thrones" mentions. ;)
> 
> Tyene interacts with Garlan, who as I mentioned before is a merger between Garlan Tyrell from the books, and one of Garth Tyrell's two bastard sons in my attempt to bring back deleted characters but not completely destroy continuity to do so.
> 
> And Gendry learns about Stormlord families already introduced on the show, so that the show watchers feel like they're not so much being introduced to a new kingdom as they've seen characters from there, just that the Kingdom itself hasn't been all that important to show up until now, and now they're getting more information & background on characters they already know & love.
> 
> I'm also starting to realize, that if I had written Season Six like this in addition to what I'm not changing, I'd likely have dubbed it "Season Six: The Bastards Strike Back" in my head.


	3. Episode Three: Oathbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyene takes pity. Melessa confronts her husband. Tommen takes control. New members join the council in Meereen. Arya receives a name. The Harpy is unmasked. Gendry is tested.

  **EPISODE THREE: OATHBREAKER**

 

**INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – MARGAERY’S CELL – DAY**

  
We see MARGAERY on the floor of her cell, while Septa UNELLA stands reading the Seven Pointed Star to her. In the corner, TYENE sits observing as she scrubs out MARGAERY’s chamber pot.

 

UNELLA

_(reads)_

Therefore confess your sins to each other and pray for each other so that you may be healed.

 

MARGAERY

I want to see my brother.

 

UNELLA

Confess.

 

MARGAERY

I am the Queen, I demand to see my brother!

 

UNELLA

Sinners do not make demands but confession shall set you free.

 

MARGAERY

I didn’t do anything wrong!

 

UNELLA

_(reads)_

Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds the Mother’s mercy.

 

MARGAERY

I know the Mother’s mercy as well as you—I heard it even down here when Cersei took it!

 

UNELLA

Confess.

 

MARGAERY

Is that the only bloody thing you care about? Are you a woman with any heart or feelings underneath those robes? Do my pleas of love and concern for my brother mean nothing to you?

 

BEAT.

 

UNELLA

_(reads)_

Wash your hands, you sinners, and purify your hearts. For then you shall be as the Maiden made anew.

 

MARGAERY

I am not a sinner!

 

UNELLA slams the Seven-Pointed Star closed and moves to strike MARGAERY with the Seven Pointed Star, causing TYENE to pause in her scrubbing and MARGAERY to recoil. UNELLA pauses and then hits MARGAERY instead with her hand.

 

UNELLA

That’s for continuing to persist in the perversity of your sin. It hurts me to hit you so, but that seems to be the only thing you respond to, so I must suffer to make you respond. Continue to lie and I will have to wash out your mouth with lye soap.

 

MARGAERY

I just want to see my brother, _please_. I don’t even have to talk to him. I… I could just look in at his cell from the hall.

 

UNELLA

Confess and you shall see him.

 

BEAT. MARGAERY begins to cry. UNELLA notices TYENE staring.

 

UNELLA

Scrub out that chamber pot so that it’s fit for royalty, novice. Surely the Queen wants to see herself in her own filth.

 

TYENE

Yes, Septa.

 

TYENE stares at the crying MARGAERY.

 

UNELLA

_(reads)_

We have sinned and done wrong. We have been wicked and have rebelled; but we have confessed and been blessed with forgiveness.

 

 

 

**INT. REACH – HORN HILL – LORD TARLY’S SOLAR – EVENING**

 

We see RANDYLL sitting at his desk in his SOLAR, looking through his papers. ENTER MELESSA.

 

MELESSA

Looking for this?

 

BEAT.

 

RANDYLL

You’ve gone through my papers.

 

MELESSA

Talla did. I returned what she took and found this. It’s in my brother’s handwriting, though not truly—though the forgery is quite exquisite.

 

RANDYLL

Give me the letter.

 

MELESSA

No, it’s addressed to me.

 

RANDYLL

I will not ask again.

 

MELESSA

_(reads)_

My dear Melessa, I am overjoyed to hear of how young Dickon and Talla are faring. I am sure Dickon shall make you proud as Lord Tarly one day, should House Tarly continue to prosper and thrive.

 

RANDYLL

Melessa.

 

MELESSA

_(reads)_

You may notice I wrote should House Tarly continue to prosper and thrive. I fear that dark times for the Kingdom are afoot. With Axell leading our family into King Stannis’ camp, I cannot in good conscience continue to serve House Tyrell as I have as their castellan. And so I must urge you, sweet sister, to beg your husband to bend the knee to the rightful King of Westeros, less he dislodge your husband from his seat in favor of someone more loyal to him. I do not wish for the Tarlys to end their days like the Osgreys of old did. May the chequy Lion be a warning to you and yours. Your loving brother, Reynard.

 

RANDYLL

Are you through?

 

MELESSA

My brother would not write such a letter. My brother was cunning, aye, but had he written this letter, he’d hardly been so tactless in his words.

 

RANDYLL

And yet you received it.

 

MELESSA

Aye, I received the letter years ago, without those threats and references to Stannis. Reynard talked little of anything beyond his daughter’s favorite horse in Garse Flowers’ stables. You copied his letter and added all the rest.

 

RANDYLL

You accuse me of scheming?

 

MELESSA

Aye. You may play the part of the warrior well, husband, but you always thought yourself cleverer than you truly are. The only question I have is why… why did you frame my brother and get him killed?

 

RANDYLL

For Brightwater Keep. Axel went over to Stannis and was attained. Reynard was the only thing standing between Dickon and Brightwater Keep.

 

MELESSA

Brightwater Keep would pass to me before it would ever pass to Dickon.

 

RANDYLL

Not with you declared legally dead for conspiring against King Tommen.

 

MELESSA

There is no depth to which you will not sink.

 

RANDYLL

With the wealth of Brightwater Keep and Horn Hill combined, House Tarly would be as powerful, if not more so than the Tyrells.

 

MELESSA

But the Tyrells took it for themselves, meaning all that plotting was for nothing. A waste of time and effort, and brutally sacrificing my brother’s life for your ambitions.

 

RANDYLL stands and walks past MELESSA.

 

MELESSA

Don’t think of calling the guards, having me locked up will do you little good and potentially a great harm.

 

RANDYLL

What do you mean?

 

MELESSA

I’ve send one of your other letters to my sister, Delena, with instructions that I shall write to her consistently and frequently—and that should I fail to do so, she is to send the letter I sent her and my own explanation of it on to King’s Landing, where your scheme will be all to eagerly unraveled by the court.

 

RANDYLL

You wouldn’t dare!

 

MELESSA

I have. You forget, husband, that no matter what cloak you gave me, I was born a fox. So go on, lock me away in a tower and see how long it takes until the Tyrells and King’s Landing come for your head. Dickon shall be free to inherit, I’ve made sure of that.

 

RANDYLL

What do you want?

 

MELESSA

Talla saw Sam’s letter.

 

RANDYLL

What about him.

 

MELESSA

You didn’t tell me he was due to come, why?

 

RANDYLL

Why trouble you when I’m going to take his head for desertion anyway?

 

MELESSA

He is not deserting the Wall. He’s been sent by the Lord Commander to train to become a Maester, and he is bringing his woman and child here.

 

RANDYLL

For the babe alone, he should be sent back to the Wall in disgrace of breaking his vows at the very least.

 

MELESSA

No. We are going to have a nice family dinner together. You sent my eldest from me, Randyl, and I said nothing. I should have spoken up then, but I didn’t and I’ve regretted it for far too long. You killed my brother, and for that you are going to put aside whatever else you feel about our son and accept him and our first grandchild under our roof. We shall even raise the bastard if the woman so wishes to stay. We will be a happy family, do you understand? Elsewise, Delena will not be receiving any letters from me.

 

BEAT.

 

RANDYLL

One night, and then he’s gone.

 

 

 

**INT. KING’S LANDING – RED KEEP – SMALL COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY - G**

 

We see KEVAN LANNISTER sitting in the position as Hand of the King. To his left is Mace Tyrell and Grandmaester Pycelle, and to his right is Olenna Tyrell.

 

PYCELLE

I do not want that man in this castle a minute longer. What he’s done to Ser Gregor Clegane is monstrous!

 

KEVAN rolls his eyes.

 

KEVAN

And yet without his expertise, Clegane surely would have died of poisoning—a technique you could have used his assistance in regarding the Prince’s care. Truthfully, I would rather have the man living if scarred from his experiences than dead as you would have left him. Lord Tyrell, what news have you of Braavos?

 

MACE

Yes, well, I’ve wanted to say that my trip to Braavos proved a tremendous success. I’ve managed to convince the Iron Bank that repayment on our loan could be delayed for a small time—though the interest will accumulate in the meanwhile, of course.

 

KEVAN

I suppose that’s as good a news as we can expect from the Iron Bank.

 

OLENNA

They’ve been prickly about their debts ever since I was a girl. They say much, but I have yet to see them ruin a man for them.

 

MACE

They have ties to the faceless men, mother.

 

OLENNA

Who I’m sure charge them double what it would cost a prince to hire one of their order. But enough of this business when are we going to discuss the terrible treatment of the Queen!

 

CERSEI

_(off screen)_

Yes, it was about time someone addressed the horrors I had to suffer at the hands of those fanatics.

 

The CAMERA CUTS to KEVAN’s view where we see CERSEI, GREGOR, and JAIME standing in the doorway to the Small Council chamber. The CAMERA CUTS back to show KEVAN, OLENNA, MACE, and PYCELLE.

 

OLENNA

You are not the Queen. I know that things such as facts are hard for you to remember, dear, but you are not married to the King. Therefore you are not the Queen.

 

CERSEI stares at OLENNA.

 

KEVAN

What are you doing here?

 

JAIME

We are here to join the Small Council meeting.

 

KEVAN

You have no seat on the small council.

 

JAIME pulls out a seat for Cersei, and then one for himself.

 

CERSEI

The Queen Regent does.

 

KEVAN

You are not the Queen Regent. You are the Queen Mother, nothing more.

 

JAIME

And the Lord Commander does, doesn’t he Grandmaester?

 

PYCELLE

Well, Lord Gerold Hightower did in the days of the Mad King, but that was of course under the Mad King… King Robert had a different opinion—

 

JAIME

See? Now, I have some information regarding the High Sparrow that may be of interest to the rest of the council.

 

OLENNA

_(rolls her eyes)_

Really, do tell.

 

JAIME

As it happens, while the rest of you were occupied with the Queen Mother’s embarrassing situation, I was busy gaining an informant inside of the Sept of Baelor.

 

MACE

What kind of informant?

 

JAIME

A novice, but that’s beside the point. It would seem our holy man was not always a man of god, but began his life as a cobbler.

 

OLENNA

And this important bit of information that you spent enough effort seducing a novice over, is meaningful how?

 

CERSEI side-eyes JAIME.

 

JAIME

It can be used to find out more information about his past life, to then discredit and confuse his followers.

 

OLENNA laughs.

 

KEVAN

Enough of this mummer’s farce. We don’t have time for something like that and neither of you are members of the Small Council to suggest such a thing in the first place.

 

JAIME stands.

 

JAIME

Uncle, I am the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, it is my duty to see that the Royal Family—

 

KEVAN

You are a disgrace to the cloak you wear and you and your sister both in turn have humiliated our house and your father’s memory with your actions and foolhardy mistakes. I am here to put an end to all of that, and that begins with your departure from this room.

 

BEAT. JAIME and CERSEI stare at KEVAN. JAIME slowly sits.

 

JAIME

You can’t force us to leave.

 

GREGOR stands imposingly behind them both.

 

KEVAN

No, but there is nothing forcing us to stay, either.

 

KEVAN rises and readies to leave.

 

TOMMEN

_(off screen)_

Except me.

 

The CAMERA CUTS to reveal TOMMEN and his KINGSGUARD ENTERING the room and blocking the EXIT.

 

TOMMEN

You all sit here, squabbling about who sits the small council, and who doesn’t like a bunch of children. Meanwhile, my wife is beneath the Sept in rags and starving at the hands of that man!

 

OLENNA

Finally, a Lannister with some sense.

 

TOMMEN

I’m not a Lannister, I’m a Baratheon! Now what are we going to do to get my wife and her brother back, Great Uncle?

 

BEAT. CERSEI, PYCELLE, MACE, and JAIME stare at TOMMEN, clearly shocked. KEVAN looks at TOMMEN with a slight smile and sits.

 

KEVAN

The power of the Sparrows lies in the Faith Militant and the goodwill of the smallfolk. With both they have the city in their grasp.

 

TOMMEN

Then we break them of that grasp. The smallfolk loved Margaery—I know she went about the orphanages and poorhouses to give charity after the battle of Blackwater Bay. We should remind them of that. Where was the High Sparrow after the Battle when the City needed him? It was Margaery they loved long before him.

 

CERSEI stares at TOMMEN.

 

JAIME

Assuming that you could sway the smallfolk to your will, and that’s something rather large to assume, that will still leave them with the Faith Militant.

 

TOMMEN

Then we need an army to crush the Faith Militant. Great Uncle?

 

KEVAN

I’m afraid that that is where I cannot help. In exchange for the release of the Queen Mother, I swore an oath that the Lannister Army would not bear arms against the Faith for as long as she lived.

 

CERSEI

An oath sworn with a sword above your son’s head is no true oath, Uncle. So there is no fault in breaking it.

 

KEVAN

That’s ignoring that they would still have his head.

 

OLENNA

I believe my nephew may of be some assistance here. Garlan is assembling a force of those loyal to House Tyrell outside the city, and needs only but your command to attack the Sept. Furthermore, he’s a proven military commander in sieges, having taken Brightwater Keep. That way the Lord Hand can keep his oath, and the Queen and Loras can be returned to us safely.

 

MACE

I think my mother means to say that _I_ shall lead the force gathered by my _bastard_ cousin personally, your grace, if you would have it.

 

TOMMEN

Aye, I will it. I care not who leads this army, simply that it is led.

 

KEVAN frowns slightly.

 

PYCELLE

The only question that remains is when the attack should take place.

 

TOMMEN

On the Festival of the Warrior. The Faith Militant should be distracted enough by the celebrations to let their guard down.

 

CERSEI stares at TOMMEN. KEVAN’s smile returns.

 

KEVAN

It would seem everything is settled.

 

TOMMEN

There’s only one other thing.

 

MACE

And what is that, your grace?

 

TOMMEN

I will be the one to rescue Margaery.

 

KEVAN frowns.

 

CERSEI

No! Absolutely not!

 

TOMMEN

Be quiet, mother. You’ve done enough damage.

 

CERSEI recoils in shock.

 

JAIME

That would require you to be in the Sept while the attack is occurring—you could be taken hostage or even killed in the confusion. As Lord Commander of your Kingsguard I cannot allow this.

 

TOMMEN

Fine help you gave Joffrey—poisoned at his own wedding you had planned for his protection, and Myrcella, poisoned in your custody. Be glad I haven’t dismissed you and had you replaced given your track record, Uncle.

 

JAIME stares at TOMMEN and then lowers his head. KEVAN smirks.

 

MACE

Despite his record, I must agree with the Lord Commander, your grace that putting yourself in harm’s way like that is rather… reckless. Better to wait it out here behind the walls of your castle than risk your life so heedlessly—especially since you are the last of your line and have at this moment, no heir of your own.

 

TOMMEN

Mayhaps that might be safer, more _comfortable_ even, but my father fought his own battles and all of Westeros bowed to him as King. I’ve been letting others fight for me and not even an old man who claims he speaks to the gods respects me for it. If he did, I’d have my wife now and you’d all still be squabbling about a few seats on a council of little importance. If I don’t do this, I might as well toss this hollow crown into the bay and myself along with it. Besides, I don’t know why you’re all so worried when I shall have my Kingsguard with me.

 

BEAT. KEVAN looks conflicted.

 

OLENNA

I must admit that I’m starting to think that getting arrested has been the best thing Margaery has ever done for your grace.

 

 

 

**INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – MAIN SEPT – DAY**

 

We see TYENE changing out the candles. GARLAN is at prayer at the foot of the statue of the Warrior. TYENE sees him and stops for a moment before sighing and going about her work changing the candles at the foot of the statue of the Warrior.

 

TYENE

What are you doing back here?

 

GARLAN

I said you’d inspire me to be more faithful to the Warrior didn’t I?

 

TYENE

If Septa Unella sees you here…

 

GARLAN

I only want one thing.

 

TYENE

That’s all men like you ever want.

 

GARLAN

Is that all you think of me?

 

TYENE

Don’t pretend to be hurt.

 

GARLAN

The favor I ask of you doesn’t involve a robe to be disturbed at all, I swear.

 

TYENE

And why should I do you any favors?

 

GARLAN

I am trying to rescue my cousin, the Queen.

 

BEAT. TYENE is silent.

 

GARLAN

How is she treated?

 

BEAT.

 

TYENE

Poorly.

 

GARLAN

Then show me the lower chambers, that’s all I ask. I don’t need to do anything today—but I need to know the layout of the lower levels.

 

TYENE

You say this as though it were nothing… if the Faith Militant or even Septa Unella found you down there—

 

GARLAN

I can wear any disguise you give me. Put robes over me and make me a Septon and I shall cause no heads to turn.

 

BEAT.

 

TYENE

Meet me here again, after evening prayer.

 

GARLAN nods his head and pretends to finish praying and rises and leaves. TYENE resists turning to watch him go.

 

 

 

**INT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY**

 

We see Daenerys’ council has gathered and is seated around the round table. Her council consists of: MISSANDEI, GREY WORM, TYRION, VARYS, and now TRYSTANE. An UNSULLIED stands guard at the door.

 

TYRION

_(to the Unsullied)_

If you could be so good as to let Skahaz know we’re ready for him.

 

The UNSULLIED nods and exits the room.

 

VARYS

I feel so good about this.

 

GREY WORM

The freed men of the city trust Skahaz.

 

VARYS

So would I, if he seemed to be the only thing between me and death.

 

The UNSULLIED returns with SKAHAZ. SKAHAZ is an elder man who is big and burly and as though he’s worked hard and long all his life. He is approximately in his 50s, and has mostly grey hair that has been shaved rather close to his head.

 

TYRION

_(in Gschari)_

Welcome to the Queen’s council Skahaz. (in Common) That’s about all I can say in Gschari without embarrassing myself.

 

SKAHAZ

You speak it well enough for a foreigner.

 

TYRION

Please take a seat. We are all happy to have you join us. I am Tyrion Lannister the Acting Queen’s Hand. This is Missandei the Queen’s translator and mistress of laws, Grey Worm who you already know commands the Unsullied, Varys the master of whispers, and Prince Trystane Nymeros Martell who is… well, the Queen’s foreign advisor.

 

SKAHAZ takes a seat and slides the bench across the stone floor causing it to screech.

 

TYRION

As to the matter—

 

SKAHAZ slides the bench again.

 

TYRION

The matter of finding a noble to join our council. I have been told that House Reznak has withdrawn their interest.

 

A commotion is heard outside of the room. GREY WORM stands and readies to draw the dagger at his waist. MISSANDEI puts her hand on his elbow to keep him from drawing too quickly. The door opens, and a young woman, GALAZZA enters, an UNSULLIED entering immediately after.

 

TYRION

Am I to be constantly interrupted?

 

GALAZZA

Oh this day, Tyrion of House Lannister, aye, you are.

 

BEAT.

 

TYRION

And you are?

 

MISSANDEI

Galazza, a grace of the Temple of the Graces and liaison of them to the Queen. She has been meeting with me since the Queen took the city, interested in bringing many of the Unsullied into the faith of Old Ghis.

 

GREY WORM takes his hand off his dagger and signals for the UNSULLIED to leave the room. The UNSULLIED does so, leaving GALAZZA behind.

 

GALAZZA

I thank you for the introduction, Missandei, but I am not just any grace, but the Green Grace.

 

VARYS

Forgive me, but I had thought the Green Grace of Meereen to be an old woman, near eighty?

 

GALAZZA

She unfortunately died, may the goddess give her rest. I was elected to the Green in her stead.

 

TRYSTANE

Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought the Ghiscari worshipped the harpy?

 

BEAT.

 

TRYSTANE

I am wrong, aren’t I?

 

GALAZZA

You speak of the corruption of New Ghis, while I seek to bring Meereen back to the ways of Old Ghis, the ways of the Ghiscari before the Valyrians came with their dragons and tore down our goddess, violated and twisted her with their dragons to create the harpy you know. That wasn’t the only burden the Valyrians brought—they brought their slave trade and made Slaver’s Bay what it is today. When the Queen arrived, I took it as an answer from the goddess that what the Valyrians had done would be undone by their last surviving daughter, and I mean to help her in that endeavor.

 

TYRION

While all of this is very interesting, I am sure Grey Worm would care to know why it was worth pushing past his Unsullied for a history lesson.

 

GALAZZA

Word has it that the Unsullied have been making rounds to all the noble houses of Meereen to ask for a noble representative on the Queen’s council?

 

TYRION

That I won’t deny. We have many possible candidates—

 

GALAZZA

You have none. Not even the Reznaks anymore, who offered you a hostage when you asked again.

 

TRYSTANE

If you have a point, I’d best be making it, my lady.

 

GALAZZA

I will sit the council instead of a noble representative. The noble houses all hold the Graces in high respect, and having myself on the council will make them less likely to support the Sons of the Harpy.

 

SKAHAZ

And what do you know of the Sons of the Harpy, woman?

 

GALAZZA meets SKAHAZ’s eye, the two lock eyes for an instance, but then GALAZZA breaks the hold with a smile and returns her attention to the room.

 

GALAZZA

I can tell you who the Harpy is, that has so many sons.

 

TYRION

And what do you want in exchange beyond a council seat?

 

GALAZZA

What makes you—

 

TYRION

You don’t begin a negotiation by laying out everything you want at the start.

 

GALAZZA

I want the Red Priests gone from the city. If Meereen is to return to the old ways of no slavery and the former glories of the Ghiscari of old, their fire demon worship and shadow binder magic has no place in the city.

 

VARYS

Many of the fire priests have taken to reassuring the freedmen of the Queen’s return. They’ve been a disquieting but stabilizing force in the city.

 

GALAZZA

The priests tell them to worship the Queen as a goddess on earth. That is profane in the eyes of the true goddess, and their fanaticism will leave only chaos in its wake when their “goddess” leaves again for Westeros.

 

GREY WORM

If it so profane, why not goddess strike them down?

 

VARYS

Grey Worm does have a point, but then I ask that myself about every god and goddess.

 

GALAZZA

Do you wish to know who your Harpy is or not?

 

BEAT.

 

TYRION

Pull up a bench.

 

 

 

**INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – CORRIDORS BENEATH THE SEPT – EVENING**

We see GARLAN, dressed as a Septon and TYENE walking through the corridors. TYENE then pauses outside a door and opens a small peep hole to show inside where MARGAERY lays despondently against a wall. GARLAN sees this, and scowls.

 

 

 

**INT. BRAAVOS – HOUSE OF BLACK AND WHITE – MAIN CHAMBER – DAY**

 

We see ARYA sitting and tending to a kneeling MAN who wishes to die at the pool, dipping a cup into the water and offering it to the man. We hear the door to the temple squeak open. The CAMERA CUTS to show JAQEN H'GHAR opening the door to let BENURRO inside. ARYA is curious but her attention is drawn back to the man she’s helping now as he hands her back the cup. ARYA takes the cup and puts it down on the side of the pool. ARYA stands.

 

ARYA

Which face of the Many-Faced God are you most comfortable with?

 

MAN

The Black Goat, whatever else has happened, the Black Goat has always been there.

 

The MAN rises and walks over to the section of the wall devoted to the Black Goat. ARYA then turns her attention back to BENURRO and JAQEN. ARYA sneaks closer and sees a bag exchanged to JAQEN.

 

JAQEN

And what is the name of the man who you’d have killed?

 

BENURRO

Walder Frey.

 

JAQEN

And so it will be.

 

BEAT.

 

BENURRO

That’s it?

 

JAQEN

That’s it, unless you would care to pray to the many-faced god?

 

BENURRO shakes his head and EXITS. JAQEN turns and looks at ARYA.

 

JAQEN

A girl should tend more closely to her duties.

 

ARYA

A girl sees a payment and wonders as to the name.

 

JAQEN

No one for you. You haven’t even finished your training.

 

ARYA

Give a girl a test, and she will not disappoint.

 

JAQEN

You will not have this name.

 

ARYA

Give a girl a test, and she will not disappoint.

 

JAQEN

It is up for the assassins to decide.

 

ARYA

Give a girl a test, and she will not disappoint.

 

JAQEN

You know the name.

 

ARYA

A girl does not know Walder Frey.

 

JAQEN hits ARYA.

 

JAQEN

A girl listed Walder Frey.

 

ARYA

A girl knows of Walder Frey, but she has never met him.

 

JAQEN

That is still too much.

 

ARYA

Give a girl a test, and she will not disappoint.

 

BEAT. JAQEN smirks.

 

JAQEN

A girl shall have a test, but not this name… not yet.

 

ARYA nods.

 

ARYA

Who?

 

JAQEN pulls out a vial of poison.

 

JAQEN

An actress, she goes by the name of Lady Crane.

 

ARYA

Who wants her dead?

 

JAQEN

A girl does not ask such questions.

 

 

 

**INT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – THRONE ROOM – DAY**

 

We see VARYS sitting at the base of the steps with the room full of Unsullied guards. VARYS is fanning himself with a feathered fan.

 

VARYS

_(to the Unsullied in Ghiscari)_

I admit, I admire your fortitude. What discipline you all have to stand there in iron and leather for hours, I couldn’t handle it.

 

ENTER TWO UNSULLIED dragging a woman, KEZMYA along with them. Viewers from Season 5 should recognize her as the prostitute associated with the Harpies.

 

VARYS

_(in Common)_

At last, I was beginning to wonder if time had begun to melt in all this heat. _(to the UNSULLIED in Ghiscari)_ Could we have the room?

 

The UNSULLIED depart from the throne room, exiting many different doors. The rest of the conversation is held in Ghiscari.

 

VARYS

There now, we won’t be disturbed.

 

KEZMYA

If you mean to kill me, call them back. I’d rather die by their hands than yours. At least there is some of Old Ghis in their blood.

 

VARYS

No one need die today, my dear… though it would be what you’d deserve.

 

KEZMYA

Then why hesitate, unless you are weak?

 

VARYS

Is that what matters to you, being strong? Is it strong to pretend to be what you’re not? To sell your body so you can lure Unsullied into letting their guard down before their throat is slit? Are those the actions of someone who’s strong, Kezmya zo Pahl?

 

KEZMYA

They are what I had to do.

 

The CAMERA CUTS to the hallway outside of the throne room, with the camera looking in, behind KEZMYA. VARYS signals to someone behind KEZMYA. We hear footsteps depart. The CAMERA CUTS back to the throne room.

 

VARYS

But you couldn’t have done it alone. You’d have to have garnered the agreement of so many people and then there’s the funds and supplies to assure them of your future. And if you have those, why sell your body in the first place? Why not buy a prostitute’s loyalty in that case?

 

KEZMYA glares at VARYS. The CAMERA CUTS back to that hallway shot. As VARYS speaks we see someone walk into the frame, but remain blurred while the focus remains on VARYS.

 

VARYS

And then I realized it’s the things we do for love that never make any sense, no matter how much we try to rationalize them.

 

VARYS indicates for KEZMYA to turn around, which she does and we see her eyes go wide. The CAMERA CUTS back to the throne room looking out into the hallway where we see a young boy about five or so, DRAQAZ, standing behind an UNSULLIED. The CAMERA CUTS back to VARYS and KEZMYA.

 

KEZMYA

You’ve already decided his death… it’s cruel, but nothing I wouldn’t expect of foreign barbarians.

 

VARYS

Me, hurt an innocent child? Why would I? Their blameless. Though I am sure your friends in the masks won’t take to his being fostered by her grace as a cupbearer so kindly.

 

KEZMYA

If you mean to kill me then do it now and let me join the rest of my family you’ve butchered. My father, the Champion of Meereen cut down by your sellsword, my mother raped and murdered by your freedmen, and my grandfather nailed to a signpost in the square by her grace. If I leave this pyramid they’ll kill me, and I’d rather have the blood on your hands so Draqaz will know who the true enemy of Meereen is.

 

VARYS

The Harpy, killed by her own sons? Now there’s an irony for you.

 

KEZMYA

Kill me, and I shall be raised up as a harpy that will never die.

 

VARYS

Why should I kill you when that’s exactly what you want?

 

DRAQAZ takes a few steps closer to VARYS and KEZMYA, but is stopped short by the UNSULLIED.

 

DRAQAZ

No! You said my sister would be safe!

 

VARYS signals for the UNSULLIED to let go of DRAQAZ. VARYS approaches and bends down to DRAQAZ’s level.

 

VARYS

And so she will, Draqaz, if she chooses wisely. I cannot help her if she chooses foolishly, now can I?

 

KEZMYA

Help? You talk of helping us of saving Meereen from itself when it’s you who are bringing about its destruction!

 

VARYS

All her grace wants is peace and to return Meereen to the ways of Old Ghis, before the harpy.

 

KEZMYA

You’ve been speaking to that radical grace then and her nonsense about a goddess? The Harpy is Ghiscari, and the Ghiscari are harpies.

 

VARYS

Enough of this. Tell me who funds your harpies.

 

BEAT. KEZMYA stares defiantly.

 

VARYS

Draqaz, I’m beginning to think your sister is making a foolish choice.

 

DRAQAZ steps forward, closer to his sister.

 

DRAQAZ

_(crying)_

Kezmya… please… don’t leave me too.

 

BEAT. KEZMYA tears up, but remains silent.

 

DRAQAZ turns.

 

DRAQAZ

She meets with men.

 

KEZMYA

Draqaz!

 

VARYS

Can you describe the men for me?

 

KEZMYA

Don’t tell him anything else!

 

DRAQAZ

There were three of them. All of them were tall, dark of hair, with olive skin.

 

VARYS

You’ll have to be more descriptive than that. That describes half of Slaver’s Bay.

 

DRAQAZ

One spoke with a Yunkish accent and wore yellow robes. Another was dressed in leathers and spoke like the Unsullied. And the third wore tiger fur and spoke like a Volantene.

 

KEZMYA

Is this all you are?! A traitor to your house and to your family?

 

VARYS

Excuse me, Black Beetle?

 

The UNSULLIED walks forward and nods his head.

 

VARYS

Yes, yes. Could you escort the Harpy to her cell at the bottom of the pyramid? Make sure she’s seen as you take her down the steps.

 

The UNSULLIED nods again, and grabs KEZMYA. KEZMYA breaks free of the UNSULLIED’s grasp.

 

KEZMYA

Blood traitor.

 

KEZMYA then walks with the UNSULLIED out of the room. DRAQAZ turns to VARYS.

 

VARYS

For her own protection, I assure you, nothing more.

 

DRAQAZ turns to look back at KEZMYA’s retreating form one last time before slowly following VARYS.

 

VARYS

Come, let me introduce you to Wex, he’ll be teaching you your role in the pyramid. Though I should warn you that he was born a mute, so you’ll have to learn to read the common tongue if you wish to understand him. That, Missandei can teach you, I am sure of.

 

 

 

**EXT. STORMLANDS – OUTSIDE STONEHELM – DAY**

 

We see in the distance through a Myrish Far-Eye a rough sea hitting a rocky shore, with a castle at the mouth of a river. It’s a short, squat castle with a black and white banner flying atop it.

 

The CAMERA CUTS to a medium shot of GENDRY and ARIANNE on a precipice. ARIANNE takes the Fary-Eye from her eye and hands it to GENDRY who holds it up to his eye.

 

ARIANNE

Describe the banner to me.

 

GENDRY

Just tell me what fucking house it is.

 

ARIANNE

You know that’s not how this works. You have to learn for yourself. Describe the banner to me.

 

GENDRY huffs.

 

GENDRY

Battling black and white birds counterchanged on white and black fields.

 

ARIANNE

Divided how?

 

GENDRY

Right down the middle from top to bottom.

 

ARIANNE

So, per pale. _(pause)_ What do the birds look like to you?

 

GENDRY

Geese… no… swans.

 

ARIANNE smiles.

 

GENDRY

Don’t tell me, House Swann?

 

ARIANNE

A lot of lords like to present their name in the symbols of their banners—they think it clever. It’s called canting.

 

The CAMERA CUTS back to the Myrish Far-Eye perspective and it travels down the castle to see the portcullis rise and riders ride out of the castle.

 

GENDRY

There’s riders coming out.

 

ARIANNE

Well, Gendry, it’s time for your first test.

 

 

 

**EXT. STORMLANDS – OUTSIDE STONEHELM – DAY**

 

We see ARIANNE, OBARA, CLETUS, and GENDRY ride forth with guards to meet a party that has stopped in the path of their army along a road that winds past the castle and over a bridge across the river, guarded by the castle. They stop with a short distance between them. From the party of men who came from the castle, a small boy of twelve, DONNEL, dressed in armor with a tunic of House Swann over it comes forward.

 

DONNEL

State your name and business on Lord Swann’s lands.

 

OBARA

Does Lord Gulian wish to mock the Princess of Dorne by sending his squire to meet with an army on his doorstep?

 

DONNEL

Lord Swann is… occupied at the moment with other matters.

 

CLETUS

Matters more important than addressing the Princess of Dorne?

 

DONNEL

House Swann is not sworn to Dorne, therefore my lord is under no obligation to meet with any of you.

 

ARIANNE

House Swann may not be sworn to me, but it is sworn to Storm’s End is it not?

 

DONNEL

Aye, but Storm’s End lies empty since Renly’s death.

 

ARIANNE

Not for long, we—

 

GENDRY rides forward.

 

GENDRY

He isn’t in the bloody castle, is he?

 

DONNEL looks at GENDRY for a moment before looking at ARIANNE.

 

DONNEL

Turn your army around, Princess and march back to Dorne. You and your army are not wanted here.

 

GENDRY

I asked you a question.

 

DONNEL

And to whom am I speaking?

 

GENDRY

King Robert’s own son and rightful claimant of Storm’s End and the Stormlands with my uncles and cousin dead.

 

DONNEL is silent, staring at GENDRY.

 

GENDRY

Now tell me, is Lord Swann in the castle or not, _squire_.

 

DONNEL

Lord Swann is at Storm’s End with other Stormlords, deciding the future of the Stormlands.

 

GENDRY turns to ARIANNE, smirking.

 

GENDRY

_(loudly)_

Sounds like we’ve got a hard ride ahead of ourselves.

 

DONNEL

 _If_ I let you pass over our bridge. As my great-grandfather’s heir, _I_ rule in his absence.

 

GENDRY

Oh, you’ll let us pass. The last thing you want in a Dornish army on your doorstep, eating your food, raiding your smallfolk, using their Dornish _charms_ on your people’s mothers, daughters, and sisters. You’d have a mutiny in your castle if you let that happen.

 

BEAT. DONNEL stares at GENDRY.

 

GENDRY

And besides, the sooner I get to Storm’s End, the sooner your great-grandfather returns to Stonehelm.

 

BEAT.

 

DONNEL

And what is your name, King Robert’s son?

 

GENDRY

 _Ser_ Gendry. Ser Gendry of the Hollow Hill.

 

BEAT. DONNEL eyes ARIANNE.

 

DONNEL

And the Princess of Dorne just so happened to find you, _Ser_ Gendry, and out of the kindness of her heart, informed you of your _rightful_ inheritance?

 

GENDRY

Fuck them, they’re just my escort.

 

OBARA glares at GENDRY. CLETUS side-eyes him. ARIANNE looks unmoved. DONNEL fights a smile.

 

GENDRY

I mean to rule the Stormlands and I don’t mean to do it with any Dornish fuckers about me, but if they’re the only ones who can get things done in the South without making a mess of everything, then so be it, I’ll take them as my escort.

 

DONNEL is silent for a long minute.

 

DONNEL

Ser Gendry, the bridge is yours, please see that your… escort keeps their _salty_ hands to themselves.

 

GENDRY

I thank you m’lord, and look forward to the day you’ll take your place as one of my bannermen.

 

DONNEL looks unmoved by the compliment.

 

DONNEL

Hmmph.

 

DONNEL and his guards part in order to let GENDRY and the army pass. When they are far enough away, ARIANNE rides up next to GENDRY.

 

ARIANNE

You did well.

 

GENDRY

There’s little skill in intimidating a little lordling of two and ten. Besides I’ve been told off by worse than him.

 

ARIANNE

You do yourself a disservice selling yourself so short. You’ve an ability to command, if you so desire.

 

GENDRY

So you say. What’s next in the part of the bastard pretender? I convince a few old men too old to fight for themselves?

 

ARIANNE

Yes. Old men eager to see their sons avenged.

 

CLETUS stares as ARIANNE and GENDRY ride together, his eyes narrow. OBARA rides next to him.

 

OBARA

The further we ride east, the further it takes us from Oldtown, and the longer they’ll have to prepare.

 

CLETUS

And what is it about Oldtown that tempts you so… cousin?

 

OBARA glares at CLETUS.

 

OBARA

Temptation doesn’t begin to describe what I’m after.

 

CLETUS

Vengeance then? Given your whore mother?

 

OBARA

You know a lot for a Stony Dornishman with his head full of rocks.

 

CLETUS

I thank you for the compliment.

 

OBARA

That wasn’t a compliment.

 

BEAT.

 

CLETUS

Mayhaps it should have been, cousin, considering I mean to give you another cousin before the year is out. We wouldn’t want my son to think ill of his Cousin Obara now would we?

 

OBARA

Is she?

 

CLETUS

She’s stopped bleeding, but we keep doing it just to be sure. Our son will end centuries of war and intrigue in Dorne, uniting us to keep our eye on our enemies without the kingdom.

 

OBARA

And if it’s a girl?

 

BEAT.

 

CLETUS

_(smirks)_

Cheer up and you might be a godmother yet. I hope her being heavy with child won’t interfere with your Oldtown plans.

 

OBARA

Arianne means to match, if not surpass Queen Nymeria. And like Nymeria, she’ll ride into battle big bellied and bare breasted if she has to.

 

BEAT. CLETUS’ eyes widen.

 

CLETUS

Into the very heat of battle? She could lose the babe.

 

OBARA

Aye, she could, if she tarries among these Stormlords for too long.

 

CLETUS and OBARA share a glance and then nod and hurry their horses to match ARIANNE and GENDRY’s pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the butterflies continue to flap. After some consideration, I've decided to slightly alter Arya's story line just slightly. Most of Arya's scenes throughout the season are all right until we get to the latter end of her arc, which is primarily where I'll focus. We also get to see that Benurro from my Season 5 "out takes" scene remembered the name that Varys gave him. Expect to see Benurro again later on in the season. ;)
> 
> As for Tommen, he continues to try and be more assertive--with some gains and some missteps still, but he's trying to compensate for how he has been. He's not Tywin born again, but he is taking inspiration from Tywin and Robert in his "performance" as it were.
> 
> A scene that remained in this episode unchanged was Qyburn, the little birds, and Cersei's learning of the usage of the little birds.
> 
> A scene that was delayed until next episode was that of the Mountain killing the smallfolk man, for reasons of logic and order. It made no sense to depict the mountain going around and killing smallfolk and then depict Cersei saying she wanted to hear what everyone is saying about her. It would make more sense that the little birds are deployed first, and then next episode, the Mountain squashes the man's head in like a melon against a wall. Additionally, I want to change up that death a tiny bit, so expect to see that scene slightly altered.
> 
> As for Melessa and Randyll, it never made sense to me that Randyll just easily accepted his son who he threatened to kill back into his home so easily and then let his wife walk all over him. Additionally I want to say that declaring one's wife legally dead and then acquiring her inheritance for yourself and your children, was something that was done in Medieval England--specifically Richard of Gloucester and George of Clarence both did it to their wives (who were sisters) in order to split up the Warwick estate among themselves--which they argued and bickered over in court for years like two dogs over one bone. The legal loopholes they fought over upset the nobles of England and made the younger brothers of the House of York look like a bunch of squabbling vultures fighting over the rotting carcass of England. Thus when Richard of Gloucester (later Richard III of England) rode to fight Henry Tudor, he did so with the majority of the noble houses of England staying home compared to when his brother Edward rode out into battle at the beginning of the Wars of the Roses. Nobles don't like it when you start playing fast and loose with inheritance laws--and that's exactly the sort of game Randyll had been playing, until the Tyrells took the castle for themselves that is. If anything, this plot I hope better explains what Melessa has hanging over Randyll's head and why Randyll only has the following to say about Melessa after she tells him off: "Your mother... is a good woman" come episode six. It should also cast the Reach as a backstabbing kingdom full of intrigue, thus requiring the Queen of Thorns and Margaery to be what they are to some extent if they are to survive and "Grow Strong" as it were.
> 
> We also get introduced to some new characters in Meereen that I've changed slightly from their book counterparts, but at least the Meereenese are showing a more diverse casting of figures than the freedmen and master costumes that seem to be everywhere among the extras.
> 
> And to spark some speculation, I'm announcing that I'm changing the title of Episode Four from "The Book of the Stranger" which the episode made little sense to be named after, to a title which better reflects what I've added to the story line for the next episode: "The Green and the Grey".


	4. Episode Four: The Grey & The Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery receives aid. The Stormlords and Dornish gather at Storm's End. Talla prepares for Sam. Little Birds begin listening for Cersei. Tyrion plans to move forward in Meereen. Gendry meets his family.

**EPISODE FOUR: THE GREY & THE GREEN **

**INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – MARGAERY’S CELL – NIGHT**

 

We see MARGAERY slumped against the wall in her cell. The door opens, and we see TYENE enter

 

MARGAERY

What do you want?

 

TYENE

Do you want to see your brother?

 

MARGAERY stands.

 

MARGAERY

More than anything.

 

TYENE

Then come. I managed to slip the keys from Septa Unella as she slept, we won’t have long before you’re noticed.

 

**INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – LORAS’ CELL – NIGHT**

 

We see nothing but blackness, but hear what sounds to be crying for several moments. The door opens and MARGAERY and TYENE are behind it. The new light shows that the camera is behind LORAS’ shivering and standing form as he leans against the wall, fighting to stay standing.

 

MARGAERY enters and rushes to LORAS as TYENE stands guard outside.

 

MARGAERY

Loras!

 

BEAT.

 

MARGAERY

Loras, speak to me.

 

BEAT. LORAS nearly falls over, but desperately grabs onto a crevice in the wall. MARGAERY takes LORAS into her arms, and he lets go and leans against her, sobbing into her bosom.

 

MARGAERY

Loras, you’re strong.

 

LORAS

No I’m not.

 

MARGAERY is obviously affected.

 

MARGAERY

Yes, you are. You’re one of the strongest people I know, big brother. You just need to rest to regain your strength, you need to lay down is all.

 

MARGAERY begins to lower LORAS to the ground with herself, but LORAS pulls away and fights her, causing MARGAERY to fall unceremoniously to the ground.

 

LORAS

No! I can’t lay down… I can’t sleep.

 

MARGAERY

You need to rest, Loras.

 

LORAS

It’s no use… they’ll come… they’ll come and wake me up.

 

MARGAERY

Not as long as I’m here.

 

LORAS

You’re just a dream… you’re not here, not really. They wouldn’t let you come. Any moment now, they’ll come and strip me bare and punish me for sleeping.

 

MARGAERY

Punish you?

 

BEAT. LORAS’ legs quiver and look as though they’re about to give out.

 

MARGAERY

Loras, sit down and tell me… you can tell me anything… after all, if I’m just a dream, what harm is there in telling me?

 

MARGAERY tries to tempt LORAS down.

 

LORAS

I can’t sit down! It hurts too much!

 

BEAT.

 

TYENE

Keep him quiet, or he’ll attract attention!

 

MARGAERY stands and pulls LORAS once again into her embrace.

 

MARGAERY

Tell me how to help you, Loras. _(BEAT)_ Pretend I’m real and tell me.

 

LORAS

_(sobbing)_

Make it stop… please. Just make it stop!

 

MARGAERY’s eyes go wide and then narrow in determination.

 

 

 

**EXT. STORM’S END – ROAD APPROACHING THE GATE – DAY**

 

We see ARIANNE, GENDRY, OBARA, and CLETUS—who now wears an eye patch over his lazy eye—at the head of the DORNISH ARMY, arriving at the road just outside of STORM’S END. At the other end of the road, awaiting on their horses are ALLYRIA DONDARRION, NED DAYNE, SHYRA ERROL, EDRIC STORM, DELENA NORCROSS, HARROLD “SILVER AXE” FELL, BELLA, ARSTAN SELMY, and GULIAN SWANN.

 

Lady ALLYRIA DONDARRION is in her late thirties/early forties, a dark haired beauty reminiscent of Elizabeth Taylor.

 

Lord NED DAYNE is Lady ALLYRIA’s nephew and ARIANNE’s sworn bannerman, and is in his late teens/early twenties, a pale blond haired and lean young man. He should have a large sword, Dawn, strapped to his back.

 

Lady SHYRA ERROL is in her early forties, a greying blond haired woman with a stout body. Her banner is a yellow haystack on an orange field.

 

EDRIC STORM is a dark haired young teen, lean, lanky, and rather thin. He is GENDRY’s half-brother, and should resemble GENDRY more than his mother.

 

Lady DELENA NORCROSS is EDRIC’s mother, late thirties, with honey brown hair. Her banner is a black embattled cross on white.

 

Lord HARROLD “SILVER AXE” FELL is an old man, early seventies, in good health for his age. His banner is per fess, a white crescent moon on a black field above a green field, a sprucetree line between.

 

BELLA is a dark haired young woman in her early twenties. She is GENDRY and EDRIC’s half-sister and should resemble GENDRY. She is dressed in the colors of House Fell, with an iron stag’s head pin as a brooch.

 

Lord ARSTAN SELMY is an old man, late sixties, and is the only man dressed in his armor rather than in a doublet or tunic.

 

Lord GULIAN SWANN is an old man in his eighties, and appears frail and tired.

 

Banners flap in the wind, and the camera pauses at each lord as ARIANNE and GENDRY discuss them.

 

GENDRY

House Dondarion’s Lady is here on behalf of her son. I do not recognize the star and sword banner next to hers.

 

ARIANNE

House Dayne—and you shouldn’t recognize it, considering that is a Dornish banner. It seems my missing Lord Dayne has been found.

 

OBARA

You should have his head.

 

GENDRY

Do you want to get into that castle alive?

 

OBARA

Taking the castle would make them respect you more.

 

CLETUS

Always the violent option first, and then you think of the consequences.

 

OBARA

The Stormlords respect strength, meekly asking to get into the castle won’t impress them.

 

CLETUS

And seizing the castle will keep us occupied here in the Stormlands longer.

 

BEAT. OBARA grunts and says no more.

 

ARIANNE

There’s Old Silver Axe of House Fell…

 

GENDRY

Aye, I see his axe glitters in the light.

 

CLETUS

He fought your father with that axe for King Aerys before he bent the knee to him during the rebellion.

 

ARIANNE

It appears he’s married yet again judging by the girl by his side. _(pause)_ Then there’s Lord Arstan Selmy sitting proudly atop his white charger.

 

CLETUS

With hair to match his horse.

 

GENDRY

I recognize Lord Gulian Swann for he resembles his great-grandson well enough.

 

ARIANNE

I also see Lady Shyra Errol is here on behalf of her son.

 

GENDRY

I don’t recognize the two riders next to her.

 

CLETUS

They’re flying House Norcross’ banner.

 

ARIANNE

Norcross?! What are they doing this far east? They’re a minor house in the Reach from near Oldtown—why would… wait, the Far-Eye I need the Far-Eye.

 

OBARA hands ARIANNE the Myrish Far-Eye. ARIANNE puts the far-eye to her eye. BEAT.

 

ARIANNE

Seven Hells… I thought he’d died.

 

GENDRY

Thought who’d died?

 

ARIANNE closes the Far-Eye.

 

ARIANNE

Your brother, Edric Storm.

 

 

The CAMERA CUTS to the other group.

 

SILVER AXE

It seems that something must have changed in Dorne since last I’d heard, for now the Martells are quartering their banners with the Yronwoods.

 

GULIAN

Donnel had mentioned Cletus Yronwood was with them, but _married_ to the Princess of Dorne?!

 

ARSTAN

Seven help us… there’ll be no dividing them now.

 

SHYRA

Well, Lord Dayne, do have any explanation for this?

 

NED

I shall endeavor to find out.

 

 

NED rides forward to meet the oncoming army in the middle of the road. ARIANNE, OBARA, GENDRY, and CLETUS ride forth and meet him. As ARIANNE approaches, NED dismounts and bends the knee to her before her horse.

 

 

NED

I swear fealty to you, my Princess, as my ancestors have done for the millennia since Nymeria’s conquest.

 

ARIANNE

Lord Dayne. I had expected to see you at Sunspear.

 

NED

I had word from my castellan that you had called the banners. I bid him send what Starfall owed.

 

ARIANNE

Aye, I was most perturbed at receiving your banners without you to lead them. And now I find you here

 

NED

I have been here for many a year.

 

ARIANNE

How many years?

 

NED

Since King Robert sat upon the Iron Throne. I was squire to Lord Beric, my uncle by marriage, and was just knighted before the tourney in honor of Lord Stark was announced and Lord Beric departed to participate. I stayed behind per his wishes to look after his son, and he took a new squire with him.

 

ARIANNE

Curious that Lord Eddard Stark killed Ser Arthur, and your father subsequently names you after him. Did your father disapprove of his brother that much to name his son after his killer?

 

NED

Lord Stark returned my family’s sword, Dawn. Dawn has been in our family since the Long Night. Lord Stark could have kept it as a prize of war and no one would have doubted his right to it, but instead he returned it to Starfall along with my uncle’s bones. For that, my father said there was no man more honorable and he would have his son strive to match him.

 

ARIANNE

Yes, you Stony Dornish are always going on about honor, isn’t that right, husband?

 

CLETUS

Aye, ‘tis part of our First Men heritage.

 

CLETUS and NED share a brief look.

 

 

The CAMERA CUTS BACK to the Stormlords.

 

ARSTAN

He seems to be getting on amicably with them.

 

DELENA

No doubt discussing how he’ll trade my son’s crown away for some Dornish slut for a bride.

 

SILVER AXE

Your son will wear a crown of flowers ere he be declared Storm King.

 

ALLYRIA

I would hold your tongue, Lady Norcross. Lover to Kings or no, it isn’t safe to say such things about Dorne in the presence of the Dornish.

 

SHYRA

Are you threatening her life, Dondarrion?

 

ALLYRIA

No more than I am your own, Errol.

 

SHYRA

You’ll regret those words when my son finishes gathering the minor lords from the Kingswood!

 

ALLYRIA

And you’ll regret threatening me when my son finishes gathering the lords from Cape Wrath!

 

ARSTAN

Ladies, please. Peace in our time, thank you.

 

ALLYRIA and SHYRA glare at one another before looking forward.

 

The CAMERA CUTS BACK to NED and the DORNISH.

 

ARIANNE

And you stayed after being knighted, why?

 

NED

When Lord Beric did not return from King’s Landing but instead headed north to bring the Mountain to the King’s justice, I saw my place was with my family at Blackhaven, rather than at Starfall. When the war broke out who was on what side was not clear as alliances shifted like the sand dunes of the desert. And given the Oakhearts border both Dondarrion and Dayne lands, I again saw the need to protect my aunt and cousin until he was of an age to lead his own men.

 

ARIANNE

Your desire to protect your family is, understandable, Lord Dayne. Though I wish you had communicated this to me instead of waiting until I had arrived here to discover it for myself. To make good on such an oversight, my lord, pray tell me the lay of the land here at Storm’s End.

 

NED stares at GENDRY for a moment before turning back to ARIANNE.

 

NED

For the same reason that brings you here, Princess, to establish who it is shall rule the Stormlands with the deaths of Stannis and his daughter. I presume you have your own bastard to add to the mix?

 

OBARA

Add to the mix? You mean there’s more of him?

 

NED

King Robert was prolific in the spreading of his seed about the kingdoms. Queen Cersei may have thought she killed them all, but some, like your silent friend, managed to survive. Those that have, it seem have been collected to make a claim on the castle.

 

GENDRY

So the boy claims to be my half-brother?

 

NED

Claims? The noble houses of the Reach witnessed King Robert take young Delena Florent into the wedding chamber of his brother, the night her sister married Lord Stannis. Edric Storm is the result of that union, and Delena’s marriage to her husband was paid for by the crown as compensation for her dishonor.

 

ARIANNE

That’s one bastard, you said there were more?

 

NED

Edric Storm was expected, in fact the major Stormlords were called to Storm’s End specifically to see him crowned. And then, old Silver Axe showed up having wed a fourth wife, a young woman by the name of Bella, who used to be named Bella Rivers. According to Silver Axe, she had been sired by Robert when he took shelter at the Stoney Sept for a good part of a year during the Rebellion. She was born the day of the Battle of the Bells, so her mother named her Bella, or so she says. She has King Robert’s look, that much is sure, to look at her and Edric Storm is to see a brother and sister. And her discovery has brought a problem to our meeting. Silver Axe has claimed he has wed King Robert’s eldest child, and therefore by rights should be King and any children by her King after him. Lady Norcross says that her son has not a drop of common blood in him, and therefore more fit to rule. What claim you with your bastard?

 

GENDRY

The Princess need not answer. I can speak for myself, Lord Dayne. And until I am crowned, you can refer to me as _Ser_ Gendry. Ser Gendry of the Hollow Hill.

 

NED

My apologies, _Ser_. I pray hope you do speak for yourself, for hearing the Silver Axe and Lady Norcross at odds with one another has been a most tiring affair.

 

GENDRY

I am King Robert’s eldest son, bastard born though I may be. Tell that to Lord Fell and Lady Norcross, and see what they have in answer to that!

 

NED looks to ARIANNE.

 

ARIANNE

You heard Ser Gendry, Lord Dayne. Go and tell the Stormlords that, and bring us their response since you are so… friendly with them.

 

NED rises and mounts his horse and returns to the Stormlords.

 

ALLYRIA

Well, nephew?

 

NED

My Princess has found herself Ser Gendry of the Hollow Hill, who claims to be King Robert’s eldest bastard son.

 

ARSTAN

If this bastard be a knight, I would know who knighted him.

 

DELENA

Believe it not, ‘tis all lies and slander. He has but half a face of the late King’s. And with that half a face would deprive my Edric of his lands!

 

EDRIC

Mother, please…

 

SILVER AXE

His lands? As I’ve said time and again, my wife is the King’s _eldest_ child. The Dornish have to recognize her rights ahead of this catspaw they’ve discovered.

 

ALLYRIA

A pity we’re not in Dorne, then, unless of course you’d wished to bring Dornish law north of the Red Mountains, Lord Fell?

 

SHYRA

We most certainly will not! Andal law already provides for daughters to inherit _after_ their brothers, as I have.

 

ARSTAN

Lord Swann, you’ve been quiet all this time, what think you?

 

GULIAN

What are we to do about that army that stands behind Ser Gendry? That I would think is the more important issue.

 

ARSTAN

A fair point. _(pause)_ Until young Lord Dael and young Ser Sebastian return from collecting the minor lords, there’s very little we can do against that army, so let us parlay with them.

 

 

Lord ARSTAN urges his horse forward, followed soon by NED, ALLYRIA, and GULIAN. DELENA and SILVER AXE frown at those who depart.

 

ARSTAN

Peace be to Dorne.

 

ARIANNE

Peace be to the Stormlords, if in peace they do permit entrance to the castle.

 

ARSTAN

_(to GENDRY)_

You claim to be King Robert’s eldest bastard son?

 

GENDRY

Aye.

 

CLETUS

A simple comparison of his face and that of his siblings over yonder would confirm that.

 

GULIAN

Let the lad speak for himself.

 

GENDRY

All I ask, my lords, is for a fair hearing of mine own claim. Is that so difficult?

 

ALLYRIA

Who knighted you, boy?

 

GENDRY

I am no boy, and if the name Lord Beric Dondarrion means anything to you, you’d know the man.

 

NED

He couldn’t have!

 

GENDRY

He did, nigh three namedays ago.

 

ALLYRIA

What my nephew means is that _my husband_ died at the Mummer’s Ford nearly five namedays past.

 

GENDRY

And then he was hung by the Lannisters. After that he was slain by Ser Burton Crakehall, hung by Ser Armory Lorch, had a dirk put through his eye by the Mountain, and then I saw him killed by Sandor Clegane in a trial by combat. None of those times did it stop Thoros of Myr from raising him back from the dead by the power of his Lord of Light.

 

GULIAN

Not another blasted Red Priest. Stannis’ priestess was bad enough.

 

ALLYRIA

I shall not dispute you on the powers of these Red Priests. What few men have returned from the North speak of their power and their... fanaticism well enough.

 

NED

If my uncle still lived, why would he abandon my aunt and nephew? Why not return to them who have needed him all this time? Why leave them to my care when I was barely a man grown myself?

 

ALLYRIA

Ned, calm yourself.

 

ARSTAN

Stay, Lord Dayne, stay. Let Ser Gendry answer himself.

 

GENDRY

I cannot speak for Lord Beric other than when he’d rise from whatever ritual that blasted Red Priest gave him, he was a little less himself each time—or so he said. He said he had had a love once, but could hardly recall her face. All that was real for him anymore was the war and continuing to fight it. I proved useful so he knighted me.

 

GULIAN

And how did you come to be found by the Dornish, given you were last in the Riverlands?

 

GENDRY

I stopped proving useful for Lord Beric—or at least, I proved useful to him in other ways.

 

LADY ALLYRIA frowns.

 

ARSTAN

What ways?

 

GENDRY

This priestess you spoke of? Long flowing red hair, red dress, and a choker with a ruby in it that flared at odd moments?

 

GULIAN

You’ve met the harpy then?

 

GENDRY

She took me in exchange for what money might supply Lord Beric’s warring in the Riverlands for the nonce. She took me to Dragonstone, where I met mine uncle Stannis. He cleaned me up, fed me, and acknowledged me as his brother’s son. Then that blasted priestess tied me up and sicked leeches on me, saying I had King’s blood that would help with her magic. I was then allowed to escape by a man… the Onion Knight he called himself, who gave me a rowboat. Only I knew nothing of sailing and ended up adrift for moons until I washed ashore in Dorne.

 

CLETUS

Where my father found him, recognized him, and treated him as befitted his station as the last rightful King’s bastard son.

 

GULIAN

Did we ask for you to speak, Yronwood?

 

ARIANNE

Nymeros Yronwood Martell. You may not have heard, but he is mine husband.

 

GULIAN

And I bet they are betting how long it will last in the Shadow City.

 

ARSTAN

Peace.

 

BEAT.

 

ARSTAN

We shall hear more of this tale… in Storm’s End. Though I must emphasize that it will be the Stormlords--all the Stormlords--who shall decide as to who will be crowned the Storm King, and not an army’s.

 

ARIANNE

My army, Lord Selmy, is here to help with the defense of a potential ally. Too long have Stormlords and Dornish spears met in battle leaving other Kingdoms to benefit while we squabble. I would see our kingdoms united in peace against King’s Landing.

 

ARSTAN

So you may, but your army shall be encamped where it may be of more use. Across the bay and at the edge of the wood where the Kingsroad begins.

 

ARIANNE

I thank you for your suggestion—

 

ARSTAN

It was not a suggestion. If you care to have Ser Gendry considered, you will encamp there or turn around and return home.

 

OBARA

And what would then prevent us from dispatching with all of this and instead laying siege to Storm’s End?

 

ARIANNE

My cousin is war-like in nature and eager for a battle, that said—

 

GENDRY

Seven Hells, encamp across the bay or be gone. The longer we meet here the more time it takes for King’s Landing to hear of our gathering, and considering the moment you put a crown on any one of our heads, you’ll have an army marching south along the Kingsroad from King’s Landing, better to have you ready to face that army, than to be caught with your breeches low.

 

GENDRY moves his horse across to the Stormlander side of the negotiations.

 

ARIANNE

Ser Gendry, your point is taken. _(to ARSTAN)_ Myself and a few guests shall be permitted entrance into the castle?

 

ARSTAN

As long as your army encamps across the bay.

 

BEAT.

 

ARIANNE

Come husband and cousin, we have an army to encamp. _(BEAT)_ You too Lord Dayne! You have men that need a lord’s guidance!

 

 

NED looks between the Stormlords and the retreating Dornish, and sighs, and then follows after the Dornish. The CAMERA follows ARIANNE and the Dornish as they ride back to their army. OBARA and ARIANNE ride next to one another.

 

OBARA

Now what?

 

ARIANNE

We encamp. Gendry’s impressed them enough to compete for his crown, as planned.

 

OBARA

So in order for him to be strong, we must appear weak?

 

ARIANNE

You forget we’re the one with an army. All we need do is remind the Stormlords that our army is the only thing between them and King’s Landing when the time is right.

 

 

CLETUS and NED ride next to one another, behind ARIANNE and OBARA. The CAMERA CUTS to them.

 

CLETUS

You did well, Ned. What can we expect from the Stormlords?

 

NED

My Aunt Allyria and cousin Dael will support your bastard. Lady Errol has strong trading ties with the Reach and is Edric Storm’s main supporter—but her son Sebastian hates Edric. You might be able to overrule the mother by courting the son, though Dael and Sebastian love to quarrel and would rather be upon opposing sides of any argument. And Lord Fell covers himself in the fig leaf of a marriage to Bella Rivers in order to claim what he’s always wanted: Storm’s End. The main lords to court are the neutral ones: Lord Swann and Lord Selmy, at least until the minor lords arrive and then it’ll be up to chance who’s crowned. The only major lord left is Lord Tarth, and we’ve received no response to any of our ravens sent to Tarth.

 

CLETUS

Are Swann and Selmy truly willing to consider Ser Gendry’s claim?

 

NED

The greybeards will consider anything that draws this mess out longer. Truth be told, I think they prefer having been left to their own devices for this long without an overlord mucking about their business directly since… the Laughing Storm. Aye, Lord Lyonel, the Laughing Storm. His son Ormund was married to the King’s daughter, was Hand of the King, lived in King’s Landing, and died in the Nine Penny War. Ormund’s son, Lord Steffon was a gadabout at court with his Targaryen cousins and died while aboard ship leaving Robert as lord. Robert spent more of his time in the Vale than he did in the Stormlands before he became King, and died in King’s Landing. During the rebellion, Stannis was under siege in Storm’s End with his betrothed. After the rebellion, Renly was a boy lord and then was off to King’s Landing when he became a man grown, though he died to defend Storm’s End. And after Stannis defeated Renly, he returned to Dragonstone and then went North with what levies the Stormlords could give him, where he died in the snow. No, the Stormlords haven’t had a proper ruler since Lord Lyonel, and ever since then, the Baratheons have ignored their lands and lords as much as they could in favor of closer relations with King’s Landing. No doubt, that’s how the Targaryens preferred them after Lord Lyonel’s rebellion nigh… seventy years ago or so. The greybeard lords were all suckling babes when Lyonel ruled and since then have grown to know a land without a strong overlord, and are used to doing things their own way. They’d likely prefer to go on doing as they like without a strong King if they can help it.

 

CLETUS

The Yronwoods once tried that strategy in order to call ourselves the High Kings of Dorne, then Nymeria invaded and overturned the cyvasse board. It can only last for so long, but soon or late it always comes to an end.

 

 

 

**EXT. REACH – HORN HILL – DAY**

 

Establishing Shot. We see Horn Hill from afar as a hunting party rides towards it. RANDYLL and DICKON should be prominently seen at the head of the hunt, with a dead deer swinging on a pole carried by two household men.

 

**EXT. REACH – HORN HILL – COURTYARD – DAY**

 

We see DICKON and RANDYLL riding into the courtyard. We cut to TALLA looking down from the veranda and running down the steps from the veranda to greet the returning hunting party. Servants scurry about preparing for the arrival of the party. RANDYLL catches TALLA’s eye. TALLA slows down her pace as she comes to the last few steps. RANDYLL nods his head.

 

TALLA

That’s a fine young buck you brought down. Did you shoot it, Dickon?

 

DICKON looks down at his own grip on his horse’s reigns.

 

RANDYLL

He grazed the beast. It would have run away if I hadn’t my bow out and ready.

 

RANDYLL dismounts.

 

TALLA

You’re getting better, Dickon!

 

RANDYLL unties his saddlebag.

 

RANDYLL

Better is not good enough when your family is starving for meat in the dead of winter. _(to DICKON)_ I expect you in the practice yard with your bow and arrows until you can hit the center of the target every time. A lord cannot depend upon a sword alone.

 

DICKON

Aye, father.

 

RANDYLL hands off his horse to a stableboy and departs the courtyard with his saddlebag slung over his shoulder. DICKON dismounts. TALLA observes as RANDYLL leaves earshot and then turns to DICKON as he unties his saddlebag.

 

TALLA

I have something to tell you.

 

DICKON affectionately rubs his horse’s neck and pats its shoulder.

 

DICKON

_(sighs)_

What is it this time?

 

TALLA

Sam’s coming home.

 

DICKON hands off his horse to a stableboy. They walk together from the courtyard and up the steps to the veranda TALLA ran down from earlier.

 

DICKON

Sam’s not coming home. He’s a sworn brother of the Night’s Watch.

 

TALLA

Aye, but he’s been sent by the Lord Commander to train to be a maester for the Night’s Watch at Oldtown.

 

DICKON

Then he should go to the Citadel, forge his chain, and return to the Wall where he belongs.

 

BEAT. TALLA reacts to DICKON. THE CAMERA CUTS to DICKON and TALLA entering the Hunter’s Keep.

 

TALLA

What’s wrong, Dickon? Are you upset that you didn’t kill the buck?

 

DICKON

It has nothing to do with the bloody buck!

 

BEAT. TALLA grabs DICKON’s arm and gives him a knowing look.

 

DICKON

Alright, mayhaps it does a little. But… _(they start to walk again)_ it’s just… Father tried for years and years to make a man of Sam. Remember?

 

**INT. REACH – HORN HILL – GREAT HALL**

 

DICKON and TALLA enter the Great Hall.

 

TALLA

All I remember of that is one time he had Sam bathe in the blood of an aurochs because some warlock from Qaarth said it would raise his valor.

 

DICKON

That was the final attempt before father gave up. Before that father tried all sorts of things… he went through a dozen masters-at-arms, he dressed Sam in mother’s clothes.

 

TALLA fights to hold back a laugh. DICKON smiles but continues.

 

DICKON

He had him sleep in chainmail, and even threw him into our pond to teach him to swim.

 

TALLA

Did he learn?

 

DICKON shakes his head. TALLA frowns.

 

TALLA

Father has always been as tough as Heartsbane.

 

TALLA looks up to the sword Heartsbane on the mantel above the hearth. DICKON also looks up at it, and gulps.

 

DICKON

Aye… and I… I’m scared Talla that I’m starting to disappoint him, like Sam did.

 

TALLA

You’re good with a sword, Dickon. You beat Ser Horas last time I watched you practice.

 

DICKON

But I’m wretched with a bow and arrows.

 

TALLA

So you won’t be a great archer. Don’t focus so much on your weaknesses.

 

DICKON

Father does… he says I’m clumsy, lacking the grace of a true swordsman. What if he sends me to the Wall like he did with Sam?

 

TALLA

He would never do that. You’re to marry Eleanor Mooton. Besides, if he sent you to the Wall… it would make _me_ his heir.

 

DICKON

And whatever husband you marry, Lord of Horn Hill. Why take the trouble to raise a son to inherit you, when you can choose one to your liking instead?

 

TALLA

Mother would never allow it. The only reason Sam went was because he insisted on leaving.

 

DICKON shakes his head.

 

DICKON

Father doesn’t care what mother thinks… not really. To hear him talk out on the hunt…

 

BEAT. TALLA nudges DICKON.

 

TALLA

What did he say?

 

DICKON looks TALLA straight in the eye.

 

DICKON

If he could have avoided marrying her, and having us? He would have.

 

BEAT.

 

TALLA

He was likely cross with her. Father has his black moods, you know that, but underneath he cares for us, I know he does. He wouldn’t be so worried about our futures if he didn’t.

 

SILENCE.

 

DICKON

Tell me something happy Talla.

 

BEAT.

 

TALLA

Sam’s bringing a Northern lady with him.

 

DICKON

A Northern lady? What house?

 

TALLA

He didn’t say. All he said was her father’s keep was destroyed and her father and sisters killed during the war. She only lived because she escaped to the Wall.

 

DICKON

That’s not happy.

 

TALLA

I haven’t gotten to the best part yet. She has a son named Sam. Sam has a son, isn’t that happy news?

 

BEAT. DICKON reacts to TALLA, and then sighs.

 

DICKON

Why would he bring his bastard here?

 

TALLA

He didn’t say it was his son exactly, but the name screams it. And don’t call him a bastard, he may be Sam Snow, Flowers or whatever else you call him, but he’s still our nephew, Dickon.

 

DICKON

The Night’s Watch are sworn to bear no children, Talla… Sam’s an oathbreaker.

 

TALLA

He’s still family.

 

DICKON

And all of them are as good as dead if father sees them first before mother does.

 

TALLA bites her lip and then looks at DICKON meaningfully.

 

TALLA

Mayhaps we’ll need another deer.

 

DICKON

What are you talking about? That one should last us a good while.

 

TALLA

_(smirking)_

I have a bad feeling that the dogs are going to somehow break out of the kennel and get into the larder.

 

DICKON smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**INT. STORM’S END – GREAT HALL – STORMLANDS – NIGHT**

 

We see a Great Hall, decorated in stags’ heads and Baratheon decorations and banners. The Hall is filled with tables that are half empty with a few lords and soldiers—mostly teenage boys and old men, and a few women present as well. All are looking up at the dais, where GENDRY, EDRIC, BELLA, SILVER AXE, ARIANNE, CLETUS, DELENA, and ARSTAN all sit. EDRIC stands upon the edge of the dais in front of the table, speaking to the lords. EDRIC reads from a roll of parchment, obviously nervous about speaking before the lords.

 

EDRIC

M—my lords. I beseech you to consider that I have noble blood upon both sides of my family. Bastard though I be, born out of wedlock, aye, yet still blood will tell, and mine is as noble as any of yours, and therefore the right blood to rule. I was named by my father in honor of the late Hand, my father’s true and loyal friend, Lord Eddard Stark, who knew the truth of those golden shades who sit the Iron throne and claimed to be my brothers before Stannis did. In his and my father’s memories I hope to be as honorable and true to you, my lords, as they were to the realm in challenging and overthrowing false kings. Further, I have committed myself to great studies of the law, faith, and the histories of kings, from which I hope will guide me as your King so that I shall be known not just as Good King Edric, but Good King Edric the Wise.

 

BEAT. A polite applause mostly from the green boy lords, awkwardly begins and EDRIC takes his seat. The SILVER AXE rises and indicates to BELLA that she should as well. BELLA follows, though clearly unhappy.

 

SILVER AXE

I don’t need no bloody introduction. All of you should know who I am. If I wasn’t fighting you or your fathers, I’ve been fighting your grandfathers and great-grandfathers. I’m a greybeard, aye, but with this young green doe as my wife, what cares for that? I know the Stormlands better than either of those two green boys do. And with Robert’s eldest bastard, even the Princess of Dorne can’t contest my wife’s claim! So crown me and my wife, and let the Stormlords be ruled by Stormlords!

 

BEAT. A stronger applause, though mostly from the greybeards gathered. ARIANNE glares at SILVER AXE. SILVER AXE drags BELLA back to his seat. GENDRY is looked to, expected to rise and speak. GENDRY rises, but does not move from his seat.

 

GENDRY

I won’t bother you none with fancy talk. I was never good with any of that. Instead I’ll tell you plain what needs be and sit down. No matter which one of us you crown, that doesn’t change that King’s Landing will send an army south to raid our lands, rape our women, and burn our crops. I’m the only contender who’s brought an army to help push back the Crownlanders, Tyrells, and Lannisters when they come, and I’m the one most capable of leading the lot of you in battle against that army in defense of our lands. I may not be what you want, but I am what you need.

 

GENDRY sits down unceremoniously. There is some applause, but mostly noisy chatter when he is done speaking.

 

CLETUS

Not a good sign.

 

ARIANNE

We’re only starting with the opening arguments, we’ve yet to go a courting lords, and even so, not all the lords are here yet. I don’t see the Cape lords or Kingswood lords at all, and the houses of the Narrow Sea are noticeably lacking—especially Lord Tarth.

 

CLETUS

I would not wait for Lord Tarth, he’s not been seen off his ruddy island in years.

 

GULIAN SWANN rises and walks up to the dais, the room hushes as he does so.

 

GULIAN

I’ve sat here, like all of you and heard those who wish to be our overlords… and I tell you, I’d have none of them.

 

BEAT. Some yells are heard from the back of the hall while others hush.

 

GULIAN

Look around my lords and what do you see? Naught but greybeards, green boys, and women. That’s all that’s left of us anymore. Stannis took our men and chewed them up for his own purpose. My son and grandson among them, one at the Blackwater, and the other in the North. Truth be told, I’m tired of fighting the Baratheon’s wars. I’ll bend the knee to Tommen to keep the peace, and considering our Gathering of Grey and Green, I’d suggest you all do likewise.

 

ARIANNE stands.

 

ARIANNE

Do you think Tommen will accept you as a lord who’s fought against him under two challengers to his throne, when you have two heirs to replace you?

 

GULIAN

If you think to convert me to your side, Princess, you choose poor words.

 

GULIAN comes down off the dais and the room explodes in discussion, even more than after Gendry. ARSTAN stands and strides after GULIAN, and then punches GULIAN to the ground, and spits upon him.

 

ARSTAN

I spit upon those weak enough to give up the fight! If you are such a coward to be the Lannisters’ puppet here and now, I challenge you Lord Swann. I challenge you to a duel at dawn!

 

GULIAN recovers and punches ARSTAN back.

 

GULIAN

Why wait, when we can settle it now?

 

The two old men begin to have a go at one another. The green boys cheer on eagerly, while the greybeards hang and shake their heads.

 

ARIANNE

And that is why the Stormlords have been little more than a joke for the last few centuries to the Dornish. _(BEAT)_ Where’s Gendry?

 

The CAMERA CUTS to ARIANNE’s perspective as it looks about the room for GENDRY, only to find him approaching the fighting lords and beginning to pull them apart—failing to do so alone and having to get involved in the fight himself. EDRIC stands and looks as though he wants to get closer to see the fight better, but is pulled back down into his seat by his mother.

 

DELENA

Sit down, Edric! That is no place for a boy of your nature.

 

SILVER AXE is prodded by BELLA.

 

BELLA

_(dryly)_

Does my new husband, the _self-proclaimed fighter_ , sit this one out?

 

SILVER AXE glares at BELLA.

 

SILVER AXE

There’s nothing to gain from such a foolish battle of wounded prides… and too much to lose.

 

After a bit of fisticuffs, GENDRY manages to get both ARSTAN and GULIAN apart with the assistance of NED.

 

ARSTAN

Lily-livered goose-brain!

 

GULIAN

Dried out chaff skin!

 

GENDRY

Enough, milords! Enough!

 

BEAT. ARSTAN breaks into laughter.

 

ARSTAN

Seven help us, you’ve got a wallop to you, Ser Gendry! Come now, Gulian, rise and attend.

 

GULIAN ignores ARSTAN’s proffered hand to rise. He does so on his own power, pushes NED to the floor, and then departs, the crowd parting ways as he does.

 

GENDRY helps NED up, who after a moment of staring takes GENDRY’s hand. ARSTAN then grabs GENDRY’s other arm and raises it.

 

ARSTAN

A drink for Ser Gendry, son of Robert!

 

Cheers are heard across the hall. From the dais, we see SILVER AXE and DELENA huff.

 

DELENA

Low born goat. That’s all he is and all he’ll ever be.

 

BELLA

_(dryly, to SILVER AXE)_

Aye, much to lose, I see.

 

SILVER AXE glares at BELLA and then slaps her. DELENA turns, shocked and angry. ARIANNE sees this from the other end of the table.

 

SILVER AXE

Speak to me like that again, wife, and you’ll be lucky to see out of the tower I’ll lock you in.

 

BELLA glares at SILVER AXE and then rises and leaves the dais.

 

DELENA

You make a compelling case for all ladies and wives to view your crowning with great joy.

 

DELENA rises and follows after BELLA. ARIANNE rises and leaves as well, despite CLETUS grabbing her hand, she lets it slip from her grasp. NED and ALLYRIA then approach CLETUS. SILVER AXE side-eyes EDRIC, who gulps in response.

 

SILVER AXE

If I were you, boy, I’d find a way of showing yourself free from your mother’s teat if you want to be taken seriously as a man.

 

EDRIC

I am four and ten, nearly a man grown!

 

SILVER AXE

To look at you, you’re more three and ten than four, especially compared to your half-brother.

 

EDRIC

And why would you help me, my lord?

 

SILVER AXE smirks.

 

SILVER AXE

Given a choice between the two of us, it’s a fair chance that either of us is crowned Storm King… and the other named his heir and Hand, wouldn’t you say?

 

EDRIC raises an eyebrow.

 

SILVER AXE

You have a few years yet until you’re grown enough to fill out that bony body of yours, boy. Years I could spend training you to use that body as you grow into it…

 

EDRIC

And what of any children you have with my half-sister?

 

SILVER AXE

You weren’t just boasting about being clever then, I see. Good thing for a Hand.

 

EDRIC

I have two ears like any other lordling.

 

SILVER AXE

Aye to see your ears, there’s no doubt of your mother’s Florent blood in you—they stick out rather prominently, like they did on your… oh he would have been your great-grandfather.

 

EDRIC

Tell me, _good_ brother, what of those nephews and nieces you plan to have off my sister.

 

SILVER AXE

You’ve caught me, aye, very good very good.

 

EDRIC

Well. It’s _well_ , not good.

 

SILVER AXE

So it is. _(laughs)_ Are you sure your mother slept with Robert and not Stannis that night?

 

EDRIC

The point, my lord.

 

SILVER AXE

What care I what happens to my children when I am dead? As my Hand, you’ll do as you wish with them. I’ve had my time raising little whelps like yourself, and outlived them. I don’t see myself taking care of any more. I’ll leave their fate entirely in your hands, good brother. But first we must take care of Ser Gendry, don’t you agree?

 

EDRIC is silent, but then nods his head slowly. SILVER AXE grins.

 

 

 

**EXT. KINGS’S LANDING – OUTDOOR ALEHOUSE – DAY**

 

We see a drunk man standing atop a table before a gathering. At the edge of the alehouse we see little birds standing by.

 

DRUNK MAN

I swear it by the Maiden that I’m telling the truth. The Queen took one look at me member and licked her lips. Now, she may like her brother, but who’s to say that I can’t set her straight for the good old Sparrow? Just let me into her bed and I’ll right her all right!

 

There is some laughter, some heckling, an empty horn thrown at the man, and the little bird scurries away.

 

 

The CAMERA CUTS to later, as the DRUNK MAN toddles along a dark alleyway, where he turns to take a piss against the wall. We hear armored footsteps from behind approaching the DRUNK MAN, but the camera remains focused on the DRUNK MAN as he pisses. The DRUNK MAN turns, gasps, and an armored hand grabs the man and smashes his head against the wall. The CAMERA follows as the DRUNK MAN falls to the ground in a crumpled heap, bleeding from his skull, and the unseen knight walks away.

 

 

 

**INT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – COUNCIL CHAMBERS – EVENING**

 

We see the entire council gathered around the table.

 

VARYS

What I could learn from both the girl and the boy is that the Sons of the Harpy are being funded primarily by the city of Volantis, but now additionally by the recaptured Yunkai and Astapor.

 

TYRION

I thought you had arranged a deal with Volantis?

 

VARYS

A deal which if we cannot find her grace and leave the city within the next turn of the moon, shall be at an end.

 

GALAZZA

If you leave the city now, Meereen shall fall once again to the corruption of New Ghis.

 

SKAHAZ

The power of Volantis and its puppets must be crushed!

 

GREY WORM and MISSANDEI nod in agreement.

 

TYRION

Since our army has been weakened by the harpies, it’s best to begin by negotiating for an extension, I’d say.

 

GREY WORM

All you do is talk.

 

TYRION

Besides our lovely Missandei here, it’s what I’m good at. Know your strengths and make your weaknesses the your greatest of your strengths. Then no one can hurt you with them.

 

BEAT.

 

TRYSTANE

And what are we to do with this young Harpy?

 

TYRION

Try her and make a demonstration of her before the people of Meereen. Let the nobles and the free people of the city see what fate befalls those who are a party to murder and terror.

 

SKAHAZ

The Queen made mistake of giving trial, and freedmen turned against her. They will not welcome trial. They will want Harpy’s blood.

 

GALAZZA

And the nobles will want as much a trial as that freedman murderer was afforded for a noble daughter of the House of Pahl.

 

MISSANDEI

The reason the freedmen opposed her in that was because she was seen as allying with the nobles against the freedmen.

 

TRYSTANE

Then giving a trial of those who persecute the freedmen and Unsullied as much as those who persecute the nobles will show the people that both noble and freedman are equal before the law.

 

TYRION

Our Dornish friend is right, that alone will bring order to Meereen internally to show that all are equal before the law. Externally… Varys, can you arrange a parlay with representatives from those three neighbors of ours?

 

VARYS

My little birds will fly and whisper. Whether they are heard or not is another matter entirely.

 

 

 

**INT. STORM’S END – GREAT HALL – NIGHT**

 

We see ARSTAN and GENDRY drinking horns of ale together. Both have quite obviously been drinking a great deal since we last saw them.

 

ARSTAN

You know who you remind me of? More than Robert?

 

GENDRY

Who?

 

ARSTAN

Harbert.

 

BEAT. GENDRY looks at ARSTAN.

 

ARSTAN

Your second Great Uncle on your father’s side. He too was plain of speech and more a warrior than a proper lordling. He raised your father and uncles while your grandparents went about their lives at court, and let us Lords do as we liked here. He knew his place was to be of help to his family.

 

GENDRY drinks, but does not break eye contact with ARSTAN.

 

ARSTAN

I see, like him, you catch on quick.

 

GENDRY

I mean to rule myself.

 

ARSTAN

That’s fine to say with a foreign army at your back, but pray tell me, what do you plan to do when the Princess marches to take on Reach lords pressing her borders, or scurries home to Dorne to battle Stepstone pirates raiding her shores?

 

GENDRY is silent.

 

ARSTAN

You were right, of course, an army from King’s Landing will be due in a few moons or so… and Edric is too bookish to lead fighters himself, and while Silver Axe talks well, he has one foot in the grave already, or he’d have given me this black eye himself, and no one would take your sister’s claim seriously without him.

 

GENDRY

Then lend your support to me. I swear to keep the Lannisters at bay and the Stormlands free from foreign rule.

 

ARSTAN

Aye, you will, as Edric’s brother, general, protector, and sworn lord.

 

GENDRY

What has my half-brother done to earn your trust milord?

 

BEAT.

 

ARSTAN

My son died in the North fighting for Stannis, leaving behind Cyleah, my granddaughter for an heir. Cyleah is young, learned, pretty, a woman grown, and rather opinionated at six and ten like most girls her age. She is to be your brother’s bride, joining our two houses.

 

GENDRY

And she will rule him, you imagine?

 

ARSTAN

Cyleah isn’t the type to be meek and withdrawing. We like our women to be as strong, fierce, and feisty as our men. We leave the shy wall flowers and gentle murmuring brooks to the Reach and Riverlords. Edric, though he may be called Storm, is more a Flowers than naught, and like the shy clinging flowering vine he is, he’ll find my Cyleah a strong and sturdy trellis to grow and thrive upon.

 

GENDRY

Why court me, if it is all settled?

 

ARSTAN

With you comes the Dondarrions and the support of Dorne, and Lady Dondarrion has refrained from lending her support ‘till now. With your help, you could make Edric King, and end this farce here and now before the minor Stormlords arrive. Edric will reward you with titles and honors like Harbert was, and any glory you win on the battlefield will preserve your name in the books of the maesters and the tapestries of women for centuries. Come now, isn’t that more than you ever dreamed of, growing up a whore’s son in Flea’s Bottom?

 

GENDRY side-eyes ARSTAN.

 

ARSTAN

Your accent is a dead giveaway to where you were raised. But don’t just listen to me… why here comes your brother now. Why don’t you two talk about it yourself… and see if you cannot come to some agreement that suits you both.

 

ARSTAN rises and departs, as EDRIC approaches. GENDRY does not rise as EDRIC approaches, but instead takes a long sip from his horn of ale.

 

EDRIC

Brother…

 

GENDRY

Brother…

 

EDRIC

I hadn’t thought to meet any siblings after my father had died. Word came that the Queen had killed any she could get her hands on. It’s why my mother put on mourning weaves and reported to all that I was dead of the pox, but instead was only hidden.

 

GENDRY finishes his ale and then slams his horn against the table for it to be refilled, alerting a servant to approach with a jug of ale, and then indicates for EDRIC to take a seat next to him where ARSTAN had sat. EDRIC sits.

 

GENDRY

The Queen sent the Goldcloaks after me, but I escaped ‘em near Harrenhal. Got taken by the Mountain and his men, but none o’them cared whose son I was as long as I knew my way around a smithy.

 

EDRIC

None _of_ them cared, you mean.

 

GENDRY

What?

 

EDRIC

You said none _o’_ them, when the correct thing to say would be none of them.

 

GENDRY

Don’t it all mean the same thing?

 

EDRIC

_Doesn’t_ it. _(pause)_ Aye, but one casts you as one of the smallfolk, something appealing mayhaps, to smallfolk levies in a time of war, but it will hardly win you allies among the nobles.

 

GENDRY

_(laughs)_

You’re awfully keen to help me speak proper.

 

EDRIC

Properly.

 

GENDRY

I know, I just wanted to see if you’d—you would say it.

 

EDRIC blushes. The servant who has been filling Gendry’s horn and a second one during this, places the second horn in front of EDRIC. EDRIC looks over as GENDRY eagerly picks up his horn, gulps his down his gullet, and then EDRIC takes a deep breath and tilts back his head as he drinks, trying to drown it in one gulp, but achieving in having the ale spill down his chin more than into his mouth. GENDRY stops short of taking all of his in one gulp and looks at EDRIC flounder at drinking, laughs and slaps EDRIC on the back. EDRIC finishes and slams the horn down onto the table and then coughs and gasps for breath. As EDRIC recovers, GENDRY hands EDRIC a cloth from the table to wipe his neck and face off. EDRIC accepts.

 

GENDRY

Like that, didn’t you?

 

EDRIC

It tastes as foul as rancid goat’s piss.

 

GENDRY

Do me a favor and don’t tell me how you know what that tastes like.

 

EDRIC laughs, blushes and then stands.

 

EDRIC

Come, it’s rather warm in this hall, and with so many ears close by, it would be unwise to speak any longer here. Besides, we have yet to see much of the castle. Why not explore it like true brothers should?

 

BEAT. GENDRY stands, clearly taller than EDRIC but not by much. He grabs their horns which have been refilled since they put them down on the table and hands EDRIC’s to him. The two leave the GREAT HALL.

 

 

**INT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – COUNCIL CHAMBER – NIGHT**

We see a darkened council room where GALAZZA sits on the council table, drinking wine, and clearly waiting for someone. The door slowly opens, groaning as it does, and the CAMERA CUTS to reveal SKAHAZ standing in the doorway. GALAZZA and SKAHAZ share a look before SKAHAZ enters and shuts the door behind him. They speak in Ghscari, with subtitles translating what they say below.

 

SKAHAZ

If you thought to intimidate me by exposing my foreign connections and getting rid of the Pahl girl, you were sorely mistaken.

 

GALAZZA sips her wine.

 

GALAZZA

It got your attention, didn’t it?

 

SKAHAZ slowly approaches GALAZZA.

 

SKAHAZ

The former Green Grace died?

 

GALAZZA

She was quite old.

 

GALAZZA finishes her wine.

 

SKAHAZ

And you just happened to be elected Galazza zo Loraq, above other more worthy candidates?

 

GALAZZA sets down her glass.

 

GALAZZA

It’s unfortunate the other Graces were rather old as well, and in need of replacing.

 

SKAHAZ

So you killed the old graces and intimidated or bribed the younger ones?

 

GALAZZA takes SKAHAZ’s hand, kisses it, and begins to rub it with her fingers and works her way up to begin untying the leather brace on his arm.

 

GALAZZA

Skahaz mo Kandaq, you may have shaved your hair, exchanged your tokar for the leathers of a pit fighter to hide from the Dragon Queen’s vengeance for the sign posts, and trained just enough to make your hands rough with calluses, but underneath…

 

GALAZZA slips off the arm brace from SKAHAZ’s forearm.

 

GALAZZA

You’re still as smooth as ever you were.

 

SKAHAZ leans down and kisses GALAZZA, which she accepts but then stops before going further, though she continues to untie leather from his body.

 

GALAZZA

And what of your men in masks?

 

SKAHAZ

Answer me this? Who is the man behind a mask?

 

GALAZZA

A riddle? I love riddles. _(pause)_ Anyone.

 

SKAHAZ smirks.

 

GALAZZA

Those who wear Harpy’s heads and those who wear beast heads… how long will it be until the seething masters and the zealous freedmen realize you’re setting them against each other and killing them both off?

 

SKAHAZ

Is that what I’m doing?

 

SKAHAZ kisses her neck and begins to untie her robes.

 

GALAZZA

To gain power, you pit the most fanatical against each other, and from the dregs of whoever survives, call for unity to declare yourself undoubted King of Meereen… once the foreigners leave. There are just two problems for you…

 

SKAHAZ

I’d like to hear what you think they are.

 

The two continue to undress one another as they begin to engage in foreplay.

 

GALAZZA

You are old… and you have no heir.

 

SKAHAZ stops the foreplay and looks at GALAZZA coldly.

 

SKAHAZ

You presume much.

 

GALAZZA

You deny nothing.

 

SKAHAZ pushes GALAZZA onto her back on the table and leans in close, their faces inches apart.

 

SKAHAZ

I am not so old.

 

GALAZZA

And you need not be without an heir for long.

 

SKAHAZ pushes himself up from the table.

 

SKAHAZ

No, I could take a wife… a young dragon-riding wife who’ll wed me, bear me a son, and then return to Westeros where it matters not if she lives or dies.

 

GALAZZA sits up, the front of her robes falling down to her waist.

 

GALAZZA

You and I both know that she is not long for Meereen once she returns. Now that she’s tasted the freedom of dragon riding, no man will be able to keep her chained to the ground for long. If you were to get her with child, she’d be gone from the city before it was born.

 

SKAHAZ

Galazza… you are most disgracefully undressed.

 

GALAZZA

I am as the goddess was dressed in the days of Old Ghis. Meereen shall return to her tender embrace. The Harpy of old leads nowhere but an endless cycle of vengeance and death. Destruction and doom lays in wait for Meereen to follow that abomination. The Red Priests and their worship of the Queen as a “goddess” is an insult to both Old and New Ghis… but say, if the Goddess of Old Ghis were to miraculously bless her prophet and Green Grace with a son, whom you could raise as you saw fit, as the Goddess’ chosen warrior, defender of the faithful, man of the people both noble and free, and rightful King after yourself…

 

SKAHAZ leans in to kiss GALAZZA.

 

SKAHAZ

You take a risk to offer such alliance.

 

GALAZZA smirks.

 

GALAZZA

I merely offer the ancient alliance of the Grey and the Green.

 

As GALAZZA continues to speak, the CAMERA CUTS to a montage of scenes described below.

 

**EXT. STORM’S END – COURTYARD - NIGHT**

 

We see EDRIC and GENDRY drinking together from their horns as they walk, and laughing. Then men, dressed in the colors of House Fell appear out of the shadows, surprise, and grab GENDRY. He fights them but is gagged and then a hood is pulled over his head. EDRIC looks away as GENDRY is dragged off, only to have a hood be pulled over his own head.

 

GALAZZA

_(voice over)_

The mutual understanding between the old and the young that their common enemy, both fair and the dark, should be kept in check from harming them any further.

 

**INT. KING’S LANDING – RED KEEP – SMALL COUNCIL CHAMBER - NIGHT**

 

We see TOMMEN, GARLAN, KEVAN, JAIME, PYCELLE, OLENNA, and MACE standing over a map of the SEPT. As they plot, CERSEI stands just outside the room looking in, two guards blocking her way. A little bird appears, pulls on her skirt and motions for her to bend down and listen as she whispers something in her ear. CERSEI smirks.

 

GALAZZA

_(voice over)_

Recognizing that while alone each may be weak, that by working together they can overcome the might of the strong.\

 

**INT. STORM’S END – GREAT HALL – NIGHT**

 

We see OBARA drinking alone as she leans against a pillar from across the hall, staring at the dais where NED, CLETUS, and ALLYRIA all talking to one another.

 

**EXT. HORN HILL – KENNELS – NIGHT**

 

We see DICKON and TALLA opening the doors to the kennel and letting the dogs loose.

 

**INT. STORM’S END – SECLUDED NOOK OF THE GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 

We see ARIANNE approaching a BELLA being comforted by DELENA. They stare at one another and then ARIANNE sits down next to BELLA. The next moment Swann men appearing around them, surrounding them.

 

GALAZZA

_(voice over)_

It may be a great risk that isn’t always wise, but to pass over the opportunity is more foolish than naught.

 

**INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – HIGH SPARROW’S CHAMBER – DAWN**

 

We see the HIGH SPARROW kneeling in prayer before his simple plain altar with LANCEL.

 

GALAZZA

_(voice over)_

For in the end of all things, the past and future are written by the old and the young, while the present is but a fleeting fancy.

 

As GALAZZA finishes, we stay with the HIGH SPARROW.  The door opens and SEPTA UNELLA escorts MARGAERY into the room. The HIGH SPARROW and LANCEL turn and look at MARGAERY. MARGAERY kneels.

 

MARGAERY

I have come to confess my sins.

 

BEAT.

 

HIGH SPARROW

Brother Lancel, raise up our new sister, and bring her before the altar so that together we may pray for her and her brother’s souls.

 

LANCEL rises and helps MARGAERY to her feet and brings her to the altar. MARGAERY kneels between the HIGH SPARROW and LANCEL and together they begin to pray.

 

MARGAERY/HIGH SPARROW/LANCEL

Just Father, merciful Mother, Maiden pure of heart, wise Crone, strong Warrior, fruitful Smith, and the Stranger, hear our prayers.

 

 

Their words fade off as the screen cuts to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one took a while to write as it took a while making sure everything at Storm's End was as tight as can be. I included rewritten scenes of Margaery meeting Loras and the Drunkard being killed. The former to show Tyene's effect in the Sept, and the latter for putting it back in the proper editing sequence that makes sense: after the scene Cersei & Jaime has been made aware of the little birds listening for her and demands for Qyburn to have them look everywhere, because that was just edited out of sequence by whoever put those scenes together in the script IMO and makes more sense after that scene than before it.


	5. Episode Five: The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obara comes to a realization. Cletus plays politics. Arianne schemes behind bars. Tommen makes his move. Margaery forges an alliance. Trystane takes a chance.

**EPISODE FIVE: THE DOOR**

 

 

 **INT. STORM’S END – GREAT HALL – DAY**

We see SILVER AXE sitting at the center of the table atop the dais surrounded by his men. At the other end sits GULIAN, surrounded by his men. In between are the remainder of the Stormlords (including SHYRA, ARSTAN, ALLYRIA), as well as CLETUS, OBARA, and NED.

ARSTAN  
You’ve broken guest right!

SILVER AXE  
Since Tully’s wedding, guest right doesn’t mean what it used to anymore. Besides, guest right can only be provided by the lord of the castle, which if I recall we had gathered here to decide who would be lord.

ARSTAN  
Your loose interpretations of the ancient law of hospitality are an affront to the gods. _(to SILVER AXE)_ Especially to one’s kin, even if by marriage. May you both rot in the Seven Hells for all eternity!

GULIAN  
I am only trying to save the Stormlands from the folly of its own lords. We cannot continue these senseless wars!

SILVER AXE  
Are you implying that I am a kinslayer, Selmy? Guest right may mean nothing, but I’ll gut the man who calls me kinslayer! Pray come closer so you can say it to my face instead of at a distance like a nattering old fool.

ARSTAN  
Where are King Robert’s sons?

The Hall erupts in cries that echo ARSTAN.

SILVER AXE  
My good brothers are well protected from their enemies who would seek to use them for their own gain. They are but young bucks unaccustomed to the ways of the world, and in need of guidance and protection. And they shall be under my guard until I am crowned the rightful King!

GULIAN  
And I have thy wife, Lady Norcross, and the Princess of Dorne under _my_ protection. No one will be crowning anyone. If you know what is good for you, my lords, you’ll bend your knees to Tommen and put away this mad folly of Storm Kings once again.

SILVER AXE  
Crown me and my first act as King shall be to set Lord Swann’s head upon a spike above the castle gate for the traitor he is!

The hall continues to babble until Lady SHYRA stands atop a bench which quiets the hall once again.

SHYRA  
Gulian, this inclination to bend the knee to Tommen would have nothing to do with your grandson being a member of his kingsguard, now would it?

BEAT. The hall falls silent.

GULIAN  
Bael was made a member of the kingsguard when Robert sat the throne. By his oaths, he hasn’t been my grandson nigh a decade. If he had anything to do with my decision, Lady Errol, I wouldn’t have lent my support to Renly when he asked of it, or Stannis thereafter. _(BEAT)_ Come now, will no one see reason and end this mad folly?

CLETUS rises. OBARA grabs CLETUS by the arm.

OBARA  
What are you doing?

CLETUS  
_(to OBARA in a hushed tone)_ Arianne is with child. I can’t gamble with that.

GULIAN  
Prince Nymeros Yronwood Martell?

CLETUS  
The Dornish are known for their independent streak, but I must admit when we’ve been outplayed. I do not submit willingly, my lord, but to see the safe return of my wife, I will bend the knee with you, and the Dornish army along with you.

The entire hall breaks into conversation and dissention. GULIAN smirks at SILVER AXE. OBARA rises and leaves the dais. ALLYRIA rises and follows OBARA who has withdrawn from the commotion of the center tables for the wall near the edge of the Hall. NED, who had been sitting beside his aunt, stays seated and shakes his head.

OBARA  
_(to herself)_ Madness. Sheer madness.

ALLYRIA  
You may feel rather differently from your Prince’s decision, but I would not advise making your disdain for it so open.

OBARA  
He is Prince Consort, not a Prince in his own right.

ALLYRIA  
I doubt many will remember that detail soon enough. After all, how many Dornish spears do you think are going to bend the knee in respect to a Princess who was captured so easily for the second time in her life, I believe?

OBARA  
By deception and trickery!

ALLYRIA  
Simply showing herself incompetent at both and a weak ruler. All that anyone will remember is that Princess Arianne marched straight into Lord Swann’s clutches.

OBARA’s eyes narrow.

ALLYRIA  
I wouldn’t let it worry you so, Obara… after all, with Arianne locked away, the army will need a new leader to look to that they can respect and listen to.

BEAT.

OBARA  
And what are you suggesting Lady Dondarrion?

ALLYRIA  
If you are smart, you’ll hold your tongue for the nonce and be seen to come round to your new Prince’s suggestions, if only so you can leave the castle and take control of that army. You’ve wanted to take that army west for some time now, I’ve heard. Into the Reach, isn’t that correct?

OBARA  
And how have you heard that?

ALLYRIA  
Cletus may have mentioned something about your obsession with Oldtown. See, I agree with you, coming here to Storm’s End was but a folly for the Dornish Army. Let Cletus play what game he will here, and win for yourself what glory you can in the west.

OBARA  
And of course, heading directly west from here would take the army across _Oakheart_ lands.

ALLYRIA’s eyebrows rise slightly.

OBARA  
I may be bastard born, but I’m not an idiot. Nor am I fool enough to fall for one of Cletus’ traps.

ALLYRIA  
Traps?!

OBARA  
Yes. After all, he spoke to both you and your nephew last night, but today only you approach me while your nephew fumes upon the dais. Clearly he disagrees with whatever it is you’ve agreed to.

BEAT.

ALLYRIA  
Cletus had said you were impulsive and headstrong, and yet here you are… showing yourself to be clever to some degree.

OBARA  
Oh don’t try and praise me with false flattery. I’m not that clever, just observant, and such flattery suits you ill.

OBARA departs the hall. CLETUS looks at ALLYRIA, and ALLYRIA shakes her head. CLETUS turns and stares as OBARA exits.

 **INT. STORM’S END – TOWER ROOM – DAY**

We see a tower room well furnished, but with the door locked. ARIANNE is lying abed while BELLA sits at the window trying to fight dozing off. DELENA paces by the door.

DELENA  
O wretched tower that keeps me from my son… a fawn penned in by wolves.

ARIANNE  
You don’t need to worry of being locked in this tower for long. You’ll wear a hole in the floor and fall through if you keep bloody pacing!

DELENA  
You’re awake?

ARIANNE rolls over in bed.

ARIANNE  
I’ve barely been able to sleep all night with your pacing.

DELENA  
At least one of us can try to be comfortable.

ARIANNE  
Pacing does little good when you’re locked up in a room beyond make you more anxious than you need to be.

DELENA  
You speak as though you have experience with being locked in towers.

ARIANNE remains silent. She turns to BELLA, who looks as though she’s about to fall off the window ledge and to the floor. ARIANNE stretches and rises.

ARIANNE  
Lady Fell, why don’t you take the bed for a few hours? I’ve had as much rest as I care for.

ARIANNE crosses to one of the two chairs in the room by the table in the center of it. She takes the chair closest to the door. BELLA hurries to the bed and lays down. DELENA, frustrated at being so close to ARIANNE moves to the window to pace there.

 **EXT. KING’S LANDING – COURTYARD OUTSIDE THE SEPT OF BAELOR – DAY**

We see several of the smallfolk milling about around a circle where members of the Faith Militant are wrestling with one another. Food and broth are being distributed near the edges of the courtyard. As one of the fights ends, we see LANCEL being push forward by a few of his Faith Militant brothers.

LANCEL  
Such displays are in my past.

FAITH MILITANT ONE  
It’s all in honor of the Warrior.

FAITH MILITANT TWO  
It would be a dishonor to the Warrior to stand aside today of all days.

LANCEL  
If the Warrior insists.

LANCEL disrobes and leaves it on a pile of robes where other members of the Faith Militant have left their robes. He then proceeds to join the mock fights.

TYENE, who before now had been blended in among the crowd grabs a few robes as the crowd becomes more focused on the fighting. She hurries off with them, hurries down a side street and then arrives at where GARLAN and several of his men in various states of dress, some already clothed in the robes of the Faith Militant, are changing. Some are painting red seven-pointed stars onto their foreheads. GARLAN himself has just taken off his shirt, TYENE notices and stares for a moment.

TYENE  
This should be the last of them that you need.

GARLAN  
Thank you, my dear sister in faith.

TYENE  
If you talk like that, then they’ll know you’re an imposter.

GARLAN  
That’s why this is within reach.

GARLAN indicates his dagger, which is strapped across his chest instead of his waist.

TYENE  
You might want to move it a little lower.

GARLAN  
And why’s that?

TYENE  
The strap will show at that height, here, I’ll adjust it.

TYENE proceeds to adjust the strap on GARLAN’s dagger, moving it further down his chest.

GARLAN  
_(whispers to TYENE)_ And here I thought you had vows to keep to.

TYENE over tightens the strap.

GARLAN  
Gods, not so tight, I need to breathe!

TYENE  
You sound…

GARLAN  
Yes?

TYENE  
Better?

GARLAN looks TYENE in the eye but then shakes his head and turns to the men who are now mostly changed.

GARLAN  
We’ll go into the Sept a few at a time, so we don’t draw attention to ourselves.

 **EXT. MEEREEN - FOOT OF THE PYRAMID - DAY**

 

We see a gigantic crowd at the foot of the pyramid standing still and watching the raised platform people should recognize from Season 5. Enter TYRION, VARYS, TRYSTANE, WEX, DRAQAZ, GREY WORM, MISSANDEI, SKAHAZ, GALAZZA, and KEZMYA who is bound and escorted by two unsullied. As they walk past the crowd stands still, and silent, watching as the procession to the platform take place. Among them is a RED PRIEST. TRYSTANE eyes the crowd warily and leans in close to MISSANDEI to whisper as they walk. GREY WORM takes notice of their interaction.

TRYSTANE  
Do they always stare as much as this?

MISSANDEI  
At least they’re not hissing any longer.

TRYSTANE  
What do you mean?

MISSANDEI  
When Mossador was executed for his crimes, the freed people of the city showed their displeasure by hissing at her grace.

TRYSTANE  
And do you think they’ll appreciate equal application of the law?

MISSANDEI  
I don’t know… and that’s what terrifies me.

MISSANDEI steps forward to speak in Ghiscari.

MISSANDEI  
People of Meereen. Before you is the Harpy whose sons have brought death to freedmen and unsullied alike. She has been tried and found guilty of her crimes by a witness. For these crimes she shall be beheaded as is the Queen’s laws.

The RED PRIEST pushes forward & begins to shout.

RED PRIEST  
_(in Ghiscari)_ So have I predicted, the Harpy shall fall in flames and her sons shall be scattered to the winds! To bring Daenerys back to the city now we must burn the Harpy! Burn her in honor of R’hollor!

TYRION  
_(to VARYS)_ Did he just say burn her to bring the Queen back?

The crowd around the RED PRIEST begin to shout.

CROWD  
_(in Ghiscari)_ Burn her! Burn her! Etc.

VARYS  
_(to TYRION)_ Like I said, fundamentalism needs only the hope that things might be better to grow. A single spark can begin a wildfire. Best hurry up the execution before—

A MAN climbs up onto the platform and begins to make a run at KEZMYA. He is stopped by some Unsullied, but others are climbing up after him and cause the council to back up instinctually. GREY WORM puts himself in front of MISSANDEI, but looks ready to join his fellow Unsullied at a moment’s notice. TRYSTANE looks to WEX and DRAQAZ.

TYRION  
_(in Ghiscari)_ Take her head, and they’ll stop coming!

The Unsullied however are too busy trying to keep back the crowd, and some are slipping past or through them. They grab KEZMYA and begin to try and drag her down into the crowd. Enough do that TYRION motions that they need to leave the platform. The Unsullied see KEZMYA being dragged, and one moves to try and stop it but KEZMYA spits in his face. The Unsullied turn to GREY WORM who looks between TYRION and KEZMYA and then nods his head and then the Unsullied stop trying to protect KEZMYA and she is pulled into the crowd.

TYRION _  
(to GREY WORM)_ Do you know what you’ve done?!

GREY WORM  
For what she did to my men, she deserves this.

The crowd carry KEZMYA a little ways away from the base of the pyramid and to the center of the square—the square where the Masters had been hung up in Season 4. The bloodied signposts are still up though the bodies have been torn down from most of them. KEZMYA is tied to one. The crowd begins to tear the rest of the wooden posts down and making a pile at KEZMYA’s feet, being urged on by the RED PRIEST. Others grab wooden debris lying about and anything that might possibly burn to throw on the pile.

TYRION  
_(to VARYS)_ Do you think they’ll be satisfied with just her?

VARYS  
I wouldn’t test that idea, if I were you.

TYRION  
_(to the rest of the Council)_ We must leave, now, while there’s still time!

SKAHAZ  
Leave if you fear the will of the people, but I plan on staying here and watching that Harpy burn for all the crimes she has committed.

TRYSTANE pushes WEX and DRAQAZ off the platform and they hurry away.

The pile continues to grow, and someone hands the RED PRIEST a torch.

TYRION and VARYS move to make their escape. MISSANDEI, GREY WORM, and SKAHAZ all stay and watch.

KEZMYA shouts and the crowd grows silent as the RED PRIEST hushes them.

RED PRIEST  
_(in GHISCARI)_ She’s entitled to her last words.

KEZMYA  
_(in GHISCARI)_ Shame upon you all! You allow foreigners and despots to take our beautiful city, and ruin it! Upon the Harpy’s talons, I curse you! All of you and your Queen! May she, her line, her advisors, and you be cursed! Cursed even unto the seventh generations of your line!

At this the RED PRIEST lights the pile which has continued to grow as KEZMYA spoke. TYRION and VARYS reach the entrance to the Pyramid and look back.

TYRION  
If I were a holy man, I might fear such a thing as a curse. Thankfully I have the good sense to be more frightened of a mob.

TYRION moves to enter, but finds his way blocked by GALAZZA.

GALAZZA  
I thought we agreed to banish the Red Heretics from the city, my lord?

TYRION  
After today, you can burn them in their own fires for all I care.

TYRION and VARYS move past her. By this point KEZMYA has begun to catch fire herself and she screams as GALAZZA looks on. The camera cuts to SKAHAZ who smiles as KEZMYA screams.

 **EXT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – COURTYARD  
  
**

The camera cuts to DRAQAZ who is still hurrying with TRYSTANE and WEX, but turns to look back towards where he hears KEZMYA scream. WEX notices and stops and grabs DRAQAZ and pulls him along as they approach the entrance to where the dragons are kept and TRYSTANE rolls back the stone.

 **INT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – DRAGONPIT**

TRYSTANE rushes down into the pit with WEX following after, and DRAQAZ lingering at the entrance before tentatively following after. We hear the dragons moving in the dark, but do not see them. TRYSTANE motions for WEX to stop where he is and then TRYSTANE hurries into the dark himself and disappears for a moment. All is quiet as DRAQAZ catches up to where WEX has stopped. The next we see TRYSTANE being tossed past WEX and DRAQAZ, hitting the floor rather hard-like. VISERION appears out of the darkness, breathing fire into the air and roaring. DRAQAZ grabs ahold of WEX as they stare, fire reflecting in their wide eyes. VISERION then withdraws back into the darkness. WEX runs to TRYSTANE and tries to shake him to wake him. TRYSTANE remains unconscious. WEX tries to lift TRYSTANE, but fails. WEX looks to DRAQAZ. DRAQAZ has curled up into a ball on the floor, reciting something indiscernible in Ghiscari that might pass for a prayer. WEX drops TRYSTANE and rushes over to DRAQAZ to get him to help him, but DRAQAZ only prays louder. WEX, anxious, returns to TRYSTANE and begins to drag him towards the steps.

 **INT. STORM’S END – TOWER ROOM – DAY**

We see ARIANNE sitting by the door when a knock is heard. ARIANNE rises to approach the door to look out through the bars of the door’s small window. There ARIANNE sees OBARA.

ARIANNE  
Obara!

OBARA shushes ARIANNE. They continue speaking in hushed tones.

OBARA  
The guards have given us but a minute to speak.

ARIANNE  
What’s going on out there?

OBARA  
Your game is finished, cousin. Silver Axe has the boys locked away in a dungeon, and Lord Swann you here.

ARIANNE  
At least I know who to punish when I escape.

OBARA  
If you escape.

ARIANNE  
If? What do you mean if?

OBARA  
You really don’t see it do you? _(BEAT)_ I thought it the simplest thing in the world that surely if an idiot such as myself saw it, that you… you who are so clever, who outwitted your father for your throne must have seen it, must have planned for it.

ARIANNE  
Seen what?

BEAT.

OBARA  
That the Yronwoods played you for a fool. I told you time and again to show strength, to seize castles, burn them to the ground, and kill smallfolk. But every time you ignored me and you played into their trap for you. If this wasn’t the end the Yronwoods had in mind for you, why do you think it was so easy to march into the Stormlands? _(BEAT)_ If you truly are so blind, then my respect for you is at an end.

ARIANNE  
What makes you think that my husband, who I have wrapped around my finger, betrayed me?

OBARA  
He’s already bent the knee to Tommen for Lord Swann and made a big show of it. A man only does that if it’s something he was prepared to do in the first place.

ARIANNE  
You can end this now, by setting me free.OBARA  
If I wanted to… but that’s just the thing, I don’t want to.

OBARA turns away and walks off.

ARIANNE  
Obara. _(pause)_ Obara!

DELENA  
Trouble, Princess?

ARIANNE turns around to see DELENA and BELLA staring at her.

ARIANNE  
It’s nothing I’m not used to from family.

 **INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – HIGH SPARROW’S CHAMBER – DAY**

We see MARGAERY on her knees praying before the altar alone. A knock at the door is heard, but MARGAERY continues to pray. Slowly the door creaks open and in enters TYENE with GARLAN in his septon disguise. TYENE closes the door behind them.

GARLAN  
Margaery?

MARGAERY continues to pray.

GARLAN approaches MARGAERY, and still she continues to pray. GARLAN then grabs and turns his cousin from the altar. Only then does she look.

MARGAERY  
G—Garlan? _(BEAT. She blinks and then frowns.)_ You shouldn’t be here, you need to go.

GARLAN  
Go? Margey, I’m here to rescue you.

MARGAERY  
You can’t. You’ll ruin everything!

GARLAN turns to TYENE and nods his head to MARGAERY’s right side, while he grabs her left arm.

GARLAN  
_(to MARGAERY)_ Come on, we’ll argue later. I have men outside ready to fight our way out if we have to.

MARGAERY pulls her hand out of GARLAN’s grasp.

MARGAERY  
No!

GARLAN  
What do you mean no?

ENTER SEPTA UNELLA from the back door to the chamber. She stands stern and looks at TYENE and GARLAN.

UNELLA  
Is there a problem?

 **INT. STORM’S END – PRIVATE ROOM – DAY**

We see OBARA seated and sharpening her spear. A knock is heard at the door, OBARA calls for whoever it is to enter without getting up herself. CLETUS ENTERS and closes the door behind him. He is wearing an eye patch over his lazy eye.

CLETUS  
You are far cleverer than I thought.

OBARA rolls her eyes.

OBARA  
Cleverer still if you think you can say anything that would make me bend my knee next to yours. And if you think you can simply talk me into anything that’d change my mind—

CLETUS  
Who said anything about talking?

CLETUS approaches OBARA and leans in to kiss her, but OBARA brings up her spear between them, placing the edge of the blade at his throat.

CLETUS  
Don’t you think this is sharp enough?

CLETUS tries to back away, but OBARA rises and keeps her spear at his throat. She walks him back until she’s pinned him against a wall. OBARA then leans in and speaks very close to his face.

OBARA  
If it were Valyrian steel I would not think it sharp enough till I had taken your head for your betrayal.

CLETUS  
Always violence first, never talking.

OBARA  
You’re the one who said he didn’t want to talk.

CLETUS  
I meant this.

CLETUS kisses OBARA which at first surprises OBARA but then see she is receptive to. We hear her spear drop to the floor as she deepens the kiss. But just as CLETUS is about to respond in kind, he stops and looks down. The camera cuts to see the hand which had been holding the spear now has taken out a dagger and placed it very close to CLETUS’ abdomen.

CLETUS smirks.

CLETUS  
I’ll say this you come prepared, unlike your cousin.

OBARA  
True Martell women are crafty in their own right. And as for a sand snake such as myself? Well, we never go anywhere without our fangs.

CLETUS  
And yet my wife is Lord Swann’s prisoner and not the other way around.

OBARA  
By your design.

CLETUS’ smirk falters for a second, OBARA has clearly touched a nerve.

CLETUS  
You’re clever, all right… far more than I gave you credit for.

OBARA  
And you’re not clever enough. If I could see through your little bait and trap ruse, then clearly it needed some work.

CLETUS  
I didn’t think of it, my father did.

OBARA  
And you are just his catspaw? Here I had thought you had something redeeming about you.

CLETUS  
Why haven’t you killed me yet? I mean, I’m getting a thrill off of having my life balanced on the edge of a knife as much as you are, but if you really wanted me dead, you wouldn’t have hesitated.

OBARA rips his clothes open with the knife and places the cold steel directly against his abdomen.

OBARA  
Are you suggesting that I won’t gut you like a turncoat deserves?

CLETUS  
I think you’re growing rather fond of me. _(BEAT)_ You know, your cousin was just getting in the way all this time. Together, we might rule Dorne… once my son is born, we’ll lock Arianne away in some tower… how about Ghaston Grey? And then you can lead our army to victory against our enemies and help me raise my son the right way…the bloody way. You see, I don’t want to supplant you, just your cousin.

OBARA  
And what is so fascinating about me to deserve such an offer?

CLETUS  
My father said to capture you both and make sure the Stormlords were to blame, but instead…

OBARA  
Instead?

CLETUS  
Instead, I found I wanted you…

OBARA  
Even if I could believe you were honest, I’d be a fool to think so.

CLETUS  
I don’t care… I just want you.

OBARA smirks and this time initiates the kiss.

 **INT. STORM’S END – DUNGEON CELL – DAY**

 

We see GENDRY and EDRIC locked inside a cell together. The cell is bare with the exception of a thin sliver of a barred window and the door entering it, there is nothing there. GENDRY is resting his bulk against the wall in a sitting position massaging his temples. EDRIC is pacing and rambling.

 

EDRIC  
This is a violation of guest right. Mother wouldn't stand for it... unless they grabbed her too.

 

GENDRY  
I said to stop bloody pacing a while ago.

 

EDRIC  
I can't help it! I always pace when I'm nervous.

 

GENDRY  
Sure you can.

 

GENDRY trips EDRIC, causing EDRIC to fall to the floor of the dungeon.

 

GENDRY  
See, you don't have to pace.

 

EDRIC, furious moves to punch GENDRY, but GENDRY ducks, causing EDRIC to punch the wall. EDRIC screams out in pain.

GENDRY  
Finally you’re talking like I do.

EDRIC  
What, do you think I’m deaf to a brother’s tongue?

GENDRY  
Is that what you’d call a punch?

EDRIC  
Aye.

GENDRY rolls his eyes, and then offers to take a look at EDRIC’s hand. EDRIC is reluctant to let him.

GENDRY  
Come on, let me see it. I’ve punched more than my fair share of walls in my day.

EDRIC slowly lets GENDRY look at his hand.

GENDRY  
You’re lucky, you didn’t break anything.

EDRIC  
And you’d know?

GENDRY  
I’ve worked as a blacksmith—I know better than anyone how important it is to take care of your hands.

BEAT.

GENDRY  
And how came you to learn such a brotherly talk given you never met me before?

EDRIC  
I have two younger half-brothers. _(BEAT)_ I didn’t need an older one.

GENDRY  
Two little brothers?

EDRIC  
Aye. Alestor and Renly… they’re… _(he sighs)_ they’re why I agreed to this farce in the first place.

 **INT. STORM’S END – TOWER ROOM – DAY**

ARIANNE now sits drumming her fingers on the arm of a chair. DELENA is by the window looking out. BELLA, looks to be asleep in the bed.

ARIANNE  
Tell me, Lady Norcross, why did you want your son crowned?

BEAT. DELENA continues to stare out the window.

ARIANNE  
We are obviously not going to see either of our plans to fruition, and we have an abundance of time. _(BEAT)_ I’ll even begin. I saw the opportunity to have a buffer Kingdom and a puppet ruler under my thumb. And you? _(pause)_ Let me guess then, as mother of Edric, you felt you had to take what was clearly supposed to be your son’s. _(pause)_ And if you happened to be his regent until he came of age why that would only be suitable.

DELENA turns to look a different direction away from ARIANNE while still looking out the window.

ARIANNE  
So I am right.

DELENA  
You do not know it, being childless, but let me say if you were a mother, then you’d understand.

ARIANNE  
Well, you are right that I am childless, for now. _(pause)_ And if I ever get out of this room it’s something I’ll be sure to correct.

DELENA  
You think fucking your handsome lad with his eye patch and charming face will make you a mother alone?

ARIANNE  
Is there some secret to the act that has prevented me until now from having a child? Please do tell.

DELENA  
Is everything a jape to you?

ARIANNE  
On the contrary, I’m rather serious about that. If you have any sage advice on how to ensure I am a mother before the year is out, I will listen attentively.

DELENA  
A mother doesn’t just give birth. For the rest of her life, she’ll carry with her the knowledge that her babes need her to protect and provide for them, until they are grown, and even then that may not have been enough. Edric is _my_ son. My husband was always clear on that account. His future depended upon whatever I could give him, and if that wasn’t very much… then the Citadel could use another maester is what he always said. So when the opportunity arose, I took it, and I’m not ashamed of that. After all, if Edric were crowned Storm King or even just made Lord of Storm’s End, he’d then have the resources to take care of my other boys.

 **INT. STORM’S END – DUNGEON CELL – DAY**

EDRIC  
As lord I could have them as my household knights, loyal only to me, or even give them keeps of their own.

GENDRY  
You care for ‘em don’t you?

EDRIC  
Aye, I care for _them_.

GENDRY snorts.

 **INT. STORM’S END – TOWER ROOM – DAY**

DELENA  
And I could rest easy, knowing my boys were all safe and with their own place in life. Mayhaps even lands of their own, one day.

BELLA  
Oh stop with this rubbish.

ARIANNE looks towards BELLA, who has rolled over in the bed and sat up.

DELENA  
Rubbish?!

BELLA  
Aye, rubbish! We’ve heard the old songs of the Mother who sacrifices everything for her children sung in every Sept since before we could walk, we all know the part that’s expected. And we all know that when it really comes down to that moment, you’ll drop your children quicker than a muddied shoe.

DELENA  
If it’s so familiar, that’s because it’s true!

ARIANNE  
Right, and being your son’s regent until he is of age didn’t possibly pass through your mind as a way to escape an unhappy marriage to a man who only accepted you while having a bastard babe because the crown paid him to.

BEAT.

DELENA  
The _King’s_ bastard.

BELLA  
Is still a bastard, no better and no worse. No, I know your type. You’re a whore.

DELENA’s eyes go wide and she begins to approach and readies to slap BELLA, but BELLA grabs her slapping hand by the wrist.

BELLA  
See, even you don’t deny it, not really. You just want me to shut up so you don’t have to think of it that way. After all, he was the King, and despite everything he was terribly handsome, wasn’t he? And you both were drunk and giddy. And before you knew it, he was inside you, planting his seed for little Edric. But you were noble born, and because your father had a family name, you had to get a hasty marriage for _honor’s_ sake and an acknowledgement of your son by the King. But say, you’d been a bit older during the rebellion, and common born, and a woman confined to some Inn as your lodgings with the King? What difference would there be between you and my mother?

DELENA rolls her wrist out of BELLA’s grasp.

DELENA  
If you cannot tell the difference between your own common blood, and my blood which has the noble blood of the Gardener Kings and Florys the Fox, the founder of House Florent, then you are truly as dull witted as you appear.

BELLA  
At least my mother had the curtesy to charge for her services only once, and not seek succor off of my father for the rest of her life. A good whore knows when she’s done.

DELENA  
You dare continue to slander me? You’re just one of the smallfolk.

BELLA  
Was. I’m a married _lady_ now.

We hear the approach of footfalls approaching the door as if climbing steps, followed by the jingle of keys. DELENA retreats to the window. Arianne stands and places her hand upon her upper chest. It should look like an “oh my” reaction to unobservant eyes. Closer inspection will reveal Arianne’s fingers are reaching under her bodice with her fingertips. BELLA continues to sit on her bed.

The door opens and Lord GULIAN Swann ENTERS.

GULIAN  
Ladies. I hope you’ve found your tower room suitable to your ranks and rebellion.

ARIANNE  
It is not suitable for a Princess of Dorne to be kept in so close confinement.

GULIAN  
Submit, and more suitable chambers shall be set aside for you, Princess.

ARIANNE  
You tell me to submit after only locking me up for, what… two days and a night? You either have a small opinion of what I can tolerate, or you aren’t my true jailer. Now which is it, I wonder?

GULIAN  
Like most Dornishmen, your impudent tongue and anger will be your downfall. _(to DELENA)_ And what—?

ARIANNE  
Downfall! You speak to me of downfall? _(she laughs)_ My lord, I am not the one who broke guest right while your chosen King re-establishes the Faith Militant. I’d be worried of my own neck if I were you.

GULIAN pauses before continuing to talk to DELENA.

GULIAN  
And what of you, madam?

DELENA  
If you ask me to abandon my son’s rightful claim to this castle in favor of Cersei Lannister’s bastard—

GULIAN  
I’ll hear no insults towards the Queen Mother or my King! _(to BELLA)_ And you?

BELLA stares at GULIAN for a long moment in silence.

BELLA  
You have my pledge milord, whatever good it’ll do you.

GULIAN smiles at BELLA and then pulls out from his sleeve a piece of parchment. He then takes from his hat a feather, and a corked bottle if ink from his purse at his waist. He puts them upon the table closest to BELLA. He speaks as he does so.

GULIAN  
Then you shall be given free reign of the castle upon your signature of this parchment.

BELLA  
I pray hope my mark upon this parchment will protect you from my husband’s men, Lord Swann.

GULIAN  
He can’t very well press your claim if you give it up, now can he?

BELLA  
Parchment burns.

GULIAN  
Then you can remain in this tower.

GULIAN begins to gather the parchment and feather but is stopped by BELLA.

BELLA  
_(sighs)_ If by signing you parchment I can leave this room, then leave me to it.

GULIAN  
I would have you sign it now.

ARIANNE  
Without reading it? Are you mad?

GULIAN  
She may read it and then sign it with me present.BELLA  
Unfortunately that’s one talent I ne’er acquired. But I will leave my mark all the same.

BELLA dips the feather in the ink but when she goes to place her mark, ARIANNE has snatched the parchment from her.

ARIANNE  
My lord, she should know the full details of that which she signs away. Pray leave us with the document, Lord Swann.

GULIAN  
I do not think it your place to decide such.

DELENA  
Give the parchment back and let the foolish girl mark it and be done with it. It’s none of our concern.

ARIANNE  
See, you can trust that Lady Norcross shall hold me in check. All I wish is for the girl to know what fortune she tosses away with a stroke of a quill.

GULIAN  
I shall remain here while you read the parchment to her.

ARIANNE  
Very well. _(she turns and reads to BELLA)_ I, Lady Bella Fell, illegitimate daughter of the late King Robert Baratheon-

BELLA  
Illegitimate?

DELENA  
It means bastard.

BELLA  
Well why don’t they just say bastard then?

GULIAN sighs.  


ARIANNE  
Because this was drawn up by a maester, and they are so bored that half the time they make up long words just to confuse the rest of us. Continuing _(she winks at BELLA and then continues to read)_ being of my full senses and under no duress do hereby— _(she stops reading and turns to GULIAN)_ I would hardly call locking her up in a tower and saying she cannot leave without signing the parchment not being under duress my lord.

BELLA  
What’s under duress mean?

DELENA  
It means that someone is forcing you to do something that you don’t want to do.

BELLA  
That’s actually a useful word if it says so much in just one word.

ARIANNE  
The maesters sometimes surprise us all and prove useful in their inventiveness.

GULIAN  
Princess—

ARIANNE  
Yes, I’m continuing. _(continues reading)_ do hereby renege and deny any claim I have to my father’s—

BELLA  
Renege?

ARIANNE  
To break your word, or go back on a contract or agreement.

GULIAN  
Get on with it.

ARIANNE  
My lord, understanding what is read is just as important as reading the parchment itself.

GULIAN scowls.

ARIANNE  
_(to BELLA)_ Continuing… where were we?

BELLA  
Could we start over mayhaps? All these new words are a bit of a jumble in my head.

GULIAN opens the door and closes it behind him.

 

 

The CAMERA cuts to the corridor outside of the tower room. We see two guards dressed in Swann colors. GULIAN locks the door himself and takes the keys.

GUARD  
My Lord.

GULIAN  
_(as he walks away)_ If they want to play games, let them starve for a night!

The CAMERA cuts back to inside the tower room. ARIANNE leans in close to BELLA.

ARIANNE  
My army is encamped just across the bay. After you’re freed from here, I would beg you deliver some communication to them.

DELENA  
You would put the castle under siege? No one has ever taken Storm’s End in a siege in all its history!

ARIANNE  
_(to DELENA)_ It’s never been sieged by Dornishmen. Unlike Reachlords, we don’t just sit around feasting all day during a siege. _(to BELLA)_ If you get to my army they will protect you and keep you from your husband.

BELLA  
Say I find some way out of the castle, they are still across the bay.

DELENA  
By foot they would catch you before you got too far. You’re talking the girl into a mad situation.

ARIANNE  
You could ride…

BELLA  
Or I could sail.

DELENA  
You know how to sail?!

BELLA  
I left the Inn my mother worked at as soon as I was old enough to work on a riverboat on the Blackwater.

ARIANNE  
That’s rather risky… I’d prefer you on a horse.

BELLA  
What’s risky of a fisherman’s boat going out in the early morning hours? I’ve seen them dock in the little village down below, it’d be an easy thing to swipe.

DELENA  
Provided the Captain or his man isn’t asleep onboard.

BELLA  
Only if you take a ship, I’m just suggesting a fisherman’s boat. It’ll be no problem.

ARIANNE  
There’s one other thing I’d have you do, something that I’m sure Lady Norcross will agree to once she hears what I have to say.

ARIANNE pulls out a knife from her bosom and hands it to BELLA.

 **EXT. KING’S LANDING -- STREETS APPROACHING THE SEPT OF BAELOR**

We see TOMMEN on a white horse riding between MACE and JAIME. MACE is dressed in shiny armor with a large teal plume sticking out of it. TOMMEN is dressed in resplendent armor, but with no plume to his helmet. JAIME wears his Kingsguard armor. Behind them marches the Tyrell army with the Kingsguard at the front of it. As the army passes many of the smallfolk rush inside and close up their doors and shutters.

JAIME  
The High Septon is sure to be blinded by your armor, Lord Tyrell.

MACE  
Exactly, and therefore he and his followers shall be caught off guard when we rush up the steps.

JAIME  
_(rolls his eyes)_ Were this a tourney, and I had the gold, I’d wager it in your favor.

MACE  
Indeed, indeed!

TOMMEN  
Any contribution my goodfather makes is well appreciated, Uncle, especially given his track record of negotiating with the Iron Bank.

MACE  
Hopefully it shall not come to blows, your grace, but you never know with these fanatics, you never know.

JAIME rolls his eyes.

 **INT. STORM’S END – PRIVATE ROOM**

OBARA is slipping into her boots. CLETUS lays in the bed, covered by the furs, but begins to stir. OBARA turns and sees CLETUS’ movement.

OBARA  
You’re awake.

CLETUS sits up and smiles.

CLETUS  
That was… that was—

OBARA hushes him.

OBARA  
I know. Now, get dressed.

OBARA throws his clothes at him. CLETUS bats them away and then frowns slightly.

CLETUS  
You don’t want to do it a third time?

OBARA  
Later. First we are going for a little walk.

CLETUS stares at OBARA for a brief moment.

CLETUS  
All right…

CLETUS holds up his torn shirt and laughs. OBARA turns.

CLETUS  
It only covered my best features anyway.

OBARA rolls her eyes and grabs her spear.

 **EXT. KING’S LANDING – COURTYARD OUTSIDE THE SEPT OF BAELOR**

We see LANCEL, now fully into the groove of things, wrestling and defeating a challenger, eventually beating him. LANCEL then holds out his hand to help his fellow FAITH MILITANT FOUR up, and then hugs him and congratulates him for the match.

LANCEL  
Seven blessings, brother.

The crowd cheers and both LANCEL and his fellow FAITH MILILTANT FOUR face the crowd with their arms held high and hands grasped together.

The HIGH SPARROW, who stands atop the steps comes further down the steps to the landing and begins to speak, the crowd quieting down as he does so.

HIGH SPARROW  
On this day, the Festival of the Warrior, we celebrate and honor those who have the courage to give of themselves so that the poor and the weak may survive and—

As the HIGH SPARROW speaks, the crowd begins to part as TOMMEN, JAIME, and MACE all make an appearance entering the square on horseback, followed by the Tyrell forces. TOMMEN rides at the head of the group.

HIGH SPARROW  
Your grace, Lord Tyrell, Ser Jaime… have you come to honor the Warrior and those who are sworn in his name?

TOMMEN  
No, I have come for my wife and her brother.

HIGH SPARROW  
It would please me more than anything to reunite the King and Queen.

TOMMEN  
I’ll have no more of your side stepping and tricks.

HIGH SPARROW  
Tricks? Your grace does me great wrong to say I am deceitful.

JAIME breaks away from formation and rides his horse up the steps of Baelor, and then draws his sword and points it at the HIGH SEPTON’s throat. The FAITH MILITANT in the square below react by trying to rush up the steps, but the TYRELL ARMY stands its ground, a few try to bludgeon the knights but are subsequently slashed at with swords.

JAIME  
Your King gave you a command, if you value your life, I suggest you obey.

The HIGH SPARROW motions for the FAITH MILITANT to calm down, and reluctantly they do so, backing away, leaving a few of their dead brothers on the ground, bleeding out.

HIGH SPARROW  
And does the King himself wish to see my head taken in exchange for his wife? Must I like Lord Stark, desecrate this holy place and bleed upon these steps for the good of House Lannister once again?

TOMMEN  
You forget yourself, High Sparrow, for I am a Baratheon, with the blood of the Storm Kings running through me, and like my father before me, I do not take kindly to the seizure of my lady. I will have my wife back _now_ or your head if I must.

MARGAERY  
_(off screen)_ And so you shall, my husband.

TOMMEN turns to see MARGAERY emerging from the Sept of Baelor. She is dressed in a simple white dress. Flanking her is TYENE and GARLAN who have SEPTA UNELLA between them and Garlan’s men in Militant robes behind them.

HIGH SPARROW looks worryingly at SEPTA UNELLA, who returns the look. GARLAN looks at MACE, who frowns.

MACE  
_(absent-mindedly)_ Where’s Loras?

MARGAERY  
Husband, call down Ser Jaime, and let me explain.

TOMMEN gives JAIME a motion, and JAIME reluctantly puts his sword away but remains at the High Sparrow’s side.

MARGAERY  
Husband, father, your concern for my safety is endearing and speaks of your great love. I, a humble sinner am truly flattered, but I would not have a drop of blood spilt on my behalf, not when I have seen the error of my ways. Resisting the High Septon is not the answer, not when enemies abroad seek to divide us.

TOMMEN blinks. MACE imitates a fish, and JAIME frowns.

HIGH SPARROW  
It is true, the twin pillars of the Seven Kingdoms are the Crown and the Faith. The Queen Dowager herself told me that. Even with all that sin, the Seven still work through her and brought her to this end.

JAIME  
Then remember that alliance by releasing Ser Loras, and all this shall be forgotten.

MARGAERY  
My brother accepted the Crown, but not the Faith—not truly in his heart, but now… now he is almost cleansed of his sin. All that remains is his trial, and then he shall be free in spirit as well as body, as the Queen Dowager will be in her turn.

BEAT. MACE has a moment of realization and nods his head slowly.

HIGH SPARROW  
The Crown and the Faith!

The entire square echoes the HIGH SPARROW causing TOMMEN and JAIME to look around the square. The CAMERA pans around to the crowd chanting. MARGAERY descends the steps to TOMMEN. She is accompanied by SEPTA UNELLA. MARGAERY holds out her hand to TOMMEN.

TOMMEN looks at MARGAERY.

MARGAERY  
Come my love, and bask in the love of your faithful people.

TOMMEN dismounts from his horse and takes MARGAERY’s hand.

TOMMEN  
_(under his breath to MARGAERY)_ I would have rescued you _and_ Loras.

MARGAERY  
I know, my love… I _know_.

SMALLFOLK ONE  
Long live the King!

SMALLFOLK TWO  
Long live Good Queen Margaery!

The crowd breaks out into cheering. MARGAERY leads TOMMEN in waving to the crowd. The HIGH SPARROW smiles. JAIME scowls. MACE looks somewhat flustered. The TYRELL army looks utterly confused.

TYENE  
I hope the Queen knows what she’s done.

GARLAN  
So do I…

 **INT. STORM’S END – CORRIDOR INTERSECTION – DAY**

We see CLETUS and OBARA walking down a corridor.

CLETUS  
Where are we going?

OBARA  
That’s half the surprise.

GULIAN  
_(off screen)_ Prince Cletus.

OBARA and CLETUS turn behind them to see GULIAN appear, apparently alone from another corridor that intersects with the one they’re in. CLETUS tries to hold himself with some dignity in response to being called for, but fails.

CLETUS  
Lord Swann. H—has my wife complied yet?

GULIAN  
Did you know that King’s Landing had reinstated the Faith Militant?

CLETUS  
I… I fail to see—

GULIAN  
The Faith Militant frowns upon violations of guest right.

OBARA  
To say the least.

CLETUS  
My lord, you have nothing to fear. If the Faith Militant truly held any sway in the Kingdom, House Frey would already be attained, and a holy septry take the place of the Twins.

GULIAN  
How do I know that they aren’t being declared so, already?

CLETUS  
Are you truly frightened of a few fanatics with clubs?

GULIAN  
_(scoffs)_ You’re not old enough to understand, boy. When you get to be my age, talk of being damned to the Seven Hells for all eternity isn’t so easy to brush aside.

GULIAN locks eyes with CLETUS and approaches. OBARA drops her spear from a walking stick position so that it is held by both hands across her torso.

CLETUS  
You haven’t let her go, have you?

GULIAN  
So that she can be made Silver axe’s prisoner instead? Do you think me that much of a fool?

CLETUS  
You’re talking like one.

GULIAN  
Careful boy. I listened to your father out of respect. Something you’ve yet to earn from—

GULIAN is stabbed in the gut by OBARA’s spear. CLETUS backs away.

OBARA  
Forgive me, my lord but this was dragging out far too long.

GULIAN’s eyes go wide. CLETUS looks stunned.

GULIAN  
Men! I’ve—gah! Ah… ah!

OBARA has sliced GULIAN’s throat with her knife. GULIAN falls to his knees and then collapses.

CLETUS  
You… you killed him.

OBARA  
And if you were paying attention, you’d have seen he would have done the same to you in a couple of moments.

The CAMERA focuses on the dagger and keys at GULIAN’s waist. OBARA grabs the dagger from GULIAN’s corpse. OBARA hears footsteps running towards them. Two men, dressed in House Swann’s sigil arrive. OBARA drops Gulian’s knife and kicks it over to CLETUS as she prepares herself to fight.

OBARA  
Here, be useful for something besides sex for once.

CLETUS grabs the knife and then has to immediately duck away from the swing of one of the men’s swords. A small fight breaks out, ending with OBARA and CLETUS winning, though CLETUS receives a rather nasty wound on his sword arm. He is bleeding from the wound. OBARA wipes off her spear on GULIAN’s clothes. CLETUS stares at the man he’s killed.

OBARA  
Come, we haven’t much time before someone else comes.

CLETUS continues to stare and look shocked. OBARA grabs the knife from his hands and wipes it off on GULIAN’s clothes before sticking it beneath her own belt. OBARA grabs CLETUS’ chin and turns his face to hers.

OBARA  
Don’t tell me that was your first kill?

CLETUS simply stares blankly.

OBARA  
_(sighs)_ I have no time for this.

OBARA hurries away from the scene.

  
The CAMERA lingers for a few moments as their footfalls grow distant and sound as though they’re coming closer at the same time. NED DAYNE and a third House Swan GUARD appear from where GULIAN appeared. The GUARD rushes to GULIAN’s side, while NED takes in the sight of the carnage before him.

GUARD  
My lord!

The GUARD bends over and tries shaking GULIAN to see if he’s still alive, but GULIAN is but a corpse at this point. Keys jangle as the GUARD shakes, causing NED to turn and stare at GULIAN. The CAMERA refocuses so that the keys at GULIAN’s waist are seen to be what NED is staring at.  


CLETUS  
S—she killed him.

The CAMERA focuses on the bloody knife in CLETUS’ grasp.  


NED  
Is that why you have a bloody knife, my Prince?

CLETUS  
We were just talking when she… killed him.

GUARD  
_(stands up and speaks with his hand on the pommel of his sword)_ Hand me the dagger, Prince.

CLETUS looks down at his hands and notices the dagger still in his one hand and stares at it. The GUARD knocks the dagger from CLETUS’ grip, causing the dagger to fall to the ground.

GUARD  
_(to NED, with a shaky voice full of emotion)_ He must have killed my lord… with his own dagger no less!

NED  
_(staring at the keys on GULIAN’s belt)_ So it would seem. _(BEAT)_ Did Lord Swann have anymore men within the castle?

GUARD  
Aye, but they’re guarding the women.

NED  
Take him, lock him up, and fetch them. With the door locked, they won’t go anywhere and you’ll need help to secure Lord Swann’s body before Silveraxe or his men discover it. The last thing he would have wanted was for Silveraxe to call for a vote and use his absence as a reason to take the crown. I’ll stay with his body for now.

The GUARD nods and departs, dragging CLETUS along with him. NED waits until his footfall is gone before bending over himself and taking the keys from GULIAN’s belt and then hurries off in another direction.

 **INT. KING’S LANDING – THRONE ROOM – RED KEEP – EVENING**

We see JAIME standing before the throne with TOMMEN seated in the Iron Throne. MARGAERY stands to TOMMEN’s right, SEPTA UNELLA, and TYENE standing on either side of her.

JAIME  
I am dismissed?

TOMMEN  
Aye.

MARGAERY  
You threatened the life of the High Septon. The Crown and the Faith are intertwined, Ser Jaime, to attack the High Septon is to attack the King.

JAIME  
Well at least I’m consistent.

SEPTA UNELLA glares at JAIME. TYENE bites her lip to keep from laughing.

JAIME  
Your grace, you need me at your side

TOMMEN  
I have made my mind up on the matter, Ser. You’ve sullied your cloak often enough since wearing it and my predecessors were wrong to ignore it for as long as they did. We have discussed this matter before, and Margaery is right—you are not fit to command my Kingsguard.

JAIME  
And who exactly would?

TOMMEN  
Cousin Lancel.

JAIME  
At least he is a Lannister.

UNELLA  
A _faithful_ Lannister.

JAIME  
And what shall I do?

 **INT. STORM’S END – PRIVATE ROOM**

We see BELLA signing the parchment with a big fat X. DELENA and ARIANNE look on approvingly.

DELENA  
Now all we do is wait.

ARIANNE  
Keep that knife hidden until you have to use it.

Suddenly the door is heard being unlocked. It opens up and in enters NED Dayne. ARIANNE approaches, surprised.

ARIANNE  
Lord Dayne!

NED takes the knee immediately before ARIANNE.

NED  
My Princess, I came as soon as I saw the opportunity.

ARIANNE  
Lord Swann allowed you to visit.

NED  
Lord Swann is dead, and that is why I’m here. The situation in Storm’s End is about to shift once again, and I would not have you subject to the whims of that odious Lord Fell.

DELENA  
Lord Fell murdered Lord Swann?

NED  
We have no time to speculate. I came upon Lord Swann’s dead body in the corridor. Lord Swann’s remaining men are distracted for the moment seeing to it. If you’re to secure your freedom, Princess, now is the time to strike.

ARIANNE  
You don’t need to convince me any further, Lord Dayne. Lead on, we’ll follow.

They exit the room in a hurry. As they do, the three women exchange a look and BELLA nods in agreement.

ARIANNE  
Although, Lord Dayne, I do have one request of you.

 **INT. KING’S LANDING – CERSEI’S PRIVATE CHAMBERS – EVENING**

We see JAIME brooding and drinking in CERSEI’s rooms.

JAIME  
I am to go to the Riverlands and assist House Frey in putting down the Blackfish’s rebellion.

CERSEI  
That is the perfect place for you.

JAIME  
Not you as well.

CERSEI  
Father always wanted you at the head of our army.

JAIME  
I thought we agreed to fuck whatever father wanted.

CERSEI  
In some things he was right, especially in this one.

JAIME  
That’s not what you told me when we were at Harrenhal.

CERSEI  
I was a foolish girl at Harrenhal, who didn’t know half of what I know now. _(she drinks)_ Besides, you’ll need House Frey’s banners to take on the Dornish.

JAIME  
What?

CERSEI  
They’ve marched into the Stormlands unopposed.

JAIME  
With the Stormlands in Dornish hands…

CERSEI  
That leaves no buffer between King’s Landing and Dorne.

JAIME  
I should be marching south, then, not north! _(BEAT)_ You’re rather calm about this.

CERSEI  
Since when have the Stormlords and the Dornish ever got along long enough to forge any kind of alliance? No, that’ll be a fleeting alliance if any can truly be agreed upon.

JAIME  
Then why do we need House Frey’s levies?

CERSEI  
Because the High Septon has publicly convinced Lord Tyrell to take his army South to face them. The last time he saw a battlefield was Robert’s Rebellion, and I have it from his mother he didn’t move far from the feast table outside of Storm’s End. I am sure that he shall not survive any kind of real battle. You know how fractious the Reachlords can be and certain houses are more eager than others to show their loyalty to the crown. _(BEAT)_ To put it simply, I expect that there’ll be a mess in the Stormlands that you’ll have to clean up, and such a mess would be such a hard blow to the High Septon’s popularity. And the quicker you resolve this old man’s rebellion, the sooner you will strike a blow against all of our enemies and return home in triumph.

JAIME  
What of your trial?

CERSEI  
I have Ser Gregor, what have I to worry?

 **INT. REACH - HORNHILL - ROOKERY - DAY**

 

 ****We see MELESSA pacing by the window which she released the raven from in episode two. A raven comes and lands on the stone window sill she hurriedly coos it up into her arms and soothes it as she unties the message tied to its leg. She then gently places the raven back down on the sill and it flies off to eat see left out for it from a feeder alone with other ravens. MELESSA unfurls the letter, only to look disheartened at the seal of a yellow stag. She's about to put it down when she opens it again and reads more deeply. Her eyes go wide.

 **EXT. DORNISH ARMY CAMP OUTSIDE STORM’S END – DAY**

OBARA on horseback approaches the Dornish army. HORYS, from Season Five’s Dornish Arc, meets her at the edge of the camp, his harp in hand as though he had been strumming it while on guard duty.

HORYS  
Commander? Why do you come alone?

OBARA dismounts.

OBARA  
The Stormlords betrayed us, broke guest right, and have killed my cousin and her husband. Be prepared to leave soon. I want to begin marching by sundown.

HORYS  
So soon? Don’t you wish to punish these treacherous Stormlords?

As OBARA speaks we cut to images of the Dornish Army marching across rolling farm fields setting fields and houses ablaze while killing smallfolk who run before them.  


OBARA  
No army has ever taken Storm’s End in a siege, and I don’t intend on wasted more time here than I have to. Besides, the Stormlords will know what wrong they did to us when they finally leave Storm’s End. We are marching due West. Any town or village that gets in our way, we’ll burn. Any crops we’ll collect for our own use or burn. Any smallfolk killed. For what they’ve done, I’m going to cut a swath through the Stormlands they won’t soon forget.

The CAMERA returns to the present and we see HORYS starring at OBARA as if surprised. HORYS then smirks and nods his head in agreement.

 **INT. STORM’S END – DUNGEON – DAY**

We see EDRIC and GENDRY in their cell. EDRIC is staring out of the barred window, while GENDRY sits on the ground with his back to the wall.

EDRIC  
What do you think our “good brother” will do with us once he’s taken his crown?

GENDRY  
He’ll kill us, just like the Queen would’ve done with us.

EDRIC rubs the side of his neck.

EDRIC  
It’d be the chopping block for me, and a rope for you. Unless they just knife us here and now and be done with it.

GENDRY  
The inevitable end of all black bastard pretenders. _(BEAT)_ At least the waiting and wondering when it’ll come would be over.

EDRIC  
At least there’s some comfort in that.

GENDRY  
It’s just death. It happens to all of us eventually—rich or poor, it matters not. Death… the Stranger, whatever you want to call it, will take us all in the end. It’s just some of us go sooner than others.

EDRIC  
How can you be so calm and accepting of it?

GENDRY  
And you think fighting it—resisting a fate that was slated for us since our father’s death is going to achieve anything?

EDRIC  
At least I won’t go quietly, like you. I’ll be a true Baratheon, and go out fighting!

GENDRY  
Rage all you like, little brother, but after what I’ve seen of this mad world… I’m ready to embrace Death like an old friend. At least then it will all be over, and I’m ready for it to be over—Gods am I ready for that.

EDRIC approaches GENDRY.

GENDRY  
You going to try punching the wall again?

EDRIC  
You sit there, trying to sound as though you’re ready to die at only, what, two and twenty?

GENDRY  
I am ready to die.

EDRIC  
You’re ready to give up, you bloody coward, you’re scared!

GENDRY stands up and towers over EDRIC. GENDRY glares at EDRIC. EDRIC glares back, but then begins to shake and then begins to cry, silently. GENDRY sighs and shakes his head.

EDRIC  
What’s going to happen to my brothers, if I’m dead? They… they need me.

GENDRY  
I don’t know… but they have their father still, don’t they?

EDRIC  
He doesn’t care about them, not really.

GENDRY  
He’s a fool if he doesn’t.

Footsteps are heard approaching.

EDRIC  
They’re coming… they’re going to do it now.

GENDRY gives EDRIC a look, and for a moment, EDRIC calms down.

EDRIC  
I’m sorry… for before.

GENDRY  
It doesn’t matter now…

The sounds of swords hitting one another and another man falling to the ground are heard.

GENDRY  
That doesn’t sound like assassins to me.

The door is heard to unlock, and there standing in the doorway is BELLA and NED.

BELLA  
Well, little brothers… it’s finally nice to actually meet you.

NED  
We’ve got to hurry if we want any chance of escaping.

GENDRY  
Escaping to where?

BELLA  
That army you loved rubbing in the Stormlords’ faces.

They exit the dungeon.

 **INT. REACH - HORNHILL - RANDYLL'S SOLAR – DAY**

  
We see RANDYLL seated behind his desk as he stares at his two children, DICKON and TALLA, who stand before him.

 

RANDYLL  
Have you two _amused_ yourselves on this frivolous jape?

 

DICKON  
Father, Talla had nothing to do with—

 

RANDYLL  
I asked you _both_ if you amused yourselves on this frivolous jape?

TALLA  
I wanted to play with the hounds in the kennels, but they got away from me. Dickon tried to help me catch them again, but they’d dispersed and got into the larder before we could round them all up.

RANDYLL  
_(mutters)_ The cook shall be dismissed. Such sloth is inexcusable.

DICKON and TALLA share a worried look.

RANDYLL  
_(to DICKON)_ Your attempt to protect your sister from her own foolishness is understandable, but to do so on such a frivolous matter as this shows a soft heart and poor judgment.

TALLA bites her lip. DICKON hangs his head.

RANDYLL  
_(to TALLA)_ The hounds are not pets. They are trained beasts who have been bred to hunt and kill.

A knock is heard at the door. RANDYLL sighs.

RANDYLL  
Who is it?

GOLNAR  
_(offscreen)_ It’s Maester Golnar, my lord.

RANDYLL  
Come in.

The Maester enters carrying two letters.

GOLNAR  
A letter came from Highgarden my lord. And this one from a rider from Oldtown. RANDYLL takes the letter from Highgarden first, opens it and briefly reads it before shaking his head and laying it aside rather quickly.

RANDYLL  
If the boy had any sense, he’d strike Dorne now while their army is away. _(to DICKON)_ It seems, Dickon we are to gather our strength in preparation for the Dornish army which is in the Stormlands for the nonce. Go an instruct Ser Eron that we shall be calling our banners.

DICKON and TALLA share a look and DICKON departs. RANDYLL then takes the letter from Oldtown and examines the wax seal, revealing a black wax with House Norcross’ arms upon it. RANDYLL looks at it with curiosity for a second before opening it. As RANDYLL reads it, he begins to smile.

TALLA  
Father, may I go?

RANDYLL  
_(without looking away from the letter)_ Go? _(BEAT. RANDYLL turns to see TALLA still standing there)_ Oh yes, yes. Go and see to your mother.

RANDYLL smirks as TALLA exits.

 **INT. STORM’S END – CORRIDORS**

We see NED hurrying with GENDRY, EDRIC, and BELLA through the corridors. They come to a junction. NED stops them and looks about them.

NED  
_(pointing to a specific corridor)_ Lord Swann is down this way… _(BEAT)_ So this one.

GENDRY stays still for a moment looking somewhat confused before following after NED.

GENDRY  
How well do you know Storm’s End?

NED  
Better than you.

They pass a window which looks out onto the courtyard. BELLA, GENDRY, and NED pass it but EDRIC stops in front of it. BELLA notices his stopping.

BELLA  
Wait. _(to EDRIC)_ Edric! _(pause)_ Edric!

EDRIC  
The guards are all running about.

NED and GENDRY return to look out the window themselves. They see GUARDS down below shouting orders to one another and the gate house left open.

BELLA  
Looks like we’re not the only ones making a run for it.

NED  
It seems my Princess has made her escape… but that just makes getting out of the gate all the more difficult.

EDRIC  
We’ll never sneak past all those men unseen.

GENDRY  
_(to NED)_ Is there some other way out of the castle?

BEAT. NED looks pained for an answer. NED then has a realization.

NED  
The dungeons eventually work their way down to the sea… but we’d have to go through them without a light, and it’s almost Lorathi down there.

BELLA  
Lorathi?

EDRIC  
Lorath is a city in Essos built as a maze.

BELLA  
Great, so we could get lost down here for hours. Mayhaps I shouldn’t have left that Tower after all.

GENDRY  
Too late now.

NED  
Well, it’s your best chance, and we need to keep moving.

NED leads them back the way they came. The CAMERA stays put where it was. A few moments later a pair of guards dressed in House Fell’s tabard cross the intersection and walk in the same direction as NED and the Baratheon bastard siblings did.  


 **INT. KING’S LANDING – QYBURN’S DUNGEON – NIGHT**

We see CERSEI, a wine glass in hand addressing QYBURN.

CERSEI  
I am pleased with the reports I get from your little birds. Varys truly had the right of it. Tell them to begin searching under the Sept of Baelor—if something were to go wrong—

QYBURN  
Nothing will go wrong your grace, unless your son wills it. _(BEAT)_ If you don’t mind my asking, your grace, how is your relationship with the King?

CERSEI is silent.

QYBURN  
I thought as much. If you’d permit me—

CERSEI  
I will not. Unless you were a parent yourself, you cannot possibly understand how difficult it can be sometimes.

QYBURN  
Of course not.

CERSEI  
This assertiveness is just a stage he’s going through. It will pass with time.

QYBURN  
And did it pass for you with concern to your father?

CERSEI  
That was different. My father tried to smother me. Every part of my life was planned out for me from my birth.

QYBURN  
Was it not the same for your son?

CERSEI  
No. He was never supposed to be King, until Joffrey died—he had a measure more of freedom than I ever did.

QYBURN  
And don’t you think he might resent the loss of that?

CERSEI waves her hand dismissively.

CERSEI  
But now that he is King, I’ll do everything I can to protect him from his enemies.

QYBURN  
His enemies or yours?

CERSEI  
What difference is there?

 **INT. STORM’S END – TUNNEL – EVENING**

We see nothing but darkness at first, hearing only the waves hitting the shore nearby, and some distant thunder in the background. Out of the darkness emerges GENDRY, EDRIC, BELLA, and NED. They all look sweaty and dirty.

GENDRY  
Oh Seven Hells!

The CAMERA pulls back and passes through some bars to reveal the gated underground tunnel leading to the shore that we saw in Season two with Davos and Melisandre.

EDRIC  
We’re trapped.

GENDRY walks up to the bars and begins to shake them.

GENDRY  
And they’re not rusted enough yet to even consider breaking.

BELLA  
We could always try digging.

BELLA points to a corner of the bars where erosion has revealed that they do not go too far into the sand. GENDRY immediately sets to work digging out the sand, BELLA joins in as well. EDRIC and NED stand back watching as GENDRY and BELLA go at it.

 **INT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – TRYSTANE’S CHAMBERS**

We see TRYSTANE laying in his bed, his right leg is wrapped and set against a stiff wooden rod, he awakes and we see him awaking with TYRION and VARYS standing at the foot of his bed. WEX and DRAQAZ sit in the corner of the room. DRAQAZ has a black eye and is huddled up in a ball, his eyes red with tears. WEX stands as TRYSTANE awakes. TRYSTANE looks down at his leg, scowls, and lays his head back on the pillow.

TRYSTANE  
It is not a dream then.

VARYS  
Be lucky that your leg could be saved, my Prince, not all of us who lose appendages are so fortunate.

TRYSTANE  
How soon will I heal?

TYRION  
The healer mentioned something about moons, how many I cannot say I recall correctly.

TRYSTANE  
Stuck for moons in a bed—or is there a wheeled chair available?

VARYS  
If you’re referring to the device your father had built specially for him, I am afraid few know how to construct such a chair—though I am sure some might try for a small incentive of coin.

TYRION  
What I am more interested in is why you thought trying to mount one of our Queen’s dragons was a good idea.

TRYSTANE  
I thought… I thought I could do as my ancestors could, but Viserion rejected me.

TYRION  
You have one Targaryen ancestor in your family line. While it’s made the dragons affectionate of you, thinking that it could make you a rider is a dangerous thought at best.

TRYSTANE shakes his head and then turns to WEX.

TRYSTANE  
Wex, the letter… it’s time they knew.

WEX nods his head and then hurries to a trunk and roots through it to pull out a letter from behind the velvet lining of the trunk.

 

TYRION  
Knew what?

VARYS stares at TRYSTANE for a moment.

VARYS  
I have a suspicion of what it might be…

TRYSTANE  
I am surprised, Lord Varys that you did not learn of this yourself years ago, but then, my Uncle was protective of his… secret.

WEX hands TRYSTANE the letter.

TRYSTANE  
_(holding out the letter to TYRION)_ You asked why I thought I might be a rider, well, this shall explain why.

TYRION takes the old letter and examines it, the front is merely addressed to “My Son” and the back is accompanied with a black Targaryen seal that’s been broken. TYRION opens it as VARYS looks over his shoulder. They read the letter and partway through the letter look up at TRYSTANE once again in a very different light.

 **INT. STORM’S END – TUNNEL – NIGHT**

We see that BELLA and GENDRY have dug a deep enough hole for them to slip under, with BELLA helping GENDRY through as he tries to adjust his body enough to wiggle under the gate without hurting himself. He makes it through.  
  
EDRIC hesitates to follow GENDRY. He looks back at the dark.

 

BELLA  
Come on Edric.

 

EDRIC still hesitates. Footfalls from further up the tunnel are heard. NED turns his head towards the darkness and then turns back around to meet GENDRY and BELLA in the eye.

NED  
If you go a quarter of a mile south, you’ll come to the village.

With a nod, NED then disappears into the darkness. Hearing the footsteps approach, EDRIC’s hesitance is overcome and he easily slips under the bars. The three siblings then hurry down to the shore, as they pass the camera, they obscure it sending it to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's plot line from here on out should largely be similar to what the show provides, with the exception that Bronn is absent. He would be replaced with a Josmyn Peckledon, but beyond Josmyn not being as witty as Bronn there's little change to that plot line with that switch out. It won't be until we get to after Riverrun has fallen that we'll see some changes as hinted here.
> 
> As for Trystane's secret, if you haven't worked it out by now, you'll get your answer straight off in the next episode.


	6. Episode Six: Blood of my Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Six: Tommen grasps for power by making his mark. Arianne searches for power the only way she knows how. Sam arrives at Hornhill. Trystane's secret is revealed. Gendry rides out a storm. Tyrion attempts to prevent a siege through negotiation. Jaime ends a siege through negotiation. Arya fails her test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episodes just keep getting longer now that I'm juggling so many more plots at once. This is 5,500 some odd words. Add in that I'm in the midst of moving to a different state while looking for better employment, and you guys can hopefully understand why it took so long to get this out. I do hope you all enjoy it as much as some of these ideas and characters were to write.

**EPISODE SIX: BLOOD OF MY BLOOD**

 

 

 

**EXT. LONG BRIDGE OF VOLANTIS – DAY – COLD OPENING**

 

We see TRYSTANE travelling with WEX, disguised, across the Volantene Long Bridge. He looks down at a paper in his hand and then down towards the opposite shore where he sees a warehouse.

 

The CAMERA CUTS to later when TRYSTANE is entering the warehouse.

 

 

 

**INT. WAREHOUSE ON WATERFRONT – VOLANTIS - DAY**

 

We see MELLARIO speaking with what looks to be the foreman of the dockhands. TRYSTANE stands not too far from MELLARIO, staring at her. In the background of the warehouse, standing in the shadows we see a figure, standing there and observing everything.

 

MELLARIO

I want this shipped up the Rhoyne to Norvos today. No excuses.

 

FOREMAN

And the rest of the cargo?

 

MELLARIO

I shall take the remainder myself.

 

MELLARIO turns away.

 

FOREMAN

Thinking on it, the spices might be better transported by ship, and the silks by wheelhouse. You wouldn’t want your spices to sour on that long arduous trip by land.

 

MELLARIO turns back around, smirks, draws a small knife slowly, and saunters over to the FOREMAN. The FOREMAN meets her eye and tries to act aloof.

 

MELLARIO

Why, I’d never thought of that before—but you’re right, the spices would reach Norvos long before I would and be left there… unguarded.

 

MELLARIO swiftly moves her hand with the knife up and then jerks down as his arms rise—and she holds the knife to the FOREMAN’s chest.

 

MELLARIO

Next you’ll be telling me how to sell _my_ lumber.

 

MELLARIO holds her stance for a few moments before pulling the knife away, smirking.

 

MELLARIO

I’ve made my choices—have your men load the cargo and I’ll be on my way.

 

BEAT.

 

FOREMAN

As my lady wishes.

 

MELLARIO hands him a bag of coins. The FOREMAN takes a silver coin out and bites it, but MELLARIO has already walked away. She notices TRYSTANE starring at her as she passes.

 

MELLARIO

Didn’t your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare at a lady you didn’t know?

 

TRYSTANE

You look just like her.

 

MELLARIO

Like who?

 

TRYSTANE

Like Arianne.

 

BEAT. MELLARIO takes a longer look at TRYSTANE. She comes closer and then brushes away his head cloth to reveal his ear, and pulls it back, revealing a dark mole. TRYSTANE pulls his head from her grasp. The two stare at one another quietly for a moment.

 

MELLARIO

So you found me. Did your Uncle have the decency to tell you the truth himself at least?

 

TRYSTANE

He gave me my mother’s letter.

 

MELLARIO scowls.

 

MELLARIO

The coward. So what do you want?

 

TRYSTANE

I want to know why you agreed to it.

 

MELLARIO gives a short half-laugh and begins to walk past TRYSTANE towards the door.

 

MELLARIO

You think if I’d have known that you would be speaking to me? No, it’d be your brains smashed against a wall, and my son here with me, mayhaps even learning my trade.

 

TRYSTANE puts himself between MELLARIO and the door.

 

TRYSTANE

I am sorry what happened to him.

 

MELLARIO

You’re sorry? For nearly twenty years since I discovered that mole behind your ear I have wished you were never born at Sunspear, that your mother hadn’t retreated to Dorne after her husband snubbed her at Harrenhal, that your birth might not have cost my Trystane his poor young life. In all that time I’ve cursed your existence, wished harm upon you, even prayed for your death if it could mean one moment more with my baby boy. Eventually it got to the point where the mere sight of you caused my blood to boil.

 

MELLARIO tries to move around TRYSTANE to his right. TRYSTANE moves to block her exit.

 

TRYSTANE

And so you left Quentyn and Arianne, because of me?

 

MELLARIO

Is that why you’re here? To ask me silly questions? I wasn’t allowed to take them, not even my poor sickly Quentyn. That wasn’t the only restriction put upon me either. I could not tell anyone, not even Oberyn, for fear it might endanger you. You of all people… it was too much, far far too much.

 

MELLARIO tries moving to the left, but TRYSTANE blocks her again.

 

TRYSTANE

And now?

 

MELLARIO

Now? _(BEAT)_ Now, amazingly enough I find I no longer have the ability to care anymore. All my hate was spent years ago.

 

TRYSTANE

But you obeyed his wishes, why?

 

MELLARIO

I would think that answer obvious. If say word reached the Iron throne of your existence, Doran would’ve been overthrown and in all that chaos what do you think would happen to my children? I’d already lost Trystane, I wasn’t going to put Arianne or Quentyn in anymore danger than your presence put them in. Now, if you’re finished asking your questions, I have to see to my ships and wheelhouse.

 

MELLARIO pushes TRYSTANE aside to leave. TRYSTANE calls after her.

 

TRYSTANE

Do you regret leaving? Arianne, Quentyn and I grew up thinking of you, wondering why you had left, abandoned me—us, all these years.

 

MELLARIO stops in the doorway.

 

MELLARIO

Only for you to discover the truth. _(BEAT. MELLARIO turns around)_ If you are looking for any kind of absolution from me, _Aegon Targaryen_ , after all these years you were masqueraded as my son, then you are looking in the wrong place.

 

MELLARIO departs, and the CAMERA moves to reveal BRAN standing in the shadows of the warehouse not far, watching, and observing as TRYSTANE readjusts his head cloth and signals to WEX that it is time to leave. The CAMERA zooms to a close up of BRAN’s face and images begin appearing as voices begin to shout.

 

AERYS

Let him be king of the ashes!

 

LYANNA

_(off screen)_ Promise me, Ned.

 

MEERA

_(off screen)_ Bran!

 

OBERYN

_(off screen)_ You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her children!

 

AERYS

They’ve betrayed me! They’ve all betrayed me!

 

ARTHUR

Now it begins.

 

EDDARD

No, now it ends.

 

ROBERT

Promise me, Ned.

 

RHAEGAR

It’s a silly crown of roses, it means nothing.

 

ELIA

It means everything!

 

AERYS

Burn them all!

 

MEERA

_(offscreen)_ Bran!

 

 

 

**EXT. STORMLANDS – VILLAGE OUTSIDE STORM’S END – NIGHT**

 

We see GENDRY, BELLA, and EDRIC running along the shore, the night is dark. In the distance is a fisherman’s boat tied to a small mooring dock. BELLA runs up and begins cutting the rope tying the boat. GENDRY stops short and stares at the boat. EDRIC jumps on and then turns to see GENDRY is still on the dock, slowly backing away from the boat.

 

EDRIC

Gendry?

 

GENDRY

_(to BELLA)_ You didn’t say anything about a boat.

 

BELLA

It’s the quickest way across the bay and to that army without getting caught.

 

GENDRY

What about a horse?

 

BELLA

They’ll catch us elsewise, by foot or horse as they have more than enough of them. They won’t expect us to take a boat.

 

In the distance the rumbling of thunder is heard. GENDRY flinches at hearing it.

 

GENDRY

I—I think I’ll walk.

 

BELLA stops trying to cut the thick rope and stands up to look GENDRY in the eye.

 

BELLA

You’re scared of sailing, aren’t you?

 

GENDRY

I nearly drowned in a rowboat I couldn’t control, I’m not going back in another boat unless I have to.

 

BELLA points up towards the castle in the distance.

 

BELLA

Seems you have to.

 

GENDRY turns around to see in the moonlight several men on horseback riding out the gate and heading towards the village.

 

GENDRY

Seven Hells.

 

GENDRY jumps into the boat and BELLA smirks as she finishes cutting the rope and jumps into the boat herself. EDRIC sits at the front, GENDRY in the middle, and BELLA at the back. They push off and taking a paddle, BELLA begins paddling them away from the dock and into the night. Distant thunder can be heard as they paddle.

 

The CAMERA cuts to later as the boat is approaching shore. EDRIC is leaning over the front trying to get a better look. GENDRY is huddled low in the middle of the boat, unhappy with each tip of the boat. BELLA is seated at the back, still paddling.

 

EDRIC

I don’t see any campfires.

 

BELLA

I don’t see any bloody army either.

 

GENDRY

What?

 

BELLA

Seems like your allies set like the sun and have left.

 

GENDRY cautiously looks up over the gunwhale of the boat and we see the campground deserted.

 

GENDRY

Seven Hells.

 

BELLA stands up tipping the boat slightly, causing GENDRY to shift in the boat to try and counterbalance it.

 

GENDRY

Whoa!

 

EDRIC

What are you doing?

 

BELLA

Putting up the sail.

 

GENDRY

Why do that?

 

BELLA

Because I’m not sticking around here to get put back in some bloody tower, or worse…

 

EDRIC

What’s worse?

 

BELLA

My husband’s bed.

 

In the distance we see lightning flash, illuminating the three’s shocked faces for an instant, the rumble of the thunder is delayed.

 

GENDRY

Put for shore.

 

BELLA, begins raising the sail.

 

BELLA

This is the only way out of the bay, now… and besides this is just starting to get fun.

 

EDRIC and GENDRY share a look of pure terror as BELLA grins as she begins to sail them straight for the thunderstorm.

 

 

 

**INT. KING’S LANDING – ROYAL COMPARTMENTS – DAY**

 

We see TOMMEN and MARGAERY standing and facing one another. PYCELLE stands to the side with a stack of papers in his hand. Standing elsewhere in the room is SEPTA UNELLA and TYENE.

 

TOMMEN

I won’t sign them!

 

MARGAERY

Then you condemn my brother, your mother, and the entire royal family to a heavy judgment from the Seven. Should I not bear any living children as your heirs, I shall remind you of this day hereafter.

 

TOMMEN

My lords paramount would never accept such laws.

 

UNELLA

Only the ones who will see the Seven Hells would do so.

 

MARGAERY

Most of your Lords Paramount are already in rebellion. Having the Faith there to guide and guard against them is exactly the sort of thing to bring this war to an end. You saw the crowd in the square—they yearn for the Faith to have a greater part in their lives, and yet you deny them. A good king does not ignore his people. Like the Father above, he listens to his children and takes their wishes into account.

 

TOMMEN

And if my people are simply satisfied with whoever promises them bread and broth?

 

MARGAERY frowns.

 

MARGAERY

Septa… do take my hand and pray with me for my husband’s soul and that the Crone should light his path with wisdom.

 

MARGAERY reaches out and takes SEPTA UNELLA’s hand and the two sink to their knees and begin to pray. TYENE watches and kneels as well, but remains silent. UNELLA repeats after MARGAERY’s lead by a few seconds.

 

MARGAERY & UNELLA

Blessed Seven, hear our prayer…

 

TOMMEN

Margaery…

 

MARGAERY & UNELLA

Preserve the King in this fitful hour, and guide him to your light.

 

TOMMEN grows frustrated and exits the room. As he tries to leave the room, he opens the door to find LANCEL standing there in Kingsguard armor adorned with the Seven Pointed Star.

 

LANCEL

Has your grace signed the decrees?

 

MARGAERY & UNELLA

Wise Crone, shine your lantern unto the path which he must tread, to find his holy place.

 

TOMMEN

Let me pass!

 

LANCEL

Not until your grace has signed the decrees.

 

TOMMEN

Cousin, you’re my Kingsguard now, not a member of the Faith Militant!

 

LANCEL

And you are still but a boy, _cousin_ , in need of faithful guidance.

 

TOMMEN moves to leave, but LANCEL blocks his path. TOMMEN tries to shove his way past LANCEL, only to be pushed back into the small council chamber by LANCEL and the door to be shut. TYENE moves to help TOMMEN up while MARGAERY and UNELLA continue their prayer.

 

TOMMEN

_(whispers)_

Get me my great uncle Kevan.

 

TYENE nods as she helps TOMMEN up.

 

MARGAERY & UNELLA

Loving Seven, hear our prayer.

 

 

 

**INT. STORM’S END – GREAT HALL – DAY**

 

We see ARIANNE being forcibly escorted into the hall by Lord Fell’s men, her hands tied together. SILVERAXE sits at the top of the dais, smirking. Flanked on either side is ARSTAN, SHYRA, and ALLYRIA.

 

SILVERAXE

Why if it isn’t the little Dornish slut. Where’d you find her?

 

GUARD

In the village down below the castle. She was trying to make a run for the army, but it’s gone.

 

SILVERAXE

Well isn’t that quite a fall from grace. Did you find my wife with her?

 

GUARD

No, your grace.

 

ARSTAN

He is still only a lord!

 

SILVERAXE

My Lord Selmy, why resist the inevitable—it is unlikely that any of my goodsiblings shall be recovered, and I’m the best chance you’ve got, now.

 

SHYRA

Without your lady wife, no Stormlord shall ever accept your claim, Lord Fell.

 

The lords and lordlings in the hall grumble in agreement.

 

NED

_(off screen and at a distance)_

You will release her!

 

The entire hall turns and watches as NED enters the hall, his sword unsheathed.

 

SILVERAXE

You dare bare steel before me?!

 

NED

As you said, _my lord_ , we swore no oaths of guest right, and she was never your prisoner.

 

SILVERAXE

And why should I give her to you?

 

NED

I’m not taking her. I am here to serve my liege lord. _(turns to the hall)_ You all know me, I was squire to Lord Dondarrion. I am as much a Stormlord as I am a Dornishman, and as such you all know I keep my word.

 

The hall mumbles, generally in what seems to be agreement.

 

SILVERAXE

Aye, but can you actually use that sword of yours?

 

Lord Fell’s men take the cue and come at NED, who fights them off, showing his skill. The lordlings and lords of the hall begin chanting and cheering as NED fights his way through the men. SILVERAXE sits there, impressed despite himself. As NED fights, ARIANNE takes initiative and grabs a knife from one of the fallen men and begins to cut her bindings off while the others are distracted.

 

SHYRA

By the Seven, he reminds me of Ser Arthur.

 

ALLYRIA

_(proudly)_

Aye, on that I will agree with you, Lady Errol.

 

NED defeats Lord Fell’s men, and steps up the dais while breathing deeply, sword pointed straight at Lord Fell. The lords and lordlings of the Stormlands cheering.

 

NED

I bent the knee to Princess Arianne, and you will unhand her, or I’ll run my sword through you.

 

SILVERAXE

By all means, take her, Lord Dayne.

 

NED comes down the dais and assists ARIANNE up, who by this time has freed herself from the ropes. As soon as ARIANNE stands, NED bends the knee, publicly, laying his sword at her feet.

 

NED

My sword is yours to command, my Princess.

 

ARIANNE looks around the hall to see the lords and lordlings all eagerly awaiting her response.

 

ARIANNE

I thank you, my lord, for being my own true bannerman. This shall not be forgotten, nor go unrewarded.

 

The lordlings jeer and catcall upon hearing that, but NED stands and holds out his arm to escort her from the hall, which she takes.

 

SILVERAXE

I assume she’ll be able then to assure that she wasn’t involved in the murder of Lord Swann, when the time comes to give testimony.

 

The hall is silent. ARIANNE turns around.

 

ARIANNE

Murder of Lord Swann?

 

SILVERAXE

Aye, your husband was found with Lord Swann’s own knife above his body, struck still and blithering like an idiot. So much for Dornish hardiness.

 

ARIANNE looks at NED. NED nods his head.

 

ARIANNE

I know nothing of any crime. I was imprisoned until all chaos erupted in the castle and knew not of Lord Swann’s demise before this moment. As for the supposed misdeed of my husband, I demand the right to see him myself before his trial.

 

SILVERAXE

Provided a Stormlord accompanies you, I do not see a problem with that.

 

ARSTAN

_(stands)_

I shall go with them.

 

SILVERAXE

I wouldn’t do so, my Lord.

 

ARSTAN

You presume too much, Silveraxe!

 

SILVERAXE

I merely thought that since you along with Lady Errol and myself are the most powerful of all the Stormlords that we should together preside as judges to this Prince’s most heinous crime against one of our own. Unless of course you would prefer to decline the offer?

 

SHYRA puts her hand on ARSTAN’s shoulder and shares a look.

 

ARSTAN

So be it. But we are three equals in his judgment.

 

SILVERAXE

Of course, my lord.

 

ARIANNE

And as for my Stormlord escort?

 

SHYRA

I know exactly the person to supervise your meeting, though she isn’t a Stormlord.

 

SILVERAXE

I thought we’d agreed that Lady Norcross was to remain in your chambers, under your protection for the remainder of her… stay here?

 

SHYRA

Do you believe she cannot testify to the truth in this matter, should it be required for her to testify?

 

SILVERAXE

No, but—

 

SHYRA

Then, why can’t she be the Princess’ chaperone?

 

ARIANNE frowns. SILVERAXE sees this.

 

SILVERAXE

You’re right, my lady. _(to ARIANNE)_ You may visit your husband whenever you like, provided Lady Norcross accompanies you.

 

 

 

**EXT. MEEREEN – OVERLOOK – DAY**

 

We see TYRION, MISSANDEI, GREY WORM and VARYS looking as a ship from Volantis put in to the dock.

 

VARYS

A slave ship from Volantis bearing the flags of Astapor and Yunkai as well.

 

TYRION

Good, the delegations have arrived then.

 

GREY WORM

You invited them here?

 

TYRION

To begin negotiations.

 

MISSANDEI

And what negotiations can you reach with the Masters?

 

TYRION

The future of Slaver’s Bay will be won not with dragons or armies, but with diplomacy, and I mean to see it settled before her grace’s return so that we may make our way to Westeros.

 

GREY WORM

They fund Sons of the Harpies, they’re not interested in your diplomacy.

 

TYRION

Mayhaps or mayhaps not—we won’t know until we begin talking with them. Speaking of harpies, how many have the Unsullied captured recently?

 

GREY WORM

Attacks have died down.

 

VARYS

Clearly seeing the mob kill their leader has quelled them for the time being.

 

TYRION

Or they’re lulling us into a false hope of normalcy before striking out in revenge.

 

GREY WORM

I shall increase the patrols.

 

TYRION

A wise choice, if ever there was one.

 

 

 

**EXT. RIVERLANDS – LANNISTER ARMY CAMP - DUSK**

 

We see JAIME making a rounds through the camp with a young lean and very skinny looking youth at his heels, JOSMYN “PECK” PECKLEDON, 15. He wears a surcoat which is yellow with ten purple stars on the field in a 4, 3, 2, 1 inverted pyramid formation. The men look tired and starved, but snap to attention as JAIME walks by all the same.

 

JAIME

These men look like they haven’t had a proper meal in moons.

 

PECK

The Queen Dowager was eager to have the Western army at King’s Landing to ensure the peace, but not so eager to spare the coin for it.

 

JAIME

Why she pinched the coppers on the only thing standing between us and the mob, I’ll never understand. We cannot show up to Riverrun half starved. Tell me, Peck—

 

PECK

My name is Josmyn, Ser.

 

JAIME

You honestly prefer Josmyn?

 

PECK

I am named for my grandfather who was a skilled warrior—

 

JAIME

Of course you are. In any case, you’re from House Peckledon, sworn to House Lannister since the days when we were Kings of the Rock, and you’re my new squire. I’ll call you what I like until you prove to me that I should do otherwise.

 

PECK

_(frowns)_

Aye, Ser.

 

JAIME

As I was saying, we’ll have to resupply from what few remaining Riverlord rebels there are left before we reach Riverrun.

 

PECK

Most of the Riverlands’ crops are burnt.

 

JAIME

Most, but not all. Tell me, besides Riverrun, which castles haven’t yet bent the knee to the King or House Frey?

 

PECK

None, I think.

 

JAIME

You think?

 

PECK

I—I don’t know.

 

JAIME

Then go and find out, Peck!

 

PECK nods his head and departs.

 

JAIME

Gods help me, Bronn, was I ever such a greenboy?

 

BEAT. Silence. JAIME then looks to his side, at which no one is standing, frowns, and walks off.

 

JAIME

Of course I was…

 

 

 

**INT. KING’S LANDING – SMALL COUNCIL CHAMBER – NIGHT**

 

We see TOMMEN sitting at the small council table, his crown on the table, staring at it. Between the crown and TOMMEN we see a pile of papers to be signed and sealed. In one of his hands is a wine glass partially drunk and a flagon ready to refill the glass at a moment’s notice. KEVAN enters.

 

KEVAN

You summoned me, your grace?

 

TOMMEN

_(slightly tipsy)_ Aye. I have a question for the Hand of the King… _(sips wine)_ what’s the use of being King, when there’s little anyone will let you do?

 

KEVAN doesn’t look fazed by his question. TOMMEN notices, and sighs and finishes off the glass. When TOMMEN goes to pour himself another, KEVAN puts his hand on top of the flagon.

 

KEVAN

If you would like to hear my answer, your grace, you shouldn’t have anymore.

 

TOMMEN pulls the flagon out from under KEVAN’s hand and fills his glass. KEVAN makes no attempt to stop TOMMEN. TOMMEN looks between his glass and KEVAN before setting it down untouched off to the side.

 

TOMMEN

Forgive me, Great Uncle, but I find this alliance with the faith that my wife has given me is a chain and shackles. _(TOMMEN picks up the parchment before him and reads from it)_ The King shall make no laws with regards to religion or interfere in the private concerns of the Faithful. The Faith shall appoint the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. No other religion is to be tolerated but the Faith of the Seven within the Seven Kingdoms and Dorne. All trials are to be conducted by a jury of Seven Septons, and so on… and so forth. _(TOMMEN drops the parchment to his desk)_ And it is not just this task, but also in terms of armies. I awoke this morning to learn from my wife that my goodfather has been convinced to put Storm’s End under siege as the Dornish and Stormlords gather together—arranged by _my mother_ without my knowledge or consent needed! Why am I King at all then? _(BEAT)_ And yet if I want my wife to give me heirs, I need to get her brother back. In order to get Loras back, I must deny my mother her right to a trial by combat... disappointing more of my family…

 

KEVAN

Your situation is a dire one, though the question is not unique. Your grandfather was put in a similar one once. You’ve no doubt heard the Rains of Castamere—

 

TOMMEN

If I never hear that bloody song again, _(hiccups)_ I would pay the minstrels double to ensure it.

 

KEVAN

In any case, you know the story behind it.

 

TOMMEN

Aye… Lord Reyne of Castamere refused to pay his taxes that he owed my grandfather—

 

KEVAN

Great-grandfather. My father wasn’t dead yet when this happened.

 

TOMMEN

My great-grandfather was refused taxes owed to him by Lords Reyne and Tarbeck, and my grandfather defeated their army, destroyed their castles, and murdered their entire families down to the babes.

 

KEVAN

And you know why he did that?

 

TOMMEN

Because they refused to pay their taxes.

 

KEVAN

Not just that but they had taken out loans with my father that they refused to pay any amount on. Not paying their taxes was simply the final straw. What do you recall of your great-grandfather?

 

TOMMEN is silent for a moment.

 

TOMMEN

He was called the Laughing Lion?

 

KEVAN

Aye, my father loved to laugh and make others just as merry, but more importantly he’d laugh to try and avoid making a decision. He was incredibly indecisive, weak-willed, and constantly questioning his decisions.

 

TOMMEN

_(laughs)_ Like I am.

 

KEVAN shakes his head.

 

KEVAN

You are just barely a man grown, that you still have some… confusion as to your role as a King is to be expected, not preferred, but expected. However, my father was still behaving as you are when he had seen twice as many namedays as yourself. What he failed to understand is that as a lord one cannot afford to question one’s actions. You must make a bold and firm choice and stick by it until it proves ineffective, elsewise you shall loose the faith of your nobles from which all of your power comes—your ability to convince them that you are a power to be reckoned with.

 

TOMMEN

I’ve tried that… and have been overturned at each opportunity.

 

KEVAN

Not each one. You managed not long ago to come into this very room and make your will be known to your small council, and convinced them to fall behind you. You have it in you to be a very good King, I’ve seen it in you myself, and nothing has made me more confident in the future of the Seven Kingdoms than when you show that strength of yours. You were young when you took the throne and are only going through an awkward growth from the boy you were. That is all. That others have taken advantage of this stage is something you should never forget yourself. You were outplayed by the High Septon through your wife, and your mother took advantage of the confusion to make her own play at power. All this simply tells me that you cannot put your faith in the Faith or even your family.

 

TOMMEN

So I am just to tell my wife that her brother doesn’t matter? Or should I tell my mother that for her defiance she is to be denied a trial by combat? Or am I to simply send your son back to the High Septon with this parchment ripped to shreds when I have no army left to me to enforce my will?

 

KEVAN

With everyone turning against everyone else, it falls to the King to make a clear decisive statement and say what will and will not be allowed. To fail to do so would only invite more chaos. You must be a strong rock of order—there for those storm tossed souls to cling to and find safety and security in.

 

TOMMEN nods his head.

 

TOMMEN

A clear message…

 

KEVAN

Clear, simple, and unswerving. Your grandfather eliminated two rebellious houses root and stem, ruined their castles, and immortalized it in song so that no one would forget. Your father overthrew a dynasty when the Mad King called for his head. What will you do?

 

TOMMEN

I—I have no army to make such a message anymore.

 

KEVAN

Then use what you have at your disposal. The Faith, your wife, and your mother believe they know you. Make them question that.

 

TOMMEN looks down at the piece of parchment in front of him.

 

 

 

**EXT. REACH – THE ROSE ROAD – DAY**

 

We see a calm peaceful scene of gently rolling farmland and a few sparse trees forming a wood here and there. In between the fields twists a road. Out of the trees comes galloping two men on horseback, with surcoats with the red apple of Fossoway upon it and the green apple of Fossoway upon the other. The two riders ride hard and fast and shortly thereafter comes three riders with Dornish banners of House Uller upon their surcoat fast at his heels. The two Fossoway riders look at one another with a fury and intensity and then as the Dornish behind them yell, with even more intensity at them. Eventually the red apple Fossoway forces the green apple Fossoway off the road and into the farm fields, disturbing smallfolk busily gathering the harvest. A single Dornish rider chases after him. Meanwhile the two Dornish riders remaining on the road ride up on either side of the red apple Fossoway and kill him. Meanwhile we return to the green apple Fossoway leaping over stone walls and wooden fences and manages to get away by riding into the woods, losing the lone Dornish rider.

 

 

 

**EXT. STORMLANDS – SHIPBREAKER’S BAY – FISHERMAN’S BOAT – NIGHT**

 

We see GENDRY and EDRIC huddled together in the boat as BELLA rides the stormy waves expertly. AT one point we see their ship threaten to tip, but all three adjust their weight from one side to the other. All of this occurs through blinding rain and several lightning flashes and thunders. All three are completely soaked and cold. They shout throughout the scene.

 

BELLA laughs wickedly. She looks thoroughly delighted and half-crazed.

 

BELLA

Come on you bloody wankers, I dare you to hit me!

 

EDRIC

Don’t tempt the Seven!

 

BELLA

Oh, it’s not the Seven out here… out here’s the old gods of the sea and sky! And both are being little shits!

 

A large wave comes, causing the boat to go almost sideways for a few moments until the sail begins to tear due to a suddenly stronger burst of wind. BELLA’s maniacal grin vanishes immediately.

 

BELLA

We have to bring down the sail!

 

GENDRY and EDRIC look at one another and then up at the sail. It isn’t until the ripping sound is hear again that GENDRY springs into action and slowly stands up. He then quickly unties the rope keeping their sail up.

 

BELL

Not so fast!

 

The sail comes crashing down on top of EDRIC and the boat capsizes.

 

 

 

**INT. REACH – HIGHGARDEN – LORD TYRELL’S SOLAR – EVENING**

 

We see GARSE sitting looking over harvest records. In ENTERS a maester with the green apple Fossoway rider, DONNEL, trailing behind him. GARSE speaks without looking up from his papers.

 

GARSE

Well, has Loras been freed at last?

 

MAESTER

No, Ser. A rider—

 

DONNEL

Donnel Fossoway, my lord.

 

GARSE gives DONNEL a cursory glance before turning his attention back to the papers.

 

GARSE

From New Barrel it would seem. How fares my cousin? Has she given birth yet?

 

DONNEL

Dead, my lord.

 

GARSE

She was too old… Aunt Olenna told her so, and yet she insisted.

 

DONNEL

It wasn’t in childbirth, my lord. She delivered a healthy girl just before the keep fell.

 

BEAT. GARSE looks up from his papers.

 

GARSE

It fell?!

 

DONNEL

Aye, to the Dornish Army. T—the Dornishmen slaughtered nearly all the family. I got the babe to safety before riding here.

 

GARSE

What is the Dornish Army doing at New Barrel? I should have had word of their arrival long before this.

 

DONNEL

They came from the East, Ser.

 

BEAT.

 

GARSE

Of course, the Stormlands. Maester, prepare the ravens, the war has come to us.

 

 

 

**EXT. RIVERLANDS – LANNISTER ARMY CAMP – NIGHT**

 

We see JAIME seated in a tent, his golden hand off as he rubs the stump where his hand should be before soaking it in a bucket of water. ENTER PECK he stops and stares at JAIME’s stump of an arm.

 

JAIME

So Peck, what did you learn?

 

PECK

Raventree Hall is the only castle to not have bent the knee to King Tommen, Ser.

 

JAIME

The Blackwoods—makes sense, they were a Northern house before the Starks kicked them out of the North.

 

PECK

Do you want me to inform the sergeants that we shall be heading there?

 

JAIME

You haven’t already?

 

PECK

I—uh, didn’t want to presume—

 

JAIME

If there had been the choice of a closer castle, I’d say presuming shouldn’t be allowed, but when there’s no choice to be made and my will is known, I would hope you’d have enough sense in that empty head of yours to carry out my will.

 

PECK swallows and nods his head, and begins to leave.

 

JAIME

No, no, stay here. Oddly enough I have a need for company, and the sergeants can wait a little while longer as it is.

 

PECK looks uncertain but decides to sit down.

 

JAIME

So tell me, what did you do to get stuck with me?

 

PECK

Stuck? I—I wanted to serve you, Ser.

 

JAIME

Sure you did. And you’ve been sneaking looks at my arm ever since you came in here. Now do you want to try that again—and if you do, please try to be more convincing.

 

PECK

I _do_ want to serve you. My older brother once told me about the Lion of the Whispering Wood—and how you cut down half of the Young Wolf’s personal guard like nothing.

 

JAIME laughs.

 

JAIME

And did he tell you how I was completely caught off guard and captured at the Whispering Wood?

 

PECK

It doesn’t change that your skill with a sword is distinctive. Able to fight equally well with both hands, before… _(BEAT)_ well, it’s inspired me.

 

JAIME

And how well do you fight, Peck?

 

PECK

I distinguished myself at the Battle of the Blackwater, Ser. House Lannister promised me a knighthood when I came of age for my service—

 

JAIME

Now we get to it. And your family thought that with my father dead, my sister humiliated, and my reputation as a warrior so… _unsullied_ , that I’d keep to that word?

 

PECK

Well…

 

JAIME

Let me make one thing clear, Peck, I will knight you if _I_ deem you fit for it, and not because my father or sister made some arrangement. He’s dead, she’s powerless, and any agreement your family made with either of them is gone. If you want to add a Ser to your name, you’re going to have to prove to me that you’re worth the time. Too many knights have said too many meaningless vows for their house or family. If I’m going to dub you, I want to make sure you do better than I have done, and you will keep your vows.

 

BEAT. PECK gulps and nods.

 

PECK

I understand, Ser.

 

JAIME

No you don’t… but you will.

 

 

 

**INT. STORM’S END – PRIVATE ROOM - NIGHT**

 

We see NED taking off his sword belt. ARIANNE comes up from behind him, clearly surprising him. ARIANNE leans her chin on NED’s shoulder and whispers in his ear.

 

ARIANNE

And how do you like to begin?

 

NED turns his head to face her.

 

NED

Excuse me?

 

ARIANNE begins to play with the ties to her own attire.

 

ARIANNE

As a Stony Dornishman raised among these backwards Stormlords—I imagine you’ll want to see me take off my clothes before we start. You’ll want to get a good look at the prize you fought to preserve.

 

NED steps away from ARIANNE, taking a step closer to the fire.

 

NED

I do not wish to sleep with you.

 

ARIANNE drops her attempt at being enticing.

 

ARIANNE

Isn’t that what most men want from women?

 

NED

Is that all you think of yourself as?

 

ARIANNE

As what?

 

NED

As a whore.

 

ARIANNE

For the service you have done for me, my lord I will not slap you, _this time_.

 

NED

You should have hit me, not balanced your sums like some merchant’s daughter.

 

ARIANNE

You are a curious man, Lord Dayne, I offer sex and you ask me to slap you. Mayhaps sex was the wrong term for what you want.

 

NED looks confused.

 

NED

If you trade in sex, what else are you but a whore?

 

ARIANNE

And what would you have me do instead? How else am I to get what power I want? I have tried taking it, only to be thwarted. I have tried manipulation, only to be outplayed… all I have left to me, that actually gives me results, is that.

 

NED shakes his head.

 

NED

Be what only you can be.

 

ARIANNE

And what is that?

 

NED

A Nymeros Martell. Be Nymeria come again. Be she that conquered and united our people, and all of Dorne will be behind you.

 

ARIANNE

And you think that that will give me power here?

 

NED

It will earn you respect and honor, and from them will come power.

 

ARIANNE laughs.

 

ARIANNE

If only it were that simple.

 

BEAT. NED takes to the knee in front of ARIANNE.

 

NED

I swore an oath of fealty to you, Princess. My oath, my word, and my honor mean more to me than anything else.

 

ARIANNE

So you believe the mummer's farce?

 

NED frowns. ARIANNE realizes her mistake.

 

ARIANNE

Forgive me, Lord Dayne, I’ve forgotten that not all take such knightly vows so lightly as I am used to.

 

NED nods his head.

 

NED

You take the bed, I have the floor and a fire to keep me.

 

ARIANNE

Down there, among the thrushes? You’ll be cold and stiff come morning. And if you are so loyal, then sleeping down there will make you far from able to protect me in this den of duplicity. Come. _(ARIANNE slides to leave open half the bed and pats it)_ We can share the bed and not each other.

 

NED stares for a moment before easing himself into the bed, clearly leaving enough space between them.

 

ARIANNE

One would think by the way you’re acting, that you haven’t shared a bed with a lady before.

 

NED is quiet.

 

ARIANNE

Not very talkative, are you?

 

NED

Good night, Princess.

 

NED rolls over, showing his back to her. ARIANNE rolls over herself.

 

 

 

**INT. REACH – NEAR HORNHILL – WHEELHOUSE – DAY**

 

We see SAM, GILLY, and her baby riding in a wheelhouse.

 

SAM

Do you like what you see?

 

GILLY

The walls are so tall… and thick!

 

SAM

My family was known for being the defenders of the Reach against the Dornish...the Marshal of the Mountains. That and for a fur trade we maintain with Oldtown.

 

GILLY

Do you still fight the Dornish?

 

SAM

Not since Daeron the Good brought Dorne into the Seven Kingdoms about a century ago or so.

 

GILLY

Then you can just have so many knights without needing them?

 

SAM

What?

 

GILLY beckons SAM to the window. SAM instead looks out from his side, only to have to pull his head back in as a group of knights come riding by on his side of the wheelhouse.

 

SAM

Those aren’t just knights… they’re bannermen.

 

GILLY

What’s the difference?

 

SAM

Well, not too much… bannermen own land that my father gives to them in exchange for fighting for him if need be. Knights don’t have to own land—some do, some don’t. In fact, you could say that a bannerman is a knight with land.

 

GILLY

Then what’s a lord?

 

SAM

Someone with even more land than a knight, perhaps with some knights sworn to fight for him too.

 

GILLY nods her head.

 

GILLY

Why would your father be collecting his knights and lords and bannermen if you’re not at war with the Dornish anymore?

 

SAM

I don’t know, but gods help us when we do.

 

 

 

**INT. KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – HIGH SPARROW’S CHAMBER – DAY**

 

We see TYENE entering the room, a roll of parchment in hand as she comes in to find the HIGH SPARROW in prayer. She shuts the door behind her. The HIGH SPARROW rises, turns, and takes the parchment from TYENE. He breaks the seal and unfurls the roll. We see him read the roll of parchment, slowly becoming more visibly confused as he does so.

 

HIGH SPARROW

When you return to the Red Keep, Tyene, you are to tell his grace that the terms are not negotiable. The Kingdoms need to return to all the Faithful traditions, not just a few he agrees to.

 

The HIGH SPARROW begins to tear the parchment roll.

 

TYENE

Of course. And I should tell this when I return to Queen Margaery?

 

The HIGH SPARROW stops ripping the roll.

 

HIGH SPARROW

The Queen sent this?!

 

TYENE

Aye, I took it straight from her own hand herself. She said that Septa Unella’s prayers and hers managed to finally convince the King to do what was right and sign.

 

HIGH SPARROW

She watched him sign it and did nothing?! _(BEAT)_ I have something for you to tell her, then.

 

TYENE nods and smiles.

 

 

 

**INT. KING’S LANDING – MARGAERY’S CHAMBERS – RED KEEP – DAY**

 

We see MARGAERY sitting with her grandmother, OLENNA, and GARLAN at a table on the patio connecting to MARGAERY’s chambers. SEPTA UNELLA stands off to the side, but clearly is watching MARGAERY’s movements.

 

OLENNA

And he left without a single word. I’m shocked he was able to keep his mouth closed for so long without something pouring out of it.

 

MARGAERY

Father’s had experience fighting the Stormlords, no doubt his grace thought it best to rely on that.

 

OLENNA

He’s had experience sitting in a tent feasting while others actually went to war. Randyll Tarly won Ashford for your father. Had he not been there, the Gods only know what would have happened to the Reach then. As much as I am loathe to admit it, Garlan is the one who should have been sent. He’s actually seen a real siege at Brightwater Keep.

 

GARLAN

I thank you for the compliment, Aunt. But I would not dream of outshining my cousin in this.

 

We see TYENE enter the chamber but slowly approach the gathered group.

 

OLENNA

Oh don’t try to act bashful now, it’s very ill-becoming.

 

GARLAN

I wasn’t. But now you’re making me wish to defend Mace.

 

OLENNA

As a Flowers should, though I think in this case you can make an exception.

 

UNELLA

The novice has returned.

 

MARGAERY turns and rises to greet TYENE. GARLAN avoids looking at TYENE as she approaches, and OLENNA notices all of this.

 

MARGAERY

Dear sweet sister Tyene. What news do you bring from his holiness?

 

TYENE

Grave, your grace.

 

GARLAN turns and looks at TYENE upon hearing this.

 

OLENNA

Well say it then, girl. There’s no use dragging out the subject.

 

TYENE

For his grace’s concessions, Ser Loras is to have a trial of seven septons, as in the days before the dragons.

 

GARLAN

Not a trial by combat?

 

MARGAERY

A trial by Seven Septons is a holy one, brother.

 

OLENNA

It’s a death sentence for my grandson!

 

UNELLA

Only if Ser Loras persists in his errant ways without seeking repentance for his sins.

 

MARGAERY

Loras surely repents, I should visit with him.

 

GARLAN

No, I’ll go to the Sept.

 

OLENNA

You’re both being ridiculous, that is exactly what he wants.

 

TYENE

If I may suggest—

 

OLENNA

You’ll be a quiet little Dornish girl.

 

UNELLA

There is nothing to discuss. His holiness has made his will be known, and so it shall be.

 

BEAT.

 

MARGAERY

Septa Unella has the right of it, his holiness has made his decision, and we must abide by it.

 

OLENNA

How can you say that? How can you abandon your brother—

 

GARLAN

No one is abandoning Loras.

 

OLENNA

You say that, and yet you just sit here! If Margaery were still locked away in the Sept—

 

GARLAN

I think you need a walk among the garden, Aunt Olenna.

 

GARLAN and OLENNA’s eyes meet. OLENNA turns to MARGAERY, whose eyes flit to SEPTA UNELLA before returning to OLENNA’s.

 

OLENNA

Oh, very well, but I expect you to be my escort the whole way through!

 

OLENNA stands, as does GARLAN, who holds out his arm.

 

GARLAN

I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

GARLAN and OLENNA walk off and into the autumnal garden. MARGAERY smiles at SEPTA UNELLA and rises.

 

MARGAERY

I believe it’s nearly time for afternoon prayers, shall you join me, Septa Unella?

 

UNELLA looks at the retreating GARLAN and OLENNA, and then at TYENE who also is staring at the couple.

 

UNELLA

I will be right behind you, your grace, but first I must ask my novice if there is any message from his holiness.

 

TYENE turns, surprised. MARGAERY smiles further.

 

MARGAERY

Of course. I shall await you in the corridor.

 

MARGAERY exits. UNELLA grabs TYENE by the wrist.

 

UNELLA

He could hardly keep from looking at you, and you are fond of that boy in return, are you not?

 

TYENE

I—I am wedded to the Seven who are one.

 

UNELLA twists TYENE’s wrist.

 

UNELLA

Truly? Have you said your vows then and been promoted to a full sister?

 

TYENE

I am… chaste… and pure… as the Maiden.

 

UNELLA twists again.

 

UNELLA

As much as a Sand from Dorne can be. You will stay and assist his grandmother. His holiness is concerned about how faithful she is, is he not?

 

TYENE

Aye, he is…

 

UNELLA lets go of TYENE.

 

UNELLA

Then you shall be her shadow—and if to be that you need tempt the boy with your Dornish… charms, I shall accept your confession and alert his Holiness to the situation.

 

UNELLA departs the room as TYENE clutches her wrist.

 

 

 

**INT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – COUNCIL CHAMBER**

 

We see TYRION, MISSANDEI, TRYSTANE, VARYS, RAZDAL, YEZZAN, and NYGEERA entering the chambers. NYGEERA is heavily pregnant. TRYSTANE walks with a crutch and the assistance of MISSANDEI.

 

VARYS

I must say, I am surprised to see you here, my lady.

 

NYGEERA

Did you expect my fathers to send my husband? They would never send a Tiger to do an Elephant’s work.

 

YEZZAN

Your surprise is small compared to mine.

 

TYRION

It is strange who we meet again on our travels of life.

 

RAZDAL gives elevator eyes to MISSANDEI, who looks away.

 

TYRION

Why don’t we all take a seat and begin negotiating.

 

NYGEERA

Agreed. Gentlemen.

 

NYGEERA looks at both RAZDAL and YEZZAN who frown but assist the very pregnant NYGEERA to sit down on the low bench, with either man flanking her. TYRION sits in a chair all his own in front of them with VARYS and TRYSTANE each sitting in their own chairs as well. MISSANDEI sits next to VARYS.

 

NYGEERA

The agreement my fathers made with Lord Varys is almost at an end, and yet I see no sign of her grace’s departure from Slaver’s Bay.

 

MISSANDI

That is because her grace does not wish to leave the people she’s liberated to fall back into the hands of slavers.

 

TYRION

She feels responsible, to say the least. Now, I believe that we are all agreed that Slaver’s Bay has suffered from the turmoil brought to it.

 

RAZDAL

Brought to it by her and her pet dragons, which we hear that she has abandoned.

 

TYRION

Her grace had matters concerning her beyond the city itself, but we shortly expect her return once they have been settled.

 

YEZZAN

And how shortly will that be?

 

TYRION

How shortly will Yunkai, Volantis, and Astapor stop funding a group of men who wear bronze masks.

 

NYGEERA looks warily at both YEZAN and RAZDAL. Neither man betrays any emotion.

 

NYGEERA

We do not fund these men, and that they are causing a problem in Meereen is more reason for her grace to return to the city.

 

TYRION

Forgive me Lady Nygeera, but you may not be aware of what your… allies are capable of.

 

NYGEERA

Astapor is a burnt out ruin of what it once was, and Yunkai has been sieged twice—that either city would have the ability to fund this group is laughable to say the least, and if it were my own city, that would be breaking the agreement my fathers came to with Lord Varys, and while an Elephant would do many things—going back on an agreement isn’t one of them.

 

TYRION

But would a Tiger?

 

NYGEERA

Be careful, my lord, the babe that swells inside me is half tiger, and he has brought out a ferocity in me that I barely knew I had. Insult the noble city of Volantis again, and I assure you these talks will be at an end.

 

TRYSTANE

Her grace’s demands are simple.

 

NYGEERA

And they are?

 

TYRION

For her new world to be built and for slavery to come to an end in Slaver’s Bay.

 

YEZZAN and RADAL stand.

 

YEZZAN

An unreasonable and foolhardy proposition.

 

RAZDAL

If her grace wants a war—

 

NYGEERA motions for both men to sit down.

 

TYRION

It may shock you all to learn this, but Westeros has been without slavery for centuries, and we have managed to do rather well for ourselves.

 

NYGEERA

Has it? Pray forgive me, my lord, as I may have my facts wrong, but do high lords such as yourself farm or trade themselves?

 

TYRION

Of course not, that’s what the smallfolk are for.

 

NYGEERA smiles. MISSANDEI looks concerned. VARYS looks embarrassed.

 

NYGEERA

And are these smallfolk not subject to the mercy of their lord?

 

TRYSTANE

A lord does not own a smallfolk. He cannot buy or sell them.

 

NYGEERA

Perhaps not, but can the smallfolk leave their lands whenever they wish?

 

TYRION

No, the smallfolk are tied to the land.

 

NYGEERA

And a lord owns the land that they are tied to, and passes that land on to his heirs. It sounds to me that though you may not call it slavery, your lords are as much masters as Yezzan, Razdal, or myself.

 

TRYSTANE

A lord has a responsibility to his smallfolk as much as his smallfolk has responsibilities to him.

 

NYGEERA

And who ensures that the lords treat their smallfolk _honorably_ and lives up to these responsibilities?

 

VARYS

The crown does.

 

RAZDAL

And who holds the crown accountable?

 

TRYSTANE

The Gods.

 

YEZZAN

It seems like an awful amount of work for your Gods, making miracles happen sevenfold, hold your King accountable, no wonder your Seven Kingdoms are so backward.

 

NYGEERA motions for YEZZAN to stop, which he does disgruntledly.

 

NYGEERA

I believe we should break here, so that we may negotiate with cooler heads?

 

TYRION

Agreed. In fact I have arranged a little taste of what freedom can bring. Let me assure you, that all expenses have been paid for.

 

TYRION signals to the Unsullied at the door, who open it up and allow three prostitutes to enter. VARYS closes his eyes, MISSANDEI’s eyes widen.

 

TYRION

You’ll forgive me, my lady, but I hadn’t thought they would send you. Had I known, I assure you that your tastes would have been more than accounted for.

 

The three prostitutes descend upon the three diplomats, with the third confused as to what to do with NYGEERA.

 

NYGEERA

Yes, clearly you have a lot to teach us about freedom.

 

The third prostitute attempts to try pleasuring NYGEERA’s front, but has her hands swatted away by NYGEERA.

 

 

 

**EXT. RIVERLANDS – OUTSIDE RAVENTREE HALL - DAY**

 

We see JAIME, accompanied by PECK riding at the head of the Lannister Army and arriving at Raventree Hall, which is surrounded by a siege and has a tattered Stark banner flying in the wind above its own banners of House BLACKWOOD which should feature a weirwood tree surrounded by a conspiracy of ravens. The small army surrounding the castle bears the banners of the BRACKEN stallion. JONOS BRACKEN greets JAIME with a small group of outriders accompanying him.

 

JONOS

Ahh, Ser Jaime, we meet again.

 

JAIME

The last time we met, Jonos Bracken, I was the Stark boy’s prisoner, and you his ally looking in at me in my cage, don’t think I have forgotten that.

 

JONOS

The _king_ has pardoned me for that. And since we’re revisiting past history, let me say that I lost my nephew to your swords, and my bastard son. Your Mountain stole my harvest and burned everything he couldn’t carry off. He put my castle to the torch and raped one of my daughters. For all that, I will have recompense.

 

JAIME

Some might say your head was recompense enough. How goes the siege here?

 

JONOS

Tytos Blackwood refuses to surrender to the rightful King, and meet my terms.

 

JAIME

Considering your houses have been at each other’s throats for centuries, I’m not surprised.

 

JONOS

All I’ve asked for is some of the old Bracken lands back and a hostage. I’d hardly call that onerous. What terms will you offer that I cannot?

 

JAIME

The usual sort. Lord Blackwood shall be required to confess his treason and abjure his allegiance to the Starks and Tullys. He will swear solemnly before gods and men to henceforth remain a leal vassal of the Twins and the Iron Throne, and I will give him pardon in the king's name. We will take a pot or two of gold and a portion of his crops, of course. The price of rebellion. And I'll claim the hostage as well, to ensure that Raventree does not rise again.

 

JONOS

He won’t like giving two hostages.

 

JAIME

Since you’ve failed to take the castle before my arrival you don’t get one Jonos.

 

JONOS scowls and then pulls out a scroll which he thrusts into PECK’s hands, catching him off guard for a second.

 

PECK

What’s this?

 

JONOS

A map of the lands I want. _(to JAIME)_ Be sure to take that in with you, and make sure you take his daughter. Blackwood has six sons, but only the one daughter. He dotes on her. A snot-nosed little creature, couldn't be more than seven.

 

BEAT. JAIME stares at JONOS.

 

JAIME

Young, but she might serve.

 

JONOS nods and then goes his way. PECK rides up close to JAIME and offers him the map, which JAIME waves away.

 

JAIME

The nerve of the man.

 

 

 

**EXT. REACH – HORNHILL – COURTYARD – DAY**

 

We see the Wheelhouse pull into the courtyard where MELESSA and TALLA are standing, waiting to greet SAM and GILLY once they descend. TALLA immediately rushes up and hugs SAM before he’s had a chance to get his bearings.

 

SAM

Talla! You’ve grown!

 

TALLA

I have, I’m no longer the little girl I was when you left.

 

MELESSA

Give him room, Talla.

 

SAM

Mother.

 

MELESSA and SAM hug one another.

 

MELESSA

Oh, Sam, it’s so good to see you once again.

 

SAM

As it is you.

 

SAM turns as GILLY descends from the wheelhouse, awed at the sight of the castle about her.

 

GILLY

It’s so big.

 

MELESSA

Not nearly as big as Winterfell or Highgarden, but Hornhill is large.

 

SAM

Mother, this is Gilly and Little Sam.

 

MELESSA hugs GILLY, and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

 

MELESSA

It’s lovely to meet you, my dear. Now, let me hold my grandson.

 

GILLY reluctantly at first hands over LITTLE SAM to MELESSA who then proceeds to coo at him, which GILLY finds touching.

 

SAM

Where’s father and Dickon?

 

TALLA’s face falters.

 

TALLA

With his bannermen, they’re preparing for war. Dorne has taken New Barrel.

 

SAM

Dorne’s invaded? Why?

 

TALLA

They have a new Princess, who is eager to prove she’s Nymeria come again mayhaps.

 

SAM looks at GILLY nervously.

 

 

 

**EXT. STORMLANDS – SHIPBREAKER’S BAY – FISHERMAN’S BOAT – MORNING**

 

We see the capsized boat floating in the water with no sign of any of the three for a moment. Then we see something swim from underneath the boat and surface, it’s BELLA. She looks about and then swims under. Another few moments pass by and BELLA returns with EDRIC and GENDRY. GENDRY is obviously clinging to the side of the boat rather than actually swimming. EDRIC is only swimming with one arm.

 

BELLA

If we’re going to flip her back over, I’m going to need your weights.

 

GENDRY

You nearly got us killed.

 

BELLA

No, you did, putting the sail down like you did.

 

BELLA swims over to one side of the boat and reaches across it to begin to pull it over. GENDRY reluctantly helps. EDRIC is furiously trying to keep his head above water with just one arm as the two right the boat.

 

EDRIC

If you hadn’t had it up it wouldn’t have started to tear in the first place.

 

BELLA

All the thunderstorms I’ve sailed through in Blackwater Bay weren’t nearly as tough as that one.

 

EDRIC

They don’t call it Shipbreaker Bay for laughs. And you shouldn’t be sailing through thunderstorms regardless.

 

The boat is righted, though swamped and GENDRY immediately pulls himself back into the boat, followed quickly thereafter by BELLA.

 

BELLA

And how would you know all of that?

 

EDRIC

I read a book on sailing.

 

BELLA and GENDRY reach over and help EDRIC into the slightly swamped boat. As he is brought out of the water, it is clear that EDRIC’s right arm is broken. EDRIC hisses in pain as his arm is brought out of the water. Once EDRIC is in, GENDRY takes a look at his arm as BELLA begins examining the sail.

 

BELLA

Books… damned waste of good kindling.

 

We see the sail is irreparably torn, GENDRY looks and then turns to the sky and lets out an aggravated yell to the heavens, startling both BELLA and EDRIC.

 

BELLA

You might want to try that again, I don’t think they heard you in Yi Ti.

 

EDRIC

What now?

 

GENDRY

We wait to die.

 

BELLA

No, we paddle.

 

GENDRY

With what? The paddle is long gone.

 

BELLA

You’ve got arms don’t you?

 

 

 

**INT. RIVERLANDS – RAVENTREE HALL – DAY**

 

We see TYTOS BLACKWOOD standing in his solar as JAIME and PECK enter it. Standing on the edge of the room are four boys aged from young adult to young childhood, clearly his sons, and one young girl. Standing next to TYTOS is a woman, clearly his wife, MORGYN, who holds onto TYTOS’ hand fiercely as JAIME enters the room.

 

TYTOS

Ser Jaime.

 

TYTOS begins to bend down.

 

JAIME

You do not have to physically kneel, Lord Blackwood. As long as we’re agreed, we can simply say you kneeled.

 

BEAT. TYTOS looks relieved.

 

TYTOS

What lands will you require?

 

JAIME nods to PECK who hands TYTOS the map. TYTOS examines it and smirks.

 

TYTOS

The turncloak must have his reward.

 

JAIME

Yes, but a smaller one than he imagines, for a smaller service. Which of these lands do you consent to part with?

 

BEAT. TYTOS examines the map again before pointing out the portions he will part with.

 

TYTOS

Woodhedge… Crossbow Ridge, and… Buckle.

 

JAIME

A ruin, a ridge, and a few hovels? Come, my lord. You must suffer for your treason. He will want one of the mills, at least.

 

TYTOS

Lord’s Mill. Grindcorn is ours.

 

JAIME

And another village, Cairns?

 

TYTOS

I have forebears buried beneath the rocks of Cairns. Give him Honeytree and its hives. All that sweet will make him fat and rot his teeth.

 

JAIME

Done, then. _(BEAT)_ I can understand why you didn’t yield to Lord Bracken, but since I have had to come personally, I am afraid the terms will have to be seen as steeper than what he was offering in other aspects.

 

TYTOS nods.

 

TYTOS

I am ready to agree to a confession of my guilt and give a small financial sum.

 

JAIME

And a portion of your granaries, say a sixth?

 

TYTOS

A tenth.

 

JAIME

An eighth and no less.

 

TYTOS scowls.

 

TYTOS

Agreed.

 

JAIME

That just leaves which of your children to be named as my hostage, and for your agreement to swear fealty to House Frey of the Twins.

 

MORGYN

No! We will swear fealty to the crown, but not to the Freys.

 

TYTOS

Morgyn…

 

MORGYN

How can you agree to this, Tytos? Walder Frey marries your aunt, has children by her, is kin to you by that marriage and then slaughters Lucas at his Red Wedding. The man’s a kinslayer, and you think to swear fealty to him—

 

TYTOS

My aunt was five wives ago for Walder, and besides kinship counts for no more than guest right at the Twins. _(to JAIME)_ I should like to bury Lucas beneath the great weirwood tree, but the Freys have not yet seen fit to return his bones. I will _kneel_ to Lord Walder as I have to King Tommen, when I have Lucas’ bones to bury.

 

MORGYN lets go of TYTOS’ hand and goes over and scoops up their daughter and pulls her son ALYN close as well.

 

JAIME

I’ll see that Lord Walder does so. And I’ll make sure he understands that for such an oversight that the matter of his kinslaying will be forgiven provided no penalty is served to yourself, your family, or your lands for your rebellion against your liege lord.

 

MORGYN scowls.

 

JAIME

All that remains is the matter of a hostage. Was Lucas your eldest son?

 

TYTOS

My second. _(pointing out his children as he mentions them)_ Brynden is my heir. Ben, my fourth, is twelve and thirsty for adventure. He could be your squire—

 

JAIME

Peck here is my squire already. You have a daughter.

 

MORGYN holds her daughter tighter to her.

 

TYTOS

Bethany is only eight, she’s a gentle girl, full of laughter. She has never been more than a day’s ride from my hall.

 

JAIME

Why not let her see King’s Landing then? Queen Margaery might like to have her as a companion and a friend.

 

TYTOS

A friend she could hang if the friend’s father should displease her husband? Alyn is old enough to be your page, and would help your squire in any task he might need to do and take his place upon your squire’s knighthood.

 

ALYN hides behind his mother’s skirts.

 

JAIME

You skipped over him _(pointing to HOSTER)_.

 

TYTOS

Hos? You wouldn’t want Hoster. He’s a bookish boy, I fear. I’ve a mind to send him to the Citadel in a few years’ time.

 

JAIME looks at PECK, who is clearly disinterested in the negotiations, and then smirks.

 

JAIME

They have books in King’s Landing too. I recall my little brother reading them from time to time. Perhaps your son would like a look at them. I will accept Hoster as our hostage and a second squire.

 

BEAT. TYTOS and MORGYN look visibly relieved, while HOSTER beams. BEN looks disappointed. BRYNDEN elbows HOSTER and gives him a look. PECK observes this interaction and frowns at HOSTER.

 

TYTOS

Thank you, Ser. _(BEAT)_ If I may be so bold, you would do well to require a hostage from Lord Jonos too. One of his daughters. For all his rutting, he has not proved man enough to father sons.

 

JAIME

He had a bastard son killed in the war.

 

TYTOS

Did he? Harry was a bastard, true enough, but whether Jonos sired him is a thornier question. A fair-haired boy, he was, and comely. Jonos is neither. _(BEAT)_ Will you do me the honor of taking supper with me?

 

MORGYN glares at TYTOS. JAIME looks between husband and wife.

 

JAIME

Some other time, my lord. Riverrun awaits. See that Hoster is ready in an hour, along with the gold and grain, and then I shall disperse Lord Jonos from your castle walls.

 

TYTOS holds out his hand, and JAIME takes it and shakes.

 

 

 

**INT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – COUNCIL CHAMBER**

 

We see Dany’s Council having fully assembled around the table.

 

TYRION

So, negotiations haven’t been going as well as I planned. We did come to a small agreement on the funding of the Sons of the Harpy, but they took the idea of abandoning slavery rather… unwell.

 

GREY WORM

No doubt due to great foreign ambassador’s skill at diplomacy.

 

TRYSTANE bristles at GREY WORM. MISSANDEI looks at GREY WORM with confusion.

 

TYRION

A joke? Why, Grey Worm, I never knew you had it in you.

 

MISSANDEI

He wasn’t the one who hired the women.

 

TYRION

Yezzen and Razdal were rather agreeable to our terms after that.

 

VARYS

But not Nygeera.

 

TRYSTANE glares at GREY WORM.

 

TRYSTANE

If you do not like me, Ser, please tell me so to my face, rather than backhand me when we are trying to work together for the sake of the city.

 

SKAHAZ takes note of the arguing between GREY WORM and TRYSTANE and smiles to himself.

 

GREY WORM

What do you care for Meereen? You only here to wed her grace and give her heirs. You tried to ride dragon and failed. You bring nothing to her grace’s council. The Masters would have killed you for being so weak.

 

TRYSTANE

_(stands suddenly)_

If you expect me to sit here and be insulted—aggh!

 

TRYSTANE groans in pain as he realizes he put weight on his bum leg.

 

MISSANDEI

You shouldn’t be standing on that leg.

 

MISSANDEI rises and helps TRYSTANE back into his seat, GREY WORM observes this and frowns further. SKAHAZ takes note.

 

VARYS

Now that’s rather unfair, my Prince. After all you did say for Grey Worm to tell you his problems with you to your face not a moment ago.

 

SKAHAZ

This is getting us nowhere! Negotiations with Volantis, Yunkai and Astapor fell through, so we must prepare for war!

 

TYRION

Once the delegation leaves, that wouldn’t be a bad idea.

 

SKAHAZ

No, now! The longer we wait, the weaker will be when they strike!

 

TYRION

And if we start preparing for a siege now before their delegation leaves, we’ll be seen to be undermining what little agreement we did come to.

 

MISSANDEI

If you think negotiating with them has helped anything, then you’re sorely mistaken. All masters everywhere only speak one language: blood. That is the only thing they understand or respect.

 

GALAZZA

You were foolish to even try negotiating with R’hollor worshiping heretics like the Volantese. They are like their fires, they consume everything in their path until there is nothing but ashes left.

 

VARYS

All is not lost, the Lady Nygeera owes me a favor. One I intend on using… if needs be.

 

TYRION

How does she owe you anything?

 

VARYS

I did other things after you were kidnapped from that brothel.

 

GALAZZA

The Volantese are likely the ones sponsoring these Red Priests, to turn the city against us and cause unrest if you try to fight.

 

TRYSTANE

The Volantese behind the Sons of the Harpy _and_ the Red Priests? That would be counterproductive of them. The Red Priests are telling them that Daenerys shall save them.

 

GALAZZA

Wood burns best when it’s been prepared for the fire.

 

BEAT. TYRION appears to have a sudden inspiration.

 

TYRION

What was the situation in Slaver’s Bay before her grace arrived in Astapor?

 

GALAZZA

Meereen was the greatest city in all the world.

 

TYRION

Missandei?

 

MISSANDEI

Astapor was little more than a training camp for Unsullied. Yunkai an overgrown village with walls. Meereen was the heart of the slave trade in Slaver’s Bay.

 

GALAZZA

Only since the conquest by the Valyrians.

 

TYRION

And when the slave trade was first ended here in Meereen, what did Volantis do?

 

MISSANDEI

Nothing… It wasn’t until after her grace had allowed for former slaves to form contracts and she re-opened the fighting pits that Volantis did anything.

 

TYRION

And if the weak re-instated version of the slave trade for the pits were to be stopped again?

 

BEAT. VARYS’ face shifts slightly.

 

VARYS

Then Volantis would be the new heart of such trade. A time when war means trade and trade means war…

 

TRYSTANE

War means trade and trade means war?

 

VARYS

Just a little saying I heard while in Volantis. I had dismissed it as Tiger and Elephant unity propaganda, but now I see its true meaning.

 

GALAZZA and SKAHAZ share a brief look.

 

GALAZZA

And with those Red Priests sewing the seeds of docility, what populace will fight back when it expects the Queen to come riding to their rescue?

 

TYRION

Then we must beat them at their own game, or pray her grace returns soon.

 

 

 

**INT. REACH – HORNHILL – GREAT HALL – NIGHT**

 

We see SAM, MELESSA, TALLA, and GILLY sitting down to eat dinner. GILLY is dressed up in one of TALLA’s dresses.

 

TALLA

What is the North like?

 

SAM

Cold.

 

TALLA

I wasn’t asking you, Sam.

 

GILLY

Cold, and covered with summer snows often. But sometimes, in high summer, it can get somewhat warm and the blue roses can grow. Sometimes, I’d steal off from my sisters to find one to pluck.

 

MELESSA

I thought winter roses only grew in winter?

 

GILLY

They can, but they grow in the summer there as much as they do in winter, though I’ve hardly seen any since I’ve come south.

 

MELESSA

I should send for some seeds for our glass gardens since winter is almost upon us. It would be nice to have something growing in them since the Maesters say it will be a very long winter.

 

TALLA

I wish I had sisters. I love Sam and Dickon, but I’d have loved to have had a sister too.

 

We hear the doors open and the CAMERA cuts to show RANDYLL and DICKON entering the HALL. SAM and TALLA stand immediately. SAM then motions for GILLY to rise, which she does, awkwardly. MELESSA is the only one to not stand as RANDYLL approaches the table. DICKON takes his place across from TALLA, and RANDYLL approaches MELESSA with a letter in his hand. When he arrives he leans down and gives MELESSA a kiss on the cheek, which shocks the room, including MELESSA.

 

RANDYLL

Forgive me for being late, my dear, but matters had to be attended to.

 

MELESSA

O—of course.

 

RANDYLL smirks and then takes his seat at the head of the table, opposite from MELESSA who eyes him warily as he does. RANDYLL places the letter next to his plate with care and then a servant assists him to take his seat.

 

RANDYLL

You may all be seated.

 

GILLY sits down along with RANDYLL, while RANDYLL’s children remain standing, still in shock. A servant places plates of food before RANDYLL and DICKON.

 

RANDYLL

Aren’t you starving Dickon? I’ve had you out among the men since dawn. Eat up, you’ll need to keep your strength.

 

DICKON nods his head dumbly and takes his seat and begins to eat. TALLA also takes her seat. RANDYLL turns to SAM, his smile dies slightly.

 

RANDYLL

Sam. How fares the Night’s Watch?

 

SAM is stunned.

 

SAM

Well, father. I am trusted by the Lord Commander to become a Maester for Castle Black.

 

SAM begins to take his seat nervously.

 

MELESSA

Quite an honor, isn’t it?

 

RANDYLL

It isn’t Grandmaester, but it is… something.

 

RANDYLL turns his attention to GILLY.

 

RANDYLL

And you are the girl my son wants me to take in?

 

GILLY

Aye, my lord.

 

MELESSA

Randyll.

 

RANDYLL

You said you wanted a nice happy family dinner, did you not? That’s why you wrote to your sister didn’t you?

 

MELESSA

I commend you on remembering my words.

 

RANDYLL smirks.

 

RANDYLL

A letter came from House Norcross not too long ago.

 

MELESSA stops cutting her food and puts her silverware down.

 

RANDYLL

Sam, since you are going to spend the rest of your life reading other people’s letters, why don’t you start reading the one from your uncle.

 

RANDYLL hands SAM the letter he came in with, while continuing to stare down MELESSA. SAM opens the letter, his hands shaking as he does.

 

SAM

_(reads)_

My dear goodbrother. I was astonished to find the letter from Hornhill to be from your lady wife and not yourself, and further astonished by the plots and schemes contained within she was concocting with Delena who is at this moment without my permission, attempting to gain a crown for her bastard. Truly the treachery of women, knows no bound. I thought you ought to be aware of your own wife’s deceit, so I’ve enclosed her letters. Alestor and Renly send their love to you and wish to be remembered—

 

RANDYLL pulls the letter out of SAM’s hands at that point. The entire family staring at MELESSA. GILLY continues to eat, trying to stay out of the family drama.

 

DICKON

Mother?

 

MELESSA

I did what I did for the good of the family.

 

RANDYLL

Your family. No matter what cloak I put around you, you remain a fox.

 

MELESSA

Should I tell Dickon of how you betrayed his Uncle in order to make him lord of Brightwater Keep as well as Hornhill?

 

DICKON

Is that true father?

 

GILLY looks between everyone and continues to try and hide while eating.

 

RANDYLL

A _loyal_ wife and mother would seek the advancement of her own children, and divorce her cares from her own family.

 

RANDYLL signals to the door, where in enters two men dressed in armor and surcoat of House Tarly.

 

RANDYLL

See that she is confined to her chambers.

 

The men stand on either side of MELESSA, who bats away their attempt to pull her up, and stands on her own volition.

 

TALLA

Father!

 

RANDYLL

Quiet Talla, and learn. You’re to be married soon yourself after all. Learn from your mother’s mistakes.

 

MELESSA

You may lock me up, Randyll, but you haven’t won.

 

RANDYLL waves her off, and she is escorted from the room. RANDYLL then turns to SAM and GILLY.

 

RANDYLL

I may be many things, but I am not Walder Frey. Since you’ve had some of my meat and mead, you both and your bastard can spend the night. Come dawn though, I expect you both to be gone from this castle and to never return. Is that understood? You are an embarrassment to this family and everything it stands for.

 

SAM meekly nods.

 

GILLY

You shouldn’t treat your family so horribly.

 

RANDYLL

I would keep your mouth closed if I were you.

 

GILLY

My father sacrificed my brothers to his gods, and beat me and my sisters. When he was injured my sisters let him bleed to death in the snow than help him. One day you may have need of your family as much as my father needed his, and find them equally unable to give it.

 

RANDYLL

There’s the barbaric Northerner underneath my daughter’s dress, how you put up with my weak-willed son, I know not.

 

GILLY

I don’t put up with Sam. I love him as he loves me, and he has a strength to him that you will never know.

 

RANDYLL

Truly? What kind of strength is that?

 

GILLY

He may be scared more than most, but when a white walker came for me and my baby, he killed it when everyone else ran away scared.

 

TALLA

A white walker?

 

DICKON

How did you kill a white walker?

 

SAM

Obsidian kills them, that’s how I killed the one, and Valyrian steel does too.

 

RANDYLL

And I’m sure you defeated a grumpkin with your wits, and out ran a snark while you were at it. Such monsters are easy to defeat in stories, for the cowardly. _(to GILLY)_ I will say this for you, my son did one thing right in choosing a bold woman. I hope my grandson inherits your boldness, it would be a shame if he took after his father.

 

SAM stands up.

 

SAM

I have sat here as you arrested mother and insulted me, and like the coward I am… I said nothing. But I won’t stand for you insulting Gilly or Little Sam.

 

RANDYLL

Well… so the future fat grey rat speaks at last.

 

SAM

Insult me all you like, but leave them out of it.

 

RANDYLL begins to laugh, a disturbing laugh which has TALLA, DICKON, and SAM looking between each other nervously.

 

RANDYLL

Years of trying to prompt even the tiniest sliver of bravery from you—to make you worthy of wielding Heartsbane, hiring wizards from Qaarth, the finest swordsmen from Braavos, and even bathing you in blood—all of that gold wasted when all you needed was some whore. I could have saved myself the expense long ago had I known.

 

SAM

Gilly is not a whore!

 

RANDYLL is surprised.

 

SAM

We will gather our things and Little Sam and go now.

 

SAM and GILLY rise from the table and leave the Great Hall.

 

 

 

**EXT. STORMLANDS – BEACH – DAY**

 

We see the fisherman’s boat beached with GENDRY laying in the sand, clearly exhausted. EDRIC has had his arm tied in a loose sling formed from some cloth torn from both GENDRY and BELLA’s clothes.

 

BELLA

Now all we have to do is find more material for another sail, some provisions, and—

 

GENDRY

No. Seven help me, I am not boarding another boat for as long as I bloody well live!

 

BELLA

From the look of things we’ve arrived on an island.

 

GENDRY

Then I shall spend the rest of my life on this ruddy island.

 

EDRIC stares at GENDRY and then turns to BELLA.

 

EDRIC

How soon after we get a new sail could we sail again?

 

BELLA

I’d want to give her a more thorough look over to see if there were any other damages from the storm, but beyond that, probably a day.

 

EDRIC

Good. You do that, and I’ll… I’ll see if there’s some sort of fishing village nearby.

 

GENDRY stares at EDRIC for an instant before following him as EDRIC heads down the beach away from BELLA and the boat.

 

GENDRY

You’re going back out there in that thing?

 

EDRIC

Unlike you, I actually care what happens to my blood.

 

GENDRY

And what are you gonna do for ‘em with a broken sword arm?

 

EDRIC

_Going to_ do for _them_! More than you will on this blasted island!

 

EDRIC continues walking, GENDRY furrows his brow and follows after, shouting at EDRIC.

 

GENDRY

And what are you _gonna_ use for coin? Unless you have something hidden up your sleeves, I don’t see no bag o’ gold!

 

EDRIC stops and turns around.

 

EDRIC

_(groans)_

_Any_! _Any_ bag _of_ gold! Seven help me, when will you learn to speak properly?!

 

GENDRY

You didn’t answer my question.

 

EDRIC

What do you care? You’re going to stay on this godsforesaken rock anyway!

 

From behind them they hear BELLA shout.

 

BELLA

_(off screen and at a distance)_

Let go of me!

 

GENDRY and EDRIC turn to see a man wearing the banners of House Tarth pulling BELLA from the boat with a pair of others on horseback riding straight for them.

 

GENDRY

Seven Hells. Say nothing.

 

GENDRY puts himself between the riders and EDRIC. The riders overtake them.

 

RIDER ONE

Looks like a whole family of pirates this time Hugor.

 

RIDER TWO

Lord Selwyn won’t like that one bit… though they look a little young to be pirates.

 

RIDER ONE

Smugglers, mayhaps then.

 

GENDRY

Sers, we were sailing the bay when a storm came up and damaged our boat. We aren’t pirates or smugglers... just simple fishing folk is all.

 

RIDER ONE

That’s what they all say lad, and yet youse lot all end up swinging by a rope all the same.

 

EDRIC

Your.

 

GENDRY closes his eyes and groans.

 

RIDER ONE

What?

 

EDRIC

You said “youse lot”, the correct thing to say would be you lot or your lot.

 

RIDER TWO

_(laughs)_

The sea dreg here fancies himself a little lordling, I see.

 

EDRIC glares at RIDER TWO. RIDER ONE reaches down and grabs EDRIC by the front of his clothes and pulls him up off the ground by surprise. GENDRY flinches as the RIDER picks EDRIC up.

 

RIDER ONE

See here, boy. I’ll talk however I want, got it?

 

EDRIC glares at RIDER ONE.

 

EDRIC

I demand to see Lord Selwyn! In the name of Robert Baratheon, the last true King of Westeros, I demand to speak to him!

 

RIDER ONE laughs and drops EDRIC to the ground.

 

RIDER TWO

Oh don’t worry sea dreg, he’ll see you, and then you’ll hang.

 

 

 

**EXT. MEEREEN - STREETS - EVENING**

 

We see the delegation being escorted by Unsullied back down to the docks, but as they turn a corner, SONS OF THE HARPY rush out from hiding spots and engage in a fight with the Unsullied—taking them by surprise and killing them. The SONS OF THE HARPY kidnap NYGEERA, while killing RAZDAL and YEZZEN. The SONS OF THE HARPY drag off the dead bodies away and we hear the screaming NYGEERA as she is dragged away herself.

 

 

 

**EXT. RIVERLANDS – OUTSIDE RAVENTREE HALL - EVENING**

 

We see JAIME riding out of the castle while being flanked by PECK and HOSTER. JONOS is ready on the other side.

 

JONOS

And what lands did you shake free from Blackwood’s tree, Ser?

 

JAIME

More than you would have got by the sword. You are now lord of Woodhedge, Crossbow Ridge, Buckle, Honeytree, and Lord’s Mill.

 

JONOS

Only Lord’s Mill?! There were two mills—

 

JAIME gives JONOS a look.

 

JONOS

_(sighs)_ Aye… that’ll serve, for now. _(pointing to HOSTER)_ Is this what he gave you for a hostage? You were cozened, ser. A weakling, this one. Water for blood. Never mind how tall he is, any one of my girls could snap him like a rotten twig.

 

JAIME

How many daughters do you have, my lord?

 

JONOS

Five. Two by my first wife and three by my third.

 

BEAT. JONOS’ eyes go wide.

 

JAIME

Prepare one for court. She will have the privilege of attending the Queen Mother.

 

JONOS

Is this how you repay the friendship of Stone Hedge?

 

JAIME

It is a great honor to wait upon a queen, my own mother did as much. After I have dealt with Riverrun, I shall come to Stone Hedge with my squires to escort her there myself.

 

JAIME digs his spurs in and leaves JONOS with a cloud of dust, HOSTER and PECK right behind him. Once JAIME is far enough away he turns to HOSTER, his gaze lingering on a few scrolls poking out from his saddlebag.

 

JAIME

A bookish boy, then?

 

HOSTER

Aye, Ser. You can call me Hos.

 

JAIME

Hos it is then. Hos, meet Josmyn Peckledon, or Peck as you’ll call him in my presence.

 

PECK grimaces.

 

JAIME

With any luck, you might fill Peck’s head here with a bit of sense, and in return he might help you put some muscle on those twigs you call arms. Who knows, together you both might be worth half a squire.

 

PECK stares at JAIME with disbelief. HOS grins.

 

HOS

Aye, we shall be like friends and brothers.

 

PECK

I am not your friend or your brother.

 

HOS’ smile fades from his face.

 

 

 

**INT. STORM’S END – CLETUS’ DUNGEON CELL – DAY**

 

We see Cletus locked in a cell similar to what Gendry and Edric were locked in. Outside his cell he is guarded by both Swann and Fell men. ARIANNE, DELENA, and NED approach. As ARIANNE approaches, the guards block the way to the cell door.

 

 

 

ARIANNE

Is it now a crime to speak with one’s husband, Sers?

 

The guards look at ARIANNE, and then they look at NED, whose hand is on the pommel of his sword.

 

DELENA

For the Seven's sake. I Lady Delena Norcross am here as they meet.

 

The guards then look among each other and step aside, allowing ARIANNE to pass.

 

ARIANNE comes to the edge of the cell and looks in at CLETUS, who looks completely zoned out.

 

ARIANNE

I wondered why you did not come to visit me in my imprisonment, husband.

 

CLETUS’ head snaps up to meet ARIANNE’s eyes. CLETUS withers in her gaze.

 

CLETUS

So they set you free.

 

ARIANNE

No thanks to you, it would seem.

 

CLETUS

What did you come for?

 

ARIANNE

Such a concerned husband. Did you kill Lord Swann?

 

CLETUS hesitates.

 

CLETUS

If I say yes, then I was being a loyal husband and murderer, and I’ll be short a head. If I say no, I’m a sniveling coward who was set up for the murder while my wife rotted away in a tower cell and will be short a head in due course. Either way, I lose.

 

BEAT. ARIANNE’s face narrows.

 

ARIANNE

Then you best think of the answer that I will tell to our child, if you cannot live with the truth. I should at least know what to tell _her_ when the time comes.

 

CLETUS looks up at ARIANNE and then lingers a look at her slightly swollen stomach. He stands and reaches through the cell’s bars and places a hand upon her stomach before taking a deep breath.

 

CLETUS

Tell _him_ that I did not betray his mother and died while fighting the old foe.

 

ARIANNE nods and turns away and leaves. The CAMERA lingers on CLETUS for a moment as he reaches out from behind the bars and then lets his hands drop.

 

The CAMERA cuts to ARIANNE, DELENA, and NED leaving the dungeon.

 

ARIANNE

The sniveling coward. The treacherous sniveling coward!

 

DELENA

All men are that, under their armor.

 

ARIANNE

If I hadn’t miscarried before, I might just try to do so again just to spite him.

 

NED

You won’t do that.

 

ARIANNE

No, I won’t, but only because it was so painful the last time.

 

 

 

**INT. REACH – HORNHILL – COURTYARD – NIGHT**

 

SAM is preparing a horse for himself, while GILLY, already sitting atop one shushes an upset LITTLE SAM.

 

SAM

Do you think I was wrong?

 

GILLY

You were good, Sam, but he deserves worse than that.

 

SAM

Aye, he does.

 

SAM begins mounting his horse. We then see TALLA and DICKON rush down the steps.

 

TALLA

Wait!

 

BEAT. TALLA notices GILLY is back in her original get-up

 

TALLA

What happened to the dress I gave you?

 

GILLY

I left your dress inside—

 

TALLA

 

You should have kept it, it looked better on you than it did me anyway. Here, I have another, it’s a bit plainer than the other one, but it’s better than those you’re wearing.

 

GILLY

Thank you.

 

DICKON

Did you think you could just leave without saying goodbye?

 

SAM gives a slightly surprised smile.

 

SAM

Fair fortune with Father, little brother.

 

DICKON

Fair fortune at the Citadel, Sam. I have a parting gift for you.

 

DICKON hands SAM, Heartsbane.

 

SAM

Dickon—

 

DICKON

Did you really kill a white walker?

 

SAM

Aye. They’ve returned beyond the Wall—murdering Wildlings and raising them from death to be their army of the dead. They’ll soon march on the wall

 

DICKON

Could you learn why Valyrian steel kills them by studying that sword?

 

SAM

Mayhaps, but Dickon, it’s yours, father—

 

DICKON

Father won’t be Lord Tarly for forever. And as you said, it’s mine, and I’m lending it to you to study.

 

SAM nods.

 

SAM

I’ll be sure to bring it back.

 

DICKON

Bring it back when the white walkers are dead, and the realm is safe.

 

SAM

I will.

 

TALLA

You stay safe, Sam. Little Sam needs his father.

 

SAM

Tell mother that I love her, and I wish I could say goodbye to her.

 

TALLA

I will.

 

SAM

You’ll do something for her?

 

DICKON

I’ll try.

 

SAM

Good. Farewell.

 

SAM urges his horse on, with GILLY right behind him. DICKON and TALLA watch as they leave.

 

TALLA

What are we going to do?

 

DICKON

If Sam can stand up to him… we can too.

 

 

**EXT. MEEREEN – DOCKS - NIGHT**

 

We see RAZDAL and YEZZEN arrive and board their ship, seemingly unharmed. The CAPTAIN of their ship approaches as they board. They speak entirely in Ghiscari.

 

CAPTAIN

Where is the woman?

 

RAZDAL

The elephant was captured by criminals. We just barely escaped with our lives.

 

YEZZEN

Set sail, Captain, I have a feeling that someone in Volantis won’t take kindly to his wife being held hostage.

 

The CAPTAIN nods and begins shouting orders to his crew, while the two men smirk to one another as the ship pulls away from the dock.

 

 

 

**INT. BRAAVOS – HOUSE OF BLACK AND WHITE - NIGHT**

 

We see JAQEN washing the body of an old man gently but thoroughly. Out of the shadows appears the WAIF.

 

WAIF

A girl lost her nerve.

 

JAQEN pauses cleaning for a second.

 

JAQEN sighs, and then finishes washing what he had been focused on.

 

JAQEN

Pity… a man had had such high hopes for her.

 

WAIF

I assume the council shall decide what to do with her?

 

JAQEN shakes his head.

 

JAQEN

With most of our number absent, it will have to be decided without them.

 

JAQEN puts aside his wash cloth and dries his hands.

 

WAIF

And?

 

JAQEN reaches for a knife and begins to cut the face off the old man.

 

JAQEN

If a girl cannot let go, then we must take what she clings to and destroy it for her.

 

ARYA

_(off screen)_

A girl understands.

 

The CAMERA turns and we see that while the camera was focused in on JAQEN, the WAIF has transformed into ARYA. JAQEN stops cutting the face and gives the new ARYA a look over, taking her chin into his hand and examining her face more thoroughly. Raising her neck we see a necklace with a moonstone that is glowing come into view.

 

JAQEN

You are getting better at your glamors… though you know the limitations of them.

 

ARYA

A girl shall not fail you again.

 

ARYA begins to walk away towards the camera and into shadow once again, smirking as she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I mentioned before that I wouldn't continue on with Jaime since it would largely keep with what D&D wrote, well... while writing this chapter I had an idea for Jaime that involved his squires. So while there won't be too many changes at Riverrun, there will be some.


	7. Episode Seven: The Broken Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baratheon bastards meet Lord Selwyn of Tarth. Jaime arrives at Riverrun. Tommen makes an ally. Horn Hill faces a new challenge. Theon gets an idea. Arya encounters herself.

_ ** EPISODE SEVEN: THE BROKEN MAN  ** _

_  
_**EXT. STORMLANDS - TARTH - APPROACHING EVENFALL HALL - DAY**  
  
We see GENDRY, BELLA, and EDRIC all tied together and being pulled along in a line as they ascend a series of stone steps and pathway alongside a waterfall. EDRIC is clearly exhausted by the climb, an arm still in a sling, while the other arm is tied along with the others, GENDRY continues on resigned to his fate, and BELLA glares at their captors, RIDER ONE and TWO, who lead and trail their captives—holding either end of the rope tying the trio together. The camera pulls back as they climb slowly to reveal that they are almost at the top of a martial keep atop a mountain with a beautiful view in the style of the southern Mediterranean region (i.e. Greece).  
  


  
**INT. STORMLANDS – TARTH – EVENFALL HALL**  
  
We see an old man, LORD SELWYN TARTH, who clearly was a rather skilled fighter in his own day but seemingly not any longer, sitting on his throne which features the moon and the sun merged together. Beside the throne is a small table with four piles of parchment laid out orderly. SELWYN is accompanied by his maester, MAESTER HERMAN, reading over petitions.  
  
SELWYN  
Accepted…  
  
SELWYN hands HERMAN the petition, who nods his head and places it on one pile, a rather small one.  
  
SELWYN  
Denied.  
  
SELWYN hands HERMAN another petition, who places it on another pile, the largest one. We hear off screen the door to the throne room open as SELWYN flips through a multi-page petition.  
  
SELWYN  
Save this one for later… I’ll need to read it more in depth.  
  
HERMAN nods his head and places the multi-page petition on a third pile, the smallest. We see a guard, GEBER, step before SELWYN. SELWYN looks at the next petition and speaks without looking up.  
  
SELWYN  
What is it Geber?  
  
GEBER  
Scouts have returned with a family of smugglers, my lord.  
  
SELWYN  
What are they bringing them here for? They know my law as much as the next man.  
  
GEBER  
  
One of the smugglers requested an audience with you.  
  
SELWYN looks up from the petition for a brief moment.  
  
SELWYN  
Did they now?  
  
GEBER  
Aye, the boy did.  
  
SELWYN looks back down and shaking his head as he hands the petition to HERMAN.  
  
SELWYN  
You said it was a family of smugglers, didn’t you?  
  
GEBER  
Aye my lord.  
  
SELWYN dismisses GEBER with a wave of his hand.  
  
SELWYN  
Very well, bring the bloody smugglers in here so we can get this over with. _(to HERMAN)_ How many more until this moon’s number is complete?  
  
HERMAN  
Two and twenty, my lord, and they’re all rather straight forward.  
  
SELWYN  
Deny them all, but write to their petitioners they are free to repeat their petition next moon if they so wish.  
  
HERMAN  
My lord, some of the petitions are for marriages…  
  
SELWYN  
I thought I made my position on marriage petitions rather clear. Do as the parents wish and let the Septons worry about the rest.  
  
HERMAN  
There is some debate about the dowries involved, my lord, and the parents have appealed to you to settle the matter. Others are—  
  
SELWYN  
All right, I’ll look at them.  
  
SELWYN grabs the remaining petitions out of HERMAN’s hand and begins looking through them furiously. As he is doing so, ENTER RIDER ONE and TWO, GENDRY, EDRIC, and BELLA. Before he is finished SELWYN briefly looks up from the petitions, only to gawk at the sight before him. BEAT. The petitions fall from his grasp and flutter to the floor as he stares at them.  
  
RIDER ONE  
My lord, these three smugglers—  
  
SELWYN  
They’re not smugglers.  
  
RIDER TWO  
Begging your pardon, m’lord, but we found them on the beach—  
  
SELWYN  
Are you two so blind that you cannot see the truth when it stares right in front of you?  
  
RIDER ONE and TWO look between SELWYN and each other in complete confusion. BELLA and GENDRY do likewise, while EDRIC smiles weakly. HERMAN wrings his hands as he tries to bend forward to pick up the fallen petitions without disturbing the scene. SELWYN stands and descends his dais and approaches BELLA, taking out a knife as he does. He then cuts her bindings.  
  
SELWYN  
Why there I see a face I haven’t seen since my youth… when Lady Jocelyn—the fairest maid in all the Stormlands—was spurned by that idiot dragon prince.  
  
SELWYN walks to EDRIC, cuts his bindings, and lifts his chin.  
  
SELWYN  
And here’s the young Lord Steffon with that same impetuous grin.  
  
SELWYN cuts EDRIC free and then moves to stand in front of GENDRY.  
  
SELWYN  
And of course only a fool would fail to see Good King Robert come again in this face.  
  
SELWYN releases GENDRY from his bonds.  
  
SELWYN  
Forgive my men, they are fools who have never left this isle and seen true Baratheons before, but I… I remember, my liege.  
  
SELWYN takes the knee before GENDRY, who is somewhat shocked by the action. He turns to EDRIC.  
  
EDRIC  
And who exactly, do you think we are, my Lord of Tarth?  
  
SELWYN  
Am I not speaking to Robert’s own flesh and blood? His children, King Joffrey and his siblings who have escaped King’s Landing for some reason or other? I’ve heard tale of a war of some sort—my daughter answered Lord Renly’s call to arms—have you seen her? I haven’t had a word from her in many years and Stannis made no mention of her.  
  
BEAT. EDRIC gulps.  
  
EDRIC  
We are children of the late King, but not by his Queen, my lord.  
  
SELWYN’s demeanor flips immediately. He stands and turns his back on them. BELLA glares at EDRIC.  
  
SELWYN  
_(without looking at them)_  
And what do you want?  
  
BELLA  
Just the supplies to fix our boat and leave your shores, my lord—though Gendry may wish to seek employment and remain behind.  
  
SELWYN  
And where pray tell are three bastards wishing to go?  
  
BELLA  
As far from Storm’s End and my husband, Lord Fell, as I can get.  
  
SELWYN  
And why am I supposed to believe that old Silveraxe would marry a bastard girl and make her the fourth Lady Fell of his life?  
  
BELLA  
Since Stannis was defeated, the stormlords have gathered at Storm’s End to try and claim rule of the castle. Silveraxe thought he might boost his claim by wedding me. He found me in the Riverlands and dragged me to a Sept. The other stormlords found my brothers here and did much the same.  


SELWYN  
And your name, Lady Fell?  
  
HERMAN looks up with some surprise.  
  
BELLA  
Bella, after the Battle of the Bells where I was conceived.  
  
SELWYN  
If this council of Stormlords was split between which of you should rule, then why are all three of you together now?  
  
EDRIC  
Different people backed us to further their own causes, but we escaped together.  
  
SELWYN nods, he eyes HERMAN, who has tried backing out of the room.  
  
SELWYN  
I wonder why I hadn’t heard of this council until now…  
  
HERMAN gulps.  
  
HERMAN  
Ravens often get lost—especially with the storms in the bay this time of year.  
  
EDRIC  
The stormlords all think you a recluse.  
  
SELWYN  
A recluse? _(sighs)_ Aye, you might say that… what with Brienne missing…  
  
EDRIC  
Brienne?  
  
SELWYN  
And tell me, why would the stormlords want a little _runt_ like you as Storm King?  
  
EDRIC  
I am the old King’s only _recognized_ bastard, Edric Storm.  
  
SELWYN  
Ahh, the one off of the Florent whore.  
  
EDRIC  
My mother is a lady!  
  
SELWYN smirks. HERMAN by this point has withdrawn to the unobtrusive corners of the room.  
  
SELWYN  
Oh, so she just so happened to fall into the marriage bed of your Uncle Stannis with King Robert then?  
  
EDRIC  
What do you—  
  
SELWYN  
I was there, boy. When Stannis married your aunt Selyse the whole wedding party burst into the bedding chamber, ready to put your Uncle and Aunt to their wedding bed, only to discover the King in the middle of conceiving _you_ with your mother—both clearly drunk. Your grandfather insisted on the King finding your mother a husband on the spot after that little spectacle.  
  
EDRIC looks down, blushing. SELWYN turns to GENDRY.  
  
SELWYN  
And just what story do you have to tell me, I wonder?  
  
GENDRY  
One you’ll hardly believe.  
  
SELWYN  
Try me.  
  
GENDRY  
The Dornish captured me when I washed ashore on Yronwood lands. The Yronwoods handed me over to their Princess with the idea that they could use me to rule the Stormlands.  
  
SELWYN  
And you went along with this?  
  
GENDRY  
People have wanted to either kill or use me for being the King’s bastard long before now. Hands of the King nosed about my life since I was young—they likely got me an apprenticeship as a blacksmith to Tobo Mott.  
  
SELWYN  
Mott… stocky man… the smithy who claimed he knew how to reforge Valyrian steel on the street of steel?  
  
GENDRY  
The very same, m’lord.  
  
SELWYN  
A good man, and a superb blacksmith. He repaired a helmet of mine when I rode in one of the tourneys at King’s Landing... years and years ago it seems. He was just starting out then, and was claiming he could reforge Valyrian Steel to drawn in customers, or so it seemed at the time.  
  
GENDRY  
The Goldcloaks chased after me when I left King’s Landing after the king was dead, Stannis’ witch collected me for my blood. The Yronwoods imprisoned me just for my face. So when the Dornish Princess told me that I was going to be her key to the Stormlands, I went along with it because I figured if I was gonna die for being a bastard son of a King, at least I was gonna die for something I chose to do.  
  
SELWYN nods.  
  
SELWYN  
You three have given me much to think on. _(to GEBER)_ See them to some chambers in the East Tower.  
  
HERMAN  
The _East_ Tower, my lord?  
  
SELWYN  
I didn’t tell you, Maester. _(to GEBER)_ And see that they’re properly fed, bathed, and clothed.  
  
BEAT. GEBER looks at the three, frowns before motioning for them to follow him. HERMAN looks between SELWYN and the three bastards and scowls.  
  
  
  
**EXT. RIVERLANDS – RIVERRUN – MAIN GATE**  
  
We see BLACK WALDER and EMMON FREY standing by a gallows which has EDMURE TULLY ready to hang. We also see an older woman, GENNA, dressed in Lannister colors but with a grey fur trimmed gown, a blue and grey cloak, and a blue cap, standing not far from the gallows, shaking her head at the scene. On GENNA’s cloak, the Lannister lion is above the Frey towers. LAME LOTHAR stands beside her, leaning on his cane. We see atop the ramparts, the BLACKFISH walking among his guards.  
  
BLACK WALDER  
Ser Brynden! Give up now or I’ll hang your nephew.  
  
GENNA rolls her eyes.  
  
BRYNDEN  
Do it and be done with it, he’s dead already.  
  
BRYNDEN leaves, GENNA strides forward.  
  
GENNA  
Oh cut him down!  
  
EMMON  
No! We need the Blackfish to surrender the castle peaceably!  
  
LOTHAR  
That’s the tenth time we’ve tried that trick. Face it, the Blackfish isn’t the Mallisters—he isn’t going to crack seeing his nephew on a gallows.  
  
EMMON  
King Tommen made me Lord of Riverrun, and I’ll not have a single stone harmed in its walls!  
  
GENNA  
Oh shut up, Emmon.  
  
EMMON  
You will speak to your lord husband with more respect, wife!  
  
GENNA  
Respect? We’re out of Riverrun because of you. You squandered the miniscule amount of respect I had for you!  
  
LOTHAR  
And what is your idea, Aunt Genna?  
  
GENNA  
Cut him down and begin building siege weapons. Repairing the walls will be costly, but I am sure that Casterly Rock will be obliging.  
  
EMMON  
Even with your brother dead?  
  
GENNA  
_(glares at EMMON)_  
Dowager Queen Cersei is now Lady of Casterly Rock, and I raised her after her mother died. She won’t refuse _me_.  
  
At a distance, hooves are heard. BEAT. GENNA turns her head and smiles.  
  
GENNA  
Jaime!  
  
We see JAIME and the Lannister Army approaching. HOSTER and JOSMYN are riding right behind JAIME.  
  
JAIME  
Aunt Genna… I was told you had a little trouble returning home—something about a plague of trout.  
  
GENNA smirks.  
  
EMMON  
Nephew! Kindly tell your Aunt the importance of strong castle walls remaining intact. She’s been spoiled living at Casterly Rock.  
  
LOTHAR  
Ser Jaime.  
  
JAIME  
Ahh, Lame Lothar, are you, Black Walder or my Uncle in charge of House Frey’s men?  
  
LOTHAR  
I am. My father blames Emmon for having lost the castle in the first place.  
  
GENNA  
Lord Walder may be old, but he isn’t a fool.  
  
JAIME  
Then I have to say, my squires are better than you at setting up a camp.  
  
LAME LOTHAR frowns, while BLACK WALDER shakes his head.  
  
JAIME  
Where were your scouts and outriders? We approached your camp from the rear entirely unchecked.  
  
LOTHAR  
We’ve been losing them.  
  
JAIME  
How?  
  
BLACK WALDER  
The bloody Brotherhood is how.  
  
JAIME  
Who?  
  
EMMON  
The Brotherhood without Banners. They’re a bunch of outlaws led by Beric Dondarrion and that drunken red priest that was always about and fought in tourneys with him. They’ve been going around killing smallfolk and Septons. I had gathered my men on a tip to flush the bloody scoundrels out when the Blackfish took Riverrun.  
  
GENNA  
I had been visiting Kevan at Casterly Rock, or else the castle wouldn’t have been taken.  
  
JAIME nods.  
  
JAIME  
And it’s these outlaws you blame for your own inefficiencies? Be glad Lame Lothar that I’m an ally, or else the entire camp and my Lady Aunt would have been slaughtered just now.  
  
BLACK WALDER smirks as LAME LOTHAR scowls. JAIME turns to JOSMYN.  
  
JAIME  
See that our camp is prepared properly as an example for House Frey, Peck.  
  
LAME LOTHAR glares at JAIME before hobbling off without another word.  
  
JOSMYN  
I will, Ser.  
  
JAIME  
And see that Hos understands what that means while you’re at it.  
  
JOSMYN groans.  
  
HOSTER  
I am eager to learn.  
  
JOSMYN  
Come along Blackwood!  
  
GENNA eyes HOSTER warily as the two squires depart. LOTHAR takes note of HOSTER. JAIME nods his head to EDMURE, who is still strung up.  
  
JAIME  
What’s he doing up there?  
  
BLACK WALDER  
That was your Uncle’s idea.  
  
EMMON  
Threaten to hang him to get the Blackfish to surrender without sieging the castle.  
  
JAIME  
I would call it a brilliant plan, were you already within Riverrun. Cut him down.  
  
EMMON  
No!  
  
JAIME  
Let me remind you, _Uncle Emmon_ , that your own father didn’t trust you enough to lead the siege on Riverrun. And your brother—  
  
EMMON  
Half-brother! Lothar’s half Blackwood and all conspiracies.  
  
BLACK WALDER snorts in laughter.  
  
EMMON  
I’m glad someone finds my humor amusing.  
  
GENNA  
With practice, I’m sure you’ll be able to laugh the Blackfish right out of Riverrun.  
  
JAIME  
In any case, he hasn’t proven much more competent than yourself. Hold your tongue, or I’ll tear down the castle myself and leave you a ruin to rule. _(to BLACK WALDER)_ Cut him down, now!  
  
BLACK WALDER cuts EDMURE down.  
  
JAIME  
_(to EMMON)_ I trust you have some way to bathe him. See that it’s done and that he’s properly fed and attired before bringing him into my tent.  
  
EMMON  
Bathed?! Clothed?! Fed! He’s our prisoner!  
  
JAIME  
He’s your goodbrother, with a child due on your sister I’m told.  
  
EMMON  
Half-sister! Roslyn’s mother was a Rosby.  
  
GENNA  
Emmon, keep quiet about your bloody family tree and do as you’re told. Jaime is right, whatever else he is… he is family.  
  
EMMON grumbles signals for BLACK WALDER to bring EDMURE, and departs. JAIME dismounts and hugs GENNA.  
  
JAIME  
It’s good to see you again, Aunt Genna.  
  
GENNA  
It’s good to see you too. Let me look at—oh Jaime, your sword hand!  
  
JAIME  
It’s all right I fight with my left now… and besides this isn’t completely useless in a battle.  
  
GENNA  
Poor boy.  
  
JAIME  
How were you settling in at Riverrun before the trout decided to swim back upstream to spawn?  
  
GENNA  
Leave the poor puns in the camp to your uncle. You won’t need them when you go to speak to the Blackfish.  
  
JAIME  
_(smirking)_ Yes Aunt Genna. _(BEAT. Seriously)_ Truly, how did you like having a castle to call your own, without having to depend upon my father or uncles for your family’s welfare.  
  
GENNA  
Truthfully? I wished the entire time we’d been given Castle Darry.  
  
JAIME  
Castle Darry?!  
  
GENNA  
Aye, Cleos had just married Jeyne Darry before the war broke out. All of Jeyne’s brothers have since died fighting for one side of the war or the other. House Darry in the male line is extinct, and my son Cleos is wed to the rightful Lady of Darry, but instead Tywin gave Darry to Lancel and married him to Jeyne’s younger sister, who no sooner had the castle and a wife than he forfeited them both for this High Sparrow. I wrote to Tywin that as long as House Tully survived in the male line, Riverrun would be foolish to take and try to keep, but Tywin ignored me. If he had listened, mayhaps we wouldn’t find ourselves outside of our own castle.  
  
JAIME  
Father never liked being told he might be doing something wrong.  
  
GENNA  
Neither do you.  
  
JAIME  
Well, I am my father’s son.  
  
GENNA frowns.  
  
JAIME  
What?  
  
GENNA  
Nothing.  
  
JAIME gives GENNA a meaningful look.  
  
GENNA  
If I recalled correctly the Blackwoods were in rebellion of House Frey.  
  
JAIME  
Aye, but they’ve been brought back into the King’s peace.  
  
GENNA  
Alright, but did you have to take a Blackwood for a squire?!  
  
JAIME  
He’s my hostage.  
  
GENNA  
He doesn’t look so confined to me.  
  
JAIME  
He will be when we reach the Red Keep.  
  
GENNA  
Oh, Jaime. There are times when you remind me so much of her.  
  
JAIME  
My mother you mean.  
  
GENNA  
Aye. Not always mind you, but your mother had a heart of gold and was the only person I ever knew who could get your father to laugh and smile. Tywin saw that in you… it’s why he wanted you as his heir so badly, if only to have some part of her left at the Rock… but while I love that she shines through you at times, you cannot afford to be so like her in every respect, especially in war.  
  
JAIME  
Aunt—  
  
GENNA  
I’m serious—do not let your Blackwood squire alone with Edmure Tully. Promise me that.  
  
JAIME  
I’m not an idiot Aunt.  
  
  
  
**EXT. REACH – HORNHILL – RANDYLL’S SOLAR – DAY - W**  
  
We see RANDYLL standing behind his desk—upon which is a map of the Reach with different pieces upon it in the shape of apples, speared suns, huntsmen, roses, suns, cornucopias, towers, bees, and centaurs. DICKON stands on the other side of the desk and looks his father in his eyes the entire conversation.  
  
RANDYLL  
You _gave_ him Heartsbane?  
  
DICKON  
I _leant_ him Heartsbane.  
  
RANDYLL  
Don’t mince words with me, boy!  
  
DICKON  
Sam studying the sword to discover more about the steel and why it does what he says it does is a better use for it than sitting on a mantle to be looked at.  
  
RANDYLL  
If you had a younger brother, I’d make him my heir.  
  
DICKON  
You can’t get rid of me as easily as you did Sam.  
  
RANDYLL  
Your mother’s Florent tongue at last makes its appearance in you.  
  
DICKON  
You will not insult my mother. Do that again, and I—  
  
RANDYLL  
And you’ll what? Kill me, and be cursed a kinslayer? _(silence)_ Enough of this foolishness. You will retrieve the sword you so foolishly gave away, after the Dornish are dealt with. Unlike your brother and his wild fantasies, we have a real flesh and blood enemy to fight on our doorstep that we cannot afford to be distracted from facing.  
  
DICKON  
I agree the Dornish are the larger threat… for now.  
  
RANDYLL rolls his eyes and points to the map on his desk.  
  
RANDYLL  
Willas Tyrell wants us to march with our men to the defense of Highgarden—but let’s see if you see the problem with that stratagem. Now, the Dornish have taken Ashford, Cider Hall, and New Barrel in rapid succession.  
  
RANDYLL removes the Apples and the Suns, while placing a speared sun at each castle.  
  
DICKON  
That means they must be relying on the element of surprise and they’re not trying to hold the castles if they’ve moved so quickly through the Reach.  
  
DICKON moves the one speared sun from Ashford to join the other one with Cider Hall and New Barrel. RANDYLL looks at DICKON with some regard before nodding his head.  
  
RANDYLL  
Aye, so with both of the Fossoways and the Ashfords gone the Dornish look to be cutting the Reach in half, leaving the northern Mander untouched, but also cutting the Southern half off from King’s Landing and any hope of support from where the majority of the Tyrell banners are.  
  
DICKON  
But they’re leaving themselves open to be cut off from the rear—  
  
RANDYLL  
Exactly, with no way to supply themselves from Dorne this far into the Reach—either they’ll march on Highgarden to cut the head off of the Reach or—  
  
DICKON  
They’ll turn south and try and break the lock on the Prince’s Pass from the Reach’s side, thus allowing supplies to come up from Blackmont…  
  
The map comes into focus better and we see the only castle standing between Blackmont and Highgarden is Horn Hill.  
  
DICKON  
Us. They’re coming for us.  
  
RANDYLL smiles slightly, but then frowns.  
  
RANDYLL  
Exactly. Willas Tyrell wants us to march north to defend Highgarden—but the true fight, the real fight will be here—taking out Horn Hill would be the only way to ship supplies up to support any siege of Highgarden. So they are coming, and I’ve been preparing for them. _(BEAT)_ Now do you see why I need this family united and obedient?  
  
DICKON slowly nods his head.  
  
  
  
**INT. CROWNLANDS – KING’S LANDING – RED KEEP – TYRELL COMPARTMENTS – DAY – W**  
  
We see GARLAN sitting and reading a raven scroll with disbelief. A knock on the door is heard.  
  
GARLAN  
Enter.  
  
The door opens to reveal TYENE, who hurriedly closes it behind her. GARLAN looks up and then stares at TYENE. BEAT. He says nothing.  
  
TYENE  
I’ve come to request your help.  
  
GARLAN  
My help?  
  
TYENE  
Aye. You needed my help not so long ago, and now I need yours in return.  
  
GARLAN  
Oh you helped, but now I know how much it actually cost me.  
  
BEAT. TYENE looks confused.  
  
GARLAN  
You want to play this mummer’s farce a little longer? Fine, I’ll get right to the point.  
  
GARLAN pushes the raven scroll towards TYENE. TYENE approaches cautiously and picks it up to read.  
  
GARLAN  
You know, I had been considering that Garse was right. Mayhaps not all Dornishmen were deceitful, backstabbing snakes. He’s now learning the folly of that thought more than any of us though.  
  
TYENE  
You think I had anything to do with—  
  
GARLAN  
Spare me your denials.  
  
TYENE  
So I am guilty—simply because I am Dornish?  
  
GARLAN  
No, because you are a Sandsnake.  
  
TYENE looks surprised.  
  
GARLAN  
You think I’m foolish enough not to see what’s right in front of my eyes? You and your sisters came to the tourney where your father crippled my brother. You were much younger then, but not completely unrecognizable. Further, that a Dornish novice would elect to come to the Sept of Baelor to take her vows instead of taking them in the Sandy Sept like all other Dornish novices so soon after the death of Oberyn Martell? How could you not be one of his daughters? It’s laughable to have not been considered in the first place.  
  
TYENE  
And so you think me complicit in this plan?  
  
GARLAN  
At first I had thought you might be here for vengeance against House Lannister, then I had thought, mayhaps I might have an ally against the lions worth their salt. But no, your distraction kept me here in King’s Landing long enough for the Tyrell Army to be sent to Storm’s End while your Princess moves on a poorly defended Highgarden. It was clever, very clever, I’ll give you that.  
  
TYENE  
So that’s what you think I was sent here to do?  
  
GARLAN  
It’s as obvious as the Dornish Army marching through the Reach.  
  
TYENE  
And how does taking Highgarden help Dorne?  
  
GARLAN  
It doesn’t. Your Princess is a fool to stoke the anger of the Reach once again.  
  
TYENE  
Then mayhaps you ought to reconsider your conclusions.  
  
GARLAN  
And what would that do me?  
  
TYENE  
It might get you closer to the truth. You are right, my father was Oberyn Martell and I chose to come to King’s Landing for him and because my uncle wished to learn of the High Sparrow and his relations with House Lannister with unclouded eyes. However, not long after I left Dorne my mother and Prince Doran were murdered and Princess Arianne and my half-sister Obara came to power in Dorne. I’ve wanted vengeance for my father’s death that any child would want. But I’ve also seen the cost that vengeance brings when I watched the Princess, a poor sweet girl who did no one any harm, die slowly from poison in front of me while I could do nothing. So tell me, if I hate what was done to my father, what do you think I feel towards those who killed my mother, uncle and the Princess Myrcella?  
  
GARLAN is silent.  
  
TYENE  
Dorne is never as unified as you northerners like to think.  
  
GARLAN  
And how do I know that your mother is truly dead?  
  
TYENE  
That is up to you, Ser. But I see two options before us, one we could trust each other and help one another.  
  
GARLAN  
And how could you help me? Do you honestly expect—  
  
TYENE  
I helped you get in and rescue your sister.  
  
GARLAN  
All for naught,  
  
TYENE  
At her doing, but don’t forget I have already shown my good faith.  
  
GARLAN is silent.  
  
GARLAN  
I am leaving to aid my brother. You will be coming with me, and we’ll see how honest you are at the gates of Highgarden.  
  
TYENE nods.  
  
  
  
**INT. STORMLANDS – EVENFALL HALL – EAST TOWER – CHAMBER – EVENING**  
  
We see GENDRY, BELLA, and EDRIC, washed, dressed nicely, and in a fairly comfortable tower with a rather large bed, a fireplace, a window overlooking the sea. EDRIC has fallen asleep on the bed. On a nearby table is a decent meal that GENDRY is still eating from. BELLA paces by the room’s window.  
  
BELLA  
What do you think he’ll do with us?  
  
GENDRY  
Hmm?  
  
BELLA  
Don’t play dumb with me. He gives us a nice tower room, a good meal, nice clothes… he wouldn’t do that unless he thinks we might help his own plans somehow.  
  
GENDRY  
Mayhaps he wants to see one of us as Storm King or Queen?  
  
BELLA  
Which one though?  
  
GENDRY shrugs his shoulders.  
  
GENDRY  
Whichever one will play his game. _(BEAT)_ Who do you think has taken control of Storm's End?  
  
BELLA  
By now? Well... Lord Swann captured me, the Princess of Dorne, and the... _(BELLA turns to look at EDRIC)_ Lady Norcross. But without us in his captivity, his power is gone. Most likely my husband rules at Storm's End now. _(BEAT)_ Seven Hells... he would and with him in charge, none of us are safe. He'll search all the known world for me and he'll not rest until he's killed you and Edric, now that he knows of you.  
  
GENDRY  
So I'm back to where I was, hunted and wanted for dead.  
  
BELLA  
No. That's not an option. I'm not going back to _him_.  
  
GENDRY  
But if he rules Storm's End...  
  
BELLA  
Then we need to make sure he won't rule it for long.  
  
GENDRY  
  
Whoever takes his place will equally want us dead—you included.  
  
BELLA  
Not necessarily...  
  
BELLA turns her head. GENDRY follows her head and the CAMERA brings into focus the sleeping form of EDRIC.  
  
GENDRY  
And how are you going to make him Storm King?  
  
BELLA  
_We_ are going to make him Storm King, and it's not as hard as you think.  
  
GENDRY  
I told you, I don't want any part of... this.  
  
BELLA grabs GENDRY by his arm.  
  
BELLA  
What happened to dying because of something you chose to do?  
  
GENDRY  
If I don’t have to die, I’d rather not.  
  
BELLA  
If you don't help now we're all as good as dead anyway. Not just you, but him and me too. Because even if he takes me alive, I’ll slit my throat before returning to his bed! Do you want our blood on your hands?  
  
GENDRY  
Stop it.  
  
BELLA  
No, because Silveraxe won't stop until you're no longer a potential threat to him. Edric can't lead men in a battle, but you said you could.  
  
BEAT. GENDRY gulps.  
  
GENDRY  
And what bloody army am I going to lead? Lord Tarth’s? I’m sure he has a vast host to rival the Reach here on this overgrown rock.  
  
BELLA  
Before the Dornish arrived, Lady Errol and Lady Dondarrion sent their sons out to rally the Marcher lords and the Mistwood lords.  
  
GENDRY  
Why?  
  
BELLA  
To gather something resembling an army to defend Storm's End when King's Landing sends an army South. They’re the only forces we have left that Stannis didn’t waste in the North. If we can convince Lord Tarth to back us, join what forces he has to the Marcher and Mistwood lords, then surely we can arrive at Storm's End with enough force. Seeing that army would be more than enough to prompt someone to stab Silveraxe in the back.  
  
GENDRY  
You're counting on two lordlings to back a boy without a healthy sword arm. And I thought Targaryens were mad.  
  
BELLA  
That's where you come in, don't you see? With Edric crippled, you need to lead the bloody army.   
  
GENDRY shakes his head and turns. BELLA tightens her grip on GENDRY who flinches.  
  
BELLA  
Look, I know you just want to disappear from all of this. I do too. But we can only do that if his arse is in the throne at Storm's End. He won’t send men out to kill us in our sleep.  
  
BEAT. GENDRY turns around and looks at EDRIC.  
  
  
  
**INT. CROWNLANDS – KING’S LANDING – RED KEEP – SMALL COUNCIL CHAMBER - EVENING**  
  
We see TOMMEN seated with KEVAN, OLENNA, PYCELLE, QYBURN, and CERSEI. SER GREGOR stands at the doorway. At the side of the chamber is a flagon of wine. Some wine glasses are in front of OLENNA, CERSEI, TOMMEN, and KEVAN.  
  
PYCELLE  
The Dornish have moved their army from Storm’s End and now are sacking castles in the Reach, your grace.  
  
OLENNA  
I have sent my bastard nephew off after my fool son. Hopefully he can reach the Lord Oaf in time.  
  
KEVAN  
House Lannister I know has some reserve forces that can be spared from the Westerlands to aid in Highgarden’s defense.  
  
OLENNA  
And in the meanwhile the Dornish will raid our smallfolk, burn their crops, and bring hunger and starvation to this city.  
  
TOMMEN  
As soon as I have word from my uncle that Riverrun has fallen, the crown shall of course march its army south to aid the Reach, Lady Olenna.  
  
OLENNA  
If there’s anything worth saving at that point.  
  
TOMMEN  
Lady Olenna, I assure you we are doing all that can be done—  
  
OLENNA  
I thought you were a King in your father’s mold, one who fought his own battles.  
  
TOMMEN  
I cannot be in two places at once, Lady Olenna. I swore to free my wife and her brother and so I am here, trying to get your grandson free of the High Sparrow’s clutches.  
  
OLENNA  
And a marvelous job you have done with that. Your actions have delayed the trial and made it a spectacle of Seven Septons.  
  
TOMMEN bangs his fists against the table and stands.  
  
TOMMEN  
I will not be spoken to in such a manner, Lady Olenna!  
  
OLENNA looks about the small council table, and is stared at by all present.  
  
OLENNA  
With your permission your grace, I would request returning to my chambers. All this… excitement has worn my nerves to tatters and has made me… irritable.  
  
TOMMEN  
You may leave, after you apologize.  
  
OLENNA is silent. TOMMEN looks to SER GREGOR. CERSEI turns and nods to SER GREGOR. SER GREGOR walks over and stands behind OLENNA. OLENNA turns and looks up. SER GREGOR stares back at OLENNA.  
  
OLENNA  
Please accept my apology your grace for careless words said in exhaustion.  
  
TOMMEN nods. SER GREGOR takes a few steps back, allowing OLENNA to scurry out of the room.  
  
PYCELLE  
The affront of the woman!  
  
KEVAN  
Your grace was correct in demanding an apology.  
  
QYBURN  
Anyone can see you’ve been working endlessly to navigate this trying situation.  
  
TOMMEN  
Leave me.  
  
PYCELLE  
Your grace?  
  
TOMMEN  
I said, leave me, all of you!  
  
PYCELLE, QYBURN, and KEVAN all look confused, but rise and begin to leave. KEVAN lingers slightly longer than the rest.  
  
KEVAN  
Come Cersei, the King wishes to be left alone.  
  
TOMMEN  
No, she stays.  
  
KEVAN turns and looks questioningly. TOMMEN glares back.  
  
TOMMEN  
What about my commands have I not made clear, great uncle?  
  
KEVAN exits with some trepidation. CERSEI signals for SER GREGOR to leave, which he does. TOMMEN visibly deflates after they do. CERSEI watches intently.  
  
TOMMEN  
I’ve made a mess of things.  
  
CERSEI  
Your father was no different.  
  
TOMMEN  
And I am my father’s son.  
  
CERSEI is silent.  
  
TOMMEN  
I need to show a sign of strength, but at every turn, I’ve been thwarted by someone, the High Sparrow, my wife… even you. _(BEAT)_ Mayhaps instead of fighting against one of you, I should have chosen a side and taken out all the others.  
  
CERSEI  
When one is not powerful enough alone, then finding the right allies is of course important. And what better allies do the Gods give us than our families? Your grandfather understood that. Bound by blood, they have no choice but to aid you. If they don’t then they harm themselves as much as they do the family.  
  
TOMMEN  
Then tell me, how do I fix this?  
  
CERSEI  
I thought I’d done enough damage?  
  
TOMMEN  
Mother, please… help me.  
  
CERSEI stands and takes TOMMEN into her arms. We see her smile. TOMMEN meanwhile looks on as though he were partly dead inside, the hug having no healing balm. TOMMEN adopts a pitiful look as she ends the hug.  
  
CERSEI  
Qyburn has acquired Varys’ little birds, and has been telling me of something that they discovered. Something that will change the odds in our favor.  
  
TOMMEN  
What is it?  
  
CERSEI  
That’s not the important part.  
  
TOMMEN  
It is, if we’re to be allies. I want to know what it is.  
  
BEAT. CERSEI stares at TOMMEN. CERSEI nods and then looks at the wine flagon. TOMMEN nods. CERSEI then walks over and picks up TOMMEN’s and her glasses of wine from the table, and takes them over to refill them from the flagon. She then turns around and hands TOMMEN his glass.  
  
CERSEI  
All right, where would you like me to begin?  
  
  
  
**EXT. RIVERLANDS – EDGE OF ENCAMPMENT OUTSIDE RIVERRUN – DAY**  
  
We see HOSTER practicing his archery with JOSMYN. They have been at it a while as the ground between the target and them is littered with arrows sticking out of the ground, with three arrows on the outer edge of the target. There are no more arrows left in his quiver.  
  
JOSMYN  
I thought Lord Benjicot, Black Aly, and Bloodraven and his Raven’s Teeth were famous Blackwood archers. You’re a pitiful heir to their legacy.  
  
HOSTER  
I can’t concentrate with you talking.  
  
JOSMYN  
Oh, and right in the middle of the battle everyone’s going to hush so you can shoot straight, are they? You’re took rigid. Pull back straight, but give your muscles some relief. If you keep them clenched like that all the time, you’ll tire your arm out. Try pulling with your elbow more, and less with your fingers.  
  
HOSTER relaxes.  
  
HOSTER  
With my elbow?  
  
JOSMYN makes a motion with his elbow.  
  
JOSMYN  
Lead your arm with it.  
  
HOSTER sighs, does so, and takes his shot and misses by a great distance, the arrow landing in the woods.  
  
JOSMYN  
Your swordsmanship is sloppy, you’re only passable with a spear, and you’re shit at a bow. Are you sure you’re a Blackwood?  
  
HOSTER  
What is the primary source of income of most lords?  
  
JOSMYN  
His lands?  
  
HOSTER  
No, his mills. Where is Norvos in regards to Volantis?  
  
JOSMYN  
I don’t bloody know that’s in Essos somewhere.  
  
HOSTER  
North and up river. How about where Coldmoat Castle is?  
  
JOSMYN  
In the North.  
  
HOSTER  
No, it’s in the Reach on the border with the Westerlands. And who did Aegon the Fifth marry and make his Queen?  
  
JOSMYN  
One of his sisters.  
  
HOSTER  
No, Betha Blackwood. You don’t know a lick about economics, geography of Essos or Westeros, or even relatively recent history. What a poor lordling you make.  
  
JOSMYN frowns.  
  
JOSMYN  
Aren’t I lucky I’ve got an older brother?  
  
HOSTER  
Your family would be screwed if he died with no heirs!  
  
JOSMYN pushes HOSTER forward towards the target.  
  
JOSMYN  
Go collect your bloody arrows, _Maester Hos_!  
  
HOSTER  
Gladly, _Ser Pickled Peck_.  
  
JOSMYN scowls and HOSTER smirks.  
  
HOSTER begins to collect his arrows and fill his quiver. We cut to slightly later as HOSTER is searching on the edge of the woods for his last arrow, we see his quiver filled. HOSTER walks by a bush when suddenly a man darts out from behind the bush with a yellow cloak and grabs HOSTER and pulls him into the woods.  
  
MAN  
You’re a Blackwood, aren’t ya boy?  
  
HOSTER tries to speak.  
  
MAN  
Just nod or shake your head.  
  
HOSTER nods.  
  
MAN  
Good, I have a message for Lord Tully.  
  
  
The scene cuts to later, when HOSTER is returning from the woods, his quiver filled.  
  
  
JOSMYN  
For someone who knows geography as well as you do, you get lost rather easily.  
  
HOSTER  
The, uhh undergrowth is rather thick over there.  
  
JOSMYN  
You know, I think you’ve had enough archery for today.  
  
JOSMYN bends down, picks up two wooden practice swords, and tosses one to HOSTER, who manages to catch it. JOSMYN scowls while HOSTER smirks as he takes off his quiver and dumps it on the ground as he prepares his stance.  
  
HOSTER  
As I said, I’m a quick learner.  
  
HOSTER engages JOSMYN.  
  
  
  
 **INT. VOLANTIS – TAVERN & BROTHEL – EVENING**  
  
We see YARA and THEON sitting at a table while Ironborn are served all around and drinking themselves into a stupor. YARA finishes her tankard and slams it against the table, attracting the attention of a serving wench. THEON sits awkwardly, staring at the still full tankard of ale in front of him. YARA leans over and peers into THEON’s tankard.  
  
YARA  
You still nursing this horse piss? Trust me, it tastes worse the longer you draw it out.  
  
THEON  
Yara, I thought we were going to get help to face our uncle.  
  
YARA  
We are little brother, drink. Nuncle will get what has coming to him when we get to Meereen.  
  
THEON doesn’t take a sip.  
  
THEON  
But who is in Meereen who would want to help us?  
  
YARA  
Haven’t you heard? Well, considering where you’ve been the last few years mayhaps I shouldn’t be surprised. Daenerys Targaryen has birthed wonders into the world again. Mother of Dragons they call her. I’m just wondering how she managed to get them to come out of her cunt instead of an egg—wish I knew her trick, it’d make facing Nuncle all the easier. _(BEAT)_ That was a joke, Theon. Laugh.  
  
THEON gives a weak smile, but still gives a worried look.  
  
THEON  
Targaryen—I thought all the Targaryens were dead—  
  
YARA  
Or in exile. This one has managed to work her way up from being a Dothraki slave girl she was sold to, or something like that. The point is, she’s conquered Slaver’s Bay in the same amount of time that her ancestor took to unite the Seven Kingdoms.  
  
THEON  
And you think you can keep your crown and bring a Targaryen back onto the Iron Throne?  
  
YARA  
True, if I only came to her with nothing to offer, I’d only end up as Lady of Pyke, but I have something that Queen Daenerys needs, word has it.  
  
THEON  
And what’s that?  
  
YARA  
Ships. She has a large army, but no way to transport it to Westeros.  
  
THEON  
And you think that for your ships, she’ll let you be Queen of the Iron Islands?  
  
YARA  
It’s either that, or no ships.  
  
THEON  
If she has dragons, what’ll keep her from burning you alive and just taking your ships?  
  
YARA turns away.  
  
YARA  
All this talking must be making you thirsty.  
  
THEON  
Ships won’t be enough, Yara.  
  
YARA  
I’m your Queen and I command you to drink with me brother.  
  
THEON  
Ships for a Kingdom, that’s not a fair trade, and she’ll know it.  
  
YARA  
Drink damn you, drink!  
  
YARA practically forces the tankard into THEON’s hand. He trembles holding it before taking a sip of it and putting it down.  
  
YARA  
More!  
  
THEON takes another swig, this time longer. YARA looks at him almost in disgust.  
  
YARA  
Is that how you want me to treat you, baby brother? Like some wretch?  
  
THEON  
No.  
  
YARA  
Then why did you let me?  
  
BEAT. THEON and YARA stare at each other for a moment. A loud door slams open and in walks BENURRO, dressed in armor with tiger stripes and looking furious. He is accompanied by other men in arms. He begins to speak passionately in Valyrian to all assembled in the tavern. Also accompanying BENURRO are RAZDAL and YEZZAN.  
  
THEON  
What’s he saying?  
  
YARA  
He’s asking if there’s any sails for sale to join him in his cause to… sack Meereen and kill the Dragon Queen. She’s kidnapped his pregnant wife during peace negotiations, broken faith with all gods and—fuck, he’ll tie up the Mother of Dragons for moons with a siege upon the city.  
  
BEAT. THEON suddenly has an idea. He takes a quick swig to finish his ale and stands.  
  
THEON  
w—We’re for sale.  
  
YARA  
What are you doing?  
  
THEON  
_(whispers to YARA)_ Trust me. _(to BENURRO)_ Our sails are for sale. What of it?  
  
BENURRO  
_(in Common)_  
You are sellsails?  
  
THEON  
D—didn’t I just say that?  
  
Some Ironborn laugh. BENURRO doesn’t look amused.  
  
THEON  
My sister and I here have some of the finest ships to sail the Fifteen Seas. And she is the finest captain you’ll ever meet. And just right now, our sails are for sale at the moment.  
  
RAZDAL whispers to BENURRO.  
  
BENURRO  
You look like Ironborn. I thought you did not like gold.  
  
YARA  
We like it well enough if there’s a little blood involved in getting it.  
  
IRONBORN MEN  
Aye!  
  
BENURRO smirks.  
  
BENURRO  
Oh yes, there will be blood… what’s your cost?  
  
THEON  
My sister likes a lot of gold.  
  
BENURRO  
And I want a lot of blood. _(BEAT. BENURRO looks about the room.)_ We’ll retire to discuss these matters… privately.  
  
Some of YARA’s men jeer at this.  
  
YARA  
As you wish. Let me warn you I like a fat sum.  
  
BENURRO nods and leads the way towards another part of the tavern where private rooms are. YARA grabs THEON and speaks in hushed tones with him. A few of YARAs Ironborn men abandon their drunken revelries to take guard of her.  
  
YARA  
We need the Dragon Queen to overthrow Nuncle.  
  
THEON  
I’m getting you more than ships to buy your crown with, and with a little luck, a small fortune to boot.  
  
YARA’s eyes widen, and then she smirks and looks slyly at THEON.  
  
YARA  
It’s good to have you back you cunt.  
  
THEON  
_(grinning)_  
Piss off.  
  
They ENTER the private room after BENURRO, and the door closes in front of the CAMERA.  
  
  
  
**INT. STORMLANDS – EVENFALL HALL – THRONE ROOM - EVENING**  
  
SELWYN  
Ahh, Lady Fell, I trust you and your half-brothers have been enjoying yourselves?  
  
BELLA  
I thank you, milord for the, ah, consideration you've shown.  
  
SELWYN  
I would hope you'll tell your husband as much when you return to Storm's End.  
  
BEAT.  
  
EDRIC  
You're sending her back?!  
  
SELWYN  
No, not just her... all of you. Maester Herman just gave me a raven scroll from Silveraxe himself.  
  
BELLA  
And what did my... husband promise you in return for us?  
  
SELWYN  
Well, he doesn’t know of your presence her as of yet, but he sent a raven in case you happened upon my island.  
  
BELLA  
Was it gold? Because all the gold he has is in lumber.  
  
SELWYN  
No, he has something more precious to me than all the gold in Casterly Rock. He has my daughter in captivity. She's my only child left to me... I cannot risk her life, I’m sure you understand.  
  
BELLA  
But that is an outright lie, milord!  
  
SELWYN  
You would say that.  
  
EDRIC  
Forgive my sister, my lord, but how do you know he has your daughter for sure?  
  
SELWYN  
I haven't heard from Brienne since before the wars began. He having her hostage would at least explain why she hasn’t sent a bloody raven in all that time. Besides what reason would Silveraxe have to…  
  
BEAT.  
  
SELWYN  
Never mind that, I cannot take the chance—  
  
EDRIC  
I have heard word of your daughter, and she cannot possibly be in Silveraxe's grasp.  
  
SELWYN  
You have?  
  
EDRIC  
Aye. All the Reach knows of Brienne the Blue, made a Kingsguard to Renly Baratheon, despite being a woman, who beat Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of the Flowers, in single combat and then colluded with Lady Stark and murdered Renly and his guards before fleeing with the lady.  
  
SELWYN laughs.  
  
SELWYN  
Anyone who knew my daughter would know that for a lie. She mooned over that prancing ponce like a newborn calf. Kill him?! Never!  
  
EDRIC  
She did kill some of Renly's guards that is known for sure.  
  
SELWYN remains silent.  
  
BELLA  
Which would mean that even if Silveraxe has her, he'd likely kill her and give you her head when you give us over and call that justice for those knights. I know my husband and his ways... he'd enjoy that.  
  
BEAT.  
  
SELWYN  
I've known Silveraxe for decades little lady. Seven hells, I've known him longer than the three of you together have been alive! _(sighs)_ So what am I to do?  
  
GENDRY  
Overthrow him.  
  
BELLA  
If he has Brienne, he'll dangle her in front of your face before you attack, and if he doesn't, he won't show her.  
  
SELWYN  
And so the silent stag speaks. _(pause)_ I'd love to toss down the pompous ass. He should have been humbled years ago... but, even if it was only my house versus his, I'd be a fool to take on Silveraxe myself. I haven't the men to fight for three _bastards_.  
  
BELLA  
But you won't be alone. The Marcher and Mistwood lords will join our cause. Ser Errol and Lord Dondarrion have been gathering them—join your men to theirs, and you'll have more men than he will.  
  
SELWYN  
And what cause is it that you fight for?  
  
BELLA  
To put Edric in Storm's End.  
  
BEAT.  
  
SELWYN  
Him?! You think the Stormlords would follow a cripple like him?  
  
EDRIC scowls.  
  
GENDRY  
I'll lead them in his name.  
  
BEAT. SELWYN looks over GENDRY.  
  
SELWYN  
Aye, they might follow you... How well do you wield a sword Ser Gendry?  
  
GENDRY  
I... I'm better with a hammer.  
  
SELWYN smirks.  
  
SELWYN  
I will test your skill in the practice yard, and then... we'll see about the rest.  
  
BELLA and EDRIC look at GENDRY. GENDRY gulps and nods.  
  
  
  
**INT. RIVERLANDS – OUTSIDE OF JAIME’S TENT – DAY**  
  
We see PODRICK standing guard while Lannister soldiers pass by giving PODRICK a look. PODRICK puffs out his chest. The CAMERA CUTS to JOSMYN and HOSTER returning from sparring, JOSMYN looks up and stops suddenly. The CAMERA CUTS to PODRICK whose eyes go rather wide as his chest deflates.  
  
JOSMYN  
Why if it isn’t Podrick Payne… last time I saw you, you were simpering to the dungeons for the Imp.  
  
PODRICK  
I was squiring for Lord Tyrion at the time, but then I found someone else to squire for.  
  
JOSMYN approaches PODRICK and overly familiarly pushes him.  
  
JOSMYN  
Really? So you abandoned your lord just like that, then? What a sniveling excuse for cowardice and disloyalty.  
  
PODRICK bites his lip.  
  
HOSTER  
What brings you to Ser Jaime’s tent?  
  
PODRICK  
The person who I’m squiring for is inside.  
  
JOSMYN  
And who’s that, some drunken Hedge Knight from some squatter’s village nobody’s heard of.  
  
PODRICK  
Lady Brienne of Tarth.  
  
JOSMYN  
A lady? You’re squiring for a _lady_? Well, I guess that’s all who’d have you after abandoning your lord.  
  
JAIME and BRIENNE poke their heads out of the tent. JOSMYN stares at BRIENNE.  
  
JAIME  
Ahh, my squires return, are you children all playing nicely?  
  
BRIENNE  
Prepare our mounts where I told you, Podrick, you have no business bothering Ser Jaime’s squires.  
  
PODRICK  
Yes, my Lady.  
  
PODRICK makes a hasty exit. BRIENNE meets JOSMYN’s eyes.  
  
JAIME  
Hoster, it appears we have to add manners to the list of things Peck here has to learn.  
  
JOSMYN  
Sorry, Ser—uh my Lady.  
  
JAIME  
In the meanwhile I have another task for you two. _(JAIME pulls out two large canvas bags from inside the tent)_ It’s been weeks since my laundry was properly done, and there’s a perfectly good river right over there. See that it’s done, _both_ of you.  
  
HOSTER and JOSMYN grimace and nod their heads. Each picks up a bag and leaves.  
  
JAIME  
You were saying, Lady Brienne.  
  
  
  
**EXT. REACH – ROAD APPROACHING HORNHILL - DAYBREAK**  
  
We see OBARA speaking with scouts and HORYS who approach her as she rides forth.  
  
SCOUT ONE  
The castle’s well defended and entrenched with men.  
  
OBARA  
It was beginning to get a little too easy sacking these castles. Which sigil flies upon their banners again?  
  
SCOUT TWO  
The Red Huntsman.  
  
OBARA  
Yes, the Tarlys. Lord Randyll clearly has expected us, let us not disappoint him then.  
  
SCOUT THREE  
My lady?  
  
OBARA  
He’ll expect a frontal assault, and the castle is positioned well enough that an attack from any other direction risks death on those cliffs. Unless… get me Lord Blackmount.  
  
HORYS  
Lord Blackmount?  
  
OBARA  
Aye, the Blackmounts have fought the Tarlys for centuries, if anyone might know a way into Hornhill, it would be him.  
  
  
  
**INT. STORMLANDS – STORM'S END - GREAT HALL - EVENING**  
  
We see SILVERAXE, ARSTAN, and SHYRA in chairs up on the dais. Directly below the dais is a docket for a trial that looks old and well-used. The tables in the Great Hall have been cleared to the side of the room with the benches having been arranged so that everyone present may watch the proceedings. Among them is ARIANNE who sits between NED and DELENA. ENTER CLETUS under House Fell and Swann guards' command. The guards escort CLETUS to one of the dockets.  
  
ARSTAN  
Best to get on with the matter.   
  
SHYRA  
Cletus Yronwood, you have been accused of murdering Lord Gulian Swann. Do you deny this claim?  
  
CLETUS  
I do not. The reason—  
  
The crowd of Stormlords begins to grumble and shout over CLETUS. ARIANNE makes an exaggerated show of emotion.  
  
ARSTAN  
Quiet! Let him speak.  
  
CLETUS  
The reason being the man had captured my wife and sworn Princess. Tell me, since when is a man to be punished for defending his own kith and kin?  
  
SILVERAXE  
Hmmph. That's what you'd like us to believe, isn't it boy?  
  
CLETUS  
It is the truth. The Seven strike me down if it is not so.  
  
The crowd discusses among itself.  
  
SHYRA  
There is no need to swear upon the Seven.  
  
SILVERAXE  
Isn't there?   
  
ARSTAN  
I would hope the word of a nobleman is worth something to you, Silveraxe.  
  
SILVERAXE  
It is, it's just, this Dornish pit viper has offered it, why not take him up on his vow?  
  
SHYRA  
This isn't the time for games—  
  
SILVERAXE  
I agree, this isn't the time for games, which is why I think he should have no problems swearing upon the Seven Pointed Star, isn't that right, boy?  
  
CLETUS  
If you have a copy of the Seven Pointed Star, I will very willingly swear upon it.  
  
SILVERAXE grins and motions to one of his men standing by the wall to come forward. We see that he is holding a thick copy of the Seven Pointed Star. CLETUS is caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the guard, but places his hand out upon the book and swears. NED leans in and whispers to ARIANNE.  
  
NED  
There's two other men besides him. Silveraxe must have something planned. Are you sure you want to stay?  
  
ARIANNE  
I'll have a tantrum and run from the hall if I must, elsewise it would make me look suspect to leave now.  
  
NED nods.  
  
CLETUS  
I swear that everything I am saying is in fact the utter truth, as far as I know, the Seven strike me dead should I lie.  
  
SILVERAXE grins again. The guard holding the Seven Pointed Star steps back but never completely out of sight as he continues to hold the book so that it might be seen by all present.  
  
SHYRA  
We'll proceed then.  
  
SILVERAXE  
Not so fast, my lady. Shouldn't we question the man as to the incident?  
  
ARSTAN  
He has admitted to the act, what more do you think can be gleaned from dragging out this sorry affair?  
  
SILVERAXE motions for the next guard to come forward.  
  
SILVERAXE  
Plenty my lord, plenty. For instance, my men gave Lord Swann's chambers a thorough check and came across this little surprise.  
  
Another Fell guard steps forward and hands SILVERAXE a raven's scroll. SILVERAXE holds it up so everyone can see it.  
  
SILVERAXE  
This scroll has the yellow wax seal of House Yronwood. Do you agree Lady Errol?  
  
SILVERAXE hands the scroll to SHYRA. SHYRA examines the seal and then looks to SELMY and nods.  
  
SILVERAXE  
But perhaps I am mistaken, mayhaps you could confirm for us if the seal is indeed that of House Yronwood, boy.  
  
SILVERAXE hands the scroll back to the guard who shows it to CLETUS without handing it to him. CLETUS nervously looks between the scroll, SILVERAXE, and the Seven Pointed Star.  
  
CLETUS  
Aye, it's the portcullis of House Yronwood.  
  
The guard gives the scroll back to SILVERAXE.  
  
SILVERAXE  
It is interesting that a scroll from your house should be found among Lord Swann's possessions, don't you think?  
  
CLETUS  
I know nothing of what could be in it. Whatever communication my father had with Lord Swann was his own business.  
  
SILVERAXE  
Then let us read it together and find out, shall we?  
  
NED looks at ARIANNE, but ARIANNE has dropped her pretend crying face and is listening intently. Even ARSTAN and SHYRA have now seemingly shelved their doubts.  
  
SILVERAXE reads from the scroll, intercutting with his own commentary now and again.  
  
SILVERAXE  
Gulian,—my, what an intimate greeting—I am pleased to hear the conditions of our _agreement_ have been settled. I have a boy in my dungeons who has a passing resemblance to the late King Robert who shall be paraded about as his bastard when the Princess of Dorne arrives. He claims that he is so, but for all I know he's just some shipwrecked smallfolk washed ashore on my lands looking for some excuse to keep me from hanging him for fishing without my consent, but he's close enough in age with your great-granddaughter, which will further our plans.—Plans? What sort of schemes might these be?—The Princess is a foolhardy and headstrong girl, so I should have little trouble passing off the boy as the late king's bastard. My son has complete knowledge of these circumstances and when he arrives at Stonehelm you may confide in him should anything have changed. _(BEAT)_ Give them a little trouble about passing through into the Stormlands, as would be expected of course, but not too much that you prejudice the silly girl against our dream of the Red Mountains at peace with itself. Anders.  
  
The entire hall is silent. ARIANNE looks at CLETUS while NED sighs and hangs his head. CLETUS looks straight on at SILVERAXE, unblinking.  
  
SILVERAXE  
But Lord Gulian did not hold to your father's agreement did he? This false promise of peace that came marching with so many spears at its back. Peace... aye, peace by force! Peace by invasion!  
  
NED places his hand on ARIANNE’s arm. ARIANNE ignores it, continuing to stare at CLETUS.  
  
CLETUS  
If you're asking how much I knew of my father's schemes, he simply told me to seek out Lord Gulian upon arriving at Stonehelm. He was not however at Stonehelm, so from there—  
  
SILVERAXE  
No doubt because he saw the massive Dornish Army at your back and knew the truth then and there. Lord Gulian was later to arrive than most here to Storm's End than the rest of us, was he not, my lords?  
  
The hall grumbles in agreement.  
  
SILVERAXE  
This man, this noble lord who genuinely believed in peace—so much so that he begged us all to swear allegiance to the bastard who sits the Iron Throne now—saw through your father's hypocritical schemes. So he came here and laid the trap to take your wife hostage. He was overzealous in his beliefs, and after your betrayal, I cannot say I blame him, but one thing that cannot be said about Lord Gulian was that he did not truly believe his own convictions.   
  
The Hall shouts in agreement. SHYRA rolls her eyes.  
  
ARSTAN  
One could almost mistake you admired the man you swore to fight right here in this very hall, Lord Fell.  
  
SILVERAXE  
Cannot a man appreciate his enemies? Admire them for their good qualities, even when they conflict with your own plans?  
  
SHYRA  
This is straying from the matter at hand. Lord Gulian's character is not what's on trial.  
  
SILVERAXE  
I couldn't agree more, Lady Errol, but I merely mention it so as to frame this boy's mind before the cruelest and heinous murder was committed. _(turns back to CLETUS)_ I'm sure you were surprised by Lord Swann's announcement that first night. All sorts of questions must have been floating around in that stony Dornish skull of yours. What was to be done then? Your father's schemes were unraveling. Your partner in trying to place a pretended puppet as Storm King had betrayed you, and then he did something worse. He kidnapped your wife and declared that until his demands were met that she would not be free. You began to grow worried that the truth of your father's schemes might emerge, and threaten your puppet's chance at power. He needed to be eliminated!  
  
CLETUS  
A fanciful story, you have quite the gift. No doubt it is the reason you've lived this long.  
  
SILVERAXE  
_That_ my lords is the truth, plain simple and unvarnished. Lord Gulian bravely, and heroically stopped a Dornish coup by his actions, and this... boy... murdered him for it. Should we Stormlords suffer to be ordered about by the Dornish?  
  
STORMLORDS  
No!  
  
We see ARSTAN and SHYRA look at one another, sigh, and shake their heads along with many of the young greenboy lords in the hall. CLETUS sighs and turns to the Seven Pointed Star, still being held by the man. CLETUS kneels and begins to pray. The CAMERA CUTS to ARIANNE and NED.  
  
NED  
_(whispers)_  
My Princess, we should best be leaving now. I cannot fight back an entire hall of men myself, should Silveraxe turn his glance on us as well.  
  
SILVERAXE  
_(off screen)_  
Don't we know what's best for our own kingdom, without any _foreigners_ coming here and stealing what is rightfully ours?  
  
GREYBEARD STORMLORDS  
Aye!  
  
ARIANNE  
_(whispers)_  
And should we leave now, the entire attention of the hall will be turned on us anyway, and we'll end up there beside... my husband. No, Lord Dayne, we stay to the end of this sad sorry affair.  
  
  
The CAMERA CUTS back to SILVERAXE.  
  
  
SILVERAXE  
Then there can only be one end for this murdering foreigner! Death!  
  
GREYBEARD STORMLORDS  
Aye! Silveraxe! Silveraxe! Silveraxe!  
  
SILVERAXE smirks and stands, and with a great amount of showmanship, displays his axe, which spurs the chants of some of the younger Stormlords to add to the greybeards—though not all of them. Suddenly the hall's doors burst open and the sound of trumpets from outside can be heard as an Errol guard rushes into the hall.  
  
GUARD  
An Army! An army approaches!  
  
Suddenly the hall is filled with various Stormlords rising to stand up. ARIANNE looks to NED, both frozen in place for the nonce.  
  
SHYRA  
Which army?  
  
GUARD  
The Tyrells and the Lannisters by their banners.  
  
The crowd of Stormlords begin to rush towards the doors of the hall. SILVERAXE gives a nod to his men posted by the door and has them shut the doors close before they can leave.  
  
SILVERAXE  
Are you greenboys and greybeards so cowardly as to turn tail the first instant a little army is on the march?  
  
A greybeard lord, ORMYN HASTY, dressed in purple and white approaches the dais.  
  
ORMYN  
I think I can safely speak for everyone here old enough to remember the last time Storm's End suffered a siege, Silveraxe, that it nearly fell with a year's worth of provisions. Do we have even that? Mayhaps some of you would like to fight and die for him, but as for me, I have a grandson I want to live to see become a man.  
  
The mood of the hall suddenly shifts as shouts and applause spread across the hall. SILVERAXE nods to another of his men, who pulls out a crossbow that was hidden behind him on the ground—ready and loaded. He shoots ORMYN HASTY dead. The hall grows still and silent for a moment. Other men of House Fell begin pulling out weapons, and soon the entire hall is pulling out their swords.  
  
SILVERAXE  
Any man who tries something like that again will meet the same fate.  
  
ARSTAN  
The game is up, Silveraxe. The army from King's Landing is on its way. Soon we shall all meet its wrath should we remain here. It is time to go.  
  
SILVERAXE  
No. We will fight and defend this castle until the end. As your King, I command it!  
  
ARSTAN  
We did not pledge fealty to you!  
  
SILVERAXE  
Then mayhaps you should Lord Arstan, that is, if you wish to see your granddaughter again.  
  
The crossbowman takes aim at ARSTAN.   
  
ARSTAN stands.  
  
ARSTAN  
And so we are to just accept you as our King?  
  
SILVERAXE  
Aye! Ever since the Baratheons married that Targaryen princess they haven't been true Stormlords! My grandfather saw the truth of that. They became foreigners the moment they accepted that dragon girl to marry their son. My reign will bring an end to all foreign rule! We'll defeat this army and any others who try to conquer us!  
  
ARSTAN comes straight before SILVERAXE. He makes it seem as though he is about to kneel, but instead he quickly pulls out his sword and stabs SILVERAXE. At the same time a few crossbow bolts are released from across the room and hit ARSTAN through his head, becoming a gory mess of impaled arrows and blood rather quickly. SILVERAXE himself is stabbed through in his chest. The crowd in the hall begin to panic. ARIANNE looks about. SHYRA is attempting to speak, but the Stormlords have begun to fight among themselves as much as try to leave—the guards refusing to leave their post at the doors. ARIANNE stands up on the bench she’d been sitting on and whistles loud enough to gather the attention of all present.  
  
ARIANNE  
My lords! If you think for a moment an army from King’s Landing will not make pursuit of us all as we flee, then you are living in a true fantasy. I may be a foolhardy, headstrong, and a Dornish foreigner, but even I can see that there’s only two choices left to us. We can either die apart hunted off by the Tyrells for sport as we flee for our lives, or we can stay together, here inside the walls of Storm’s End, and remember that there are still those among you who have yet to arrive at Storm’s End, from whom aid must surely arrive at last.  
  
GREYBEARD LORD  
They’ll be outmatched from the start.  
  
GREYBEARD LORD TWO  
That’s fool’s talk!  
  
SHYRA stands.  
  
SHYRA  
The Princess is correct though, our only hope lays in my son.  
  
ALLYRIA stands from the crowd.  
  
ALLYRIA  
And mine as well.  
  
SHYRA  
Aye… both. We’re dead no matter what else we do, and I don’t know about the rest of you cowards, but I’d rather die respectably in a fight with those bloody roses than running from them! _(BEAT)_ Prepare the castle for a siege.  
  
Several Greenboy lords begin to fall in line while several of the greybearded lords simply stare defiantly. SHYRA, ALLYRIA, and ARIANNE look between one another and share a moment.  
  
  
  
**INT. THE REACH – HORNHILL – THE RAMPARTS – NIGHT**  
  
We see TALLA walking along the ramparts, wearing a hooded cloak and breeches to disguise herself as one of the archers as she hurries for the closest tower. As she walks she looks looking out on the gathering DORNISH ARMY. DICKON appears at the other end of the ramparts. TALLA sees him, freezes and then turns around to hurry back the way she came, but DICKON has already seen her, recognized her, and hurries after her. He catches her shoulder before she can disappear, and turns her around.  
  
DICKON  
What do you think you’re doing up here?  
  
TALLA  
I needed to see the army for myself.  
  
DICKON  
Dressed as an archer?  
  
TALLA  
I—I want to do something.  
  
DICKON  
It’s dangerous up here, Talla.  
  
TALLA  
I know, I was going to get to a tower where I’d be safer than here on the ramparts.  
  
DICKON  
Safer, until they breech the moat and climb the walls. Get back to the keep.  
  
TALLA  
Give me something to do there where I’m not sitting on my hands, and I’ll go.  
  
DICKON  
You don’t want to hear this, but it’s the truth. We can’t all be up here. Say the worst happens, and father and I die, it’d be up to you to carry on the family. Not Sam, he’s to be a maester and a member of the Night’s Watch, even if he has a bastard son, he can’t carry on the family line. But you can. That’s why you need to be inside the keep, now. They could loose their arrows at any moment.  
  
TALLA  
I’m just as brave as either you or father.  
  
DICKON  
I’m not denying that, but—  
  
TALLA  
I can’t just sit inside the keep and do nothing but wait! I’ll go mad.  
  
BEAT. DICKON bites his lip. We then see movement from where DICKON came and see RANDYLL emerge from the shadows of the ramparts.  
  
RANDYLL  
Dickon what are you doing out in the—Talla? Get back to the keep! The ramparts are no place for a woman in war.  
  
GUARD  
_(off screen)_  
Take cover!  
  
DICKON tackles Talla to the floor of the rampart, while RANDYLL steps forward to try to urge his son take cover. A slews of arrows falls all around them, with one arrow slicing through RANDYLL’s neck.  
  
RANDYLL  
_(struggling to speak as blood comes out his mouth)_ Dick…on…  
  
RANDYLL grabs at the rampart but can’t get a grip, slips and falls down to the courtyard below.  
  
TALLA and DICKON watch as their father falls to the courtyard below, clearly dead. Both are clearly shocked. A GUARD hurries from rampart to rampart over to where TALLA and DICKON are.  
  
GUARD  
We must get you both to safety, my lord.  
  
DICKON looks astounded for a moment, still in shock. TALLA nods and pushes DICKON in the direction that the GUARD leads them. They enter the tower, and the guards and archers look to DICKON as he enters with TALLA right beside him.  
  
GUARD TWO  
They’re charging!  
  
GUARD  
Your orders, my lord?  
  
DICKON looks to TALLA, she grabs his hand.  
  
DICKON  
K—keep them off the bloody walls. I… I don’t want it said Hornhill fell to just one lucky arrow.  
  
GUARD  
You heard him, keep those Sandy fuckers off the walls!  
  
DICKON looks to TALLA. TALLA sighs.  
  
TALLA  
What should I tell mother?  
  
DICKON  
It’s too dangerous to have you running back to the stairs now. Grab a bow and pray they don’t breech tonight.  
  
TALLA nods her head.  
  
  
  
**EXT. BRAAVOS – HARBOR – DAY**  
  
We see ARYA walking among the fish market. She is clearly dressed in stolen and mismatched clothes that are too big for her in some respects. She is following behind a fish seller who runs a cart rather like the one she used to sell from.  
  
SELLER  
Clams, Cockrels, and Oysters!  
  
ARYA follows behind at a distance as the SELLER turns through the windy path available by the crowd. A wealthy old man stops and asks to peruse the seller’s wares. ARYA slowly creeps up on the scene, and just as the SELLER finalizes the purchase, ARYA rushes by, knocking the cart over and hurrying onward.  
  
SELLER  
You lout! Come back here! Someone stop that girl!  
  
ARYA continues to run, shifting through the crowd as best she can in the narrowest of openings. We eventually see her duck down a narrow alleyway and beneath a bridge. There ARYA takes out of her hands some oysters she managed to swipe and eats them. As she eats them she looks around before noticing a ship docked nearby flying the standard of Houses Arryn and Baelish. ARYA approaches and stares at the sigils for a moment before asking a sailor loading sacks of grain, one of many.  
  
ARYA  
Which house has the mockingbird as its sigil?  
  
SAILOR  
Get lost little girl. Lord Baelish don’t want any o’ your kind.  
  
ARYA  
You mean Littlefinger?  
  
SAILOR stops before turning to one of his fellow sailors.  
  
SAILOR  
See, even the dregs of Braavos know of Lord Baelish.  
  
SECOND SAILOR laughs. The two start to continue loading, but ARYA keeps interrupting them, and getting in their way.  
  
ARYA  
I’m from Westeros, originally.  
  
SECOND SAILOR  
So you say and none o’ our business.  
  
ARYA  
Where’s your captain?  
  
SAILOR stops, and puts down his load.  
  
SAILOR  
He don’t want to talk to the likes of you.  
  
ARYA  
Not even if I made it worth his time?  
  
SECOND SAILOR  
And how would a small little waif like yourself make it worth his time?  
  
ARYA pulls out her Iron coin and holds it up.  
  
ARYA  
Valar Morghulis.  
  
SAILOR takes the coin from ARYA and bites into it. The SECOND SAILOR stares at ARYA, clearly understanding the reference.  
  
SAILOR  
It’s iron. What use is an iron coin?  
  
SECOND SAILOR  
I’ll go get the captain.  
  
ARYA  
Thank you.  
  
We cut to later as ARYA is finishing her discussion with the CAPTAIN as they come above decks.  
  
CAPTAIN  
We sail two days from now with the high tide.  
  
ARYA  
I will be here.  
  
ARYA leaves the ship and it’s CAPTAIN who bows his head nervously as she departs. ARYA walks off smiling triumphantly. As she does the CAPTAIN looks to the SECOND SAILOR with some trepidation. The CAMERA follows ARYA as she returns to the market and there runs into herself _(ARYA with good clothes or ARYA GC)_ , dressed wholly differently, in clothing that fits, but looking exhausted from having run.  
  
ARYA GC  
Who are you?  
  
ARYA LC _(ARYA with loose clothes)_  
Arya of House Stark.  
  
ARYA GC  
No you’re not.  
  
ARYA LC  
No I am. I saw my father die before my eyes and I will have vengeance.  
  
ARYA GC  
Go, on, say who wronged me if you’re so clever.  
  
ARYA LC  
Queen Cersei, the Mountain, Walder Frey, Littlefinger—all of them must pay for what they did to my family!  
  
ARYA GC  
Stop it! You’re just trying to confuse me.  
  
ARYA LC  
Confuse you? You mean confuse me! That won’t work, because I’m going home. I have a ship ready and waiting to sail on the high tide.  
  
ARYA GC  
There’s nowhere to go.  
  
ARYA LC  
Well, one of us is going home, whether the other likes it or not.  
  
ARYA GC  
I won’t let you!  
  
ARYA LC pushes ARYA GC against the wall.  
  
SELLER  
_(off screen)_  
There’s two of ‘em! Get both!  
  
Both ARYAs turn, see the SELLER after them, with a small crowd of people behind him, and turn tail. Each trying to shove the other into people or things as they do, narrowly escaping as they run through the streets of Braavos. One of these people that ARYA LC runs into is LADY CRANE who was purchasing some fruit. She observes what’s happening as ARYA LC continues on past the stumble. At one point ARYA GC trips over a basket and goes tumbling down a set of steps. ARYA LC meanwhile jumps off a bridge into the canal. Once at the bottom of the steps, ARYA GC gets up and hobbles down an alley. She stumbles and presses her back against a wall as the crowd rushes past her hiding spot. Meanwhile the other half of the crowd has travelled down to the canal level and are looking along for signs of ARYA LC.  
  
LADY CRANE  
She’s been down there for too long. She’s likely hit her head and drowned.  
  
SELLER  
A whole day’s worth of pay in the mud.  
  
The crowd disperses, leaving the canal area empty and silent. LADY CRANE lingers, then from underneath the water, emerges ARYA LC gasping for air. LADY CRANE comes to the water’s edge, sets down her basket and beckons ARYA LC over. ARYA LC does so and pulls herself up out of the water, shivering and rather cold. LADY CRANE takes off her shawl and wraps it around ARYA LC.  
  
LADY CRANE  
I sent them on their way. There now, we’ll get you all dried off and some new clothes.  
  
ARYA LC  
I don’t have any.  
  
LADY CRANE  
Then I’ll give you some of mine.  
  
LADY CRANE helps ARYA LC to stand and picks up her basket. They walk away, as they do, they are observed in secret by ARYA GC, who follows after.  
  
  
  
**EXT. STORMLANDS – TARTH – EVENFALL HALL – PRACTICE YARD**  
  
We see GENDRY, dressed up in practice armor as well as SELWYN in practice armor. SELWYN wields a wooden sword and GENDRY a wooden warhammer. Each has a wooden practice shield. On the sidelines, BELLA and EDRIC watch.  
  
SELWYN  
It’s been a while since I’ve fought with one of these, but with you preferring a warhammer, best to practice with wood than the real thing. I don’t want to end up like Rhaegar Targaryen.  
  
GENDRY and SELWYN fight, with SELWYN clearly getting the advantage and better of GENDRY. EDRIC and BELLA share a worried look.  
  
SELWYN  
Knighted by Beric Dondarrion?  
  
GENDRY  
I haven’t fought in a while, I just need to limber up.  
  
SELWYN  
You’ll have plenty of time to limber up to see Silveraxe.  
  
GENDRY and SELWYN fight again, this time GENDRY does even worse.  
  
BELLA  
Gods be damned, I’m going to end up slitting my throat.  
  
EDRIC  
Do mine while you’re at it.  
  
BELLA  
Killing myself will be bad enough, I don’t want to add kinslayer on top of that.  
  
BEAT. EDRIC and BELLA look at each other and then laugh. GENDRY turns, and thinks they’re laughing at him. BEAT. GENDRY’s eyes narrow. GENDRY goes on the offensive and takes SELWYN off guard, giving him an equal fight. It takes longer for SELWYN to win, but he does still.  
  
SELWYN  
Waking up now, are we? Fight like you mean it you bloody bastard!  
  
GENDRY throws himself into the fighting and defeats SELWYN. BELLA and EDRIC are speechless.  
  
SELWYN  
Now that, was a fight worthy of one of Robert’s sons.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene as D&D wrote it for Brienne and Jaime in his tent still occurs, so I'm not rewriting what already works.


	8. Episode Eight: No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya confronts herself. Tommen receives an unexpected visitor. Arianne takes a risky gamble to escape Storm's End. Trystane faces the dragons with nothing left to lose. Edric steps up to the role demanded of him.

#  EPISODE EIGHT: NO ONE

## INT. BRAAVOS – LADY CRANE’S APARTMENTS – EVENING

We start from black and then see LADY CRANE opening a cupboard which the camera views the scene from at first. LADY CRANE reaches in and selects a few bottles before bringing them out. The CAMERA cuts to an angle which shows LADY CRANE’S two-room apartment, with ARYA LC sleeping in a bed in the next room, while LADY CRANE measures out some herbs from the bottles and begins mixing them together with a mortar and pedestal. After beating the herbs she then mixes the powder with a glass of milky looking liquid. As she stirs the glass with a spoon, LADY CRANE turns and crosses into the bedroom.

 

ARYA LC

You are so kind.

 

LADY CRANE

I repay my debts.

 

ARYA LC nods.

 

LADY CRANE

Now, this is going to taste a bit bitter.

 

ARYA LC

What will it do?

 

LADY CRANE

It’ll keep any nasty bits you might have gotten jumping into those dirty canals from killing you. As my mother used to say, you never know what’s pissed in a canal.

 

ARYA LC gives a small little smile as LADY CRANE tilts her head back and helps ARYA LC to swallow from the whole bowl.

 

LADY CRANE

I also mixed in some milk of the poppy to help you sleep.

 

ARYA LC

Milk of the poppy?!

 

LADY CRANE

You need your rest.

 

ARYA LC

But I have a boat that shall sail on the morrow!

 

LADY CRANE

It shall only be for the night, nothing more. You need time to rest and heal, and I shall protect you, as you protected me.

 

ARYA LC begins to grow groggy and fights less, falling back into the bed and sleep.

 

 

 

## INT. THE REACH – HORNHILL – GUARD TOWER – NIGHT

 

We see DICKON and TALLA, having fallen asleep leaning on one another. Other guards are either alert or standing back. One guard comes over and shakes DICKON awake.

 

GUARD

My lord.

 

DICKON opens his eyes.

 

GUARD

You said to wake you when the bannermen had been assembled.

 

DICKON nods and carefully stands so as to not wake TALLA. DICKON carefully leans his sister against the stone wall of the tower.

 

DICKON then walks out onto the rampart, the GUARD following.

 

DICKON

Is it dawn already?

 

GUARD

No my lord, they’re burning the fields.

 

The CAMERA pulls out to reveal fields of crops burning in the distance.

 

 

 

## INT. RIVERLANDS – JAIME’S TENT - NIGHT

 

We see EDMURE sitting down, though with his hands tied together, by himself. He is dressed respectably but not finely, clean, and with food laid out before him on the table that he cannot enjoy with his hands tied together. In enters HOSTER with a flagon of wine, which he sets on the table and then leans in and whispers to EDMURE.

 

HOSTER

Do what you can to leave camp. There are men waiting for you in the woods.

 

EDMURE does nothing in reply, simply staring as HOSTER departs the tent as JAIME enters.  
  
JAIME

My apologies, Lord Edmure, for the way the Freys have treated you. As you can see, I know better how to treat a man of your birth.

 

EDMURE

More so than my nephew treated you, you mean?

 

JAIME says nothing in response to that.

 

EDMURE

My uncle will never surrender the castle.

 

JAIME

The Blackfish is an old man. If he’s looking for one last fight before departing this life, then I can him give that, if I have to. But I don’t think I’ll have to.

 

EDMURE

You still think he’ll hand over Riverrun to you?

 

JAIME

No, but you will.

 

EDMURE

There’s a problem with your plan, Ser, I am on the wrong side of the moat.

 

JAIME

That is something easily remedied. You will enter the castle, surrender to my forces, return it to House Frey of Riverrun to whom it belongs, and you shall live for the benefit of your wife and child.

 

EDMURE

A child, who I’ve never met, nor am likely to meet if my goodfather has any say in it.

 

JAIME

You think me dishonest?

 

EDMURE

Truthfully? I am amazed you think of yourself as a decent man. After you’ve massacred my family, kept me in a cell for years, and stolen our lands. And yet, you think a pair of clothes and a bit of food make up for all of that.

 

JAIME

We were at war. Rebelling against the crown has consequences that must be paid.

 

EDMURE

Consequences! Ha! And what consequences did you pay for shoving a sword through your king’s back, I wonder?

 

JAIME

If you thought this was a negotiation, you were mistaken.

 

EDMURE

A negotiation? No. It’s been a pitiful plea of help from the most crippled, bitter, backstabbing, oath breaking knight to have ever lived trying to convince himself that some small good deeds can wipe the stain of his past away.

 

JAIME takes his golden hand and thrusts it at EDMURE’s throat while simultaneously pushing him against a pole, in effect choking EDMURE.

 

JAIME

And seeing as I’m all those things, then I should have no qualms killing you right here, like this.

  
EDMURE

Go on then, show them all who you truly are.

 

JAIME presses harder at EDMURE’s throat but then suddenly pulls back.

 

JAIME

You want me to do my worst? Prove myself my father’s son? Fine then.

 

EDMURE is confused. JAIME goes to the edge of the tent.

 

JAIME

Hos, fetch Lady Tully and the infant.

 

HOSTER

_(off screen)_

Aye, Ser.

 

EDMURE

You have them here?

 

JAIME

Aunt Genna thought they might be useful. Though, I do wonder, with both you and my Aunt married to children of Old Walder Frey, does that make us goodcousins do you think?

 

EDMURE

It makes us nothing at all.

 

JAIME

Good, because kinslaying is one stain that doesn’t wash away.

 

EDMURE

Should I acquire any Lannister relations, I’ll remind you of that.

 

CAMERA CUTS to later and outside the tent, showing HOSTER leading ROSLIN holding an auburn-haired baby in her arms as she comes into the tent. CAMERA CUTS back to inside the tent as HOSTER holds the flap open so that ROSLIN may enter with the baby. Once inside HOSTER closes the flap and exits.

 

JAIME

Ahh, Lady Tully. And this must be Axel, may I?

 

ROSLIN hesitantly hands over her son to JAIME who holds the baby awkwardly in his arms.

 

ROSLIN

Careful!

 

JAIME

My sister has had three children, and I held each one after they were born. I won’t drop the little trout.

 

ROSLIN steals a glance at EDMURE, who refuses to look at her. ROSLIN slinks back to the edge of the tent. JAIME then walks over to EDMURE. EDMURE doesn’t look at the child in JAIME’s arms, instead he intently stares at JAIME.

 

JAIME

Take a look at your son, Lord Tully. I think he has something of his father about the face, and most assuredly he has your eyes, though not the famous Tully hair.

 

BEAT.

 

JAIME

I said, look.

 

EDMURE tries to resist, but cannot in the end. He looks down at the sleepy baby as he begins to fuss.

 

JAIME

You should be quite proud, Lord Tully. A boy on your first try, normally that would be a good sign of the future to come. Ahh, well. _(raising his voice)_ Hos, tell the layabouts to get a catapult ready.

 

EDMURE

A catapult?

 

JAIME

Yes. I’m sure your Uncle wants to see his grandnephew as much as you did. And since I cannot enter the castle to show him, I must find other ways of reuniting your family. It is the least I can do to make amends for the crimes of war.

 

ROSLIN

You wouldn’t!

 

JAIME

Oh, I will, and you both will be there to witness the touching family reunion. I wonder how well does Ser Brynden catch things? Did he ever throw you up in the air _(JAIME tosses the infant just a few inches from his grasp, causing both ROSLIN and EDMURE to flinch)_ and fail to catch you? Or was that just your father?

 

ROSLIN turns to EDMURE, who instantly looks away. ROSLIN crosses the tent to EDMURE.

 

ROSLIN

Whatever it is he wants you to do, do it, please.

  
JAIME lightly tosses the baby into the air and catches him again. The baby gurgles slightly at the action.

JAIME

I think this one will enjoy flying through the air.

 

ROSLIN

 _(to EDMURE)_ He’s our son!

 

EDMURE continues to look away. ROSLIN forcibly turns his face.

 

ROSLIN

Don’t let him take him away! He’s the only family I have left!

 

JAIME

The only family? Lady Tully, one would think you’ve misplaced all your Frey kin to hear you speak as such. And if I recall you have a full brother.

 

ROSLIN

I _had_ a full brother until Oxcross. But tell me, Ser Jaime, would you consider the other Freys kin, outside of your Aunt’s children?

 

JAIME

Fair point.

 

ROSLIN turns back and stares at EDMURE, who continues to say nothing. ROSLIN turns and moves to take AXEL from JAIME.

 

ROSLIN

Fine, if you won’t do anything, then I’ll—

 

JAIME slaps ROSLIN, knocking her to the ground in recoil.

 

JAIME

Be glad it wasn’t my golden hand.

 

EDMURE bestirs himself.

 

EDMURE

You hit my lady wife.

 

JAIME

You can add that to the list of wrongs I’ve done to your house, even though it is a comparatively minor offense. Don’t worry, I am about to do better.

 

JAIME turns and begins to talk towards the exit of the tent, but just as JAIME reaches the flap, he is stopped when EDMURE calls out.

 

EDMURE

Wait.

 

JAIME stops, smirks, and turns.

 

 

 

INT. THE REACH – HORNHILL – GREAT HALL – NIGHT  
  
We see DICKON standing at the head of the table which has a large map of Hornhill and its surrounding environs. Various knights stand around the table with him. It is clear from the map that the army has surrounded the castle and they have little or nowhere else to go.

 

DICKON

And all of you are in agreement?

 

KNIGHTS

Aye my lord.

  
A servant knocks at the door. DICKON sighs.

 

DICKON

Thank you, Sers. Prepare for a long siege it seems.

 

The KNIGHTS talk among themselves as they exit. DICKON looks down at the map and frowns.

 

MELESSA

_(off screen)_

It’s a difficult task you’ve inherited.

 

DICKON looks up and sees his mother being escorted into the GREAT HALL. DICKON dismisses the escort with a nod, leaving MELESSA and DICKON alone in the room together. Once that is so, DICKON drops his guard and runs over and hugs his mother, crying into her shoulder. MELESSA is at first surprised, but then comforting of DICKON as he cries silently.

 

MELESSA

It’s all right, Dickon. It’s a difficult task, but not an impossible one.

 

DICKON faces his mother.

 

DICKON

We only have enough provisions to keep the army and the castle fed for a few moons at most.  
  
DICKON pulls away from her and returns to the table and points to the map and then pulls out a sheet of parchment which has tallies on it. MELESSA examines the parchment.  
  
DICKON  
Without the army we could last for a long while. Father ordered for more provisions to be gathered and brought to Hornhill, but he did so too late. With all our forces gathered here there were none left behind to protect the smallfolk. The Dornish have been burning what’s left of our harvest and sacking our villages as they were marching in while father had gathered every able fighting man here. Even if we survive this siege, we’ll be starving come winter, and poorer for all the grain we’ll need to purchase.

 

MELESSA is crestfallen.

 

MELESSA

You’ll have to surrender to them.

 

DICKON

New Barrel tried that and the Dornish sacked their castle anyway when they were through.

 

MELESSA

Have you sent a raven to the Tyrells?

 

DICKON

They’re shooting down every raven in the sky, and Willas Tyrell is convinced they are on their way to sack Highgarden, and the majority of the Tyrell army is in the Crownlands. Even if I could get a raven to him, he wouldn’t be a fool and abandon Highgarden.

 

MELESSA

So we fight and we die, or we surrender and we die.

 

DICKON

There’s one other way. There’s a secret tunnel out of the castle in the west tower. I’m sending you, Talla, and a few knights out of it to keep you both safe. Go to Highgarden, that’ll be the only place safe for you.

 

MELESSA

And what about you, Dickon?

DICKON

Someone has to lead the men in the siege.

 

MELESSA

Not you.

 

DICKON

Aye, it can only be me. If I escape too and there’s no Tarly to keep the Dornish occupied, they’ll send scouts out to find and kill us.

 

MELESSA

I’m not leaving without you.

 

DICKON pulls out a document from the table and hands it to his mother.

 

DICKON

Prepare yourself for the journey, mother, you’ll be travelling on foot. This is my will should… when the time arrives. Our bannermen all signed and agreed to it. Talla is recognized as my official heir and the future of our house, and as such you both have to get to the safety of Highgarden.

  
MELESSA

I’m not losing another son!

BEAT.

 

DICKON

Who knows, mayhaps you’ll reach Highgarden in time to get an army down here before the Dornish breach our walls.

 

MELESSA

Dickon—

 

DICKON

Go, mother. _(BEAT. She doesn’t move)_ I said go!

 

MELESSA reluctantly turns and leaves the hall. DICKON wipes his tears from his eyes and steadies himself after she does.

 

 

 

## INT. RIVERLANDS – RIVERRUN – NIGHT

 

We see BRYNDEN helping BRIENNE and PODRICK into their boat.

 

BRIENNE

Ser, I thank you for your assistance, but I beg you to reconsider—

 

BRYNDEN

I’m an old man—what good is one old man to my great niece?

 

PODRICK

Ser, you’re more than just one old man. You’re a Tully. Family, Duty, Honor.

 

BRYNDEN

Seven Hells, my brother preaches to me about the family words all my life and now I’ve got a fucking Payne doing the same.

 

BRYNDEN pushes PODRICK to the ground and near a somewhat decent sized rock, the size of a hand.

 

BRIENNE

You said yourself that Sansa writes so much like her mother. How much did you love your niece, Ser?

 

BRYNDEN

Don’t you dare question that! I loved little Cat more than anything.

 

BRIENNE

Then help her daughter.

 

PODRICK stands and positions himself behind BRYNDEN.

 

BRYNDEN

And die and be buried where and known for what? At least this way I’ll die as I lived—a Blackfish, defiant to the last. And here I’ll be sure my bones will find rest at the bottom of the riverbed alongside my father, my mother, my sister, and even my bloody broth—

 

PODRICK hits BRYNDEN’s head hard enough to cause him to swoon and then fall unconscious, causing him to fall to the ground. PODRICK kneels and checks to see if he’s caused any bleeding.

 

BRIENNE

Podrick!

 

PODRICK

I don’t see any blood, he’ll likely have a swelling, but he should live… I think.

 

BRIENNE

Seven see he do. Why, Pod?

 

PODRICK

He should be there for Lady Sansa, and if he won’t come willingly…

 

The sound of footfalls approaching and men shouting is heard.

 

BRIENNE

Get him into the boat!

 

 

 

## EXT. STORMLANDS - STORM'S END - BATTLEMENTS - DAWN

We see SHYRA, ALLYRIA, DELENA & NED on the battlements overlooking the Tyrell encampment surrounding the castle. NED stares out with a Myrish Far-Eye. DELENA is seen approaching, arriving with what appears to be a list in hand. SHYRA, and ALLYRIA all are gathered around NED, clearly having taken turns passing the Far-Eye.  
  
NED  
There must be the entirety of the Reach army here. _(pause)_ I see the Oakhearts are right out in front and are eager to spill blood.  
  
ALLYRIA  
The Oakhearts were always eager for the battle, but you underestimate the strength of the Reach. I'd say Lord Tyrell has only a little more than half of his forces.  
  
DELENA  
I do not see any from the more southern houses near Oldtown. Where are the Tarlys, the Hightowers, the Beesburys, or any of the houses of the Shield Islands?  
  
ALLYRIA  
Where are the Norcrosses?  
  
BEAT. DELENA stares at ALLYRIA.  
  
DELENA  
My husband is only a landed knight sworn to House Hightower. Whatever barely trained rabble he would bring out into the field would hardly be noticeable.  
  
SHYRA  
Enough prattle. What do the larders and granaries contain, Lady Norcross?  
  
DELENA sighs, looks at the parchment in hand before rolling it up and handing it over to SHYRA.  
  
DELENA  
We can last for a short while, but with so many mouths to feed...  
  
ALLYRIA  
Stannis gathered enough provisions to last Storm's End for at least a year until the last harvests could be gathered.  
  
SHYRA  
And he took all the rest with him back to Dragonstone and then the North.  
  
DELENA  
You may have had a year's supply by a very strict counting in there to start, but since there's been feasting and hosting for near a moon, the rations have been quickly depleting. And they’re only likely to go more quickly now with all the men we have brought back inside the castle.  
  
SHYRA  
Damn the lords... they have no bloody sense of proportion, none of them! Greenboys or greybeards.  
  
ALLYRIA  
If they hadn't any wives to look after their castles, they'd have squandered themselves to an early grave ages ago.  
  
SHYRA  
And damn Lord Tyrell for having the worst timing imaginable.  
  
ALLYRIA  
So much for good trade relations with the Reach.  
  
SHYRA grimaces.  
  
NED  
What do you plan on doing?  
  
SHYRA  
We still have my son out in the field.  
  
ALLYRIA  
And mine as well.  
  
SHYRA  
I'm giving them until the larder runs low to get their forces here. Tell the cooks I expect rations to be cut in half.  
  
NED  
I don't think the rest of the lords will appreciate that.  
  
SHYRA  
Did any of those cowards stand up and do anything when we got into this mess in the first place?  
  
DELENA  
Why not negotiate with Lord Tyrell? The man is an idiot, you could easily trick him into terms that best favor us. Tell him that this entire gathering was Silveraxe's plot and nothing more.  
  
ALLYRIA  
You mean, terms that would best favor you.  
  
SHYRA  
_(to Delena)_ What are you doing?  
  
DELENA  
Trying to get you to see sense. The Stormlands are through. If you continue on like this the lands will likely be split between the Reach and the crown. Negotiating with them is better here than sitting behind the castle walls on half rations with a bunch of ornery old men and foolhardy boys who are apt to do something rash, stupid or both!  
  
ALLYRIA  
There's the Florent fox. She might wear a cross in her fur now, but she will always be a vulpine lady at heart.  
  
DELENA  
And you a Dornish whore.  
  
NED steps towards DELENA.  
  
NED  
For that offense I ask you to name your champion.  
  
ALLYRIA  
Ned.  
  
NED  
She called you a whore.  
  
ALLYRIA  
All of Dorne is full of whores to  northerners.  
  
SHYRA  
I will not hear any more of this senseless bickering! We wait for reinforcements, and in the meanwhile we proceed with the matter of Prince Cletus' execution.

 

 

 

## EXT. THE REACH – HORNHILL – OBARA’S CAMP – DAWN

 

OBARA

He’s late.

 

HORYS

The message said at dawn. And besides, the longer he takes, the better chance Lord Blackmount has of performing his part.

 

OBARA

True enough, though I am tired of this farce.

 

HORYS

Patience never was your father’s strong suit either, and look where that got him.

 

BEAT. OBARA gives HORYS a glare. HORYS smirks in response.

 

OBARA

That might be true, but say anything like that about my father again, and I’ll slit your throat myself.

 

HORYS

_(smirking)_

I’d expect nothing less from you.

 

The gates to Hornhill open and out comes DICKON and a few guards on horseback. They ride about halfway between the gates and OBARA and her men. OBARA approaches cautiously.

 

OBARA

I was expecting you to be far _older_ looking, Lord Tarly. And bigger too, you’re rather little for a huntsman.

 

DICKON

State your business or leave the Reach. You will not take Hornhill while I live.

 

OBARA

I have no interest in Hornhill or any other Reachman’s castle, little Lord.

 

DICKON

An odd way to show disinterest, taking the castles in your path.

 

OBARA

I don’t need anyone harrying the tail of my army. I’ll give you the same terms I gave the other lords. Put down your weapons, send your men home, and no harm shall come to either you or your family.

 

DICKON

And you’ll just go merrily on your way? I find that hard to believe.

 

OBARA

Believe what you like, but I know you’ll agree to my terms before the day is out.

 

DICKON

Hardly. If you want to pass Hornhill, you’ll do it through me first.

 

OBARA

Brave words little lord, but can you truly lay on them? Your fields are burned, your harvest ruined, whatever you have left in your castle is all that you will have for this winter. Do the smart thing, little lord, and agree before I make you bend on your knees for my mercy.

 

MELESSA _(off screen)_

Dickon!

 

BEAT. DICKON turns his head in confusion.  
  
DICKON turns to see Dornish men wearing a surcoat with the sigil of a vulture carrying a baby standing at the parapets, holding a fighting MELESSA, while his men fight or fall during a swarming onslaught of similarly surcoated Dornishmen appearing to fight them from within the castle. A skirmish is breaking out in Hornhill, and MELESSA only stops fighting once a knife is put to her throat.

 

DICKON

How did—

 

OBARA

The Blackmounts have fought you Tarlys for centuries. I merely asked Lord Blackmount if one of his ancestors knew of another way into Hornhill that might have been forgotten—for surely your family wouldn’t have built a castle with no way to escape it should the worst occur. Lord Blackmount said his ancestors knew of none specifically, but suspected there must be something because of how your family survived your castle being taken centuries ago. He put his mountain men upon the task and watched for any signs—fruitfully I might add. Now, will you accept my terms or not?

 

DICKON looks back at MELESSA as she is standing still with that knife at her throat. Seeing that DICKON turns back to OBARA.

 

DICKON

Hornhill… is yours.

 

OBARA

On your knees.

 

DICKON glares at OBARA but looks once more at his struggling mother before dropping slowly to one knee.

 

OBARA

Both of them.

 

DICKON slowly acquiesces, glaring all the while.

 

DICKON

Hornhill is yours, for the nonce!

 

OBARA grins, and then turns to HORYS.

 

OBARA

The same as all the rest.

 

 

 

## EXT. TURRETS - RIVERRUN – DAWN

 

We see JAIME standing upon the turrets with EDMURE and two Lannister guards.

 

JAIME

Your Uncle is nowhere to be found.

 

EDMURE

Knowing him, he likely swam out the river gate.

 

JAIME

I’ll have my men search the Riverlands for him. He won’t disappear so easily again. _(BEAT)_ And as for your end of the bargain, a small caravan will be escorting you and your wife to Casterly Rock this very day.

 

EDMURE

And my child?

 

JAIME

Shall be raised in Riverrun by my Aunt. At least you’ll have the comfort that he’ll grow up in the same castle his father did, raised to be a loyal household knight to my Aunt and her children.

 

EDMURE

I want to see him.

 

JAIME

Why Lord Tully, you already have.

 

JAIME turns to the guards and jerks his head in EDMURE’s direction. The guards escort EDMURE from the turrets. EDMURE resists being forced, but walks away with either guard on each side of him. JAIME looks down over the river and sees BRIENNE, PODRICK, and the unconscious BRYNDEN paddling away in a small boat. JAIME opens his mouth to say something but stops. Instead he waves, and BRIENNE waves back.

 

 

 

EXT. STORMLANDS - KING'S ROAD - DAWN  
  
We see GARLAN riding at the head of a small Tyrell escourt, with TYENE at his side on her own horse. They pause at the top of the hill that the King's Road comes to overlooking the Tyrell camp and Storm's End at a distance.  
  
GARLAN  
Well, at least they haven't dug in too deeply.

 

 

## INT. STORMLANDS – STORM’S END – GREAT HALL – DAY

 

We see ARIANNE among the Stormlords present in the Great Hall, surrounded especially by the greenboys: Lords Rogers and Wensington. Both of whom are lanky adolescents, barely old enough to be considered grown.

 

ARIANNE

Why Lord Rogers, one might think that you had intentions dishonorable!

 

LORD ROGERS

I’d discard all honor for a night with you, Princess.

 

ARIANNE

And yet I still have a husband.

 

LORD WENSINGTON

(pushing ROGERS aside)

You’ll have need of a new husband, soon enough.

 

ARIANNE

While I am flattered by your interest, my lords I would need ask what would either of you bring to Dorne as my husband?

 

LORD WENSINGTON

I’d fight to protect you from all who’d kill you!

 

LORD ROGERS

My family is well known for how fertile we are. I alone could give you princes and princesses enough to found a dozen cadet branches!

 

ARIANNE laughs.

 

ARIANNE

But is a husband no more than a sword and a cock? And should I only be concerned with fending off enemies and breeding? I admit they are some of the useful parts of a man, but there are other parts worth just as much if not more than those alone. A lesson I’ve learned the hard way…

 

ENTER SHYRA, DELENA, ALLYRIA, and NED. SHYRA stops and takes note of the young men surrounding ARIANNE. ARIANNE looks up at NED, and then quickly looks away. NED does not take note as he is still discussing fervently with ALLYRIA.

 

LORD ROGERS

But what else is there?

 

ARIANNE looks over at LORD ROGERS, and smiles.

 

ARIANNE

What of rulership? All the swords and all the children in the world cannot protect the lord who misrules his lands—who places his trust in those who would turn on him, or forgets his own people in pursuit of his own selfish goals. Swords may fend off those who’d fight him, but if a lord ruled wisely, he’d have little need of his swords. And I would not be so quick to throw away honor, as, speaking from experience, dishonor only seems to breed more of itself until you cannot trust anyone—not even your own husband. No, my young lords, do better than I have done, and you shall be very good lords indeed.

  
NED walks away from ALLYRIA. ARIANNE stands.  
  
ARIANNE

Excuse me, my lords, but I have a request to ask of my bannerman.

 

BEAT. LORD WENSINGTON and LORD ROGERS share a look as ARIANNE leaves. As ARIANNE crosses the hall to reach NED, she is stopped by LORD MUSGOOD, a greybeard. SHYRA takes note.

 

LORD MUSGOOD

Wise council from one so young.

 

ARIANNE

I have had plenty of time for reflection here—mayhaps more than is good for me.

 

LORD MUSGOOD

Nonsense, I’ve found sieges to be the best time to take account of all that is wrong—and with Lord Tyrell conducting this one, we’re bound to be here long enough for you to become quite maesterly several times over.

 

ARIANNE

Mayhaps, now if you’ll excuse me, my lord.

 

LORD MUSGOOD steps aside and ARIANNE continues making her way towards NED, when SHYRA steps in front of her path.

 

SHYRA

Princess, your husband shall lose his head this day. Out of respect for your rank, do you have any requests on the manner of his execution?  
  
ARIANNE  
I would rather it be at the hands of a Dornishman than a Stormlord.  
  
SHYRA  
Very well, I'll grant you that fig leaf, if Lord Dayne would care to do the honors. _(pause)_ Did you think your little request might save your husband's life?  
  
ARIANNE  
He is already dead to me as far as I am concerned.  
  
SHYRA  
And what to the child growing in your belly, what will you tell it?  
  
ARIANNE  
If you're worried about Dornish retaliation in twenty odd namedays—  
  
SHYRA  
I am not concerned of anything of the sort. I am merely interested in how you plan on being a mother. It is not something you can just improvise your way through as you most certainly have done as a Princess. In order to raise a good and proper heir it takes plenty of planning, attention, and care.  
  
ARIANNE  
And you think me incapable of that?  
  
SHYRA  
Are you?  
  
ARIANNE  
While I appreciate your concern for my predicament—  
  
SHYRA  
Concern? There you go again presuming to know what I care for.  
  
ARIANNE  
If that is all—  
  
SHYRA  
It isn’t, Princess. There is… another matter I wish to discuss with you.

 

 

 

## INT. STORMLANDS – STORM’S END – NED’S COMPARTMENTS – DAY

 

NED and ASHARA are discussing plans in private.

 

NED

You agreed to what?

 

ARIANNE

To join Lady Errol in negotiating with Lord Tyrell.

 

NED

I am coming with you.

 

ARIANNE

No, Ned.

 

NED

Do you know why she wants you to come with her?

 

ARIANNE

I am not so stupid as that!

 

NED

Then why play into her game?

 

ARIANNE

Because I need my army back. _(pause)_ It’s your fault, you know. You’re the one who tasked me with being Nymeria come again, and what is a Nymeria without her army? While you are a devoted… bannerman, I cannot remain Princess of Dorne with just one sworn to me. Not after the blunders I’ve made. And I’ll have more opportunity to get my army back outside of these walls than staying within them.  
  
NED

If you’d wanted to leave—

 

ARIANNE

This way, I won’t have anyone chasing after me.

 

NED

And what do you want me to do?

 

ARIANNE smiles, leans in to kiss NED, surprising him, but he does nothing to resist this time. ARIANNE is the one to break off the kiss.

 

ARIANNE

You are the only Dornishman to have the respect of the Stormlords. Use that wisely when the time comes.

 

 

 

## INT. CROWNLANDS – KING’S LANDING – RED KEEP – THRONE ROOM – DAY

 

We see TOMMEN seated upon the throne. LANCEL is standing guard at the foot of the dais. KEVAN stands halfway up the dais steps. CERSEI accompanied by QYBURN and SER GREGOR are in one gallery, while LADY OLENNA stands in the opposing gallery. MARGAERY is at the foot of the dais, accompanied by SEPTA UNELLA. The room is crowded with people.

 

TOMMEN

And what brings my Queen before me at court?

 

MARGAERY

In this time of war, I have come before your grace, for the sake of the city and your soul, to reconcile with the High Sparrow.

 

TOMMEN

The High Sparrow has no cause to complain. He shall have his trials, as the law decrees.

 

MARGAERY

I fear for the safety of the city should my husband continue to rule without Faith. And now in these most desperate times we need the guidance of the Seven and the unity of our people.

 

TOMMEN

And who says that I am without faith?

 

MARGAERY

It is known by your actions. Everything you do is a challenge to the faithful.

 

TOMMEN looks to CERSEI and then to KEVAN before standing up from the throne.

 

TOMMEN

And is it not written in the book of the mother that a wife is to obey her husband’s judgments and support him?

 

MARGAERY

Aye.

 

TOMMEN

Then, it would seem that you, wife, have neglected your duty to the Faith.

 

MARGAERY

For which I must beg forgiveness from the Seven for my sins daily. I pray for us both and the kingdom since you will not.

  
We see the doors open. Upon hearing so, attention is drawn away from Margaery towards the doors, and some guards escort a young girl who resembles Myrcella rather strikingly. CERSEI stares and then turns to QYBURN who shakes his head. KEVAN and LANCEL are wide-eyed themselves.

 

KEVAN

Rosamund?!

 

ROSAMUND smiles and approaches, the crowd parting so she may cross the throne room.

 

ROSAMUND

Father, Lancel!

 

ROSAMUND then suddenly recalls herself and curtseys to TOMMEN. TOMMEN looks at ROSAMUND oddly. MARGAERY looks between TOMMEN and ROSAMUND.

 

ROSAMUND

Your grace.

 

TOMMEN

Cousin… I am glad to see you’ve arrived safely. _(to the rest of the court)_ My cousin, the Lady Rosamund Lannister.

 

TOMMEN steps down from the throne and takes ROSAMUND by the arm.

 

KEVAN

Your grace, there’s still matters to be determined.  
  
TOMMEN

Leave them. I have a certain matter which I need to discuss with my cousin… in private.

 

TOMMEN takes ROSAMUND’s arm and hurriedly escorts her out of the court. LANCEL steps up to KEVAN as the room begins to speak among themselves excitedly. MARGAERY glares at the retreating couple and storms off towards the gallery and her grandmother.

 

LANCEL

Did you send for her?

 

KEVAN

Not in the least, but I can guess who did.

 

KEVAN stares at CERSEI.

 

QYBURN

I must say, she looks quite like the deceased Princess, your grace… it’s almost like seeing her come to life.

 

CERSEI

So it is. Are your little birds well placed about the castle?

 

QYBURN

I am sure we shall hear everything the King has to say to his cousin… in time.

 

The CAMERA CUTS to MARGAERY standing alone at the edge of the gallery. OLENNA approaches.

 

OLENNA

I told you playing the part of Queen Naerys was foolish. She may have been beloved by the smallfolk, but all it earned her was a troop of whores through her husband’s bed and a long line of bastard pretenders to her bloodline.

 

MARGAERY

Do you really think that’s why she’s here?

 

OLENNA

Don’t try to say you doubt it. It’s as plain a slap in the face to you as a drunkard’s hand to his whore.

 

MARGAERY says nothing, but stares at the door through which TOMMEN exited.

 

 

 

INT. STORMLANDS - TYRELL CAMP - DAY  
  
We see GARLAN dismounting. Everyone ignores TYENE who remains on her horse, looking about nervously.  
  
GARLAN  
Where's my father?

 

GUARD

I shall fetch him, Ser Garlan.

 

GARLAN

Lord. I am Lord of Brightwater Keep, remember.  
  
The guard nods and then turns and scurries off. Another guard helps GARLAN to dismount. After doing so, GARLAN turns to see no one is attending to TYENE and everyone left is trying to avoid being caught staring at her.

 

GARLAN

I might be mistaken, but one might mistakenly think that chivalry has gone out of fashion.

 

No one approaches TYENE still. GARLAN sighs and approaches TYENE to help her down, but before he can, TYENE dismounts herself. As she finishes doing so, MACE arrives.

 

MACE

Garlan! In the name of the Warrior, what are you doing here with a Septa’s novice?

 

GARLAN

She rides with me. _(GARLAN leans in close to his father and drops his voice low)_ She had a disagreement with the High Sparrow and came to me for protection out of the city. I said that I could escort her to a more forgiving septry.

  
MACE

Can’t say I blame her, though our house can’t be seen to be protecting heretics. Not with Loras in their grasp.

 

GARLAN

I never said she was a heretic.

 

MACE

Aye, but will the High Sparrow agree with you?

 

TYENE

It’s all right, my lord. The Seven know the truth and I accept their judgment in sending you to me.

 

MACE

Aye, well… what brings you from the capital then, son?

 

GARLAN

You came here to fight the Dornish, did you not?

 

MACE

Aye, though the reports that they had reached Storm’s End have proven an exaggeration. All that’s here are a few rebellious Stormlords who’ve retreated into the castle. It’s Robert’s Rebellion come again.

 

GARLAN

You didn’t find the Dornish because they have gone into the Reach. Willas wrote to me. They’ve sacked Ashford, Cider Hall, New Barrel—

 

MACE

The Dornish have taken all those castles in so short a time? Do be serious.

 

GARLAN

Do you think I’d ride away from Loras’ trial if I weren’t?

 

BEAT. The two stare at one another. TYENE pretends to be distracted by focusing on her horse, but is actually listening.

 

MACE

I am to meet with a representative from the Stormlords soon. You are welcome to attend me, but in the meanwhile, I suggest you attend to your heretical novice’s needs.

 

GARLAN stares in disbelief as MACE walks away.

 

 

 

## EXT. CROWNLANDS – RED KEEP – GARDENS – DAY

 

We see TOMMEN and ROSAMUND walking among the dying vegetation.

 

ROSAMUND

I want to apologize for arriving so late.

 

TOMMEN

For Myrcella’s funeral?

 

ROSAMUND

Aye. Mother didn’t want me to come, and with Riverrun under siege my escort and I had to brave the mountain passes on the Gold Road. It’s already snowing up there. Returning to Casterly Rock that way will likely be impossible until spring unless Riverrun falls and the fighting in the south ends.

 

TOMMEN

You needn’t worry about going through the Gold Road ‘till spring. My Uncle is taking Riverrun back as we speak.

 

ROSAMUND nods.

 

ROSAMUND

I wanted to be there, truly. But the snow was difficult. _(pause)_ Myrcella was the sister I never had, but always wished for. Remember when you two visited the Rock with your mother? We had such fun together then.

 

TOMMEN

You and Myrcella were always switching places. No one could tell you apart that well, except me.

 

ROSAMUND

And you spoiled the fun by telling.

 

TOMMEN

That was the only time I ever saw Myrcella get angry. _(impersonating his sister)_ Tommen, you ruined everything! I shant speak to you again till winter!

 

ROSAMUND

 _(laughing)_ We weren’t really all that angry.

 

TOMMEN

I beg to differ. Dressing me up in one of Myrcella’s gowns and making me have to walk the Golden Gallery in it was a cruel punishment.

 

ROSAMUND tries to stop herself from laughing, but fails.

 

ROSAMUND

And still no one could tell the difference all that much.

 

TOMMEN

They kept asking me, Myrcella, why have you cut your lovely hair?

 

ROSAMUND

Come now, you didn’t resent us all that much for it, did you?

 

TOMMEN

No, I didn’t. Truth be told, and I’ll have your tongue ripped out if you say anything, it was rather fun fooling all of grandfather’s guards. Even mother was fooled, at a distance.

 

ROSAMUND

See, you understood then.

 

BEAT. TOMMEN stops as though he has an epiphany.

 

ROSAMUND  
What is it?

 

TOMMEN

I have something I need to tell you in private.

 

ROSAMUND

We’re alone now aren’t we?

 

TOMMEN

No, we’re not.

  
TOMMEN leads a confused ROSAMUND away from the garden, past a shaking bush, which at first seems to move with the wind, but as the camera zooms in, we notice a little bird spy is hiding within it.

 

 

 

## INT. SLAVER’S BAY – CABIN – NIGHT

 

We see JEYNE POOLE sleeping in a hammock, clearly troubled, and sweaty. We hear whispers as her sleeping grows ever more fretful.  
  
RAMSAY

 _(whispers off screen)_  
Come wife… let us make more little Starks… all you have to do is lay back, and take it…

 

JEYNE opens her eyes and looks about worriedly. The rest of the cabin is empty. JEYNE breathes a sigh of relief and tries to close her eyes. Out of the shadows steps RAMSAY who grabs JEYNE’s arm and then presses his other hand over JEYNE’s mouth, muffling a scream of shock she utters.

 

RAMSAY

You’ll never be rid of me. Not with _him_ growing inside you.

 

RAMSAY lets go of her arm and places his hand on JEYNE’s swelling abdomen.

 

RAMSAY

Oh, is that a kick I feel? Soon he’ll be ready to claw his way out of there.

 

JEYNE screams, but is still muffled.

 

RAMSAY

He’ll tear away at you from the inside, scraping everything away, until you’re nothing but an empty husk left behind, then he’ll rip you open and feast on what remains.

 

JEYNE sits up breathing heavily and looking wildly about, but RAMSAY is nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 

## EXT. STORMLANDS – COAST – DAY

 

We see a rowboat, containing EDRIC, BELLA, GENDRY, SELWYN and some men rowing towards the shore where two youths, SEBASTIAN and DAEL stand with their retinues. They are not standing too close to one another as they wait for the rowboat to come ashore. We also see other rowboats not long thereafter also heading towards the shore. Upon running aground, GENDRY and BELLA hop out of the rowboat.

 

BELLA

 _(to GENDRY)_ See, it wasn’t that bad.

 

BEAT. GENDRY simply glares at BELLA as both he and BELLA help EDRIC out of the rowboat.

 

As SELWYN approaches, SEBASTIAN and DAEL meet them.

 

SEBASTIAN

Lord Selwyn of Tarth, I presume from your banners?

 

SELWYN

Aye, and you must be the lordling who sent the raven to meet here?

 

DAEL

That was me, actually, Lord Dael Dondarrion. _Ser_ Sebastian forgot his ravens.

 

SEBASTIAN

It’s not like until now they’ve been useful. We haven’t heard from Storm’s End at all in nearly a moon.

 

DAEL

And who, my lord, are your companions?

 

SELWYN

I would think to look would be to know them.

 

DAEL

I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage.

 

SEBASTIAN

They’re Baratheons, you idiot—some of King Robert’s bastards given their age.

 

BELLA

My lords, may we discuss as though we are actually here?

 

SEBASTIAN

You’ll speak to your betters when spoken to.

 

EDRIC

She is a lady as much as you are a lord.

 

SEBASTIAN

So says the cripple.

 

DAEL

 _(to SEBASTIAN)_ Did your mother teach you manners, because you show as much curtesy as a mule.

 

SEBASTIAN

Do not insult my mother!  
  
DAEL

 _(to BELLA, winking)_ Forgive his rudeness his real father was a Reacher hedgeknight they say.

 

SEBASTIAN

Don’t forget who has the larger force Dondarrian!

 

DAEL

And you’ll do what with them? Go home and let down your precious mother and her chosen King?

 

SEBASTIAN

Edric Storm is near a man grown compared to the likes of you!

 

DAEL

A man near grown whom you’ve never seen for yourself.

 

EDRIC looks between SEBASTIAN and DAEL carefully.

 

SELWYN

Enough! If I have to hear any more bickering out of the two of you, I’ll knock your heads together myself!

 

BEAT. Both DAEL and SEBASTIAN stare at SELWYN for a moment.

 

SELWYN

This is the Lady Bella Fell, recently married to old Silveraxe.

 

Both SEBASTIAN and DAEL immediately blush and bow, showing actual respect for her rank for the first time.

  
SEBASTIAN & DAEL  
My lady.

SELWYN

This is her half-brother Gendry Waters, who is nearly as good with a hammer as his father was.

 

GENDRY looks askance at SELWYN but says nothing.

 

SELWYN

And this is—

 

EDRIC

Her other half-brother, Harmon Storm.

 

GENDRY, SELWYN, and BELLA all look at EDRIC.

 

SEBASTIAN

Wasn’t that presumptuous of your mother.

  
DAEL rolls his eyes, and BELLA glares at SEBASTIAN.

BELLA

My half-brother’s name was done in honor of a great and loyal member of our kinfolk. Can the same be said about you two?

  
BEAT. DAEL blushes.

DAEL

My lady, it would appear we got off all wrong.

 

SELWYN

And the High Septon prays.

 

DAEL

I would be honored to show you about my encampment.

 

BELLA turns to SELWYN.

 

SELWYN

It’ll take some time to land my forces and encamp for the night, but that should be finished by nightfall.

 

BELLA

Well, all right then, as long as _Harmon_ , comes with.

 

DAEL

Of course, of course.

 

BELLA, DAEL, and EDRIC depart, returning to DAEL’s retinue and then departing. SEBASTIAN then approaches GENDRY.

 

SEBASTIAN

Can you truly fight as well as King Robert did?

 

GENDRY

Try me.

 

SEBASTIAN

I’ll take you up on that.

 

 

 

## EXT. STORMLANDS – STORM’S END – COURTYARD – DAY

 

We see CLETUS being brought forth by Lady Errol’s men. In the center of the courtyard is a headsman’s block. NED stands there, his sword drawn and waiting. The entire edge of the courtyard is gathered with people watching as CLETUS is brought to the block. LADY SHYRA steps forward.

 

SHYRA

You are permitted your final words by Andal law.

 

CLETUS nods and then turns to ARIANNE as he speaks.

 

CLETUS

My son will know the truth, no matter what is said.

 

CLETUS kneels before the block and prays before laying his head down. NED raises his sword and brings it down. The CAMERA cuts to ARIANNE as we hear the sword slice and CLETUS’ head fall to the ground. ARIANNE’s face says nothing, but her one arm holds protectively over her belly.

 

 

 

## INT. CROWNLANDS – KING’S LANDING – SMALL COUNCIL CHAMBERS – DAY

 

We see TOMMEN seated in the Hand’s chair reading a letter. CERSEI ENTERS.

 

CERSEI

What is your cousin Rosamund doing here?

 

TOMMEN

I sent word for her to come to be your personal lady in waiting.

 

CERSEI pauses, looking at TOMMEN who is busy still reading the letter.

 

CERSEI

My lady in waiting?

 

TOMMEN

You were complaining how since your walk you’ve barely had anyone willing to attend to you. And being family, she can’t refuse.

 

CERSEI

And with Uncle Kevan’s only daughter constantly at my side to… comfort me in my grief... _(she smirks)_ You’re cleverer than I thought you were.

  
The CAMERA focuses solely on TOMMEN.

TOMMEN

I’ve learned from the best.

 

TOMMEN turns around and the CAMERA pulls out to reveal KEVAN seated at the table with CERSEI nowhere to be seen.

 

KEVAN

I knew the best, and your grandfather was better than any man alive. He would most certainly be questioning putting any of our family in such… dangerous positions.

 

TOMMEN

But he’d also agree that all members of the family should pull their own weight for the family.

 

KEVAN scowls slightly but says nothing.

 

TOMMEN

Rosamund wanted something to do outside the Rock. My mother needs a handmaiden, and I need someone I can trust keeping an eye on her. Besides, what can happen to her when you and Lancel are here to protect her?

 

KEVAN

I cannot blame you for being suspicious of your mother, but does Rosamund have to be the one—

 

TOMMEN

She’s the perfect one for the position. Mother will hardly consider Rosamund of being my eyes and ears. She’s already likely thinking of how she can use her as leverage over you.

 

KEVAN

That’s exactly why I would wish her gone.

 

The CAMERA focuses in on TOMMEN.

 

TOMMEN

I would not worry about my mother for much longer.

 

The CAMERA pulls out to reveal the OLENNA sitting at the table.

 

OLENNA

And what sort of plan do you have to ensure that? Every time I’ve thought your mother finished, she has found some way out of her situation.

 

TOMMEN

Some things are best kept secrets.

 

OLENNA

And do you keep such secrets from your pretty little cousin?

 

TOMMEN

My cousin knows nothing of my secrets.

  
BEAT. OLENNA rolls her eyes.

OLENNA

You’re a very bad liar, you know. I should know as I’ve known all the greats at it—all of them women, except for one, and he, well, he must have been an accident.

 

TOMMEN                                                                                                                                                                                

If you think me a liar, then there’s nothing more for me to say to you.

 

OLENNA

You think I don’t know how it’s done? My husband’s mistresses were hand selected by me. I weeded out the more dangerous ones and kept the ones I knew I could trust as my own ladies in waiting. You could have afforded Margaery the same privilege. It would help your marriage.

 

TOMMEN

If you think I would dishonor my marriage vows—

 

OLENNA

All men do, eventually, given enough time. _(pause)_ It seems the Gods’ jape upon your grandfather has at last born fruit. All that time spent rescuing his family’s tattered reputation and legacy—the houses decimated, the children held hostage, the castles ruined, the ground sewn with salt, marching his father’s whore through the streets naked, the sniveling before those inbred Targaryens—begging for his daughter to wed the heir only to be spurned, and the betrayal of them when he was called only a mere servant of the crown no higher than a stable boy—all of it to see his own blood, a grandson sit the Iron Throne. And the gods gave him what he desired for. He worked hard for it—let no man say that the Gods do not reward those who work hard for their rewards. But we mustn’t forget they also have a cruel sense of humor as well. He got what he wished, only to sit his own whoring addle-minded fool of a father reborn upon its pointed barbs. The gods’ work takes time, but I must admit they do deliver exactly what we all deserve in the end.

 

TOMMEN stares at OLENNA, his fists clench.

 

TOMMEN

Are you finished, Lady Olenna?

 

OLENNA

To the contrary, I have only begun.

 

TOMMEN

Get out, or grandmother or no, I shall have your tongue ripped out as Ser Ilyn Payne’s was.

 

OLENNA

Hmph. And here I was hoping some sign of a lion might be buried—

 

TOMMEN

I said get out!

 

OLENNA says nothing for once, merely smirking before EXITING. TOMMEN for his part grips the table for a moment before smirking himself.

 

 

 

## EXT. SLAVER’S BAY - BOAT DECK – NIGHT

 

We see THEON and YARA leaning against the gunwale. YARA is drinking from a bottle, which after taking a swig she offers to THEON, who takes and downs a quick swig before handing it back.

 

YARA

What are you going to do?

 

THEON

Hmm?

 

YARA

After I’m Queen. _(BEAT)_ Surely, you’ve thought of that.

 

THEON

If I live that long.

 

YARA

You’ll live.

 

BEAT. THEON doesn’t say anything in response. YARA turns and stares at THEON.

 

YARA

You’ll live. That’s an order from your Queen.

 

THEON

Aye.

 

YARA

Do you want a ship of your own? _(pause)_ A keep for you and your saltwife to hold up in?

 

THEON

Jeyne isn’t my saltwife.

 

YARA

That’s not what you told Blacktyde at the Kingsmoot.

 

THEON

I… I said that so he’d leave her be.

 

YARA nods.

 

YARA

You know whose bastard it is in her belly?

 

THEON nods.

 

YARA

It’s _his_ , isn’t it?

 

THEON takes the bottle from YARA and drinks a longer gulp.  
  
YARA

I noticed the rest of my moontea was missing last I went to use it. She obviously didn’t use it. I’d like it back.

 

THEON

I told her to… that it’d be better for everyone if she…

 

YARA

I don’t blame her. She was too far gone to take it. Once you start to swell, there’s no going back… well, at least not without damage… or worse.

 

THEON

How do you know so much? Did you… but you couldn’t have… could you?

 

YARA pauses.

 

YARA

You’re not the only one with secrets you don’t want shared, little brother.

 

YARA then notices JEYNE coming up from below decks. YARA smirks, pats THEON on the shoulder, takes the bottle from his hand.

 

YARA

_(rather loudly)_

I’ll leave you to your saltwife.

 

JEYNE approaches THEON who can’t exactly bring himself to look at her in the eye.

 

JEYNE

What’s a saltwife?

 

THEON

Nothing.

 

JEYNE

You called me that at the Kingsmoot and got that man to stop leering.

 

THEON

A… a saltwife is when an Ironborn takes a Greenlander woman for his own.

 

JEYNE

Like a whore?

 

THEON

No. It’s more than a whore… but less than a rockwife.

 

JEYNE

Rockwife? _(BEAT)_ I’m just trying to understand.

 

THEON

You could have called Lady Stark a rockwife.

 

JEYNE

Alright, so a rockwife means a lady… then how is a saltwife different?

 

THEON

She’s a Greenlander. A rockwife is Ironborn and stays home on the isles, raises her children, looks after the keep. A saltwife is a Greenlander who an Ironborn takes and keeps at sea with him on his ship. She might have children of her own and look after the ship.

 

JEYNE

So, like a Dornish paramour?

 

THEON

Somewhat… except any children born of saltwives aren’t bastards… and can inherit if all the rockwife’s children are dead.

 

JEYNE

Small benefits. So, I’m your saltwife then?

 

THEON

 _(finally meeting JEYNE’s eyes)_ I… I just said that to put Blacktyde off. I knew after… after him, you didn’t want to be pawed at by the likes of him.  
  
JEYNE

And that’s why we share a cabin?

 

THEON

Aye.

 

BEAT.

 

JEYNE

I thank you, but the next time you do that can you tell me what you’re doing. He… he used to do things without explaining them, all the time.

 

THEON

I’m sorry. And I will.

 

JEYNE then leans in and kisses THEON chastely on the cheek.

 

There is a moment of tension between the two, but then it is broken by the lurch of the ship which causes both to grab tighter to the gunwale. JEYNE then feels her swelling stomach, as though checking it were all right.

 

THEON

Why did you keep it?

 

BEAT.

 

JEYNE

My mother nearly died giving birth to me. She swore to my father she’d never have another child. Well, father wanted a son since my uncle hadn’t married and produced an heir yet, so he got mother pregnant. Rather than give birth she took the moontea too late… and bled out and died. I still remember coming into her bed chambers afterwards to find the blood soaking the bed… it was everywhere and the maester could hardly do anything. _(pause)_ I don’t want to die like that. I don’t know what I want from my life, but I know I don’t want to die like that.

 

THEON

Sometimes I think death is easier. You don’t have to wake up and wonder if this is all a dream. Am I just imagining it before he comes back?

 

JEYNE

Death isn’t easier… it’s giving up. It’s letting him win.

 

BEAT. THEON is silent as he walks away, JEYNE looks after him as he goes below decks.

 

 

##    
EXT. STORMLANDS – TYRELL CAMP – DAY

 

We see LADY SHYRA and ARIANNE riding into the camp, accompanied by men in House Errol’s livery. As they ride further into the camp, TYENE comes out of a tent and takes notice of ARIANNE riding by, immediately confused. TYENE then rushes through the camp, the camera following her until she reaches GARLAN who is seeing to his horse.

 

TYENE

You are meeting with the messengers from Storm’s End soon.

 

GARLAN

What of it?

 

TYENE

I know one of them happens to be the Princess Arianne.

 

GARLAN turns to TYENE and then whistles over a stable boy to see to his horse in his stead.

 

GARLAN

Where are they?

 

TYENE points him in the direction where ARIANNE and SHYRA can be seen dismounting.

 

GARLAN

The one certainly looks Dornish… dressed like that.

 

TYENE

Odd that she’s here under siege and without any retainers, and not with the Dornish army marching on Highgarden.

 

BEAT. GARLAN is silent but bites his lip.

 

 

 

## INT. CROWNLANDS – KING’S LANDING – SMALL COUNCIL CHAMBERS – EVENING

 

We see MARGAERY enter the small council chambers accompanied by Septa Unella and she is shocked to see TOMMEN sitting in the Hand’s chair, with LANCEL also present.

 

MARGAERY

Where is my grandmother?

 

TOMMEN

I needed to speak with you, Lancel and Septa Unella.

 

MARGAERY

Has your pretty little cousin grown tiring already? That was rather quick don’t you think? But then you were always spent very quickly.

 

UNELLA

Ah hem.

 

MARGAERY makes a big show of blushing and holds her tongue.

 

LANCEL

Rosamund is my sister, and if your grace has deflowered her—

 

TOMMEN

I am not here to talk about my cousin.

 

UNELLA

A husband who is unfaithful to his wife and mother to his children shall be punished most severely when the Stranger comes to collect him.

 

MARGAERY

Thank you, Septa.

 

TOMMEN

I am here to talk about my mother and her schemes, but if you’d rather discuss my cousin, then I shall leave you to it.

 

MARGAERY

You know her schemes?

 

LANCEL

When doesn’t she scheme?

 

UNELLA

What kind of son would betray his mother thus?

 

TOMMEN

One who fears the world her plotting would unleash. When I learned of what she plans… I could hardly believe that it was my own mother... I tried convincing myself that being imprisoned unhinged her, and that with some time and freedom she would return to her senses, but seeing how you’ve responded, Margaery, I know that that cannot be the case. I cannot deny it anymore… she’s a monster and considering what she’s planning, I cannot in good faith as the King allow it to come to pass.

 

LANCEL

And what exactly is she planning?

 

TOMMEN

It’s not so much what’s she’s planning now, but what she _thinks_ she’s planning.

 

## EXT. STORMLORDS – SELWYN’S ENCAMPMENT - TENT - NIGHT

 

GENDRY, looking well spent enters the tent and collapses upon his cot. Not much later, BELLA and EDRIC enter.

 

BELLA

There you are! Where’ve you been?

 

GENDRY

In Ser Sebastian’s practice pit.

 

EDRIC

You didn’t lose did you?

 

GENDRY

No. For all the squawking he did about fighting, the boy’s never fought with anyone who didn’t give him an easy time of it. And what of you, _Harmon_?

 

EDRIC

What do you mean?

GENDRY crosses his arms while continuing to star at EDRIC. BELLA rolls her eyes.

 

BELLA

Just tell him what you told me.

 

EDRIC

All right. Hearing myself talked about by Ser Sebastian like I was, I got a little curious.

 

GENDRY

Curious?

 

EDRIC

About why Lady Errol agreed to sponsor me to be King. I know why you two want me there.

 

BELLA

Who told you—

 

EDRIC

I wasn’t really asleep. Anyway, I wondered what Lady Errol truly wanted, what she was telling others about me in order to back my cause, and I wanted to find out—so I took the opportunity that presented itself.

 

GENDRY

And what you suppose these lordlings are gonna do once your true name’s revealed?

 

EDRIC

Going to do. I don’t know, but I will think of something.

 

BELLA  
I still say it’s stupid.

 

EDRIC

Well, it’s what I’ve decided to do!

 

GENDRY

Clearly, and the Seven be damned if we lay our lives down for the Lord Justice to take. You get curious and decide to go by another name and expect the whole world to satisfy your selfishness.

 

EDRIC

Selfish?

 

GENDRY

Aye, just like any other high lord, you think of none other but yerself and leave the rest o’us t’do yer work for ya.

 

EDRIC

Yourself—oh bugger it, I thought that’s what you wanted to go back to. _You_ were so eager to stay behind on Tarth taking orders from others.

GENDRY

As a smithy I’m my own man, I’ll decide what work I want.

  
EDRIC  
You’ll take what work you can get. And when the tax collector comes, and you haven’t enough gold to satisfy him he’ll confiscate your anvil. And what good’s a blacksmith without an anvil?

 

BELLA pushes EDRIC so he crashes into GENDRY, knocking them to the ground of the tent.

 

GENDRY

What was that for?

 

BELLA

If you’re gonna act like young bucks, you might as well knock your heads about while doing so!

 

EDRIC

Going to!

BELLA

I’ve heard just enough of that too. Now, do we have those bloody pricks’ support? I’ve got Dondarrion, do you have Errol?

 

GENDRY

More or less.

 

BELLA

Then, little brother, it’s time to stop hiding behind people and get those blockheaded lordlings motivated to move, because the longer we stay encamped here, the more time Silveraxe has to find us.

 

EDRIC

But I don’t know—

 

BELLA

You’re not always going to know everything.

 

GENDRY

Get used to it.

 

BELLA

I was going to say, sometimes you’ll just have to bluff your way through things.

 

EDRIC

And just trust I won’t make a mess of it?

 

GENDRY

That’ll happen no matter what.

 

BEAT. EDRIC bites his lip, and then nods.

 

 

 

## INT. MEEREEN – GREAT PYRAMID – COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY

 

TYRION, MISSANDEI, GREY WORM, TRYSTANE, SKAHAZ, GALAZZA, and VARYS sit around the round table.

 

GREY WORM

The weakest point in the city’s defenses is its sewers. It’s how Queen take city. I have posted unsullied at entrances.

 

TYRION

That is good to hear, and what of supplies?

 

MISSANDEI

The last of the olive and fig crop that could be harvested has been brought in and put in the storehouses.

 

TYRION

There are worse things to survive a siege on.

 

GALAZZA

Olives and figs will not sustain this city alone, not while the Red Priests preach dissent among the people.

 

VARYS

The R’hollor followers grow stronger every day that passes.

 

SKAHAZ

I agree with the grace. I’m concerned that when these R’hollor worshiping foreigners arrive, they’ll trick the common folk into opening the gates by falsely pronouncing the Queen’s return.

 

TRYSTANE

The only way to prevent that is out of our hands.

 

TYRION

I trust you’ll put men on the gates who can be trusted to hold the line?

 

SKAHAZ

 _(smirking)_ Loyal men, who I have no reason to doubt.

 

TRYSTANE takes note.

 

GALAZZA

Only unity through the Goddess of Old Ghis will bring this city through the siege. Her nurturing love will be what saves this city, the people need her care.

 

TYRION

We all desire a mother’s love…

 

VARYS

And some aren’t as lucky to receive it, and so they turn to poor substitutes.

 

GALAZZA

The Goddess loves all, if they will but accept her embrace. What do you bring to this table that we do not already know, eunuch?

 

VARYS

Information. Apparently Nygeera Maegyr did not return to Volantis while her partners did… claiming that we had murdered her at the start of negotiations.

 

TRYSTANE

An outright lie!

 

SKAHAZ

But not one that the masters wouldn’t be above making a truth.

 

GALAZZA

Especially if it rid them of what they see as a foreign occupation. More than ever, Meereen must return to its true roots to find healing.

 

TYRION

If the Lady Nygeera didn’t make it back to Volantis, then—

 

Bells are heard ringing in the distance. The entire council looks between one another and rises and rushes out onto the balcony, TRYSTANE having trouble standing at first, and lingering behind. The rest of the council see sails on the horizon.

 

VARYS

Strange, they arrived faster than I thought they would.

 

MISSANDEI takes GREY WORM’s hand, and they share a squeeze. SKAHAZ and GALAZZA share a nod.

 

TYRION

Why is it I always end up under siege?

 

The camera cuts back to the Council room, and we see that TRYSTANE is not there, and the door leading out of it has been left open as we see TRYSTANE hobbling determinedly down a passage.

 

 

##    
INT. STORMLANDS – COMMANDER’S TENT – DAY

SELWYN, DAEL, SEBASTIAN, GENDRY and BELLA stand looking over a map of the Stormlands. EDRIC enters, dressed far more finely than previously.

 

SEBASTIAN

Half-brother or no, wait outside like all the other squires.

 

EDRIC

You should kneel when speaking to the one who you’d name Storm King. It’d improve my impression of you.

 

DAEL looks confused at BELLA, who along with GENDRY and SELWYN are taking a knee to EDRIC. Awkwardly, and still confused, DAEL follows suit.

 

SEBASTIAN

You’re Edric Storm? Why the ruse?

 

EDRIC

You’re not kneeling.

 

SEBASTIAN hesitantly kneels, though only after noticing a look from GENDRY’s face.

 

EDRIC

The rest of you may rise. _(to SEBASTIAN)_ Now, you had a question?

 

SEBASTIAN

Why introduce yourself on the shore as Harmon?

 

EDRIC

A fair point, Ser. You don’t think I’d actually be foolish enough use my own name out in the open where any spy among your men with an arrow might have shot me dead, do you?

 

SEBASTIAN

There are no spies among my banners.

 

EDRIC

Frankly after the betrayals my family’s encountered up until now, I’ve found it’s best to take precautions where I can.

 

SEBASTIAN nods slowly.

 

SEBASTIAN

Forgive my tongue, your grace.

 

EDRIC

As long as we have my goodbrother out of Storm’s End by the moon’s turn, I’ll be as forgiving as my father was, Ser Errol. Now, what are our plans?

 

SELWYN

Well, your grace, I’ll have the ships to cut off the castle from receiving any supplies by sea.

 

EDRIC

That’s as good a start as any.

 

SEBASTIAN stands and the group assembles around the map. GENDRY and BELLA share a relieved look, and a smile.

 

 

 

## INT. STORMLANDS – MACE’S WAR TENT - EVENING

 

We see LADY SHYRA and ARIANNE seated at a small table with a feast laid before them. LADY SHYRA does not partake, while ARIANNE gracefully slips a few pieces of fruit into her grasp when she thinks LADY SHYRA isn’t looking. ENTER MACE, followed soon after by GARLAN who stops and stares at ARIANNE before following the example of his father, and taking a seat. As MACE ENTERS we see a few guards stationed just outside of the tent flap.

 

MACE

Ah, ladies. I do hope you’ve been enjoying the food while you wait.

 

GARLAN

Without their host or a prayer?

 

MACE

Well, yes, yes, that was very… polite of them.

  
GARLAN sighs and rolls his eyes.

GARLAN

 _(pulling back the tent flap and speaking to the man outside)_ Fetch me my septa.

 

MACE

A simple prayer doesn’t require a novice to lead it!

 

GARLAN

I believe the Princess here would prefer a novice from her own kingdom than any prayer said by us, father.

 

SHYRA looks cautiously between GARLAN and MACE but remains silent for the moment. ARIANNE smirks.

 

ARIANNE

To see and hear a Dornish woman among this rose bed, would be a pleasure indeed.

 

MACE looks confused between ARIANNE and GARLAN.

 

SHYRA

Lord Tyrell, I pray your mother fares well? I heard she’d taken up gardening and had secured many plots to see to her sprouts and buds.

 

MACE

The last I saw of my mother she was as prickly and sharped tongued as she ever was, you can be sure of that.

 

GARLAN

We’re not here to exchange idle chatter about gardening, Lady Errol.

 

SHYRA gives a small, weak smile which quickly turns into a frown.

 

SHYRA

Pity, for I love a good garden plot as much as the next woman.

 

ARIANNE side glances LADY SHYRA, who avoids the look.

 

MACE

We are here to discuss serious matters, Lady Errol, such as the return of the King’s castle, not whether or not my mother’s green thumb has provided any fruit.

 

SHYRA

How could I have been so silly as to mistake the two? Well, with that out of the way, I do hope the septa won’t be much longer—the sun is setting and I have yet to have a decent meal.

 

TYENE then enters the tent, locking eyes immediately with ARIANNE, much to the notice of SHYRA and GARLAN.

 

MACE

Ah, novice, we seem to require your guidance in prayer over the food.

 

TYENE

 _(her eyes not leaving ARIANNE)_ I would be glad to oblige. Blessed Mother, giver of life, may this food be as nourishing as your care.

 

ARIANNE continues to stare back at TYENE, not daring to blink.

 

MACE

Don’t you know the proper order of a prayer?

 

ARIANNE

In Dorne, Lord Tyrell, we always praise the Mother first… in honor of Mother Rhoyne, who was important to the Rhoynar before we settled in Dorne and converted to the Seven.

 

TYENE

Some of the Rhoynar forget to honor their mother, others do not, especially when she has been so wronged.

 

ARIANNE

Thank you septa for your devotion, but let it not prevent you from finishing off the prayer. We can discuss our Rhoynar customs in a more appropriate setting, later.

 

TYENE nods. GARLAN and SHYRA look between the two as they both bow their heads in prayer.

 

 

## INT. BRAAVOS – LADY CRANE’S APARTMENTS – EARLY MORNING

  
LADY CRANE is helping ARYA LC out of bed. She feels ARYA LC’s forehead.

 

LADY CRANE  
No fever.

 

ARYA LC

Thank you for everything.

 

LADY CRANE

It’s the least I could do. _(pause. LADY CRANE wraps her shawl about ARYA LC)_ Now where was this boat?

 

ARYA LC

It’s the one with the mockingbird on the sail at the wharf.

 

They are about to leave the room when they walk straight into the ARYA GC standing at the entrance to the door, with Needle drawn.

 

ARYA GC

Step back, Lady Crane. She’s a faceless man.

 

ARYA LC

Where did you find that?! I thought I hid it!

 

ARYA GC

No, I hid it!

 

ARYA LC

Don’t trust her! S—she’s the faceless man!

 

LADY CRANE looks between the two, clearly confused before stepping between the two ARYAs.

 

LADY CRANE

I don’t know who you are, but even so, you’re the one with the sword.

 

ARYA GC

I don’t want to hurt you.

 

LADY CRANE

Nor will you, until your god demands it.

 

We hear a crash and see that ARYA LC has dove for and slipped out the door, leaving behind LADY CRANE’s shawl upon the ground. ARYA GC hurries after ARYA LC. The CAMERA lingers on LADY CRANE, who picks up the shawl and looks on as the two ARYAs hurry off.

 

 

 

## EXT. STREETS OF BRAAVOS - DAY

 

The CAMERA cuts back to ARYA GC chasing ARYA LC as she runs down the stairs, out the door and into the street. ARYA LC then immediately hightails it for the canal and dives in and begins to swim away. ARYA GC follows alongside the edge of the canal, moving over to parallel streets when there’s no waterfront. At one point she loses sight of the canal as a row of houses block her from running straight on, and she has to go through a narrow alleyway to continue. When ARYA GC returns back to the canal, ARYA LC is out of sight, but an obvious wet spot and wet footprints are left behind from where she got out and hurried away. ARYA GC follows these until she comes to a dead end alley with nothing but a wall at the end of it, and a few windows on either side. One of which is open. The foot prints end without anywhere else to go. ARYA GC looks about confused. However as she does, one of the other windows opens and ARYA LC comes out with a staff in her hands, she takes aim at ARYA GC, ARYA GC closes her eyes and dodges the swing. The two begin to fight and eventually, ARYA GC uses Needle to cut off the ARYA LC’ moonstone necklace, and the WAIF resumes her form, and is caught off guard by the transformation, giving ARYA with good clothes time to stick the WAIF with Needle, right in the chest.

 

WAIF

Valar Morghulis… girl…

 

ARYA

I am not a girl. I am Arya Stark of Winterfell, not you.

 

ARYA lets the WAIF die. Once she has, ARYA wipes Needle clean on the WAIF’s loose clothes, ties her sword to her waist and exits the dead end. We see that she is rather close to the ship that the WAIF as ARYA had employed, taking note of the mockingbird on its sail. As she is walking towards that direction, the SECOND SAILOR takes note of her, and points her out to the SAILOR. ARYA takes note of the interaction and then the sails of the ship.

 

SECOND SAILOR

See, I told you she weren’t no beggar.  
  
SAILOR

Where have you been? The captain’s been wanting to speak with you.

 

ARYA

I had… business to finish.

 

SECOND SAILOR

Well, come along then.

 

ARYA

Humor me, but when do we set sail again?

 

SAILOR

High tide.

 

ARYA

And we’re bound for which ports again?

 

SECOND SAILOR

Sisterton and White Harbor. Lord Baelish expects to deliver all this here grain to Lady Stark in Winterfell.  
  
BEAT. ARYA looks confused and then smiles.

ARYA

It can’t come soon enough.

 

 

 

## EXT. RIVERLANDS – RIVERROAD – EVENING

 

We see a small detachment of Lannister men escorting an imprisoned EDMURE and ROSLIN who are tied together on the back of a horse. The road travels through a forest that is lined with large piles of fallen leaves.

 

EDMURE

At least he’ll live this way.

 

ROSLIN

You’ve told yourself that enough times that you either believe that or you don’t. By the Seven keep quiet about it.

 

EDMURE

I did what you asked, is that not enough to gain some respect?

 

ROSLIN is silent.

 

EDMURE

We could have more children if that will make this more bearable for you.

 

ROSLIN laughs.

 

ROSLIN

Do you honestly think the Lannisters would let them live? The moment they are out of me, they’ll slit their throats, or have the midwives poison them in the womb.

 

EDMURE

The only thing I have left is a small hope, but like a candle in a drafty Sept I cannot keep it alit alone.

 

ROSLIN

And what is that hope?

 

EDMURE

_(drops his voice to a low whisper)_

That one day, whether it be done by me or not, it makes no difference, I’ll repay to the Lannisters and the other Freys in full what they’ve done to my family. All the blood they’ve spilt through treachery, murder, and betrayal will be repaid in double. Is that something we can tend together?

 

ROSLIN says nothing, but instead takes EDMURE’s hand as best she can and squeezes it and EDMURE squeezes back. Just then we hear calls to stop the procession. Both EDMURE and ROSLIN look up and notice a tree that’s fallen in front of the road. Just then as the entire procession stops, several men jump up from the piles of leaves and with the element of surprise catch the small escort off guard, leading to the killing of the escort, with heavy loss to the men who jumped from the leaves, leaving only four of them.

 

EDMURE

Seven blessings upon you men! I presume that you are the Bannermen without Banners? Which among you is Lord Beric Dondarrion?

 

We see one of the men, LEM, dressed in a yellow cloak, steps forward.

 

LEM

Oh shut the bloody hell up.

 

EDMURE

I am Lord Edmure Tully, the rightful lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount to the Riverlands, I will not be spoken—

 

LEM draws his knife and presses it against ROSLIN’s belly.

 

LEM

You’re no lord anymore. You’re just dirt and scum, like the rest of us. You’ll be spoken to as I see fit or your woman here will bleed out the slow way, got it?

 

EDMURE stares at LEM before giving him a resounding kick to the face, causing LEM to fall back and onto the ground and for his nose to bleed. LEM recovers as EDMURE and ROSLIN fail to get off their horse, only ending up falling to the ground instead, where the rest of LEM’s men grab them and hold them down as the recovering LEM comes back.

 

LEM

It seems you learn the hard way. Good, I like hard learners, they’re so much more fun.

 

LEM reaches down to gut ROSLIN but stops short when a few arrows come out of the trees and take out two of LEM’s men, who fall on top of ROSLIN and EDMURE, acting as human shields for them. LEM looks up only to be greeted with his face being split by an axe wielded by the HOUND. LEM falls to the ground, dead, and the one man who remains of LEM’s men collapse to his knees. Other men, stand with weapons drawn and ready for action, appearing from behind trees and bushes.

 

BERIC

(stepping into view of the CAMERA)

That’s enough Hound.

 

THOROS  
(also stepping into view of the CAMERA)

The last one is for the Lord of Light.

 

HOUND

Don’t tell me you’re going to fucking burn him.

 

THOROS

That is for the Lord to decide.

 

The HOUND scoffs and pushes off the dead men on top of ROSLIN and EDMURE.

 

EDMURE

Clegane!

 

HOUND

Why Lord and Lady Tully, fancy meeting you in the forest.

 

BERIC

It was the Lord of Light’s will that we rescue them.

 

The HOUND rolls his eyes and bends over and cuts EDMURE and ROSLIN free of their bindings. THOROS begins to pray over the shaking man.

 

HOUND

And here I thought we were just killing renegades defaming your poor excuse for a name, Dondarrion.

 

ROSLIN

You’re Lord Beric?

 

BERIC

I haven’t been called a Lord in years… not since the Stark girl came to us.

  
In the background THOROS begins to take out a rope and to tie a knot around the man’s neck, muttering a prayer as he does.

EDMURE

Stark girl? Which one?

 

HOUND

The little she-wolf, Arya.

 

EDMURE

Do you still have her? _(pause)_ Do you still have my niece?!

 

THOROS

I’m afraid she got away from us.

 

THOROS tosses the other end of the rope over a nearby tree branch.

 

EDMURE

Got away from you? How could you lose her?

  
ROSLIN notices the HOUND turns away as EDMURE presses BERIC and THOROS for more answers.

BERIC

She just did. This was years ago, whether she still lives or not is in the Lord of Light’s hands.

 

THOROS pulls on the rope and hangs the remaining man.

 

HOUND

Just like that bloody bastard.

 

ROSLIN

Lord Beric… mayhaps you cannot help my husband with regards to his—our niece. But mayhaps you could repay that debt you owe him in losing her another way.

BERIC

And what makes you think I even consider it a debt?

 

ROSLIN

Ask your god to whom you’re indebted if you doubt me. Surely he will know the answer.

 

EDMURE looks confused at ROSLIN.

 

BERIC

He will know the truth.

 

 

### EXT. RIVERLANDS – FOREST OUTSIDE RIVERRUN – NIGHT

 

We see THOROS and BERIC sitting with their men, the HOUND, EDMURE, and ROSLIN around a campfire. THOROS especially focuses intently on the flames. The CAMERA slowly zooms in before THOROS looks up and then nods to BERIC. BERIC sighs and rises before walking over to EDMURE and ROSLIN.

 

BERIC

And how can I pay my debt in full to you, my Lord and Lady?

 

EDMURE and ROSLIN turn and look at one another, nodding their heads in agreement.

 

 

 

## INT. STORMLANDS – MACE’S WAR TENT – NIGHT

 

We see the feast has been finished by all parties but LADY SHYRA. TYENE is nowhere to be seen.

 

ARIANNE

If you excuse me, my lords and lady, I must go and relieve myself.

 

GARLAN

Might I suggest the edge of the woods, for I’m afraid you’d find the camp cat holes are far from private.

 

ARIANNE

Now I know why you are called Garlan the Gallant, Ser. Lady Shyra, I might require one of your men.

 

MACE

I assure you, Princess, nothing could be safer than walking through my encampment.

 

LADY SHYRA distractedly waves ARIANNE off, who exits the tent. A few moments after she has, LADY SHYRA immediately leans closer to MACE.

 

SHYRA

Lord Tyrell, I am sure by now you know that there’s a Dornish Army on the loose in the realm.

 

MACE gives GARLAN a brief glance.

 

MACE

Word has reached me from my own sources.

 

GARLAN snorts.

 

SHYRA

Let me be blunt, then, if you wish to bring them to heel, you’ll require the Princess, and I am unwilling to part with my new… companion, so easily.

 

GARLAN

Name your price.

 

MACE

Lady Shyra was speaking to _me_ , but my son does have a point.

 

SHYRA

I want Storm’s End, to do with as I please. A castle for a Princess seems a fair bargain.

 

GARLAN

How can we be sure she truly is the Princess Arianne, and not some girl you’ve dressed in sand silks and jewels?

 

SHYRA

Your novice recognized her well enough.

 

MACE

Your price is too costly, besides, it is not ours to give!

 

SHYRA

No, it is mine to keep, should you agree to take your army off to deal with the Dornish.

 

MACE

It is the King’s castle! With his Uncles dead, and he his father’s only legitimate son, Storm’s End belongs to King Tommen and any heirs of his body he shall have with the Queen.

 

SHYRA

Then tell the King to come and take it himself, I’m sure we all can afford to wait while the Dornish march… who knows, mayhaps by now they’ve reached Highgarden.

 

MACE looks ready to respond, but GARLAN stands.

 

GARLAN

Lady Errol, we thank you for presenting your true terms. My father and I have much to discuss.

 

SHYRA

I can wait, after all, I’ve not yet had a thing to eat, and I am starving.

 

SHYRA picks up an apple and takes a bite while GARLAN nearly drags his father out of the tent.

 

 

 

## EXT. STORMLANDS – OUTSIDE OF MACE’S TENT – NIGHT

 

MACE

Garlan, what is this--?

 

GARLAN

It’s time you take the threat to Highgarden seriously.

 

MACE

Even if the Dornish have done as much as you say they have, Highgarden has never fallen. And Tarly would stop them if they even got close.

 

GARLAN

The Dornish won’t have to take Highgarden if our bannermen don’t see us doing something to stop them.

 

MACE is silent.

 

MACE

You have a point. Leave me a third of the men and take the rest.

 

GARLAN

Only two thirds?

 

MACE

I failed to take Storm’s End before, this time I will… even if it kills me.

 

ARIANNE

 _(off screen)_ And what, pray tell, do you plan on doing with me, my Lord?

 

The CAMERA turns and we see ARIANNE step out from the shadows and approach MACE and GARLAN.

 

GARLAN

You’ve slipped your guard.

 

ARIANNE

He is guarding along the forest still. Regardless, I don’t think he’ll be of much service to me any longer.

 

MACE

It is for Lady Shyra to decide if her man is still of use.

 

ARIANNE

The same Lady Shyra who’s been plotting since Stannis’ death to seek Edric Storm as Storm King. Do not trust her, my lords. Give her Storm’s End and she’ll raise a bastard to its seat and plunge the kingdoms into further bloodshed.

 

GARLAN

And I’m sure your arrival with an army at your back was a move of complete innocence.

 

ARIANNE

If you accuse me of betrayal, Ser, do so to my face, for I tell you that I had heard word of this meeting at Storm’s End and in King Tommen’s name sought to oust the traitors myself. That I was betrayed myself was an unfortunate turn of events.

 

GARLAN

An entire army to oust a few treacherous Stormlords?

 

ARIANNE

How could I be sure of their strength?

 

GARLAN

And you expect us to believe that you were acting on behalf of King Tommen? Why no raven then to inform King’s Landing of your intentions.

 

ARIANNE

 _(to GARLAN)_ You know the time of year, what with all the storms Autumn is known to have, I would not be surprised if my raven was lost—or worse, this betrayal runs deeper than I imagine. Ser, you can be assured of at this at least, my being here is of course against my own will, that I have been betrayed by my own kin who left me among my enemies as she stole my paltry collection of spears and marched the Seven knows where with them.

 

GARLAN

So I have heard.

 

ARIANNE

And what do you believe?

 

MACE

What’s your game?

 

ARIANNE

 _(smiling at MACE)_ The rumors of your being a lackwit, my lord, cannot be further from the truth. You plan on still sieging Storm’s End, what business you have with Lady Errol is your own. All I ask is that I journey with your son to meet my spears.

 

GARLAN

And how shall that help House Tyrell?

ARIANNE

If I know my cousin, she’ll have won my spears with lies of my death. If she said I’d been captured, then you would have arrived to Storm’s End already under siege. All my spears need do is see that I live, riding unfettered at your son’s side, and my cousin’s hold on them shall be broken.

 

MACE

Our army would crush your spears with ease, why should we take an easy victory from our men?

 

ARIANNE

Will they? Then fetter and drag me behind your horse all the way to Highgarden if you like, then we’ll see how easy a victory it will be for your men.

 

BEAT.

 

GARLAN

You shall come with me, Princess, unfettered but you and a select company of your bannermen will remain as honored guests of House Tyrell after dismissing your spears.

 

MACE

For a period of five namedays, at the very least.

 

ARIANNE moves an arm protectively over her belly while she smirks.

 

ARIANNE

Whatever you say, my lord.

 

GARLAN nods and then turns to MACE who waves his hands. GARLAN then approaches ARIANNE and grabs her arms and forces them behind her back and gently puts a hand over ARIANNE’s mouth.

 

GARLAN

Time then to put on a good show for Lady Errol, follow my lead.

 

 

 

## INT. STORMLANDS – MACE’S TENT – NIGHT

 

LADY SHYRA ERROL, who had been finishing off her apple is surprised to see ARIANNE marched in

 

GARLAN

Thought your little spy could fool us, Lady Errol?

 

SHYRA

She’s my prisoner, unhand her!

 

MACE

No, House Tyrell does not deal with those who seek to divide the seven kingdom and crown a pretender. Return to Storm’s End, Lady Errol, and be glad we Reachlords value chivalry enough to not slit your throat for the pleasure.

 

SHYRA stands, defiantly, and heads towards the exit of the tent, then she turns and faces MACE.

 

SHYRA

Your mother always did say you had the misfortune of taking after your father.

 

LADY SHYRA exits, and ARIANNE slips out of GARLAN’s grasp.

 

ARIANNE

Well done my lord.

 

 

 

## INT. CROWNLANDS - KING’S LANDING – SEPT OF BAELOR – NIGHT

 

We see the High Sparrow speaking with Septa Unella in the darkened sept. It is only lit by candles lit at the base of each of the statues, except for the statue of the Stranger.

 

HIGH SPARROW  
And you’re sure of this?

 

UNELLA

The boy was quite clear that the queen planned to avoid her trial by any reason she could find.

 

HIGH SPARROW

Of this I am not so surprised, but to have the King come around so quickly—

 

UNELLA

That is why I came to you immediately. I could tell the King was genuinely troubled by such horrors, but there was a certain distance in his manner nonetheless…

 

HIGH SPARROW

This might be some ruse of the King’s to spare his mother a trial. By declaring her mad, he might be setting his argument to protect her from truly facing the judgment of the Seven. Or she might have genuinely convinced him of madness. The King lest we forget, has never been one to have his own mind on anything... _(pause)_ The matter will require greater prayer and meditation. Meanwhile I shall see that some of the Warrior’s Sons shall be sent to the castle to put the King at ease and ensure that his mother attends her own trial.

 

UNELLA

But—

 

HIGH SPARROW

Never assume someone else shall do for you what you need accomplished. It is always better to do what needs be done, yourself.

 

 

 

## EXT. GREAT PYRAMID – OUTSIDE THE DRAGONS’ LAIR – DAY

 

We see TRYSTANE hobbling towards the lair, bells are heard ringing in the distance. TRYSTANE comes to the entrance and sees WEX sitting there in front of the entrance, looking defiant as he shakes his head.

 

TRYSTANE

I know what you’re trying to do Wex, and it won’t work.

 

WEX crosses his arms, refusing to budge.

 

TRYSTANE

I’ve made up my mind, and I’m doing it.

 

TRYSTANE signals for the pit to be opened by the unsullied guarding it. WEX tries to stop the stone from opening, but he is pushed aside by the guards, allowing TRYSTANE to hobble through the entrance as WEX looks up from where he’s landed.

 

TRYSTANE

I’m sorry, but it’s the only way to save the city.

 

From inside the lair, we hear dragon screams and TRYSTANE descends into the darkness.

 

 

 

## EXT. REACH – OUTSIDE HORNHILL – EVENING

 

We see TALLA and a knight dressed in the surcoat of House Tarly hiding among the rocks high up on a mountain overlooking Hornhill. The CAMERA swivels so we see what TALLA sees. We see the Dornish Army marching onwards and see smoke rising from the castle of Hornhill as though a fire is dying down. The wooden portions are of the castle are burned while the stone walls remain standing. TALLA stares, empty-eyed at the sight.

 

KNIGHT

My lady, it is almost dark, and we have many days to travel.

 

TALLA

And the army is almost gone.

 

KNIGHT

Your brother wanted you to go to Highgarden. If that is where they aim to go—

 

TALLA

And we will, but first I must find my mother and my brother.

 

 

### EXT. REACH – HORNHILL – COURTYARD – NIGHT

As TALLA is speaking the CAMERA cuts to later in the evening, showing TALLA entering the ruined COURTYARD of HORNHILL and seeing the utter devastation of what is left in the smoldering ruins. She however stops and gasps at a sight out of shot, and the CAMERA slowly reveals spears standing erect in the ground, then slowly moves up to reveal DICKON and MELESSA impaled on the spears in the middle of the courtyard. The spears are obviously adorned with the banner of the speared sun of House Martell, flapping limply in the breeze. The CAMERA cuts back to TALLA’s face as it transitions from shock, to grief, and then anger before she turns and the camera goes black as her cloak obscures its view.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I'm back. Sorry for the long delay in writing, but as I've repeatedly said, I have a crazy RL work schedule, where I'm working two jobs six days a week. And my one day off alternates every other week with having to spend time with my elderly father who now lives in another state. So to say I'm far busier than I used to be, is an understatement.
> 
> Still, I will continue on these projects, just expect longer periods of time between postings--at least until I can find one RL job paying at least as well as the two I have at the moment do. Until then, I'll try and alternate what I'm updating when I can.


End file.
